The secret passion of Severus Snape
by Morgana Flamel
Summary: Severo Snape está decidido a nunca mais amar ninguém, será isso possível?
1. Introdução

_Por um cruel capricho do destino, a vida de Snape perde seu brilho, que vive desde então em seu refugio, longe de tudo e todos, negando com determinação suas emoções. Bastou apenas um momento e uma certa mulher para o inconcebível acontecer e sensações que já não imaginava existir acordarem._

_Hermione por sua vez não imagina a complexidade da dor que aflige o homem que conseguiu despertar-lhe tamanha paixão..._

_Será ela capaz de suavizar essa dor e mostrar que ainda é possível amar?_

* * *

_Adaptação do livro The Secret Passion of Simon Blackwell da autora Samantha James, da editora Avon Books e tradução do Projeto Revisoras Traduções._

_Mais um romance de época, continuando no período pós era Napoleônica._

_Mais uma SS/HG ou Snanger (como preferir) \o/ Não é segredo pra ninguém o quanto gosto do Morcegão e o quanto fico feliz em fazer uma adaptação sobre ele._

_Essa história me chamou a atenção por vários motivos, mas o principal está muito relacionado com o último livro e filme da série, no decorrer da fic descobrirão porque... A história terá um teor um pouco complexo, dramático e sem deixar de fora a sensualidade, por conta disso, terá censura._

_Espero que gostem dessa adaptação._

_Por fim devo lembrar que os personagens de HP não me pertencem (todo mundo sabe quem é a verdadeira dona), sou apenas mais uma fã brincando um pouco com a minha imaginação._

_Boa leitura!_

_**Morgana Flamel**_


	2. Prólogo

_Diário de Severus Snape_

_Agosto de 1843._

_O médico me visitou hoje. Está contente de que minha dor tenha começado a atenuar. Mas a dor de que ele fala é de outro tipo. "Teve sorte", voltou a me dizer. Sorte porque sobrevivi._

_A mim estas palavras entristecem, porque ele não é consciente do desespero que corrói a minha alma. Do silêncio que invade minhas noites e da infinita escuridão._

_Ninguém pode ser._

_E possivelmente deva ser assim. Possivelmente é mais justo assim._

_Possivelmente mereço isso._

_Cada noite me pergunto se com o tempo deixarei de escrever neste diário. Mas sei que não será assim. Ao menos não por agora. Porque é tudo o que fica daqueles aos que amei tão profundamente._

_Isto e minhas lembranças._

_Possivelmente um dia pensarei neles sem dor. Possivelmente um dia tudo será mais fácil._

_Mas quando? Pergunto-me. Meu Deus, quando?_


	3. Capítulo I

Oi, oi povo! Eis o primeiro capítulo.

**Thaiana:** Espero que goste da história, ficarei esperando seus comentários. ^^

**Kathhf:** Espero realmente não decepciona-la. Obrigada pelo apoio, espero que gostei da história.

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

* * *

_Aparentemente tia Minerva requer minha presença na celebração de seu septuagésimo aniversário. Ela e eu somos os únicos que restamos da família de minha mãe. Embora deteste Londres no verão — na realidade, detesto-a em qualquer época do ano—, sinto-me obrigado a agradá-la. Partirei pela manhã._

_Severus Snape_

_Londres, 1848_

_*.*_

Lady Hermione Granger diminuiu o passo. Acompanhada de sua prima Ginevra e dos dois filhos pequenos desta, cruzavam a pé o Hyde Park em direção oeste.

—Senhor, devo dar medo — lamentou Ginevra— O calor se faz verdadeiramente insuportável em julho, não crê, Mione?

Hermione olhou para a prima por debaixo da aba de seu chapéu. No céu, o sol deslumbrava com seus raios. Não era nem meio-dia. Mesmo assim, ela podia sentir as gotas de suor caindo pelas costas. O vestido de seda listrado era o adequado para um dia de passeio, o corpete ajustado e preso com fitas e laços. É óbvio, mamãe tinha se ocupado disto.

Mas debaixo, as numerosas camadas de babados e saias presas com o espartilho a faziam se sentir como um preso preparado para ser jogado a um navio e transportado por mar para um lugar longínquo.

Ginevra, pelo contrário, e apesar de seus protestos, parecia fresca como uma rosa em que era, sem dúvida, a manhã mais calorosa do verão.

Como a prima conservava a sua esbelta silhueta depois de dois partos seguidos era um mistério que provocava inveja e comentários entre as damas da alta sociedade. Afinal, ter uma cintura diminuta era uma das coisas mais cobiçadas nesses dias.

Hermione, é óbvio, sabia que tinha muito a ver com Lily e o pequeno James, de três e dois anos respectivamente, que nem sequer tinham um ano de diferença. A pequena se parecia com Ginevra, ruiva de olhos castanho e o garotinho, tinha muito do pai, menos os olhos. A família os chamava de Lively¹ e Frolic², adjetivos como vivazes e impetuosos ficavam pequenos para descreverem seus temperamentos. Se a isto se acrescentasse uma tendência marcadamente travessa — assim como a necessidade própria da idade de explorar cada canto e cada fresta do mundo circundante — poderia entender o porquê a ruiva não podia parar quieta nem um momento estando com eles. A maioria das vezes suas travessuras obrigavam Hermione a morder os lábios para não rir, já que de outra forma os pequenos se sentiriam inclinados a repetir o que tanta graça causou aos mais velhos.

—Ai, Ginny! —anunciou a outra jovem com uma careta nos lábios e um olhar de soslaio para sua companheira— Está divina e sabe. —Hermione recordou a infinidade de grampos que atravessavam seu cabelo. Podia sentir como caía o seu penteado, denso e pesado, pelo alto da cabeça. Se tivesse em sua casa na Escócia, teria prescindido do chapéu, teria tirado as anáguas (na privacidade de seu quarto, certamente) e teria arrumado o cabelo penteando-o com um simples laço na nuca antes de aventurar-se ao exterior. Mas isto era Londres, e tinha que admitir que o calor era muito mais suportável com as tranças erguidas e separadas do rosto e do pescoço. Ah Deus, estivesse já de volta a Gleneden, de volta ao clima escocês, com a fresca brisa que trazia o lago.

Uma carruagem estalou não muito longe dali enquanto avançavam pelo atalho. O abafado da manhã não tinha deixado os londrinos presos em suas casas.

Lively e Frolic brincaram de correr pela grama e se refugiaram sob a sombra de uma árvore. James começou a perseguir Lily rodeando uma e outra vez a base do tronco da árvore. A garotinha gritava entusiasmada. Ginevra se deixou cair em um banco próximo, cobrindo-se com a sombrinha e abanando energicamente a face com um leque.

De repente, fechou o leque de uma vez.

—Lily Luna! —gritou a ruiva com dureza— Não se afaste daqui! Vem agora mesmo. Vem com mamãe!

Hermione viu que pequena começava a dar saltos em direção ao rio Serpentine. Lively dirigiu a sua mãe um sorriso angélico por cima do ombro e depois saiu correndo ao ver que ela ficava de pé.

—Vem me segurar, mamãe! —cantarolou a menina.

Hermione riu ao ver como a priminha emitia um grito agudo e conseguia escapar de sua mãe. Ginevra, é óbvio, viu-se impedida pelo volume de sua saia. A castanha voltou então os olhos para Frolic.

Mas o pequeno já não estava ali.

Seu sorriso se desvaneceu. Baixou a sombrinha e se levantou imediatamente.

—James? —Percorreu ansiosa com o olhar o recinto gramado que se estendia ante ela. Que maroto! Onde diabos se colocou esse baixinho?

Então o viu. Tinha tomado o exemplo de sua irmã e corria com todas suas forças em direção contrária a ela. Hermione o chamou por seu nome, mas o pequeno se movia com determinação; corria tão rápido quanto permitiam suas gordinhas pernas.

—James, para!

Ele se voltou para olhá-la, e a corrida se converteu em um jogo para ele. Hermione tratou de correr para segurá-lo. Mas demônios, a combinação se colocou entre as suas pernas e esteve a ponto de cair de bruços. Uma vez mais voltou a amaldiçoar a difícil carga que tinham que suportar as mulheres com a roupa. Recuperando o equilíbrio, olhou nervosa para o lugar onde tinha visto o garoto pela última vez.

Uma vez mais tinha desaparecido. Então viu que estava quase junto ao amplo caminho de terra do Rotten Row.

Um cavalo e seu cavaleiro passavam por esse mesmo caminho com rapidez.

O pânico a invadiu. Ignorando de que alguém pudesse vê-la, segurou a saia com as mãos e a levantou para poder ir mais depressa.

Tudo pareceu acontecer em um abrir e fechar de olhos. Alguém gritou. O cavaleiro puxou as rédeas para trás. O cavalo relinchou, empinando. Uns cascos poderosos golpearam o ar. O terror deixou a jovem sem respiração: James estava quase debaixo do cavalo!

O horror fechou o seu estômago. Meu Deus. Meu Deus! O pequeno não sabia o perigo que corria. E ela não chegaria a tempo. Não poderia resgatá-lo.

Hermione sabia muito bem o que a força de uns cascos podia fazer em um homem. Podia mutilar, aleijar. Podia inclusive matar.

Um menino não teria nenhuma oportunidade de sobreviver.

Ao longe, ouviu um grito afogado: o seu, descobriu fracamente.

E James... o menino se deteve por fim. Virou-se para ela, e em seu rosto viu uma expressão perplexa.

Mas havia algo mais. Alguém mais. Hermione não teve consciência de quem ou onde ou nem sequer quando tinha aparecido. Mas o movimento durou apenas um décimo de segundo. Uma silhueta avançou; o pequeno foi levantado pelo ar justo quando as patas dianteiras do animal caíam implacáveis a só alguns centímetros de sua cabeça. Ela estava tão perto deles que pôde sentir o tremor da terra.

O cavaleiro se desculpou.

—Ninguém se feriu, não é?

Hermione mal o ouviu. Correu para o homem e o menino. O coração ainda pulsava a mil por hora. Tremia da cabeça aos pés, por dentro e por fora, chocada no mais profundo pelo que acabava de ocorrer.

Levantou os olhos para o homem que segurava o priminho em um braço e o acariciava pelas costas com a outra mão em um gesto protetor. Os lábios dela se abriram para tentar mostrar o melhor de si. Mas antes que pudesse dizer uma palavra...

—Por Deus, milady, onde está o seu bom senso? — olhos da cor da noite mais escura fizeram-na uma análise de cima a baixo— O que é o que lhe passa? Uma boa mãe nunca teria deixado que seu filho corresse um perigo semelhante. Por que demônios não esteve atenta aos movimentos de seu filho?

Hermione ficou sem respiração, e uma nova sensação de angústia veio unir-se a que acabava de sofrer há um momento com o susto por James. Mas não era a falta de ar o que prendia a sua língua. Era a comoção. Uma comoção pura e profunda.

Certamente que não podia falar. Esse cavalheiro se dirigiu a ela furioso. Boquiaberta, não podia deixar de olhá-lo, chocada pela força de sua ira, imobilizada por sua brutalidade. Que bruto! Não o entendia, não podia dar crédito aos seus olhos. Esse homem tinha deixado as maneiras em sua casa.

Hermione apertou os lábios. Tinha herdado o generoso cabelo castanho de sua mãe, sua pele de marfim, sua calidez e sua generosidade. Mas como sabiam muito bem os outros membros de sua família, da Escócia vinham a sua natureza impetuosa e seu gênio, herdados de seu falecido pai.

Ah, como desejou dar um bofetão neste homem; ou inclusive um murro. Mas esse era um comportamento que não podia permitir uma senhorita, porque com isso só faria dar a razão ao cavalheiro — um qualificativo bastante generoso de sua parte, tendo em conta o tom que tinha utilizado com ela. — Suas maneiras, certamente, não podem considerar-se as de um cavalheiro.

Entreabriu os olhos.

—Espere um momento... —começou.

—Não, milady, espere você! O menino podia ter morrido porque sua mãe não o tinha segurado pela mão, coisa que qualquer boa mãe teria feito. É evidente que o papel de mãe fica excepcionalmente grande!

E, pensou Hermione, ele era excepcionalmente cruel. Excepcionalmente estúpido. E um tirano... Sem dúvida, tão mau como qualquer um deles, se os seus lábios delgados e o seu semblante alterado podiam servir de indicação. Jesus, se a insultasse outra vez, teria que esbofeteá-lo. Deveria já tê-lo feito. E James (ah, o pequeno era um traidor da pior índole!) divertia-se maravilhado brincando com os botões dourados da jaqueta do homem. James estava acostumado a ser bastante exigente com os estranhos, mas com este parecia estar muito contente, algo que a enfureceu ainda mais.

—Não sou — Hermione esticou os lábios — sua mãe.

O homem fez um gesto de desgosto.

—Sua babá, então. Por Deus, deveriam te despedir.

Ela conteve a respiração. Como se atrevia falar assim!

—Meu filho! Por favor, deixe-me que o segure! Por favor!

Era Ginevra, que chegava sem respiração correndo pela grama. Jogou Lively nos braços da prima.

—Querido, você está bem? —Com um grito, quase arrancou o menino dos braços do homem.

—Está bem, Ginny —disse Hermione rapidamente— Nem um arranhão, graças ao... cavalheiro. —era tudo o que podia fazer para que a palavra "cavalheiro" saísse de seus lábios.

A ruiva apertou ao filho contra seu peito.

—James Sirius Potter, deu um susto de morte na mamãe. — sussurrou afundando a face no pescoço do pequeno e fechou os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

O homem se fixou em Ginevra. E seu aborrecimento começou a abrandar. Hermione não se surpreendeu absolutamente. A fragilidade da prima, a beleza de suas covinhas, sempre tiveram esse efeito nos homens. Mas a castanha ainda estava insultada intimamente pela grosseria do homem. Embora se visse que era um cavalheiro — sua roupa e suas maneiras assim o indicavam— ela não estava disposta a chamá-lo assim. Quando se inclinou ao chão para recolher sua cartola e encolheu seu bem formado traseiro, Hermione só pôde pensar em uma coisa. Sim, como gostaria de dar-lhe um bom chute no...

Sorvendo o nariz, a ruiva levantou a cabeça e dedicou ao bruto o mais sincero dos sorrisos.

—Senhor, estou em dívida com você —estendeu a mão— Sou a milady Ginevra Potter. E você é...?

—Severus Snape. —Com um movimento furtivo, beijou os dedos enluvados oferecidos — Um prazer, milady.

Ginevra sorriu ligeiramente.

—Vejo que já conheceu a minha prima, lady Hermione Jane Granger.

A jovem não ofereceu a mão; o salvador de James tampouco parecia esperá-lo. Inclinou a cabeça, e a boa educação que a tinha incumbido sua mãe inglesa disse que tinha que devolver a saudação. Assim o fez, embora sem o maior entusiasmo.

Nesse mesmo instante, encontrou-se engolindo outras coisas que não tinha previsto. Sua altura, por exemplo. Era alto, mais alto do que ela tinha pensado, tão alto como seus irmãos. E apesar de seu tamanho, seus reflexos eram surpreendentemente ágeis. Tinha o cabelo como as horas mais escuras da noite, e o mesmo negro espesso coloriam suas sobrancelhas. A aba de seu chapéu mantinha nas sombras as feições simétricas e quadradas de seu rosto. Mas então ele virou a cabeça apenas um pouco e ela pôde ver os seus olhos. Eram de um negro intenso bastante perturbador. Inquietou-lhe, de uma forma que não podia definir bem, de uma forma que nada tinha a ver com a reprimenda de antes.

De repente, sentiu uma vontade inaudita de sair correndo. Nesse mesmo instante. Não gostava de Severus Snape. Não desejava ter que fingir ser amável. Quanto antes saíssem dali, Ginny e ela, melhor.

Mas, ao que parece, a prima pensava de outra maneira.

—Eu gostaria de ter a oportunidade de agradecer como é devido o que fez pelo meu filho, senhor. De fato — ela falava com esse brilhante sorriso que seu marido, Harry, dizia que o deixava sem fôlego— consideraria uma honra que se unisse a nós para jantar. A tia Jane não se importará, não é, Mione? Adoro a tia Jane, e não tem nada a ver com o fato de que sempre diz que sou sua sobrinha favorita. Tia Jane trouxe um pouco do decoro e da elegância inglesas à família, meu pai sempre dizia. Meu pai e o pai da Mione eram irmãos, sabe? Dois escoceses corpulentos e musculosos. E Heitor sem dúvida se unirá a nós no jantar. Mione e Heitor são meus primos, como certamente já deduziu, assim como seu irmão Hélio, que está fora, com seu regimento na Índia. Agora que seu pai morreu, Heitor é o chefe da família, mas mantém seu domicílio em outro lugar. E tia Jane foi bastante generosa para deixar que eu e meu marido Harry fiquemos com ela enquanto restauram nossa casa da cidade.

Que Hermione conseguisse sustentar a mandíbula sem que caísse por completo era um milagre. Poderia ter estrangulado sua prima. Era verdade que sua mãe não se importaria ter um convidado. Mas por que diabos Ginevra teve que obsequiar esse estranho com um pedaço tão generoso da história familiar?

Sua expressão deve ter refletido o curso de seus pensamentos porque de repente a ruiva se deteve.

—Mione? Há algo que queira adicionar?

A castanha queria grunhir. Em vez disso, disse educadamente:

—Ginny, não deixou tempo ao cavalheiro para que aceite ou recuse o convite. De fato, deixou bastante difícil para que diga alguma coisa.

—Ah, me perdoe. —ela riu com sua risada tão encantadora— Estou aturdida, não é? Sinto muito, ainda estou um pouco nervosa. Mione, deveria ter me detido: — e uma vez mais, não deixou tempo para que falasse. Dirigiu-se a Snape — Unira-ser-á a nós esta noite, senhor?

Ele por sua vez sacudiu a cabeça.

—É uma oferta muito generosa de sua parte, mas asseguro que não é necessário. Não desejaria me misturar em sua noite.

Assim o homem não era um completo mal educado depois de tudo, admitiu Hermione à contra gosto. Colocou Lively no outro quadril. Mas sua educada negativa não desalentou Ginevra.

—Ah, mas é necessário! —assegurou— Não poderia me perdoar nunca se Harry e eu não mostrássemos nossa gratidão. Se alguma coisa tivesse ocorrido ao nosso anjinho, bem sabe Deus que eu... não teria suportado! —abraçou-se ao garoto com força, contendo as lágrimas.

Parecia que Snape não era alheio a elas.

—Odiaria ser uma imposição — disse lentamente.

—Mas não será! —Gritou a ruiva. Seu brilhante sorriso reapareceu ao citar o endereço, justo à saída da Praça Grosvenor— Estamos acostumados a jantar as oito. É bastante informal, somente a família. E se insistir em não aparecer, senhor, bem, nesse caso teremos que enviar os cachorros para buscá-lo. Depois de tudo, agora sabemos seu nome. E com isto, senhor, até a noite. Desejo-lhe um bom dia. Vamos, Mione?

Hermione, que não estava acostumada a ficar sem palavras, olhou boquiaberta para sua prima enquanto deixavam atrás o cavalheiro.

—Ginny — disse, uma vez estavam longe de seu alcance—, o que fez?

—Só convidei para jantar o salvador de meu filho — foi a resposta alegre de sua prima.

—Mas... não o conhecemos! — a castanha se sentia ainda bastante horrorizada — Quero dizer, o que é que sabemos dele?

—Sabemos tudo o que precisamos saber! Não é muito próprio de você se mostrar tão desconfiada, Mione. É óbvio que o senhor Snape é um cavalheiro do mais agradável. Conheço um homem de bom caráter assim que o vejo.

Um cavalheiro sim aceitou Hermione enquanto cruzavam a rua, mas certamente não era muito agradável.

—Ah, sim, um cavalheiro do mais agradável — refletiu a ruiva enquanto seguiam caminhando em direção norte, para a casa de sua mãe.

A castanha franziu a boca.

—Ginny, se não soubesse que está loucamente apaixonada por Harry, quase poderia acreditar que estava flertando com esse homem.

—Não é certo. Estava sendo educada, algo que não parece ser seu caso, querida. E seu aspecto é bastante elegante, se por acaso não se deu conta.

A jovem estava zangada.

—Pois claro que sim. Mas...

Ginevra sorriu.

— Alegro-me. — quase soltou uma gargalhada— Alegro-me muito!

Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha.

—E por que, se pode saber?

—Ah, vamos, Mione, não precisa fazer-se de afetada comigo. A conheço melhor que ninguém. Já teve um punhado de admiradores no passado. De fato, acredito que Lavander Brown continua sem te perdoar por roubar Ronald Weasley dela.

A castanha enrugou o cenho.

—Sabe muito bem que eu não o roubei.

—Bem, não pode negar que tinha certa predileção por ele.

E sim, era certo. Em sua primeira e única temporada ativa — devido à posterior enfermidade de seu pai—, Hermione esteve bastante apaixonada por Ronald Weasley, um homem cuja aparência rubra teve todas as senhoritas, incluindo a castanha, competindo por sua atenção.

E foi nela que Ronald se fixou na última metade da temporada, enquanto Lavander Brown foi sua preferida na primeira metade.

Mas uma só noite na ópera tinha curado Hermione de sua debilidade.

Ronald tinha conseguido sentar-se na poltrona do reservado junto à dela, Ginevra e Harry. Dedicou-se a fanfarronar de seus vastos domínios na Inglaterra, seu apartamento em Paris e do fato de que herdaria o título de conde de seu pai. Hermione nunca tinha conhecido um homem tão orgulhoso de si mesmo como Ronald Weasley. Como ele mesmo lhe relatou, a lista de seus lucros, e sua opinião sobre si mesmo, era infinita. A castanha pouco pôde desfrutar da obra pela maneira em que o rapaz tagarelava sobre si mesmo, e só dele. Hermione necessitou de poucos minutos para reconhecer seu engano e aprender que havia outras facetas mais importantes em um homem que um rosto bonito.

Depois, em um intervalo no qual Ginny e Harry saíram em busca de um refresco, ele havia inclusive tentado beijá-la! Foi o momento mais estranho de sua vida, quando teve que afastar seu rosto e ficar em pé de um salto, murmurando uma desculpa sobre ter que encontrar os primos. Se por acaso isto fosse pouco, Ronald tinha ido procurá-la em casa uns dias depois. Foi Heitor quem teve que informá-lo com bastante brutalidade de que não tinha sentido continuar visitando-a.

Hermione a olhou contrariada.

—Ah, vamos — disse, bastante irritada—, certamente que não fui eu quem roubou Ronald. Para ser honesta, depois daquela horrível noite na ópera, eu mesma queria ir embora!

—Está bem — disse a ruiva com um sorriso—, suspeito que nunca convença Lavander Brown disso. Acredito que ainda o deseja. Ainda não se casou, sabe? Nem Ronald tampouco.

—Não acredito que isso seja minha culpa — disse a castanha friamente.

—Sim, já sei, querida — prosseguiu a prima, sem dar-lhe importância—, o que nos leva de novo ao senhor Snape. Tenho que te recordar que não tem nenhum outro pretendente no momento? Depois de tudo, esta é sua primeira visita a Londres em quase dois anos.

—Não consigo entender o que isto tem a ver — declarou a jovem.

—Ah, mas tem a ver, contudo. Estou segura de que Frolic e Lively adorariam ter um primo pequeno com o qual poderiam brincar.

Hermione piscou, muito assombrada para dizer alguma coisa.

—Pelo amor de Deus, Ginny! — exclamou por fim— Está se escutando?

Começaram a subir juntas as escadas da porta principal, negra e reluzente. A ruiva dirigiu-lhe um olhar de soslaio.

—O que é que acontece com você, Mione? Age como se tivesse... ah, não sei, como se tivesse medo de alguma coisa.

—Medo? Nem um pouco! —mas apesar desse ar de valentia, a lembrança dos olhos cinzentos de Snape a fizeram estremecer.

—Quem se perturba... — disse Ginevra — Venha, mulher, onde está sua coragem? — a ruiva cruzou a porta que um mordomo tinha aberto e entregou os pequenos à criada — Você sempre foi a atrevida, a aventureira, a que não tinha medo de nada nem de ninguém. Nunca esquecerei a forma em que me convenceu uma vez de que devíamos nos esconder atrás do biombo do quarto de Heitor quando colocou Dorcas Meadowes nele.

Hermione mordeu o lábio. Embora a prima fosse um ano mais velha, era a castanha quem sempre tinha levado as rédeas de suas escapadas.

—Nem Heitor tampouco — admitiu.

Ginevra riu.

—Isso foi muito malvado, não acha?

—E bastante revelador. Ah, mas no final foi Dorcas a descoberta, não é?

—Vamos, não me esconda esses angélicos olhos castanhos que tem, amor! Os que a conhecem sabem o quanto é lutadora como ninguém!

—Como pode dizer isso? — foi difícil para Hermione suprimir um sorriso e não o obteve de tudo— Mudei. De verdade. E a recordarei, que não sou eu a que convidou esse homem para jantar. Seu herói me parece bastante bruto, Ginny!

—Harry é meu único herói, amor. E embora diga que mudou — disse a ruiva alegremente— Conheço-a, Mione. Sempre será a mesma por dentro. É enérgica e fervente, e por isso te amo. Tudo o que faz é com paixão. Heitor nunca será tão secretamente diabólico como você, e Hélio, estou segura, nunca será um homem aventureiro.

Tinha razão, pensou Hermione em silêncio.

—Agora, voltemos para o senhor Snape, querida. — os olhos de Ginevra se iluminavam, divertidos — Por favor, não esqueça seu nome quando vier para jantar.

O sorriso nostálgico da Castanha terminou em um arfar pouco feminino.

—Se é que aparece. E se o fizer, bom, então talvez Harry goste de saber que esteve flertando com esse... com esse homem, Ginny!

A ruiva riu.

—Harry me adora tanto como eu o adoro — pronunciou com alegria — Mas tem razão. Não seria apropriado comportar-se dessa maneira tão vergonhosa. Por conseguinte, deixo com prazer o flerte para você, querida — com estas palavras, a prima lançou-lhe um beijo.

Hermione desapareceu pelas escadas com um gemido. Seu plano era divino, pensou com pessimismo.

Ao que parece, não teria alternativa que jantar com o tirano.

* * *

1 Animada, vivaz, alegre

2 Brincalhão, travesso


	4. Capítulo II

Oi, oi povo! Eis mais um capítulo.

**Thaiana:** Sim, a Ginny tem uma capacidade incrível de perceber as coisas, tudo bem que as vezes acaba falhando... O jantar promete viu...rs

**Kathhf:** Sim ela é, adoro a Ginny nessa história, me faz lembrar da minha prima e da relação que temos, é algo parecido. Sim, o morcegão chegou com tudo na fic, ele é único.

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

* * *

_A luz de minha vida se apagou. Temo-me que seguirei na escuridão para sempre._

Severus Snape

*.*

Exatamente as oito em ponto, a aldrava da porta principal soou com força.

A casa era um autêntico alvoroço. Lively e Frolic acabavam de sair do banho, mas tinham escapado das garras da babá e brincavam de correr escada abaixo. Da porta do salão, Ginevra suspirou e levantou o dedo indicador para a filha.

No momento em que a criada abria a porta principal, Hermione viu o pequeno primo na escada, onde parecia concentrado em saltar do último degrau como fez sua irmã com tanta perícia. A castanha o segurou nos braços e desfrutou do contato de seu pequeno corpo. Recém banhado, suas faces gordinhas estavam ainda brilhantes e ruborizadas, mais adoráveis que nunca.

E foi então quando viu Snape entrar.

Ginevra dedicou-lhe um de seus luminosos sorrisos.

—Senhor Snape! Que alegria voltar a vê-lo... e bem a tempo.

—Sou um homem de palavra — murmurou Severus com um ligeiro movimento de sobrancelhas — Seria de má educação chegar tarde.

Era tão difícil ao homem sorrir? "Seria de má educação chegar tarde", burlou-se Hermione mentalmente. Era como se tudo o incomodasse.

Não gostava muito da ideia de ver que sua prima tinha acertado de ele que apareceria para o jantar. E agora que estava ali, seria muito desagradável fingir que se sentia mal, disse para si, sobretudo quando acabava de vê-la em plena forma. Enfim, era evidente que teria que suportar mais tarde as brincadeiras de Ginevra.

Ele advertiu a presença de Hermione com uma ligeira inclinação de cabeça.

—Milady — murmurou. Seu rosto seguia sério; seu tom, evasivo.

A castanha o olhou às escondidas. Recordou a arrogância no parque e não pôde olhá-lo com bons olhos. Mesmo assim, estava disposta a mostrar a educação e a simpatia das quais ele carecia.

Lively, que era a que mais próxima estava da porta — e dele—, comportou-se com acanhamento, de repente. Quando a menina se meteu sob a saia de sua mãe, Hermione teve vontade de sorrir com malícia. "Sim, preciosa, você também percebeu de que é um tirano, não é?"

—Lily, não seja tão tímida, florzinha! Não se lembra? Conhecemos o senhor Snape esta manhã no parque.

A garotinha o olhou com suspeita. Enquanto isso, James estava com o rosto enfiado no ombro de Hermione, para levantá-lo só um instante depois. Com os olhos cheios de vida, estendeu suas mãos gordinhas para Snape aproximando-se dele.

O gesto era inconfundível.

Mas o cavalheiro não queria segurá-lo. Justo antes que segurasse o pequeno, A castanha observou a expressão de seu rosto, e fez que se sentisse mal. Não foi desagrado o que viu, tampouco o consideraria inapetência...

De repente se sentiu indignada. Que demônios? Perguntou-se. Não teve problemas em segurar Frolic quando o salvou pela manhã; pela forma de fazê-lo, pareceu-lhe pela tarde que estava familiarizado com as crianças. Possivelmente por isso resultou tão estranho que agora, somente umas horas depois, parecesse que não queria segurá-lo.

Entenderia, talvez, se o pequeno estivesse sujo ou cheirasse mal. Mas não era assim. Seu corpo era suave e de um aroma doce. Hermione se sentiu profundamente ofendida.

Abriu a boca para falar. Colocá-lo-ia em seu lugar, certamente que o faria.

— Vejam só, parece que James voltou a ficar pesado.

Era Harry, o marido de Ginevra, moreno, sempre sorridente.

Severus se virou para ele

—James? — repetiu — Esse não é seu nome... vocês não o chamaram de outra forma?

Hermione olhou Snape com suspeita.

—Sim... — disse a ruiva com um sorriso — Meu marido Harry, que é ele — ofereceu a face para que seu marido a beijasse — o chama de Frolic desde o dia que nasceu. E apesar de minhas iradas objeções, quase todo mundo desta família chama nosso filho de Frolic, inclusive eu — disse com uma gargalhada.

—Papai! —gritou entusiasmado o garotinho.

— Dá-me ele, eu o seguro — disse Harry com naturalidade, segurando seu filho nos braços, revolveu o cabelo do pequeno antes de dá-lo novamente à babá.

Jane Granger, que esteve dormindo a sesta nessa tarde, desceu pelas escadas e se uniu ao grupo. Ginevra fez as apresentações, e depois Heitor entrou em cena: acariciou brincalhão a face de Hermione e depois se voltou para sua mãe.

—Mãe — murmurou, inclinando-se para dar um beijo na sua face enrugada —, está verdadeiramente bonita esta noite.

E assim era, pensou Hermione com alegria. Embora claro, Jane Granger pareceria maravilhosa inclusive usando um saco de farinha. Sua silhueta era pequena; suas feições, delicadas como a porcelana. Vestia um vestido de seda cor lavanda claro; acabava de sair do luto. A agressiva enfermidade de seu marido foi longa e difícil, mas durante todo esse tempo, Jane tinha se mostrado positiva e forte... apenas tinha se afastado de seu leito nesses dias.

Mas depois de dar seu adeus definitivo ao homem que tinha amado trinta anos e com o qual teve seis filhos (embora somente Heitor, Hélio e Hermione tivessem sobrevivido), a mulher se derrubou. Só depois de sua morte se permitiu a duquesa fechar os olhos e chorar; e só diante do olhar de seus filhos. Mesmo assim, quando o duque tinha descansado em paz, Jane se ocupou de tudo como fez até então, com a maior dignidade e compostura.

—Heitor — disse a duquesa—, apresento-lhe o senhor Severus Snape, nosso convidado para o jantar. Entendi que o senhor Snape salvou com grande valentia o nosso pequeno Frolic hoje no Hyde Park. Senhor Snape, meu filho, Heitor Granger, duque de Gleneden.

Os dois homens se deram a mão.

—Vejam só — comentou Heitor como se arrastasse as palavras—, assim Frolic esteve outra vez fazendo das suas, não é mesmo? Não sei por que não me surpreende.

A castanha estava escutando próximo. Seguia analisando o momento no que tinha aparecido Harry e tinha chamado o seu filho de James. Não estava segura do que tinha ocorrido, mas "alguma coisa" havia acontecido. O que quis dizer Snape? "Esse não é seu nome... vocês não o chamaram de outra forma?" Sua voz tinha soado tão estranha ao dizer o nome de James. Bastante rouca e... enfim, bastante estranha. Sua expressão também foi estranha. Foi como se, por um minúsculo instante, tudo... inclusive a capacidade de respirar, houvesse congelado. Ginny não parecia ter se dado conta, tampouco os outros. Estava se confundindo? Hermione o olhou de soslaio.

Parecia completamente reposto.

Jane sorriu para Snape.

—Senhor Snape, teria a gentileza me acompanhar à mesa?

—Será uma honra, excelência.

*.*.*.*

Ninguém poderia dizer que Severus Snape era um homem desenvolto e alegre. Do lugar que a tinham atribuído justo ao lado dele (ah, e tinha o pressentimento de que Ginevra teve muito a ver com isto!), Hermione se dedicou a observá-lo discretamente. Sua mandíbula era quadrada e angular, seu barbeado perfeito. Estava bastante bronzeado, por isso deduziu que não devia passar todo seu tempo em busca de tarefas prazerosas. Havia em sua pose uma energia tão forte que podia notar uma espécie de sacudida, uma corrente subterrânea que era do mais elementar e assustadora.

Era evidente que era um homem educado. Não só se via em sua roupa. Nem sua postura, nem suas maneiras indicavam que se sentisse incômodo em sua casa em sua presença.

Tinha trocado a jaqueta matinal por outro traje. A gola de sua camisa era alta, roçava-lhe quase as faces, e usava o nó da gravata pulcramente feito. Exceto pela camisa, se vestia completamente de negro. O corte de sua jaqueta era de algumas temporadas atrás, desenhada com simplicidade, e confeccionada com um pano maravilhoso. Mesmo assim, o corte era sombrio e severo, um pouco como o homem que o usava, pensou a castanha com ironia.

Mas o que mais a deixava nervosa era a sua estatura. O tecido de sua jaqueta se ajustava ao seu corpo, o que fazia que seus ombros parecessem imensos. O diâmetro de seus punhos era de um tamanho proporcional, e seus longos dedos se fechavam ao redor da frágil taça de vinho, fortes e esbeltos. A face exterior de suas mãos mostrava um arbusto de pelo tão escuro como o cabelo de sua cabeça. A combinação era da mais inquietante.

Não se podia dizer que Hermione fosse uma mulher pequena. Quando pequena, era magricela e desajeitada como um gato sem pelo. Como gostava de brincar seu pai, logo tinha deixado de sê-lo. Mesmo assim, o homem que se sentava ao seu lado a fazia sentir-se bastante pequena e vulnerável, um sentimento que ela não estava acostumada.

Não parecia um homem velho, e, entretanto... Tratou de averiguar sua idade, estranhamente interessada, de repente. Tinha as têmporas prateadas. Observou os três homens que se sentavam à mesa. Heitor tinha sete anos mais que ela, e Harry a mesma idade, mas nenhum dos dois tinha cabelos brancos.

Com o muito que a desagradava, nunca teria acreditado possível que ele parecesse tão — custava dizê-lo!— bonito. E não só bonito, mas de uma beleza rara. Diabos! Por que Ginny tinha que notá-lo? E por que notava ela? Perguntou-se angustiada.

Era muito desesperador. Não podia respirar. Wink teria apertado muito o espartilho? Devia ser isso. Entretanto...

—Diabos! —murmurou, retorcendo o guardanapo em seu colo.

Sua mãe a olhou com seus imensos olhos azuis.

—Mione? Dizia alguma coisa, querida?

A castanha engoliu em seco.

—Nada, mãe.

Jane voltou a olhar para seu convidado.

—Londres é sua primeira residência, senhor Snape? —perguntou.

—Não, excelência — se deteve— Na realidade, raramente visito Londres. Passo a maior parte do tempo no campo. No norte, para ser mais preciso.

Hermione segurou o vinho.

—No campo? Como, senhor, você é um excêntrico? — A pergunta saiu de sua boca antes que ela se desse conta.

Jane só teve que levantar ligeiramente as sobrancelhas e segurar as mãos sobre o colo para mostrar seu desgosto. E agora Heitor a olhava também com censura, como às vezes fazia, comprovou com preocupação. Era seu irmão mais velho, e era o duque, mas de maneira nenhuma ia acovardar-se diante dele por isso!

A castanha não podia negar que havia errado. Tampouco estava segura do que se passava com ela. Em qualquer outro momento, não teria sido tão imprudente. Mas esta noite... O que? Queria gritar esta noite, mas o quê?

Não a ajudou sentir sobre ela o olhar examinador de seu convidado. Seus olhos se encontraram. Uma estranha tensão parecia flutuar entre eles.

—O que a faz pensar isso? — Perguntou ele educadamente.

Hermione levantou o queixo. Deu um gole de vinho antes de encará-lo.

—Bom senhor — assinalou—, você disse que quase não visitava Londres. Talvez seja porque vive encerrado no campo.

Heitor interveio.

—Deve perdoar a ousadia de minha irmã — disse com voz suave— Nossa única desculpa é que provimos das terras selvagens da Escócia, onde as boas maneiras são muitas vezes deixadas de lado.

Hermione queria rosnar como um homem grande. Mas sua mãe também foi ao resgate do irmão.

—Londres pode ser bastante aborrecida, não é? Sempre me alegra voltar para nossa casa em Gleneden.

— Imagino, excelência. Mas o certo é que a hipótese de lady Hermione é correta. Certamente não teria vindo a Londres se não fosse por minha tia Minerva que celebra seu septuagésimo aniversário.

Jane deixou o garfo suspenso no ar.

—Minerva —repetiu—, Minerva McGonagall? A viúva condessa de Hopewell?

—A mesma, excelência.

Jane fez um som de prazer.

—Ora, ela foi minha benfeitora em minha apresentação na sociedade faz anos. De fato, seu aniversário é depois de amanhã... na casa de lady Sprout.

—Precisamente por isso estou aqui, excelência.

Ah, mas tinha que ter imaginado. O que tinha começado como um dia bastante agradável ia de mal a pior. Certamente, Hermione tinha conhecimento da amizade que unia sua mãe e a condessa. Sempre se visitavam quando estavam em Londres e se escreviam regularmente.

Apertando os dentes, a castanha ocultou seu aborrecimento.

Não apenas Ginny. Agora parecia que Severus Snape havia ganhado também o coração de sua mãe... e sem esforço algum!

Precisamente, foi a ruiva que falou sem nenhum pudor.

—Perdoe meu atrevimento, mas irá acompanhado de sua esposa, senhor Snape?

Hermione não sabia onde meter-se. Junto a ela, teria jurado que Severus Snape se revolvia também incômodo na cadeira.

Ginevra estava praticamente entorpecida. A castanha queria desaparecer sob a mesa.

—Não —respondeu— Vivo sozinho.

Aparentemente, Harry também o havia observado. Inclinou a cabeça para um lado.

—Conhecemo-nos de antes, senhor Snape?

— Eu também pensei o mesmo — disse Heitor —. Você me parece familiar. E seu nome também. Pensei que talvez nos tivessem apresentado antes, mas não acredito.

—Eu tampouco, excelência...

Heitor agitou a mão.

—Não precisa continuar formal, homem. Chama-me de Heitor.

—De acordo, Heitor. Acredito que recordaria se nos tivéssemos conhecido antes.

—Talvez não nos conheçamos. Mas estudou em Cambridge, certo? —disse Heitor.

Snape levantou as sobrancelhas.

—Sim.

—Por Deus, foi remador, não é? O ano no que se escolheram as cores.

Referia-se, é óbvio, à corrida de remos anual de Cambridge e Oxford, e às cores da equipe. Oxford usava azul escuro, Cambridge um tom mais claro. Harry e Heitor se entusiasmavam com a corrida, que tinha se convertido em um acontecimento; para os dois era obrigatório estar em Londres cada ano para o evento desde que deixaram Cambridge.

—Foi meu segundo ano em Cambridge. Sempre quis ir no Bote Azul, mas me disseram que não tinha técnica —disse Heitor.

—Isso, cavalheiros, faz séculos — havia uma inflexão como de diversão na voz de Snape—. Embora acredite que Cambridge sempre terá vantagem.

—Sim, senhor. —Harry levantou seu copo—. Que assim seja.

Hermione fez um som quase imperceptível. Os três homens a olharam.

—A minha irmã — disse Heitor com secura—, não gosta de remar. Ela e Ginny ficaram uma vez durante horas presas no meio do lago de Gleneden, nosso lar na Escócia.

A castanha levantou as sobrancelhas em direção a prima, mas Ginevra mordia o lábio, tentando conter a gargalhada.

—Não acredito ter ouvido essa história — assinalou Harry.

—As encontramos já ao anoitecer — acrescentou a duquesa—. Tiveram que suportar uma grande tormenta que as impregnou até os ossos. Lembro que as coitadas tiveram febre durante vários dias depois.

Os olhos de Heitor brilharam ao olhar para a irmã.

—Agora rimos, mas Mione e Ginny ficaram muito mal.

—Imagino.

—É óbvio, podia ter evitado em parte se houvessem dito aonde iriam.

—Certo — concordou a ruiva— mas imagino que tampouco Mione tinha intenção de perder os remos. — a prima de Hermione não pôde se conter por mais tempo. Lágrimas de risada caíam pelas suas faces— Nunca esquecerei a expressão de seu rosto, Mione, quando tentou resgatar o primeiro remo e escutou o barulho na água do segundo. Embora tenha feito um esforço heroico por recuperá-lo — retificou Ginevra ao ver a expressão mal-humorada da castanha.

—Sempre uma aventureira intrépida, nossa Mione — sorriu Heitor.

—E uma vez mais, outra Granger sem técnica — observou Harry.

Hermione estava visivelmente zangada. Eram todos uns traidores! Decidiu.

—Bom — disse ironicamente— parece que estão se divertindo bastante. — puxou para trás a cadeira— Mãe, possivelmente seja o momento de que passemos ao salão de música.

Jane ficou em pé com elegância.

—Uma ideia excelente, meu bem. Senhor Snape, nos acompanhará, certo?

Uns minutos depois, A senhora percorria com seus hábeis dedos as teclas do piano. Mas Hermione aproveitou a oportunidade que o momento a brindava. Antes que sua mãe pudesse começar uma melodia, antes que o resto houvesse inclusive sentado, ela deu um passo atrás.

— Oh, querida — disse com um sorriso forçado— Temo que deva pedir que me desculpem. De repente começou a me doer a cabeça.

Jane levantou os olhos em silêncio, interrogando-a. Não era muito habitual dela se sentir doente... nunca. E a boca de Ginevra formou um "o" cheia de surpresa. Os gélidos olhos azuis de Heitor se entrecerraram, e inclusive Harry franziu o cenho. Quanto a Snape... bem, soube no instante em que pôs os olhos nela; sentiu-os com cada poro de sua pele. Era do mais irritante, pensou, e se perguntou que demônios estava acontecendo. Com razão se sentia como um inseto ao que estivessem observando em uma garrafa de vidro. Manteve o olhar fixo em sua mãe... e longe do dele.

Jane inclinou a cabeça.

—Certamente, Mione —disse— Espero que melhore logo, querida.

Com isto, a castanha fez uma reverência de despedida e, assim que esteve fora da vista de todos, pôs-se a correr para meter-se em seu quarto.

*.*.*.*

Uma hora depois,Hermione se encontrava afastando o cobertor da cama quando ouviu um pequeno grito abaixo, na entrada. Deteve-se, com um joelho apoiado na cama. Ouviu o ruído de alguns passos que subiam e viu a sombra que penetrava por debaixo da porta ao passar. Mais tranquila, agarrou o livro da mesinha e se dispôs a ler um pouco. Apenas um minuto depois, escutou um ligeiro toque na porta de seu quarto.

Era Ginevra.

— Mione?

— Entra, Ginny — a castanha pôs o livro de lado— Frolic? —perguntou.

—Lively. Harry a levou para sua cama. — a ruiva entrou no quarto e fechou a porta— Encontra-se melhor?

Hermione segurou o outro travesseiro e o pôs contra o peito.

—Muito melhor. Acredito que talvez tenha sido o calor. —Não se atreveu a dizer que foi a companhia...

A ruiva a olhou com suspeita.

—Não foi nossa intenção rir de você, sabe?

—Sei.

E era certo. Não foram suas brincadeiras. Certamente que não.

Foi ele.

Severus Snape.

Mas foi muito covarde ao escapar dessa maneira. Estava arrependida. Mas já não havia nada que fazer e...

—Não quis preocupar ninguém — deu uma tapinha na cama— Sente-se aqui, querida.

Caro se sentou junto a ela.

—O senhor Snape se foi logo também. Deixou-nos apenas meia hora depois que você partiu.

—Não me diga? —Foi mais uma afirmação que uma pergunta.

—Vamos, Mione, não me olhe assim! Sei que não se importa.

—Sim. Não me importa. Na realidade, parece-me que é... um tipo pouco convencional.

Ginevra pestanejou.

—Pouco convencional? Ora, agora decidiu temperar sua opinião sobre ele?

—O quê? —perguntou a castanha, embora soubesse muito bem o que a prima queria dizer.

—Vamos, Mione, chamou-lhe de excêntrico na cara! E só porque prefere não frequentar Londres. Mas se você mesma prefere o campo a Londres! Como te ocorre menosprezá-lo desse modo?

—Eu não o menosprezei. E não o chamei de excêntrico. Só fiz uma pergunta inocente.

—Inocente? Mione, a todos ficou bastante óbvio que o homem parecia um ogro para você!

Hermione sorriu em segredo, satisfeita. Severus Snape era... ora, exatamente o que tinha imaginado.

—Hermione Jane Granger! Não me olhe dessa maneira. É impossível que seja uma besta! Reafirmo a primeira impressão que tive dele.

—E eu também. Acredito que é o homem mais empertigado que tive a má sorte de conhecer.

—Mione! —reprovou-lhe a ruiva— parece-me incrível que estejamos falando do mesmo homem.

—E me parece incrível que tivesse a desfaçatez de perguntar por sua situação sentimental!

—Não perguntei. Simplesmente descobri que nosso senhor Snape está solteiro.

—Ele não é "nosso" senhor Snape — a castanha queria levar as mãos à cabeça.

Ginevra a olhava com os olhos muito abertos, como se nunca tivesse quebrado um prato.

—Ah, me perdoe você. "Seu" senhor Snape.

—Ginevra Molly Potter! De uma vez por todas, Severus Snape e eu nunca nos entenderemos.

—Isso não se sabe.

—Ah, claro que sim. — Hermione foi cortante. A ideia dela e Snape... Ora, era ridícula. Muito mais que ridícula. No que estava pensando a prima?

— Por que o acha tão desagradável?

—Ginny! — a castanha a obsequiou com o que esperava que fosse um olhar implacável — Além disso, nem sequer vale a pena discutir sobre isso.

—Ah, vamos. Nós nunca discutimos —sorriu a ruiva— Bom, quase nunca. —o que era certo. Hermione recordou tempos melhores. Frequentemente, Ginevra e ela não tinham que dizer nenhuma palavra para saber o que a outra estava pensando.

Embora a ruiva a olhava com curiosidade, parecia como se estivessem pensando o mesmo.

—Mione — disse com suavidade—, lembra quando estávamos acostumadas a ficarmos acordadas quase toda a noite? Quando abríamos a janela e ficávamos olhando às estrelas para pedir nossos desejos. — sorriu com nostalgia— Não há nenhum lugar no mundo com tantas estrelas como em Gleneden, não é?

Hermione assentiu em silêncio.

—Falávamos e falávamos, lembra-se?

—Sim — disse a castanha asperamente—, isso é o que recordo sobre tudo. —deteve-se — A última vez foi à noite anterior ao seu casamento com Harry — fez uma careta — Ginny, nunca vi uma noiva tão animada!

—Nunca estive tão animada. Tanto que não podia pensar em dormir!

Hermione arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— O que Mione, você não?

—Bom, sim, claro que sim. Mas agora somos mais velhas e...

—Sei o que vai dizer, Mione. Que tenho um marido e filhos. Mas sim, é diferente, embora agora que esteja aqui sentada contigo... sinto-me igual à antes. Porque sempre foi assim. e... Mione, tenho um segredo para te contar!

A castanha se inclinou para ela.

—O quê? —sussurrou.

A ruiva também sussurrou.

—Mione, acredito que... —colocou a mão na barriga.

Hermione abriu os olhos.

—Como, outra vez? —Logo que pôde emendar sua reação— Ai, Ginny, não queria dizer...!

—Sei, querida. Claro que sei! Mas... — mordeu-se o lábio—, ai Senhor, ainda não disse a Harry! Terei que fazê-lo esta noite.

—Sim, imagino que ele quererá saber — objetou com secura, mas logo sorriu — Vamos pensar positivo, você verá.

—Eu sei — admitiu a ruiva — E será outra menina.

— Já sabe?

—Sim — insistiu Ginevra. Deteve-se, depois segurou a mão da prima e suspirou — Mione, se pudéssemos pedir desejos às estrelas, sabe o que pediria eu? Desejaria que fosse tão feliz quanto eu.

Hermione moveu a cabeça, com um leve sorriso na boca.

—Mas, querida, eu sou feliz.

—Ah, sim, sim, sei, mas... ah, tem ainda que procurar um pouco mais, Mione. Você não gostaria... de ter uma menina também? E que algum dia as duas... ficassem acordadas todas as noites como fazíamos nós?

—Como irmãs — disse a castanha brandamente— Como nós.

E de repente, uma imagem muito real passou pela mente de Hermione: a imagem de duas meninas sussurrando e andando nas pontas dos pés enquanto morriam de rir ao ver que a babá abria a porta e brigava, as mandando à cama. Via-as afundando-se sob os cobertores, só até a porta se fechar...

De repente, formou-se um nó enorme na garganta da castanha. Ah, quanto amava sua prima! Abraçaram-se, as duas com um sorriso involuntário e sentimental no rosto, sem se importar que parecessem meninas novamente.

—Bom querida, suponho que terei que encontrar um marido antes. — a risada de Hermione soou com uma qualidade impressionante.

Ginevra seguia segurando a sua mão. Espremeu-lhe os dedos.

—Sobretudo, quero que tenha o que eu tenho — disse brandamente.

—Algum dia terei — disse a castanha.

E nesse momento, não havia nenhuma dúvida disso.


	5. Capítulo III

Oi, oi povo! Eis mais um capítulo.

**Thaiana:** Pois é flor, recebi por e-mail notificação dos seus reviews, mas não aparecia aqui, acho que o site deu uma surtada, mas tudo voltou ao normal (eu acho...)  
Então, esses dois ainda terão muitas rusgas... Se não tivesse também não seriam eles. Gostou bastante da Ginny dessa história, de todas as fics que já adaptei essa está em primeiro lugar.

**Guest (?):** Fico muito contente que esteja gostando da história. Continue comentando e dando sua opinião. ^^

**Viola:** Oi, oi!

Então, está com essa classificação porque terá cenas mais picantes mais pra frente da história, pelo sim, pelo não, prefiro prevenir...

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

* * *

_Seu nome é James. Meu Deus, o menino se chama James. E a menina Lily. Porque justamente Lily?_

Severus Snape

*.*

Snape soube, no momento em que entrou na residência dos Granger, que não deveria ter ido. Soube logo que cruzou o patamar.

Os Granger eram uma família unida. Gostava. Gostava muito deles.

De todos, exceto da garota. Todos menos Hermione. E não era que não gostasse dela.

Era ela que não gostava dele. Podia notar seu desgosto para ele.

Mesmo assim, ela ocupou seus pensamentos durante todo o caminho de volta para casa.

O que era o que fazia que afetasse com tanta força sua presença? Era seu espírito? Seu irmão a tinha chamado "aventureira". Sim, podia ver esse traço nela. Tinha intuído aquela manhã.

De repente, as lembranças de Snape foram um pouco mais longe do que ele tinha desejado. Em sua mente, viu cada detalhe. Tinha umas sobrancelhas finas e castanhas. Seus olhos eram da cor profunda do mel e se obscureciam quando algo não lhe agradava. Seu cabelo era da cor do mel misturado com mechas castanhas, e muito cacheado.

E — que Deus o perdoasse—, mas não pôde evitá-lo. Quando ela se virou para ele teve um instante para ver a suave redondeza de seus seios que se sobressaíam sob o decote de seu vestido.

Havia uma qualidade luminosa, quase perolada, na brancura de sua pele. Parecia flexível, firme. Teve que fechar os olhos para que não seguissem fixos nas desigualdades de seu peito.

O que é que era? Pensou. O aroma de uma mulher cálida e vibrante? O leve perfume de rosas? O aroma que desprendia? Pensou na maneira em que se movia, em sua forma de andar... com um passo que denotava confiança, mas sem vaidade.

Por que não o tinham sentado perto de sua prima casada? Perguntou-se incômodo. Claro, se tivesse recusado o convite desde o começo, não haveria nenhum problema. Pouco teria se importado de ficar como um mal educado. O que importava a ele? Nada absolutamente.

Entrando em seus aposentos, caminhou direto à mesinha, onde se serviu de uma porção generosa de uísque em um copo. O bebeu de um gole, agradecendo a queimação que lhe descia pela garganta, o intumescimento que começava a experimentar sua mente.

Não o ajudou muito a sossegar as perguntas que o perseguiam. De fato, tornou-as mais insistentes.

Deslocando-se à cômoda, desfez-se o nó da gravata e a deixou cair ao chão. Meu Deus, o que era o que se passava consigo. Antes que a pergunta penetrasse em sua mente, já sabia a resposta.

Uma noite o tinha mudado para sempre. Aquela noite.

Foi então quando se converteu em um ermitão. Foi então quando se tornou recluso. "Para se esconder", disse-lhe uma voz em sua cabeça. Mas no fundo sabia que era mais que para esconder-se, tornou-se recluso porque a dor que suportava era muito grande para mostrar... para alguém.

Se ao menos pudesse dormir... Estes cinco anos de viuvez o haviam mudado. O haviam tornado distante. Possivelmente o tenha endurecido. Deus, pensou com desgosto. Com razão tinha parecido a Hermione tão repulsivo.

Sempre tinha visto si mesmo como o mais ardiloso observador da natureza humana. Sempre foi sensível aos estados de ânimo e aos sentimentos daqueles que o rodeavam.

Mas já não era o homem que estava acostumado a ser.

Distraído, esfregou o ombro direito. Sob o tecido de sua camisa tinha a pele tensa, enrugada e abatida. Tinha aprendido a viver com essa dor quase constante, a tinha aceito como se fosse parte dele, tanto como suas lembranças. Entretanto, tinha que ser sincero consigo mesmo, e normalmente era, a dor de seu coração era mil vezes pior.

E essa noite a porta do passado havia se aberto.

— Há algo que possa fazer por você, senhor?

Era Dobby, cujo reumatismo tinha começado a desacelerar a sua forma de andar. Severus olhou ao homem curvado que o tinha servido desde que era um menino. O ancião havia entrado e descoberto a cama, e ele nem sequer se deu conta.

—Dobby — disse —, crê que sou difícil?

O senhor esfregou a cabeça sem cabelo.

— Senhor... —começou.

—Pelo amor de Deus homem, não precisa morder a língua — disse com um grunhido—. Sabe muito bem que não vou despedi-lo por isso. Vamos, solta.

Dobby pigarreou.

—O que acredito, senhor, é que já sofreu muito. E me pergunto quanto tempo seguirá obrigando-se a sofrer.

Valentes palavras. E muito certas. Bem, disse a si mesmo Snape com um movimento de cabeça, isso é o que acontecia por perguntar.

—É tudo, senhor?

Severus inclinou a cabeça. Era o senhor quem se ocupava de que se vestisse e comesse. Se não fosse pelo ancião, perguntou-se com uma ponta de cinismo, o que teria sido dele?

—Muito bem, então — com uma rapidez que não correspondia com sua idade, Dobby caminhou para trás— Me porei a arrumar isto um pouco antes de ir — disse alegremente. Fez um gesto para segurar a garrafa de uísque.

—Não — disse Snape — Deixa-a.

O senhor dedicou-lhe um olhar sombrio e examinador.

Quase o desafiando, Severus rodeou a garrafa com seus longos dedos.

—Boa noite, Dobby — disse.

Uma vez sozinho, se aproximou da mesa que havia junto à janela.

Lentamente segurou o copo, e depois seu diário. Olhá-lo, supôs, converteu-se em um hábito. Mas raciocinou que inclusive na desordem de sua mente, devia haver algum sentido para isso.

E de repente, sua raiva por Deus, sua raiva pelo mundo em sua totalidade aflorou à superfície. Uma raiva dilaceradora que o partia em dois. Uma raiva que não tinha sentido em semanas. Em meses. Justo quando tinha pensado que a dor tinha começado a atenuar...

Uma vez mais, sangrava por dentro. Queimavam-lhe os pulmões. Teve tudo, tudo o que um homem podia desejar, e depois, em um instante, tinha perdido tudo. Tudo. Como podia ser certo?

Queria gritar. Chorar. Pensou em Rosewood. Em Lílian. No Jonathan e no pequeno James, sempre com os olhos jogando faíscas, o pequeno peralta com as faces rosadas e o sorriso adornado de covinhas. E por uns minutos, longos e agônicos, sentiu-se preso em sua própria tortura. Preso no tempo, jogado de volta a seu pior pesadelo.

Tinha deixado que morressem. Ele tinha causado a morte deles. Suas vidas se foram para sempre.

E a sua se envolvia de escuridão após. Afundou-se na cadeira.

Meu Deus!

Tudo por essa condenada moça, pensou amargamente. Hermione. Ao diabo com ela. Ao diabo com ela! Ela tinha visto sua reação. Foi quase como se soubesse...

Ao diabo com ela por haver recordado.

Gostaria que não voltasse a vê-la de novo. Gostaria que não quisesse que assim ocorresse.

Deus não ocorresse.

Uma e outra vez inclinou a garrafa no copo. Uma e outra vez o levou aos lábios.

As páginas de seu diário se abriram. Depois segurou a pluma e ficou a rabiscar no papel. Quando terminou, leu o que tinha escrito. Sua letra, seu nome, era tão limpa e precisa, tão diferente do desastre que era sua vida...

Ficou olhando-o até que os olhos lhe queimaram, secos, até que a vista se nublou, sem saber muito bem se era pelas lágrimas ou pelo álcool. Não podia esquecer.

"Chama-se James."

*.*.*.*

Hermione tinha o costume de dar um passeio todos os dias. Inclusive em Gleneden, desafiava aos ventos escoceses e só as piores tormentas podiam mantê-la em casa. Se não saía para caminhar, montava a cavalo. Embora não quisesse admitir, a ideia de cruzar-se com Severus Snape passou uma vez mais por sua mente enquanto se dirigia ao Hyde Park. Mas era uma estupidez. Não ia deixar que ninguém a privasse de suas distrações, e muito menos ele.

O dia não era tão caloroso como o anterior, mas mesmo assim fazia calor. A castanha colocou a sombrinha sobre o ombro, contente de poder desfrutar do passeio. Passou diante de um homem que pescava no Serpentine... e então o viu.

Ah, não. Não podia ser verdade. Simplesmente não podia estar ocorrendo. E ainda por cima não podia fazer nada por evitá-lo.

—Ora, ora, milady, já vejo seu dilema. Não está segura se deve me saudar ou me ignorar.

Sua franqueza a pegou despreparada, mas só por um instante.

—E já vejo que você está tão contente de ver-me como eu em vê-lo.

Ele assentiu com uma leve inclinação.

—Devo supor que se recuperou bem de sua dor de cabeça?

Seu tom era educado em si mesmo. Sabia, maldição, sabia que tinha mentido!

Mas Hermione estava preparada para segurar a testemunha.

—E eu devo supor que seu atrevido resgate não o deixou nada melhor para vestir?

Olharam-se um ao outro. A jovem foi assaltada por um pensamento estranho. Ele ia vestido de negro rigoroso. Ninguém poderia lhe acusar de ser um namorador, isso era certo. E como se passou na noite anterior, percebeu o poder e a força que havia sob sua roupa.

O seu coração acelerou. Hermione engoliu em seco.

—Ninguém está nos vendo — disse tentando parecer tranquila — assim não precisamos fingir como fizemos ontem à noite.

—Fingir? Isso é o que fez?

Seu olhar era tão acusador como seu tom.

—O certo é que não esperava que viesse ontem à noite ao jantar. — a confissão saiu de seus lábios antes de poder detê-la.

—Minha querida lady Hermione, ...convidaram-me.

—Sim.

—E se não tivesse ido, haveria isso me feito parecer um covarde ante seus olhos?

—Certamente que não — disse ela cortante — Indicaria simplesmente que tem sua própria opinião.

Houve um brilho repentino em seus olhos.

—Qualquer um tomaria isto como um desafio, milady. Mas possivelmente deveríamos seguir o decoro agora. Pelo bem dos que nos rodeiam, está claro. Passeamos?

Seu tom era agradável, mas ela não estava disposta a confiar nele.

—Deveríamos? —murmurou.

—Perdão? —Agora havia um leve sarcasmo em seu tom.

Hermione levantou o queixo e não disse nada.

Ele ofereceu-lhe o cotovelo.

—Vamos?

Se não tivesse sido pela presença de um jovem casal que passava a não mais de uns quantos metros dali, a castanha talvez tivesse recusado. Não, o teria recusado com toda segurança. Em vez disso, sorriu-lhe e pôs os dedos sobre seu braço.

—Pude ver — assinalou—, que é você uma jovem muito dada a dizer o que pensa.

—Suponho que sim. É uma crítica ou um mero comentário?

—Nem um nem o outro. Só estava me perguntando o que é o que lhe tenho feito para que me calunie desse modo.

Ela apertou os lábios.

—Não tem por que ocultá-lo, sabe? Não gosta de mim, não é?

Que Deus a perdoasse, mas por que tinha que soar tão razoável?

—Lady Hermione — disse amavelmente—, por que não o admite? Não gosta de mim.

A jovem baralhou as possibilidades. Dar-lhe a razão seria uma grosseria. Mas se não o fazia, seria uma mentira, uma mais!

Levantou o queixo.

—Não o conheço, senhor. Somente o pouco que soube de você ontem à noite — disse com rigidez — O que sei é que em nosso primeiro encontro, não foi particularmente educado comigo. Lembre-se, deu-me uma boa reprimenda... Ora, quase neste mesmo lugar! — seu caminhar pela grama os tinha levado até o caminho de Rotten Row.

Ele se deteve.

—Ah, sim isso. E agora quer nivelar as coisas, verdade? Quer me humilhar.

—Não sei por que — replicou ela com aspereza —, mas tenho a impressão de que não é dos que se sente humilhado facilmente.

—Essa é uma opinião muito forte para uma mulher que diz não me conhecer. E suspeito que não seja tudo, o que me leva a perguntar o que outros graves desplantes tenho feito.

Como devia tomar isso?

—Então, vamos ser francos? — perguntou docemente.

Ele inclinou a cabeça. Sob a aba de seu chapéu, seus olhos eram da cor do ébano.

—É óbvio.

—Apesar de seu cavalheiresco resgate de ontem, não deixo de me perguntar por que o fez, já que suspeito que não goste absolutamente das crianças.

Ele ficou rígido.

—Equivoca-se —disse ele com aspereza.

—Ah, sim? — sua reação não fazia a não ser confirmá-lo—. Imaginei que não o agradou absolutamente ter que segurar James ontem à noite?

Ele se inclinou para trás. O movimento a fez perder o ponto de apoio que tinha em seu cotovelo.

—Minha querida lady Hermione, estava você certa com sua primeira apreciação. Não me conhece. Mas se o que busca é uma desculpa, não estou obrigado a dar-lhe. Sinto muito.

Seu discurso era pomposo e brusco, quase cortante. E ela estava mais surpreendida que ferida. Não pôde evitar ficar com a boca aberta.

—E agora — concluiu com um sorriso tenso—, devo a liberar de minha presença e lhe desejar um bom dia. Isso a agradará, certo? Ou talvez queira me acompanhar até minha casa?

A castanha estava muito chocada para dizer alguma coisa.

—Não? Eu temia isso. — fez reverência forçada, e se afastou dali.

Hermione ficou olhando, ainda com a boca aberta... e de repente ficou furiosa.

O homem era tal e como tinha imaginado: insuportável, desagradável, odioso. Podia pensar em uma dúzia de adjetivos para qualificá-lo, e nenhum deles era precisamente adulador.

O prazer que reportava o passeio matutino se desvaneceu. Encaminhou seus passos de volta para casa. Fechou a porta de uma pancada, uma vez dentro e se dirigiu ao vestíbulo com uma revoada de saias.

Ginevra descia as escadas nesse momento.

—Pelo visto —observou sua prima com suavidade—. Parece que não temos um bom dia hoje.

Hermione puxou dos laços de seu chapéu.

—É ele. Esse homem odioso.

A ruiva se deteve na escada.

—Ai, meu Deus! Posso perguntar de que homem falamos? Ou está tendo encontros secretos às minhas costas?

—Se estivesse me encontrando em segredo, não seria com Severus Snape!

Um ligeiro sorriso apareceu nos lábios da prima.

—Ah — disse.

—Não me olhe desse modo — disse a castanha, zangada — Não tem graça!

—Querida, acredito que nunca a tinha visto tão apaixonada por nenhum homem.

—Apaixonada não é a palavra que eu utilizaria. Esse homem é um retraído, Ginny. Tanto, que não é de se estranhar que não se tenha quebrado em pedaços ainda. Juro que se alguma vez voltar a vê-lo, o direi.

—Aham. Isso poderia ocorrer antes do que imagina, querida. Embora deva adverti-la que será melhor que eu morda a língua enquanto for hóspede de sua mãe.

—Por favor, não me diga que o convidou outra vez para jantar!

—Eu não, sua mãe.

Hermione queria gritar.

—O quê? Mas... quando? E... por quê?

—A condessa viúva de Hopewell celebrará seu aniversário aqui em vez de ser na casa de lady Sprout. Temo que está muito doente e sua mãe insistiu em que a festa se acontecesse aqui — Ginevra fez uma pausa— E Mione...

—O quê? Ainda há mais?

—Não. Mas sabe no que acredito?

A castanha não sabia se devia chorar ou rir.

—Suspeito o que vai me dizer. De fato, já sei.

—Diz que é retraído. Que é seco. Mas também há algo triste nele. — a ruiva hesitou — Mione, sei que não estará de acordo, mas acredito que está sozinho. Harry também achou.

A prima tinha razão. Não estava de acordo.

—Bom, se for assim, não é de se estranhar que esteja — murmurou.

—Hermione! — brigou Caro— Você não costuma ser tão insensível. Como sobrinho da condessa, é evidente que virá à festa. E tia Jane está tão contente de poder dar uma festa... Já sabe que é a primeira distração que se permite desde que tirou o luto.

E isso deixou a jovem em silêncio. Ginevra tinha razão. Antes da enfermidade de seu pai, não havia nada que sua mãe gostasse mais que dar festas. E Hermione nunca faria nada que pudesse privar sua mãe deste prazer, ou que a impedisse de ser feliz, fosse como fosse.

Não podia queixar-se então. Tinha que pensar em sua mãe. Muito bem, daria as boas vindas a Severus Snape. Por sua mãe, seria amável, e fingiria que seu rechaço com relação a ele não existia. Ninguém, salvo Ginny (e o próprio homem, certamente!) pensariam que fosse de outro modo.

Parecia que uma vez mais ia ter que suportar sua presença. Não havia forma de evitá-lo.


	6. Capítulo IV

Oi, oi povo! Eis mais um capítulo.

**Viola:** Sim terá algumas cenas bem interessantes... Só aguardar que logo chegarão.  
Pode Ficar intima, adoro os apelidos que me dão (os bonitinhos é claro!rsrsrs). Fico contente que esteja gostando do Morcegão, adoro ele! ^^  
Sobre o passado dele, em cada capítulo é contado um pouco sobre a história.

**Thaiana:** Não estou falando, o site pirou! Espero que tenha normalizado tudo.  
Então... Esses dois tem muito chão p/ andar ainda... Sim a Ginny é ótima para perceber as coisas (na maioria das vezes pelo menos, rsrsrs) É o passado dele é complicado, aos poucos vai aparecendo mais.  
Tenho que confessar, se pudesse o morcegão já estaria aqui em casa...rsrs

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

* * *

_Dizem que sou um homem cheio de amargura. Mas não é amargura o que enche o fundo de minha alma. Estou perdido. E não sei como encontrar o caminho._

Severus Snape

*.*

Hermione tinha se resignado ao seu destino. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer para evitá-lo. Devia enfrentá-lo —enfrentar a ele— o melhor que pudesse. Se por acaso o seu caminho se cruzasse com o de Severus Snape, reagiria com o decoro que sua mãe a ensinou. Não envergonharia sua família com um comportamento infantil.

Não, ela nunca poderia privar sua mãe desta noite. Quase desde que Jane se ofereceu a celebrar a festa de aniversário da viúva condessa de Hopewell, sua querida mãe esteve revoando daqui para lá como uma mariposa. Embora ao final do dia estivesse muito cansada, Jane irradiava felicidade. Até então a castanha não se deu conta do quanto sua mãe tinha sentido falta da vida social. Havia uma luminosidade nela que Hermione não tinha visto em muitos meses. Ginevra e Heitor tinham notado também.

E de fato, a celebração se converteu em uma animada festa. O salão de baile foi arejado e limpo e reluzia agora com um aroma de rosas que embriagava tudo. O jantar era de chupar os dedos. Um quarteto tinha começado a tocar, e a pista de dança estava cheia. Jane, animada e radiante, ia falando com todos como perfeita anfitriã. A viúva condessa de Hopewell estava encantada.

No jantar, foi Severus Snape quem se levantou e ofereceu o brinde de aniversário a sua tia. Quando sorriu — ai, não havia forma de negá-lo! — era tão incrivelmente atraente que Hermione deixou de respirar. Viu-se fazendo a si as mais estranhas perguntas.

Ele a irritava. Incomodava-a. Distraía-a. Então, por que apesar disso estar claro entre os dois ele parecia ser o homem mais atraente que alguma vez conheceu? Por que não podia deixar de pensar nele? Por que não podia tirá-lo da cabeça? Queria que fosse fácil.

Mas, que o céu a protegesse, não o era.

Tinha pensado nele quase todo o tempo desde que se conheceram. Tampouco é que fossem uns pensamentos agradáveis, mas ao fim e ao cabo ele esteve no centro deles.

Era do mais desconcertante, e certamente algo que não diria nunca a Ginny. Se confessasse, estava segura de que sua prima riria dela. Além disso, não suporia, convenceu-se a jovem enquanto se colocava no lugar mais afastado dele no salão, no esforço de evitá-lo. Podia perfeitamente reprimir o desejo de estar onde ele estivesse.

Algo que era, decidiu, bastante estúpido. Parecia-lhe ridículo permitir que algo assim a incomodasse tanto. E com este pensamento na cabeça, sorriu, falou com uns e com outros, e até dançou.

Mas o destino não estava de seu lado essa noite. Como se a presença de Snape não fosse desafio suficiente, Lavander Brown também tinha vindo ao aniversário. Lavander estava em um dos cantos do salão de baile, de pé junto aos músicos. Olhava aos que dançavam e Hermione soube o momento exato em que ela a viu.

Tinha vontade de gritar. Em vez disso, conseguiu sorrir e inclinou a cabeça. Brown nem sequer demonstrou essa mínima cortesia. Sua expressão era fria. Com total deliberação, a moça deu-lhe as costas.

Enfim, a castanha pensou no que a prima havia dito o outro dia no Hyde Park. Por alguma razão, parecia que a moça não tinha esquecido, nem perdoado, o assunto de Ronald Weasley.

Grande tolice. Era uma estupidez, porque tinham se passado dois anos. Mas se por algum motivo se encontrasse com Brown, Hermione decidiu que seria amável com ela.

No preciso momento em que se afastava da mesa de bebidas, ela viu Snape. Em uma lateral, perto da porta dupla que levava ao terraço, havia uma silhueta alta vestida com um traje escuro que fazia ainda mais imponente sua figura. Seu colete era marrom; seu casaco, verde escuro. Era a primeira vez que o via vestido de uma cor que não fosse preto. Ele tinha a vista fixa no vidro da porta, para a escuridão que se abatia do outro lado. Hermione estudou seu perfil enquanto notava como seus passos a levavam involuntariamente a ele.

Apesar da distância que os separava, pôde sentir algo estranho nele, algo parecido ao que sentiu quando ouviu pela primeira vez que o pequeno Frolic se chamava James.

O pensamento que veio à sua cabeça tinha uma força extraordinária: a ideia de que não era distante, mas solitário.

Nesse preciso instante, ele levantou a cabeça. Seus olhos se encontraram. E seu olhar ficou suspenso no ar durante um período de tempo indeterminável.

Por estranho que parecesse, a castanha não podia afastar os olhos. Mais estranho ainda, não queria fazê-lo.

O momento terminou quando ele levantou o copo para ela, em uma saudação silenciosa.

Podia tê-lo evitado. Ignorado inclusive. Podia ter se virado e dado a entender que não o tinha visto, que não tinha reconhecido o gesto, qual o problema? Porque, o que importava a ela? Mas as palavras de Ginevra ressoaram de repente em sua cabeça: "Mione, sei que não estará de acordo, mas acredito que está sozinho".

Mal se dava conta de que seus pés se moviam em direção do cavaleiro. Quase antes de saber, viu-se frente a ele. A razão deste movimento a escapava. Não sabia. Primeiro seu coração parou de repente, depois recuperou o ritmo normal e agora batia de forma selvagem atravessando o seu peito.

—Lady Hermione. O destino volta a nos reunir. Perdoe-me se não a pedi que dancemos. Temo que sua recusa poria os dois em uma posição incômoda.

A jovem conteve a respiração, queimando sem saber muito bem por que. Por quê? Por quê? Não era para ela se importar com o que ele dissesse ou deixasse de dizer!

Mas se importava. Ora como se importava!

Olhou ao copo que tinha na mão.

—Sente-se mau, senhor?

—Não — disse ele, cortante. Levantou o copo até os lábios e bebeu.

—Perdoe que lhe faça esta observação, mas você parece bastante isolado. Por conseguinte, volto a perguntar: ocorre-lhe algo?

Seus olhos piscaram.

—Minha querida lady Hermione — disse ele com serenidade — rogo-lhe que se ocupe de seus próprios assuntos e se contenha de meter-se nos meus.

Era como se tivessem posto a ferver lentamente a coragem da castanha.

—Não é de se estranhar que seja um recluso se sempre for tão desagradável. Ou unicamente sou eu a que o acha assim?

—Milady, eu poderia muito bem dizer o mesmo de você.

—Sim, posso ver aonde quer chegar — tomou ar — mas e se eu disser que me julgou mal, senhor? O que diria?

Ele a olhou um momento.

—Perguntaria o que se esconde debaixo dessa mudança de atitude.

Hermione se ruborizou.

—Acontece que a opinião que formei sobre você foi apressada. — ele não fez nenhum comentário, e ela se encontrou falando animadamente — É minha prima quem me advertiu, quem me fez pensar melhor nisso. Ginny... bom, ela acredita que você se sente muito sozinho.

Ele ficou muito calado.

—E você, lady Hermione? O que pensa você?

—Não sei o que pensar. De verdade. Mas acredito que fui bastante mesquinha e miserável. E detesto ter esse conceito de mim.

Ele a olhou, depois disse lentamente:

—Você não anda com rodeios, verdade?

—Para que? Meus irmãos me consideram impulsiva e de caráter forte, embora essas sejam as minhas próprias palavras. Admito que seja rápida fazendo julgamentos. Possivelmente muito rápida às vezes, já que minha língua é notória pela quantidade de vezes que me colocou em problemas.

Levantou uma sobrancelha.

—Por que não me surpreendo? — murmurou.

Sua voz era baixa. "Rasa", poderia haver dito alguém. Mas foi a palavra "rouca" a que veio à sua cabeça.

Ele guardou silêncio, levando a taça à boca uma vez mais.

Hermione tomou coragem.

—É o aniversário de sua tia — se aventurou— Uma ocasião muito alegre. Portanto, proponho uma trégua para o resto da noite. — Respirando fundo, estendeu-lhe a mão.

Ele ficou olhando. Houve um profundo silêncio. Levantou os olhos para lhe olhar o rosto e depois os voltou a baixar para se fixar em sua mão. Não queria tocá-la. Ela soube instintivamente. A tentação de retirar a mão era quase assustadora. Mas não o fez. Em vez disso, viu-se contendo a respiração, com uma curiosa tensão flutuando no ar.

Durante um bom momento ficou ali sem dizer nada. Depois, segurou-lhe os dedos e os apertou com intensidade.

— Perdoe-me — disse rapidamente— sua opinião sobre mim não foi infundada. Por isso, peço-lhe desculpas.

No breve instante que um batimento do coração se separa do seguinte, algo mudou. Hermione não estava segura do que era, nem por que. Só sabia que algo tinha acontecido, e dar-se conta disso fez que lhe sobreviessem de repente um montão de perguntas sobre aquele cavalheiro.

Um homem passou e deu-lhe uma cotovelada. O corpulento cavalheiro vestia um colete verde brilhante e uma jaqueta amarela que conjugava com muita dificuldade pouco combinar com seu fino cabelo loiro, quase branco. Snape o olhou com o cenho franzido.

—Não se incomode —disse a jovem rapidamente— Esse é lorde Lovegood. Tem ares de pavão, e se parece com um deles, não lhe parece? Anda sempre embutido em seu traje como se fosse uma salsicha. Comenta-se que para conseguir vesti-lo usa um espartilho. Não é de se estranhar que seja assim, a julgar pela forma em que anda.

Algo que nunca pensou pudesse acontecer apareceu no rosto de Snape: um sorriso. Um sorriso verdadeiro, para ser mais exato. Depois afastou a vista. Levantou a taça, e quase bebeu o conteúdo de um só gole.

Hermione o observou, e viu como trabalhavam os fortes tendões de sua garganta enquanto engolia.

—Sempre bebe tanto?

A pergunta era imprudente... e não havia forma de voltar atrás. A castanha mordeu o lábio. Em que demônios estava pensando para atrever-se a perguntar algo assim?

Ele a fulminou com olhos intensos. Seu sorriso se desvaneceu. Algo que podia se considerar ira se desenhou em seu rosto. Para sua surpresa, pôs o copo na bandeja de um servente que passava.

—Eu gostaria de tomar ar — disse bruscamente. Seu tom foi baixo, seu gesto bastante duro.

—Por aqui. — o terraço estava a somente uns passos à esquerda. Ela o guiou até ali. Não se deteve até que as vozes da casa não foram mais que um murmúrio.

—Deus, como odeio Londres — murmurou ele.

—Se a odeia tanto, por que já não foi embora?

—Isso pretendo. Na realidade, vou amanhã. Assim não terá que sofrer com minha presença por mais tempo.

Ela ignorou este último.

—Amanhã? — ouviu-se perguntar— Tão logo? — pelo amor de Deus, o que estava fazendo? Esse tom de consternação não podia ser certo!

—Depois da festa de aniversário de tia Minerva esta noite, não há nenhuma outra razão que me obrigue a ficar.

Hermione se esforçou em olhar a outro lado. Para o céu. No alto, aparecia uma meia lua entre um véu brumoso de nuvens. Não muito longe, ouviu-se o som dos sinos da igreja anunciando a hora.

—É uma pena que não haja mais estrelas — disse com nostalgia — Mas isto é Londres, suponho. Muitos edifícios, muita gente. Ginny e eu falávamos disto a outra noite, de como não há nada comparado com o céu de Gleneden.

—Gleneden —repetiu ele— É sua casa na Escócia, verdade?

—Sim. Ao norte de Sterling. Situada junto ao lago.

—É muito parecido aonde eu vivo — disse depois de um momento — Embora ali sejam habituais as tormentas que vêm do mar — fez uma pausa, e disse— Você e sua prima parecem muito unidas.

—Sim — se limitou a dizer — Ginny é mais como uma irmã para mim.

—Então, não tem irmãs?

—Não. Bom, na realidade, sim.

Olhou-a sem entender.

— Uma vez tive uma irmã — explicou —, uma irmã mais nova que morreu quando tinha um ano, e um irmão mais velho. Os dois sucumbiram em uma epidemia de gripe. O certo é que não me lembro dela. Outra nasceu morta antes que minha mãe me tivesse. Assim que nos criamos os três: Heitor, Hélio e eu. E algumas vezes, Ginny.

O silêncio se instalou entre eles. Através da escuridão, Hermione podia sentir que aqueles olhos que a olhavam. Ele se tinha movido um pouco, por isso a manga de sua jaqueta roçava a pele nua de seu braço, justo onde terminava o tecido da luva. A jovem cobria os ombros com uma estola branca. Então estremeceu, mas não pela brisa da noite. Não, não era frio o que sentia. Sentia-se sufocada. Quente. Como se tivesse febre.

—Senhor — disse ela — Está me olhando.

—Querida, estamos em meio de uma conversação, a quem olharia?

A castanha guardou silêncio. De repente, o seu pulso ficou acelerado.

Nervosa, mordeu os lábios. Custava manter-se em pé. Não sabia o que fazer com as mãos. Queria segurar ao seu antebraço, porque era como se o mundo ao seu redor estivesse girando. Ele se aproximou, tanto que podia ver as intrincadas dobras de sua gravata, todos e cada um dos fios dourados que formavam seu colete. Sua garganta emitiu um leve som. Quando levantou os olhos, viu que ele estava ainda mais perto. Mais perto do que aconselhava o decoro.

A expressão do homem era solene, sua boca séria. Mas não dura. Sob as sobrancelhas, seus olhos eram escuros e profundos. Desconcertantes, de uma forma que não podia muito bem definir.

Agora dirigia o olhar para seus lábios. Depois mais abaixo, e mais abaixo... Hermione usava um vestido cor pêssego claro, com um decote bastante baixo, embora sem sair do que recomendava a moda. Sua proximidade a deixava nervosa. A desconcertava. E mesmo assim, ela não se afastou. De repente, soube que não queria fazê-lo.

Seus lábios voltaram a situar-se em sua boca.

—Deveria sair correndo, lady Hermione. Fugir agora.

Soava tão estranho. E pareceu mais estranho ainda que ele dissesse isso. Porque isso era exatamente o que ela sentia. Sem fôlego, como se tivesse corrido a toda velocidade do piso baixo até o terraço da casa.

Uma aventureira, disse uma vez alguém. O que podia ser uma grande aventura que estar aí só na escuridão com um homem que mal conhecia? Severus Snape era um estranho. Deveria sentir-se assustada, mas não era assim.

Nervosa, sim. Isso sim! E excitada de uma maneira que não podia definir bem. Uma mistura de sentimentos se amontoava em seu interior. Sentia-se como se o coração fosse sair do peito.

E mesmo assim ficou onde estava.

Somente uma hora antes, teria pensado que algo assim fosse impossível. Mas agora, tudo em seu interior dizia que devia ficar ali. Pedia a gritos. Sabia instintivamente o que ele estava pensando, o que queria. E sabia, com cada poro de sua pele, que não ia detê-lo...

*.*.*.*

Logo que pôde, Snape foi em busca de uma taça. Não das da mesa do ponche para mulheres. Necessitava de algo mais forte.

Não tinha gostado de saber que a festa de sua tia ia celebrar-se na casa dos Granger. Amava sua tia, por isso tinha que contentá-la e aparecer obrigatoriamente na festa. Mas quanto antes deixasse Londres, melhor. Não sentiria falta. Não gostava dos olhares inquisidores, os olhares de piedade daqueles que o conhecia há muito tempo.

Não tinha esperado nunca que Hermione se aproximasse dele, por isso sua aparição o pegou despreparado, por não falar de sua oferta de paz. Um solitário, tinha-lhe chamado a jovem. Deus, se ela soubesse! Pensou com ironia. Mas ela tinha razão, bebia muito. Era a única coisa que ajudava a superar as noites.

Um recluso, tinha-lhe chamado. E possivelmente era. Sua vida lhe pesava. Não, mais que isso. Era um desastre. Não tinha vontade de estar rodeado de gente. Não desejava que o mundo o recordasse tudo o que tinha perdido.

Além disso, havia um pouco de culpabilidade em seu comportamento. Não acreditava ser digno de estar junto à gente decente. Seu comportamento foi abominável. Foi um mal educado. E por quê? Porque a encantadora Hermione recordava-o de coisas nas quais ele preferia não pensar. Uma parte dele queria gritar para que o deixasse em paz. Deus, como desejaria que partisse!

Mas no momento em que ela se aproximou... não pôde evitar.

Era muito desconcertante. Irritante. O aroma que irradiava... Meu Deus! Era um aroma que o intoxicava. Não havia outra forma de dizê-lo.

E agora... agora ele a via umedecer os lábios. Um tremor quente o atravessou. Snape sabia o que era. O desejo. Profundo e líquido. Não podia detê-lo.

Parou e a olhou. Olhou-a de verdade, de uma forma em que não tinha dispensado a uma mulher em muito tempo. Santo céu, como não fez a uma mulher em cinco longos anos! Da mesma maneira em que olhou uma vez a Lílian.

Era um engano.

Seu vestido de noite tinha um corte em forma de "v", com um decote tão baixo que deixava entrever a redondeza dos seus seios, o espaço entre eles, o tremor que os elevava cada vez que respirava. A nudez de seus ombros enfatizava a fragilidade de seu longo pescoço... um pescoço que o tinha tentado toda a noite! Como seu irmão, ela era mais alta que a média, com uns membros longos e elegantes. Sua pele era de seda e branca, uma pele que fazia que um homem almejasse... Esse pensamento o deixou frio.

Mas ela não queria que ele ficasse frio, pensou quase zangado. Queimava por dentro. Queimava e... ai Deus! Isto estava escapando do controle.

Um pensamento mordaz e cínico lhe sobreveio ao tempo que um sentimento quente e voraz entrava por suas veias. Santo céu, estava seduzindo uma mulher com toda a família presente e em sua própria casa. Que demônios se passava com ele?

Uma dor o rasgou. O fazia pensar em tudo o que teve uma vez. Em tudo o que tinha perdido.

Desde a morte de Lílian, não foi tentado por nenhuma mulher. Nenhuma mulher o havia tocado. Nem ele havia tocado a nenhuma outra. Mas esta — lady Hermione Jane Granger — fazia que o desejo se cravasse nas suas vísceras como uma espada. Um desejo que era quase doloroso quanto intenso.

Até agora, era como se tivesse esquecido que era um homem. E a presença de Hermione Granger o recordava sem querer o que cinco anos sem mulher podiam fazer em um homem.

Snape não gostava. Não gostava absolutamente. Mas tampouco podia evitá-lo. Deveria ter ido embora. Sair dali e pagar uma mulher para que aliviasse essa noite o desejo que fluía por suas veias. Entretanto, sabia que isso não serviria de nada.

—Deveria sair correndo, lady Hermione. Fugir agora.

E seu corpo seguia traindo-o. Traía-o de uma forma progressiva e minuciosa! Tinha um nó familiar na parte baixa de seu estômago, entre as coxas. Deus, pensou com uma careta de desgosto. Tinha essa garota alguma ideia do efeito que estava produzindo nele?

Possivelmente sim. Porque não se movia. Seguia ali o olhando, com a cabeça de um lado, agarrando a estola com as mãos, com seus expressivos olhos grandes na cor do mel, e essa leve pergunta nos lábios.

Era como se tivesse estalado uma tormenta em seu interior. Em seu coração. Em sua alma. E então, tudo se rompeu em pedaços ao seu redor.

"Ela tinha razão", pensou, confuso. Se não tivesse bebido, não teria feito o que estava a ponto de fazer nesse momento.


	7. Capítulo V

Oi, oi povo! Eis mais um capítulo.

Pensei que seria azarada, quanta revolta meninas. Juro que não fiz nada de errado!rsrsrs

**Thaiana:** Agora me responda do fundo do coração... Você fugiria...?  
Mas porque esse ódio no coraçãozinho? A Lily não fez nada... Juro que não.

**Viola:** Pronto atualizei! \o/

Acredito que terão algumas outras cenas mais pra frente que farão você hiperventilar muito...rsrsrs

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

* * *

_Possivelmente esta é a forma que Deus tem de me castigar._

Severus Snape

*.*

Houve uma espécie de vibração. Um som de necessidade, de angústia. Era o nome dela. Sossegado em seus lábios. Nos dela.

Umas mãos fortes rodearam a sua cintura. Apertou-a contra ele e seu peito sentiu o calor e a dureza do dele. Desejava segurá-lo, rodeá-lo com os braços e colocar as mãos dentro de sua jaqueta. Mas não se atrevia, porque este era seu primeiro contato verdadeiro com o desejo. Senhor, seu primeiro contato com os homens.

Parecia-lhe tão impossível, tão improvável. Severus Snape a estava beijando. A ela.

Era a primeira vez que a beijavam. Porque a tentativa de Ronald Weasley, na realidade, não contava. Tinha conseguido evitá-lo, graças a Deus.

Mas Hermione não era diferente das demais mulheres. Tinha sonhado com isso. Imaginado o tremor dos lábios quentes de um homem sobre os dela... perguntou-se como seria. Quem seria...

E seu primeiro beijo — este beijo — não a desiludiu.

Sentiu-se como se fosse cair. Flutuava. A sensação era incrível. Intensa. Levantou as mãos para segurar seu colete. O instinto a guiava. Seus sentimentos a guiavam. Era como se uma força poderosa levasse seu corpo. Jogou ligeiramente a cabeça para trás, abriu a boca e lhe deu permissão para que fosse ainda mais dentro.

Quando sua língua tocou a dela, todo seu corpo tremeu. Assim era como beijavam os homens? Estava segura de que era uma pergunta estúpida. Ela não era uma dissimulada. Era uma mulher que tinha viajado, que tinha lido e que tinha recebido uma boa educação. Entretanto, nunca tinha sonhado que algo assim fosse possível. Mas parecia tão bom, tão natural. Quis gritar quando ele afastou a boca. Sentiu o sopro de sua respiração na pele, a pressão de seus lábios contra sua face. Mas então sua boca voltou. Suas mãos, fortes e cálidas, afastaram a estola dos ombros. Apertou-a contra ele. Depois afundou seus lábios nela, com força, transmitindo uma sensação faminta que ela não acabava de compreender.

E tampouco se importava. Deus, sentia-se tão bem! Era como se o mundo que os rodeava tivesse deixado de existir.

Estava tão entregue à febre do beijo que não ouviu o movimento de saias detrás dela. Tampouco Snape o ouviu.

O golpe da porta lhes chegou como uma nota discordante. Hermione sentiu que ele ficava tenso. Lentamente, levantou a cabeça. Com os olhos entrecerrados, dirigiu o olhar para a luz deslumbrante que provinha da casa.

—Maldição! —sussurrou ele.

Os lábios da castanha tremiam. A sua cabeça dava voltas. Levantou os olhos para ele meio atordoada.

—O que acontece? —disse levemente.

Colocou-lhe a estola sobre os ombros. Seu tom era severo.

—Havia alguém aqui.

Hermione demorou um tempo para compreender... mas não seu irmão. Quando se repôs, Heitor já estava ali; e Lavander Brown estava ao seu lado com um sorriso de suficiência na cara. Soube então que a moça fez de propósito, que tinha seguido ela e Snape... e depois tinha ido contar a Heitor.

Seu irmão disse algo a Lavander. Ela assentiu levemente, com uma careta, e depois levantou a saia e voltou a entrar na casa.

O olhar de Heitor passou das faces rosadas de Hermione às de Snape, e depois de volta a ela.

—Que demônios está acontecendo aqui?

A castanha ficou gelada. Os dedos de Snape roçaram as suas costas como se assim pudesse protegê-la.

Heitor entrecerrou os olhos.

—Agradecer-lhe-ia que tirasse as mãos de cima dela.

O silêncio caiu sobre eles, um silêncio como nenhum outro.

Snape baixou a mão.

—Heitor? Heitor, o que está acontecendo?

Era sua mãe. E agora Ginevra tinha saído também.

Por Deus bendito, Brown haveria dito a alguém mais? A ideia passou pela cabeça de Hermione como um raio.

Não deveria havê-los encarado. A nenhum deles. Mas não pôde evitá-lo. E quando o fez, seu rosto ficou vermelho da vergonha.

—Mione —disse Jane fracamente— Oh, Mione!

O pouco aprumo que ficava a jovem começou a desvanecer-se. Tirou forças do interior para não chorar.

O rosto de Heitor era como uma rocha. Ginny e sua mãe seguiam sem reagir. Heitor olhava com o cenho franzido a Snape, os lábios apertados em sinal de desaprovação.

Na realidade, era quase como uma competição para ver quem rompia antes o silêncio. Foi Snape quem por fim falou com uma voz tranquila e mortal.

—Acredito que deveríamos trocar umas palavras, excelência.

—E o faremos. Claro que faremos, senhor. Mas este não é o momento. Nem o lugar, nem a ocasião para discutir sobre... este assunto.

—Estou de acordo. Amanhã pela manhã?

Heitor assentiu.

—Em minha casa — disse, seco — Enviarei a minha carruagem.

—Não é necessário. — Snape foi igualmente seco. Mas não fez gesto de ir embora. A castanha reconheceu o instante em que voltou a olhá-la.

Clareou a garganta.

—Lady Hermione...

A jovem não podia respirar. Não podia mover-se. E certamente não podia olhar para ele.

—Eu me ocuparei de minha irmã — atalhou Heitor — Não tem do que preocupar-se.

Hermione teria jurado que ouviu como se fechava a mandíbula de Snape. Era consciente do longo confronto que se estava acontecendo entre os dois homens. Tinha a estranha sensação de que estavam somente a uns passos de chegar às mãos.

A mandíbula de Heitor se contraiu.

—Se for amável, senhor.

Por fim Snape se despediu com uma reverência e saiu.

Heitor a olhou friamente com seus olhos azuis. Levava as mãos agarradas às costas. A castanha pensou quase histérica que era a única maneira de que não as pusesse no seu pescoço.

Levantou seus olhos cheios de lágrimas para olhá-lo.

—Heitor — disse, sentindo-se impotente — Mamãe...

—Acredito que já disse o bastante, Hermione. Acredito que já fez o bastante. — Heitor a olhou fixamente.

Ela queria que a terra a tragasse e desaparecesse nas profundidades para sempre. Uma vergonha intensa e quente a consumia.

Foi Ginevra quem se aproximou para segurar sua mão.

—Vamos, querida —disse amavelmente— Te ajudarei a se deitar.

Em seu quarto, a ruiva dispensou a criada e ajudou sua prima a despir-se. Ela não disse nada. Mas ao meter-se na cama, o tumulto das últimas horas lhe veio em cima de repente.

—Ginny —disse, desesperada— Ai, Ginny...

Fez algo que nunca teria esperado, algo que fazia muito raramente.

Começou a chorar.

A prima se abraçou a ela.

—Acalme-se, Mione — a embalou — Tudo sairá bem. Já verá que sim.

Deus permitisse que fosse certo. Mas de repente, Hermione não podia estar segura de que tudo ficasse bem de novo.

*.*.*.*

Era cedo quando ouviu um toque na porta. Hermione se levantou ao ver Jane entrar no quarto. Com as faces rosadas e o cabelo recolhido sob um gorro, sua mãe parecia completamente descansada, pensou a jovem com uma espécie de aborrecimento. Ela, pelo contrário, tinha os olhos apagados e exaustos. Pouco tinha dormido.

A senhora afofou um travesseiro dos que tinha nas costas.

— Beba o chá, querida, antes que se esfrie. Ah, e te trouxe um desses croissants que tanto você gosta.

Hermione aceitou a xícara e bebeu dela sem muita convicção. Não queria chá. Pensar em comida dava vontade de vomitar. Como podia sua mãe agir como se nada tivesse ocorrido? Como se a noite anterior tivesse sido um sonho! Ah, como queria meter-se debaixo das mantas e não sair nunca mais.

Ela nunca foi uma covarde. Mas, nestes momentos, queria se comportar como tal.

Jane revoou pelo quarto, puxando as cortinas, dobrando com cuidado a toalha de banho e chamando a criada para que preparasse o banho.

A castanha pôs a um lado a xícara de chá.

—Mãe — disse.

—Sim, amor? — a senhora se sentou na beirada da cama e segurou suas mãos.

Hermione se fixou nos dedos de sua mãe, tão finos e delicados, entrelaçados firmemente com os seus. Como era possível que esta mulher tão pequena irradiasse uma fortaleza semelhante? Pensou em seu pai, na maneira em que sua mãe tinha secado a sua testa, em como tinha cuidado dele e animado nos momentos mais difíceis. Como podia manter-se tão firme e tão forte inclusive nos momentos mais dolorosos de sua vida? Mas a sua era uma resistência que não podia ver-se, pensou ela de repente, uma força de espírito e uma fé... que residia somente no interior.

Engoliu em seco.

—Mãe — disse em voz baixa— Eu gostaria de te explicar...

—Não é necessário — Jane apertou a sua mão — Sei o que vai me dizer, pequena. Bom, talvez não as palavras, mas faço uma ideia e... Não podemos mudar o que passou, Mione. Ontem já passou, e passou para sempre. Não podemos voltar atrás. Não podemos mudá-lo. E, portanto, devemos pensar que o que nos espera será melhor. Devemos confiar em que os dias que nos esperam serão mais luminosos. Devemos fazer o que pudermos para fazer que assim seja.

A castanha mordeu o lábio. Em sua mente, não era tão simples fazer desaparecer de um sopro todas as dúvidas e os medos.

—Mãe... —e se deteve, incapaz de continuar.

—Mione, Mione. Não tenha medo, querida. Sabe que te amo. Sabe que Heitor te ama e Hélio também. E sabe que nada nem ninguém fará que isso mude.

Uma dor enorme encheu a garganta de Hermione.

—Agora, coração, por que não se veste? Suponho que seu irmão quererá falar contigo esta manhã.

A jovem lhe dedicou um ligeiro sorriso.

—Mãe — sussurrou — tenho tanta sorte de tê-la...

—Ah, amor — sorriu Jane — precisamente era o que eu ia dizer.

*.*.*.*

A mãe tinha razão. Inclusive antes de terminar de vestir-se, recebeu uma mensagem de que seu irmão queria vê-la as dez em ponto. Sua casa não estava tão longe para não poder ir andando. Mas o chofer, disse que seu senhor tinha insistido em que a acompanhasse. Hermione estava zangada. O que pensava Heitor? Que ia escapar?

Assim tinha sensação de rebeldia quando o mordomo de seu irmão a conduziu ao escritório. Heitor estava já ali, sentado atrás de uma grande mesa de mogno que tinha pertencido uma vez a seu pai. Estava ocupado assinando alguns papéis. Não levantou a vista quando ela entrou, e seguiu arranhando o papel com a pluma.

Quando por fim terminou, afastou o montão de papéis.

O couro rangeu ao reclinar-se sobre a cadeira. Então a olhou. Hermione e seus irmãos sempre gostaram de brincadeiras; não era normal que se encontrasse incômoda com nenhum deles. Mas nesse momento, invejou a tranquilidade de Heitor. Invejou sua posição social. Não era justo, pensou ressentidamente, que ela tivesse que sentir-se como uma menina travessa só porque ele era mais velho. Porque era o duque. Porque era um homem.

A jovem pretendeu tirar um fio do vestido. Colocando os pés debaixo da cadeira, levantou o queixo.

Seu irmão seguia olhando-a, com a sobrancelha levantada.

—Bem, Mione — disse brandamente — o que pode dizer em sua defesa?

Seus ares de superioridade a puseram furiosa. Podia ser todo arrogante e impositivo quanto quisesse, mas a ela não podia intimidá-la.

—Ah, para que me incomodar! — disse irritada — Quem você pensa que é para me falar desse modo?

—Sou o homem que está tentando salvar sua irmã de um escândalo. Um escândalo que poderia arruinar sua reputação para sempre — seu tom era tão gélido como seu olhar.

—Não se dê esses ares comigo! — gritou — Você tampouco é nenhum santo e sabe!

—Mas não é de mim de quem falamos aqui, Hermione. Mas sim de você.

Seu olhar era fulminante. A castanha odiava ter que discutir com seu irmão. Quando eram pequenos, ela sempre ia um passo por atrás de Heitor e Hélio, sempre tentando estar a sua altura. Mas a brutalidade de Heitor era muito dolorosa.

Fixou os olhos em um ponto justo por detrás da orelha de seu irmão e apertou os lábios.

—Hermione, está-me escutando?

Sua recriminação a partiu em dois. Uma parte dela desejava tampar os ouvidos com as mãos.

—Tenho que fazê-lo? — murmurou.

—Hermione! Sei que sempre foi difícil. Sempre foi a que se atreve com o desconhecido. Mas nunca esperei isto de você! Pensei que teria que recusar toda uma lista de propostas de casamento. Mas isto superou todas minhas expectativas!

Ela levantou a cabeça.

—Não sou nenhuma menina, Heitor. Assim por favor, não me trate como se fosse. Além disso, isto só aconteceu porque Lavander me odeia.

—Não — disse ele com voz tranquila — Não é uma menina. Mas estou seguro de que entende a gravidade do que ocorreu ontem à noite. Esse comportamento conduz consequências. Não teve nenhum cuidado. E a descobriram. Pedi a Lavander que guardasse silêncio, mas não acredito que vá fazê-lo. De fato, acredito que já deve estar na boca de todos.

A jovem tratou de manter a tranquilidade. Lavander Brown devia estar saboreando o triunfo.

Heitor se deteve.

—Mione — disse com amabilidade— não posso te salvar desta vez. Não posso fazer que isto desapareça. Não é algo que possa ser escondido sob o tapete. Deve remediar antes que se converta em um escândalo. Pode aceitá-lo? Poderá aceitá-lo?

A castanha o olhou com seus enormes olhos. Um pressentimento começou a tomar forma em sua mente. Não, pensou aturdida. Não podia ser certo. Não podia ser verdade que ele estivesse sugerindo...

Abriu a boca, para fechá-la um instante depois.

—Heitor — disse desesperada — Não vou mentir. Eu... nós... juro que só foi um beijo. Não houve nada, nada mais... — baixou a cabeça. Não podia olhá-lo nos olhos. Não podia dizer nada mais. Tremia-lhe o queixo.

Soube sombriamente que se levantou.

—Mione — lhe pôs uma mão no ombro — Ah Deus, Mione, não chore! Eu não gosto absolutamente desta solução, mas não tenho mais remédio! Se houvesse outra forma, sabe que moveria céu e terra para que se fizesse.

Ouviu-se um toque na porta e depois se abriu de um golpe.

—Excelência, o senhor Snape está aqui.

Ah senhor. Então era certo. Hermione tentou não deixar-se vencer pelo pânico.

—Mione — disse Heitor — se importaria de esperar no salão?

Não houve necessidade de que o repetissem. Ela já estava de pé e saindo da sala.

*.*.*.*

O duque foi muito civilizado quando Snape entrou em seu escritório. Severus não esperava que fosse de outra maneira. Heitor parecia relaxado, mas ele não podia se enganar. As formalidades que trocaram eram forçadas, a tensão flutuava no ar, intensa e cortante.

Snape não tinha nenhum desejo de postergar o inevitável. Enfrentou o duque de frente.

—Sejamos francos, excelência. Minha conduta de ontem à noite com sua irmã merece todas suas recriminações.

Heitor se recostou sobre a cadeira. Sua expressão era severa.

—Tem minhas mais sinceras desculpas — disse.

—Suas desculpas não são suficientes, senhor. —O tom de Heitor era cortante.

Snape não retrocedeu ante seu implacável olhar. O que podia dizer? O que era o que devia dizer? Inclusive agora, não sabia por que nem como tinha ocorrido. Nunca deveria ter acontecido. Mas aconteceu, e já não havia volta atrás. Tinha brincado com uma senhorita, com uma mulher solteira. Pelo amor de Deus, com a irmã de um duque! E em sua própria casa!

Provocou-lhe. Provocou-lhe de uma forma que não tinha acreditado possível, de uma forma em que nunca sonhou que pudesse acontecer. O certo é que se tornou — por um momento — um pouco louco.

No mais profundo de seu ser, sabia que não era culpa de Hermione. Ela era jovem. Inexperiente. Ele, pelo contrário, não tinha desculpa.

—Não posso tolerar que minha irmã caia em desgraça — assegurou Heitor — Não o farei. Esta não é a forma em que deveria buscar-lhe um marido. Mas não posso permitir que seu nome fique manchado. Não posso permitir que a humilhação e a vergonha caia sobre minha mãe. Sobre toda minha família. Devo pôr remédio a esta situação. Só você, senhor, pode fazê-lo.

Snape o olhou, mantendo sua expressão sob controle.

—Você é um cavalheiro — seguiu Heitor— posso confiar que atuará como tal?

O moreno ficou calado, mas sua mente não parava de pensar. Sabia muito bem o que era que Heitor estava sugerindo... de fato, tinha esperado. Mas não tinha parecido uma realidade até agora. Casar-se com ela... Sua mente não o aceitava. Era algo inconcebível para ele. Impossível.

E inevitável.

Sentou-se com as mãos nos joelhos. Tinha que deixar de golpear-lhe com os punhos. Fervia-lhe o sangue. De alguma forma, tinha sabido que aconteceria. Teve um pressentimento... Entretanto, agora que o momento tinha chegado...

Snape tinha um gosto amargo na boca.

Se as circunstâncias fossem ao contrário, teria pedido o mesmo. Entendia o sentimento protetor de Heitor. Supunha que não tinha outro recurso. Mesmo assim, a ideia o engasgava. Não tinha por que agradar-se. Nenhum homem gostava que o obrigassem a casar.

Sentia a necessidade de esclarecer seus sentimentos.

—Não desejo me casar...

Heitor entrecerrou os olhos.

—Deveria ter pensado nisso antes de pôr as mãos sobre minha irmã.

—Deixe que termine — disse Snape com frieza.

—Certamente. — O tom de Heitor era amável; seu tom frio, não.

—Por muito que não tenha considerado a possibilidade — sua boca se torceu em um sorriso sombrio — parece que não tenho outra opção do que me casar com sua irmã.

Era consciente de que o duque não apreciava nem o tom nem as palavras que estava utilizando.

O duque inclinou a cabeça.

—Me encarregarei, certamente, de que receba um generoso dote...

—Não quero dote. — as palavras soaram definitivas. Deus, tampouco a queria.

O tom de Heitor foi frio.

—Devo supor que retornará a sua casa no norte?

Snape assentiu.

—Tenho sua palavra de que a tratará bem?

Ficou rígido. Mal moveu os lábios ao dizer:

— A pergunta me ofende.

Heitor assentiu. A tensão começava a desaparecer de seu rosto.

—Certamente. Perdoe-me. É só que... isto foi tudo inesperado. Não imaginei que tivesse que ver-me em uma situação assim.

Nem ele tampouco, pensou amargamente.

—Há outra coisa — disse Heitor lentamente — Acabo de recordar por que seu nome me era tão familiar — fez uma pausa— Por favor, entenda que não quero incomodá-lo — disse, devagar.

Mas o fez. Snape esticou o corpo. Sabia o que vinha a seguir. Sabia o que o futuro cunhado ia dizer. Demônios, pensou. Demônios!

—Embora sejam tardias, por favor, saiba que tem minhas condolências.

—Obrigado — ele teve quase que obrigar-se a responder.

Houve uma pausa incômoda.

—Hermione sabe?

—Não. — a resposta foi inexpressiva e pouco comprometedora.

—Deveria — disse Heitor em voz baixa.

—E eu lhe agradeceria, excelência, que deixasse me ocupar desse assunto. —Apesar de ter a boca contraída e séria, o moreno conseguiu manter a expressão.

—Como quiser, então. — o duque observou-o um momento. Depois, levantando-se, rodeou a mesa e lhe estendeu a mão.

Snape não poderia ser chamado de cavalheiro se tivesse recusado o gesto. Não o fez a propósito, mas foi o primeiro em retirar a mão.

— Bem — disse Heitor — Mione espera. Peço que entre?

— Certamente — disse com secura.

Heitor saiu do escritório.

Uma vez sozinho, fechou os olhos brevemente.

"Inesperado", tinha chamado o duque. Deus, pensou com uma risada negra e silenciosa, mas não era a verdade? Nunca tinha imaginado que sua estadia em Londres seria tão longa. Ontem há esta hora, pensava que já estaria longe da cidade. Só agora compreendeu que de maneira nenhuma deixaria Londres nesse dia!

E quando o fizesse, seria com algo que não tinha esperado em um milhão de anos...

Com uma esposa.


	8. Capítulo VI

Oi, oi povo! Eis mais um capítulo.

**Viola:** Sim, vão se casar e por causa de um beijo. Tempos difíceis esses.

Não tiro sua razão por ficar penalizada, no decorrer dos capítulos você perceberá várias coisas...

**Thaiana:** Menina, sabe que nem eu. É mais fácil eu agarra-lo...rsrs  
Aguarde, muitas coisas ac0ontecerão ainda...rs

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

* * *

_A vida não é doce, mas sim amarga._

Severus Snape

*.*

Honestamente, pensou Hermione um tempo depois, foi uma bênção que tudo ocorresse tão rápido.

Snape estava de pé junto à janela, as pernas ligeiramente separadas, quando ela entrou. Permaneceu completamente imóvel durante um momento, e a jovem teve a estranha sensação de que tentava ressuscitar uma grande emoção do mais profundo de sua alma. Virou-se, puxando ligeiramente os ombros e movendo a cabeça.

Ela moveu também a sua.

Não pôde evitar fixar-se na estreiteza de sua jaqueta. Era um homem poderoso. Um homem orgulhoso.

Fez-lhe um gesto para o pequeno sofá.

—Possivelmente você deseja se sentar.

Ela não queria se sentar. Queria correr, tão longe e tão rápido como pudesse.

Mas era feita de um material mais forte, ou ao menos tentava de convencer-se de que era assim. A covardia não estava em seu dicionário. O silêncio tampouco. Era certo que havia vezes nas que se arrependia de algo que havia dito ou feito. Nunca tinha podido controlar seus sentimentos.

Tampouco foi necessário.

Entretanto, este era um silêncio que a afetava. O momento parecia alargar-se até a eternidade. A castanha descobriu que por uma vez em sua vida, não encontrava as palavras.

—Parece que teremos que nos casar.

Afastava-se tanto que a jovem teve em mente que não parecia real. Sem uma proposta de casamento, pensou vagamente. Ele somente tinha levado um momento a aceitar seu destino... resignar-se a ele.

E possivelmente para ela fosse também um momento de resignação.

Ele não queria se casar. Viu-o na frieza que havia em seus olhos, na rigidez de sua postura, na forma cortante em que se expressou.

Não se beijaram. Não se tocaram. E certamente, não houve uma declaração de amor... nem de nenhum outro tipo.

Hermione não podia evitá-lo. O sabor de sua boca tinha ficado gravado em sua memória. Não podia evitar recordar (e com tanta força!) o que tinha os levado a esse momento. Recordou a forma em que a tocou. O calor de sua boca, a respiração de seu peito, a dor no dela, esse sentimento de estar se segurando a algo que está além de suas possibilidades. A maneira em que ela desejava tocá-lo, ficar ali e explorar.

Acaso pensava ele nisso?

Conteve a respiração. Não. Não! Era quase como acreditar que não tivesse ocorrido. Que seu ardente abraço da noite anterior foi fruto de sua imaginação.

Mas nada era como devia ser. Sua vida estava de repente fora de controle, e não havia nada que pudesse fazer para mudar isso.

Por que tinha deixado que a beijasse daquele modo? Perguntou-se desesperadamente.

Por algum motivo, não ocorreu perguntar-se o que era o que tinha levado a ele a beijá-la assim.

Hermione nunca se teve por uma pessoa idealista ou sonhadora.

Embora para falar a verdade, nunca tinha conhecido um homem que a inspirasse dessa maneira. Ao menos, não até agora. Mas sempre esteve segura de que o encontraria. Ou de que ele a encontraria. Sempre tinha pensado que ocorreria, é óbvio, porque não pensava que estivesse destinada a ser uma solteirona.

E aparentemente não seria.

Mas não esperava que fosse tão rápido. Não agora.

E não com um homem que parecia tão distante e frio!

Não queria olhar para ele. Mas tampouco podia evitá-lo. Ele não se opôs ao seu escrutínio. Embora quase tivesse desejado que o fizesse! Porque quando o olhou nos olhos, ao seu rosto, não viu nem um sinal de amabilidade, ou de alegria. Seu rosto não expressava o mínimo gesto de ternura.

Nesse momento pensou que algo em seu interior acabava de murchar-se.

—Sinto — sua voz soou estranha— que tudo tenha se precipitado deste modo.

Seus olhos se obscureceram.

—Não se culpe — disse ele em voz baixa.

Ela baixou o queixo. Descobriu que era a única forma em que podia deixar entrar um pouco de ar em seus pulmões.

Por fim, levantou a cabeça.

— Quando? — perguntou sem mudar o tom de voz.

—Assim que possa dispor-se.

"Assim que possa dispor-se."

*.*.*.*

Da forma em que ocorreram, os preparativos para o casamento saíram com total normalidade. Apesar da rapidez com que tinha que se realizar a cerimônia, o vestido escolhido seguia a moda. É óbvio, sua mãe e Ginevra se ocuparam de que assim fosse. À semana seguinte, percorreram-se todas as lojas da cidade, como abelhas revoando o favo. Se Hermione pudesse fugir, o teria feito.

Possivelmente era de agradecer que tudo se fizesse a um ritmo tão frenético. Assim que não teve tempo para pensar, e, portanto, tampouco para se angustiar com o que estava obrigada a fazer. E embora não pudesse pretender que estivesse alegre em se casar, sentia prazer em contemplar o animado cuidado com que sua mãe e prima providenciavam tudo.

Assim, na véspera do casamento, a castanha se sentia esgotada.

Um pouco depois do jantar, retirou-se para seu quarto. No momento que estava a ponto de deitar-se, ouviu passos brincalhões pelo corredor. A porta se abriu de par em par, e Frolic entrou como um vendaval, seguido como era de esperar por Lively. E como era também de esperar, sua mãe entrou detrás deles.

Os pequenos não podiam conter sua excitação por poder formar parte de um casamento. Mexiam-se de um lado a outro, como barcos no mar. Sua risada era contagiosa.

Lively pulou sobre seu colo.

—Mamãe diz que tenho que vestir o vestido novo amanhã, e parecerei uma princesa, como você. — seus olhos brilhavam — Serei uma princesa como você, Mione?

A castanha apertou seu corpinho contra o dela, com o coração comovido. Havia algo tão bonito neste momento que ela não estava disposta a deixar escapar...

Pôs a face contra o rosto da pequena prima.

—Ah, sim, querida, a princesa mais bonita de todas.

Os olhos de Lively cintilaram.

—Frolic será o príncipe?

Hermione olhou Ginevra por cima dos cachos da pequena.

—Sim, ele será o príncipe. A princesa Lively e o príncipe Frolic.

—Não! — James assombrou a todos com seu enérgico protesto — Não quero ser um príncipe. Quero ser o rei! — e inchando o peito, passeou pelo tapete com um verdadeiro ar principesco (ou real, para ser mais exato).

A castanha mordeu o lábio. Seus olhos se encontraram com os da prima, que sorria fracamente. Frolic tinha se jogado sobre a cama. Lively se soltou dos braços de Hermione e se uniu ao irmão.

—Serei rei — pavoneou-se o pequeno, com uma voz cada vez mais aguda e alta. Os dois ficaram a gritar com todas suas forças até que a ruiva se lançou para eles e os segurou no meio de um pulo.

Só depois de que Ginevra fez o casal se calar e os levou à babá, a castanha pôde parar de rir. Ah, como precisava! Não tinha nem ideia de até que ponto precisava...

Ainda sorria quando a prima voltou a entrar no quarto. Descalça e de camisola, era difícil imaginá-la como mãe de dois, logo três, crianças.

Hermione piscou quando a ruiva se dispôs a deitar-se na cama com ela.

—Você me fez companhia na noite antes do meu casamento — anunciou ao ver a surpresa da prima — Acredito que é justo que te devolva o favor.

Ela resmungou.

—Harry sentirá saudades.

—Sim. Mas sabe que voltarei pela manhã. Depois de tudo, só ocorrerá uma vez que minha prima favorita Mione e eu possamos compartilhar a noite antes de seu casamento.

A castanha fez uma careta. E então, por muito estúpido que parecesse, sentiu-se feliz de que Ginny estivesse ali.

A ruiva se moveu um pouco na cama, ficando cômoda, antes de dirigir-se a prima de novo.

—Está bem?

Se Hermione tivesse notado o mais leve sinal de compaixão em sua voz, talvez não tivesse podido guardar a compostura. Conteve a respiração. Apesar do que dissesse sua família para zombar dela, no fundo era uma jovem simples e sensível.

O que a levou a seguinte reflexão. Possivelmente, disse a si mesma, deveria estar agradecida pelo que tinha ocorrido.

Ginevra se ergueu na cama e se apoiou sobre um cotovelo.

—Tenho uma ideia — anunciou — Acredito que deveríamos ponderar as vantagens de sua próxima aventura.

A castanha não se surpreendeu que a prima soubesse exatamente o que estava pensando. É óbvio, ela não havia dito com essas palavras, mas era o que necessitava, pensou.

Ginevra seguiu.

—Sabe que poderia ser muito pior.

Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha.

—Como?

—Seu noivo não é um caçador de fortunas.

—Isso não sabemos — assinalou a jovem.

—Ah, estou completamente segura disso. Negou-se a aceitar o dote.

Ela não sabia desse detalhe. Mas teve que admitir que sabê-lo a fez sentir-se muito melhor. Sempre tinha considerado esse costume insuportável, algo que fazia as mulheres parecerem um pouco mais que animais que se podia comercializar e vender ao melhor comprador. É óbvio, não por isso ia converter-se em sua maior admiradora.

A ruiva seguiu alegremente.

—Não é velho. Não podemos dizer que esteja sempre nos lugares menos indicados.

—Ginny!

—Não, nunca o chamaria de janota — os olhos de Ginevra se iluminaram — embora seja diabolicamente atraente.

A castanha não estava disposta a escandalizar-se por isso.

—Sim, querida, já deixou bastante clara sua opinião sobre esse ponto em particular.

—Bom, imaginava que não fosse! — a ruiva falou como só ela podia fazê-lo — Terminaria tendo filhos que pareceriam ogros.

Hermione fez um gesto com o canto dos lábios. Não, decidiu com perversa amargura. Seu futuro marido era um ogro.

—Sabia que poderia te fazer sorrir!

O sorriso da jovem, entretanto, foi extremamente efêmero.

—Mione, o que ocorre?

Seus olhos se separaram dos da prima. Não podia esconder suas dúvidas.

—De repente, minha vida... é tão estranha — disse de forma entrecortada. — Tudo aconteceu tão rápido. Ginny... — não sabia o que dizer — Ainda não sei como aconteceu. Nem sequer estou segura de por que aconteceu.

Ginevra seguia observando-a, com um diminuto sorriso nos lábios.

—Algumas vezes, ocorre assim.

—O quê? — perguntou — O que quer dizer?

A ruiva a olhou como se estivesse louca.

—O amor — disse simplesmente — Ah Mione, algumas vezes acontece e a gente não pode explicar onde nem como nem por que, nem sequer quando aconteceu. Simplesmente acontece.

Hermione não podia acreditar no que ouvia.

—Ginny, eu... eu não o amo.

A ruiva sacudiu a cabeça.

—Mione, sei que esta não é a forma em que você gostaria de casar. Mas acredito (ai, não sei por que!), acredito que tudo vai sair bem. Que você e Severus... Ai, Mione! Não sei dizer de outra maneira... mas de verdade acredito que por algum motivo parecem feitos um para o outro.

Agora foi Hermione que a olhou como se estivesse louca. A prima era uma romântica convicta. Havia tanta doçura em seu interior que às vezes não via a realidade. Mas a ruiva se equivocava, pensou ela vagamente, envergonhada no mais profundo do seu ser. Suas lembranças o confirmaram. "Parece que teremos que nos casar." Não podia deixar de pensar nestas palavras. Ginny não tinha visto a profunda falta de emoção nos olhos de Snape, a inexpressividade de sua voz.

Não podia imaginar que Severus Snape fosse capaz de algo tão terno como o amor.

Nem podia suportar dizer a prima que nunca ocorreria... não com Severus Snape.

Não, não podia suportar que Ginny soubesse a angústia pela qual estava passando.

Ela e a ruiva ficaram acordadas toda a noite. Mas foi muito diferente de quando eram crianças, admitiu Hermione com um nó na garganta. Quando por fim Ginevra fechou os olhos, ela se deslizou fora da cama, com cuidado de não despertá-la.

Com o quadril apoiado na soleira da janela, ficou olhando durante um bom momento a profunda escuridão da noite.

Sim, pensou de novo. Tudo era tão diferente... Não havia risada em seu coração, nem música em seu peito. Em vez disso, cada uma de suas respirações era mais amarga que a anterior.

Porque não havia estrelas essa noite para pedir um desejo.

E não era a excitação o que mantinha a castanha acordada essa noite.

Era o medo.

*.*.*.*

A cerimônia ocorreu às nove da manhã seguinte.

Um morno raio de sol penetrava pelas cortinas da janela do salão. Snape tinha ocupado seu lugar junto a ela, sua postura perfeitamente erguida.

Hermione engoliu em seco. Olhou através do véu o pastor (ai, Deus, era o véu de sua mãe, ela tinha insistido em que o usasse!). Tinha ido essa manhã ao seu quarto, entregando-o como o seu mais prezado tesouro.

Porque na verdade era.

Só então se deu conta de que se esqueceu dessa parte de seu vestido de noiva.

—Mione — disse sua mãe, com o terno sorriso que sempre a tinha reconfortado — É minha única filha. Quero que use o véu que eu usei no dia que seu pai e eu nos casamos. Abençoará você assim como me abençoou. E se Deus quiser, possivelmente um dia sua filha possa usá-lo também.

—Mãe... — o nó que a jovem tinha na garganta a deixava sem palavras e sem respiração. Sentia-se como se fosse quebrar-se em centenas de pedaços quando sua mãe pôs o véu na sua cabeça. Com grande cuidado, Jane colocou as finas camadas de tecido em seu lugar.

"Mamãe", gritou uma voz em seu interior. "Ai, mamãe!" Para sua surpresa, não chorou. Tampouco o fez ao dizer os votos.

E então ele levantou o véu e seu rosto ficou ao descoberto.

Sabia que estava pálida. Podia sentir como sua pele empalidecia.

Levantou os olhos e seu coração deu um pulo ao notar que Snape a olhava nos olhos.

O tempo ficou suspenso... o homem reto.

"Iria beijá-la?" Perguntou-se, nervosa. Queria que o fizesse?

Ele baixou a cabeça. Seus lábios roçaram os dela. O contato foi educado, possivelmente até respeitoso. Algo que com muita dificuldade podia chamar de um beijo. O fez de uma maneira tão ordenada, pensou a castanha, que estava segura de que só o fez por compromisso.

Deus, por que fingir que desejava algo assim!

Ele se virou e ofereceu o braço. Quando o que ela desejava era golpeá-lo nas costelas! Conteve-se, "só por compromisso".

Como era o costume, Jane tinha organizado um elaborado banquete de casamento. As refeições na casa dos Granger nunca respeitavam as formalidades da sociedade inglesa, sobretudo quando Frolic e Lively revoavam de um lado a outro. Desta vez não foi uma exceção. Ao final da mesa, Jane e Minerva, a tia de Snape, conversavam animadamente.

Ela não era, pensou, a primeira mulher nem a última que se casava com um homem que não amava; essa era a regra mais que a exceção. Esta ideia resultou tão dolorosa como tranquilizadora. Não importava como tivesse acontecido, o casamento existia para celebrar que duas vidas se unissem, e não tinha que ser um funeral. Do que serviria ficar melancólica?

Os pratos acabavam de ficar vazios quando Snape se inclinou sobre ela.

—Sem dúvida gostaria de vestir uma roupa mais cômoda. Esperam-nos vários dias de viagem.

Hermione cravou os olhos nele.

—O quê?

—É hora de ir para casa.

"Casa", repetiu em silêncio. "Casa." Apesar das admoestações que tinha pronunciado fazia uns momentos, ainda não se sentia preparada para renunciar tão facilmente, ou tão logo. Esta era sua casa, pensou ela com tristeza. Esta e a de Gleneden.

Snape ficou em pé e se dirigiu aos convidados.

—Espero que possam desculpar nossa precipitada partida, mas devemos nos pôr em caminho.

Hermione pensou vagamente que era uma sorte que sua criada tivesse começado já a arrumar os baús.

Ela não queria partir. Em uns dias, talvez. Amanhã, como muito em breve. Não podia tê-la consultado? Havê-la informado antes, ao menos? Tampouco tinha por que fazê-lo. Mas teria sido um detalhe por sua parte.

Podia sentir o olhar dele fixo em seu rosto. Apertou os lábios. Não se importava em demonstrar às claras sua consternação.

—É hora de que esteja em casa — disse, para desculpar-se.

A castanha guardou silêncio, limitando-se a dobrar o guardanapo.

Pouco depois, esperavam de pé junto à carruagem. Os cavalos pisoteavam o chão, nervosos.

O orgulho e a necessidade de parecer valente a haviam sustentado enquanto trocava de roupa. Frolic e Lively começaram a choramingar quando souberam que não veriam sua tia-prima por um tempo. Sua babá os levou de volta a casa. Hermione abraçou Harry, e então Heitor deu um passo adiante.

Segurou as suas mãos e beijou sua testa.

—Cuide-se, Mione.

Sua mãe foi a seguinte. O coração da jovem se encolheu. Abraçou-se a seu pequeno corpo. Inclinando-se para trás, Jane tocou a sua face.

—Me escreverá, verdade, querida?

—Sabe que o farei, mãe.

Ginevra tinha se mantido afastada. Agora, deu um passo adiante para aproximar-se. Foi então quando Hermione descobriu o sinal inconfundível das lágrimas em seus olhos.

—Ginny... —disse, em vão—, ah, Ginny!

—Mione, eu também sentirei saudades!

Riu com uma risada nervosa.

—Não é como se não venhamos nos ver mais! Vejo você em breve, eu prometo — abraçaram-se, sem querer separar-se.

A castanha não teve muita consciência do momento em que a colocaram na carruagem. Mas sentia uma forte pontada no coração, uma dor profunda no peito ao acomodar-se no interior, em direção contrária ao sentido da carruagem. Durante a despedida, tinha conseguido conter seus sentimentos. De fato, conseguiu inclusive sorrir ao dar o último adeus.

Tudo tinha acontecido com tanta rapidez... Nunca pensou que fossem partir tão rápido.

Nem que fosse ser tão doloroso.

A carruagem começou a inclinar-se de forma brusca. Rua abaixo, rodeando a curva. Ginevra deu vários passos adiante, como se a seguisse. E quando sua forma terminou por diluir-se na distância, Hermione começou a tomar consciência do que estava ocorrendo.

Nunca esteve longe de sua família antes, exceto por alguns poucos anos que esteve interna quando era criança. E nem sequer então, porque Ginny estava com ela. Durante toda sua vida, sempre esteve perto de seus seres queridos para protegê-la, para cuidá-la e reconfortá-la, para lhe dar força, inclusive quando não sabia que necessitava. Seus pais. Seus irmãos, Heitor e Hélio.

Agora não haveria ninguém.

A desesperança se apoderou dela. Um pensamento inquietante veio de repente à cabeça, sem que pudesse fazer nada por evitá-lo.

O homem que estava junto a ela era um estranho. Mesmo assim, era ela a intrusa... ou era ele?

Hermione não era das que choravam facilmente. Sempre tinha relegado essa debilidade aos fracos de coração. Mas agora, a dor a umedecia por dentro. Era como se a houvessem literalmente dividido.

Nunca havia se sentido tão sozinha. Nunca esteve tão sozinha, e a desolação era mais forte que ela.

Lutou contra esse sentimento. Lutou com todas as forças. Disse a si mesma que era uma tolice, que era infantil sentir-se dessa maneira!

Mas não serviu de nada. Duas lágrimas úmidas e quentes se deslizaram lentamente por suas faces. Tinham sabor de amargura. Tinham sabor de impotência enquanto olhava pelo vidro muito depois de que sua família tinha desaparecido de sua vista. Não tentou contê-las. Era um esforço que a superava.

Junto a ela algo se moveu. Sentiu, mais que viu, que seu marido se aproximava dela. O calor de sua mão cobriu as dela, que as tinha juntado sobre o colo. Não girou a cabeça. Não se atrevia a fazê-lo!

O contato foi tão breve — tão breve! — que terminou antes inclusive de ter começado. Era um gesto que pretendia lhe infundir coragem. Consolá-la. Mas não conseguiu que as coisas resultassem mais fáceis.

De fato, só fez que tudo fosse mais difícil.


	9. Capítulo VII

Oi, oi povo! Eis mais um capítulo.

**Viola:** Então... Dessa vez vou me abster de comentário, aguardarei seu comentário desse capítulo daí conversaremos... Só espero não apanhar...

**Thaiana:** Então... Acredito que na primeira cena na casa deles você já perceba como vai ser a convivência... Vejamos se acertou... Acho que vou começar a fazer um bolão...rsrsrs

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

* * *

_A lembrança de meus sentimentos por ela é muito real. Por que não posso esquecer?_

Severus Snape

*.*

Hermione estava muito equivocada ao acreditar que Snape não havia voltado a pensar no beijo que se deram.

Se tivesse podido viajar do lado de fora, com Dobby e o chofer, o teria feito. Gostaria de poder sair de sua presença para não ter que pensar nela.

Possivelmente deveria tê-lo feito... se ao menos não a tivesse visto chorar. Quisera que não se importasse absolutamente e se pudesse, esquecer-se-ia de sua presença.

Deus, se não tivesse chorado.

Deus, se a viagem de volta não fosse tão interminável!

Não era o confinamento da carruagem o que o asfixiava: era ela. Sua proximidade o embriagava. Era impossível ignorá-la. Seu aroma — Maldição! — era o das rosas mais delicadas e doces. Um aroma que se converteu rapidamente em seu aroma e que formava parte de uma intimidade difícil de definir... uma intimidade que tampouco lhe resultava agradável!

Sua noite de núpcias resultou ser da mais estranha... para ambos. Era já tarde quando se detiveram em uma estalagem. Hermione pediu algo para comer e Snape soube muito bem o que era o que se passava na mente dela... Não havia necessidade de perder tempo, decidiu ele. Assim que soltou o garfo, ele a acompanhou escada acima e foi com ela pelo corredor até seu quarto.

Ao entrar no dormitório, a jovem se deteve, e depois se virou. Estava nervosa. ele podia senti-lo... e podia vê-lo também. Não tinha nenhum desejo de prolongar a incerteza.

—Mandarei à mulher do hospedeiro para que a ajude — disse — E pela manhã também. Que tenha uma boa noite. Veremo-nos no café da manhã. — Fez uma ligeira inclinação de cabeça e saiu.

Por essa mesma razão, à manhã seguinte se sentou junto ao chofer na carruagem. Estava bastante seguro de que Hermione se sentiria uma vez mais aliviada, e o desconcertava não estar seguro se isto o agradava ou o ofendia! De qualquer forma, sentiu-se obrigado a passar parte do dia com ela.

A cada dia, quando ocupava seu lugar dentro da carruagem, sentava-se no lado oposto, como se este comportamento fosse o mais normal do mundo. Entretanto, o tamanho do compartimento era tão reduzido que não havia um só dia em que não se tocassem.

Seus joelhos se roçavam cada vez que a castanha tentava de estirar-se para ficar cômoda (supôs que era difícil evitar, já que suas pernas eram tão longas como as dele). Acontecia com bastante frequência, descobriu, o que o fazia supor que talvez não fosse muito boa viajante. Ou que não estava muito cômoda com sua companhia.

Nenhum dos dois parecia inclinado a conversar. Quando o faziam, o tema se reduzia sempre ao tempo. À comida. Às condições do caminho. Ele sempre cavalheiresco. Ela sempre educada.

Nunca uma viagem foi tão longa! Snape estava desejando que acabasse.

E quanto ao que viria depois... O moreno tentou desviar esse pensamento da mente, bastante estúpido, descobriu. Não queria pensar nela como em uma obrigação.

Não era justo.

Entretanto, Deus sabia o quanto era difícil para ele pensar nela como em sua esposa.

Esse era um dilema, suspeitou, que os dois tinham que enfrentar. Algo que o irritava de sobremaneira, sem saber muito bem por que!

A viagem de ida e volta a Londres costumava durar uns poucos dias. Mas em deferência à comodidade de Hermione, Snape tinha disposto que se detivessem uma vez ao dia para descansar, e de novo outra vez para passar a noite em alguma estalagem.

Era quase o final do terceiro dia quando ela se ergueu. Esteve olhando a paisagem de forma ausente durante um momento. Mas de repente, ficou reta, como se tivesse tido uma revelação.

—Meu Deus — disse fracamente.

Snape moveu uma sobrancelha.

—Ocorre algo? —perguntou.

—Nada — respondeu ela imediatamente — É só que...

Calou-se. Baixou a cabeça e centrou por um momento a atenção em seu colo. Depois, voltou outra vez a olhar pela janela. Foi então quando ele se deu conta de que sorria, embora o fizesse de uma maneira que parecia como se quisesse escondê-lo.

—Está pensando em algo?

—Aye — disse, com sotaque escocês, a primeira vez que revelava ao falar de suas origens — Quero dizer, não.

— Perdoe se não a entendo — fez notar o moreno — mas tanto o tema como a lógica me escapam.

Ela mordeu o lábio e ele teve a estranha sensação de que ela se debatia em seu interior.

—É só que..., ah, por Deus bendito. Acaba de me ocorrer... — começou a rir, quase incontrolável, ao menos isso pareceu a ele. Teria que preocupar-se com ela?

—Hermione? Hermione!

Só muito depois se daria conta de que a tinha chamado por seu nome de batismo sem as formalidades. Saiu de uma forma tão espontânea que se surpreendeu cada vez que pensava nisso. Era como se tivesse estado fazendo sempre...

—Não estou louca. De verdade! Embora entenda que pense. Mas estamos casados... Há quanto tempo? Quase dois dias completos. E aqui estou eu (aqui estamos nós), e não tenho a mínima ideia para aonde nos encaminhamos. Aonde demônios vamos?

—A minha casa. — se soou irritado, não pôde evitá-lo.

—Sim, sim. Disse-me que sua casa estava no campo. Mas em que campo? Ao norte, se me atrevesse a adivinhá-lo.

—Yorkshire — informou — ao redor dos paramos.

—Nunca estive nos paramos — foi tudo o que ela disse.

Não parecia desiludida, algo que o agradou, embora não estivesse seguro do motivo.

—E sua casa? Tem um nome?

Sentiu uma pontada no peito.

—Rosewood Manor.

—Rosewood Manor — repetiu ela com um sorriso nos lábios — Soa muito bem — disse.

Ao pensar em sua casa, a pressão que oprimia o coração se fez de repente mais intensa. Havia uma parte dele que desejava com todas suas forças voltar para casa. Sempre odiava estar fora. Apesar de todas as lembranças tristes associadas a essa casa, foi impossível para si viver em outro lugar.

Ah sim, amava Rosewood. Sua paz e sua tranquilidade. Mas havia vezes nas que era insuportável para si. Não a terra. Nem a chuva. Mas sim as tormentas. Nem sempre foi assim, recordou-lhe uma voz em sua cabeça. Houve um tempo em que tudo parecia maravilhoso. No que saboreava inclusive os relâmpagos enfurecidos que cruzavam o céu, os trovões que faziam retumbar a terra. Apoiou a cabeça sobre a almofada, tentando afastar estas lembranças. Uma vez — só foi uma—, tia Minerva tinha sugerido amavelmente vender Rosewood.

Não podia.

Tudo dentro dele gritava que não o fizesse. Nunca venderia Rosewood. Ele tinha crescido ali, casou-se ali... Amava muito esse lugar para ir embora. Na realidade, não podia imaginar-se vivendo em outro lugar. Ao mesmo tempo, sentia um forte ódio por este lugar ao que sempre tinha chamado de casa.

Porque Rosewood era tanto seu bem-estar como sua maldição. Sua paz... Como seu castigo.

*.*.*.*

Na última hora da tarde do quarto dia de viagem, Hermione tirou o chapéu. O ar era quente tão dentro da carruagem como fora, embora não tão caloroso como em Londres.

Ao fazê-lo, a luz do sol iluminou a aliança dourada de seu dedo. O anel estava reluzente e novo, com as iniciais de Snape e dela gravadas junto à data do casamento.

Sentiu-o pesado. Estranho, como se tivesse ainda que acostumar-se ao tato em seu dedo.

E também sentiu o peso do olhar do agora marido. As suas faces se acaloraram, e não precisamente pelo calor. Acariciou as dobras da saia para manter os dedos ocupados em algo. Não queria que ele descobrisse seu sobressalto.

—Uma hora — disse ele — Não mais.

Ela se ergueu e olhou para fora. Tinha havido uma sutil mudança na paisagem que até agora tinha escapado a sua atenção. Tudo ao seu redor eram colinas suaves. Entre os terrenos de cultivo, os homens trabalhavam o campo. Passaram grupos de gado e rebanhos de ovelhas gordas e cobertas de lã. A carruagem estalou atravessando povoados presos em verdes vales, onde as crianças brincavam frente de casas com telhados vermelhos. Uma menina pequena os saudou com a mão, o rosto rosado e redondo, aberto em um sorriso. A castanha devolveu a saudação, recordando Lively com nostalgia.

Aos subúrbios desse povoado, passaram por uma velha igreja normanda e depois o caminho se fez mais íngreme. Chegaram ao alto de uma colina e a seguir giraram bruscamente.

Ao leste se estendiam uns vales profundos e intermináveis. Ao oeste e ao norte, passavam-se as florestas de urzes ondulantes além de onde o olho podia alcançar. E não faltava muito para que florescesse, a julgar pelo suave manto violeta que o cobria.

Era tão parecido com Gleneden que Hermione não pôde conter uma exclamação.

Snape esteve observando-a fixamente.

—O que acha, milady? Bastante diferente de Londres, tanto por distância como por aparência. Os que não são daqui costumam considerar mais ameaçador.

—Ameaçador?

Era evidente que ele não esperava esse suave toque de alarme no que se converteu sua risada. Levantou uma sobrancelha.

—Acredita que não é?

—Nunca — se limitou a dizer — O que eu vejo é esplendor. Tranquilidade. Uma harmonia da terra e de tudo o que a contém.

—Ainda não viu todas as faces do páramo — disse ele em voz baixa — É possível que mude de opinião.

Não teve oportunidade de responder. A carruagem deixou o caminho e girou para um atalho estreito rodeado por árvores e um pequeno muro de pedra.

Era ali onde a viagem terminava. Apesar do muito que gostava do campo, tinha imaginado que a casa de Severus Snape seria um lugar solitário e sério, uma casa parecida com o homem que a governava.

Mas diante ela se elevava uma encantadora mansão de pedra, com janelas amplas e rematadas em ferro na fachada, e paredes cobertas de glicina.

A porta da carruagem se abriu. Dobby apareceu com uma expressão satisfeita no rosto... ou isso pareceu a Hermione. Snape desceu com um pulo antes que o homem pudesse desdobrar os degraus (uma tarefa que fez ele mesmo) e depois lhe ofereceu a mão.

—Bem-vinda a Rosewood Manor, milady.

*.*.*.*

Não houve reunião de criados para dar boas vindas ao senhor e a sua nova esposa. Hermione subiu ao alpendre da entrada por uma bonita escada de carvalho inglês. Ali ficou um momento olhando o que os rodeavam enquanto Snape falava em voz baixa com Dobby perto da entrada.

Foi o senhor quem a levou ao seu dormitório no segundo andar. A jovem achou estranho não ver nenhum outro criado, mas recordou que na casa dos Granger, sua casa em Gleneden, tampouco se seguiam muitas formalidades.

Quanto a ela, em que diabos estava pensando? Gleneden já não era sua casa. Rosewood Manor era agora sua casa. E seu sobrenome tinha deixado de ser Granger.

Além disso, começava a pensar (ou melhor dizendo, rezava para que assim fosse!) que depois de tudo não ia ser nenhuma desgraça viver ali.

Seu quarto tinha um tamanho modesto. As paredes eram de uma cor dourada tênue, a carpintaria e as portas de branco. Cheirava a recém-pintado e pensou que era um detalhe de que o marido se ocupou. O dossel da cama e o da colcha eram de veludo vermelho, os lençóis de seda vermelha estampadas em damasco dourado. Tudo era claramente feminino, uma observação que a levou imediatamente a olhar a porta que havia em frente à cama com dossel.

O seu coração começou a pulsar com força. O quarto de Severus? Perguntou-se.

Passando por cima deste pensamento, seguiu explorando seu quarto. A janela tinha um lugar para assento coberto de almofadas macias e confortáveis. Continuando, uma porta no estilo francês conduzia a um terraço. Hermione saiu e descobriu que era tão grande como a fachada da casa.

Não pôde evitar uma exclamação satisfeita. Dali se podia ver um profundo vale verde, uma faixa de florestas de urzes. Não custou imaginar uma lua prateada suspensa no céu à meia-noite. Sem dúvida era o lugar perfeito para pedir desejos às estrelas...

Que estúpida era! Era adulta para pedir desejos às estrelas. Agora estava casada, e não devia estar pensando em sonhos de crianças.

Reprimindo um suspiro, virou-se para voltar para o interior. Foi então quando se deu conta de que havia outra porta aberta a apenas alguns passos da dela.

O seu coração parou por um breve instante. Podia se ver o outro quarto dali. Seu quarto era adjacente ao de Snape. Reconheceu a mala que havia em cima da ampla cama com dossel. Na realidade, todo o mobiliário era imensamente grande comparado com o de seu quarto. O armário finamente decorado e a escrivaninha junto ao balcão.

A necessidade de entrar era quase insuportável. De fato, deu um passo adiante, com uma mão posta na maçaneta dourada. Então, de repente, algo a disse que estava entrando onde não deveria.

Retrocedeu e voltou a entrar em seu quarto.

*.*.*.*.*

A viagem foi exaustiva. Depois de deixar Londres, cada dia tinha começado muito cedo e terminado tarde pelas noites. Hermione se deitou para dormir um pouco, mas foi incapaz de conciliar o sonho. Era incrível o quão cansada podia sentir uma pessoa sem ter feito absolutamente nada em todo o dia! Havia muito... bom, não estava segura do que era, mas o certo era que não podia dormir! Começou a perambular de um lado a outro do quarto.

Quando ouviu que batiam na porta, sentiu-se verdadeiramente aliviada. Dobby ficou de pé no corredor. Olhou-a com um grande sorriso.

—O jantar espera, milady — anunciou alegremente.

De caminho ao piso de baixo, a castanha percorreu com os dedos a fina camada de pó que cobria a moldura do corredor.

—Dobby — perguntou — quem é a governanta? — Mais que isso, talvez devesse ter perguntado onde estava a governanta.

Ele se deteve em seco.

—Bom, milady, não há. Só está a milady Molly, a cozinheira — explicou— Fred, o servente, e eu. Ah, e George, o rapaz dos estábulos. É assim desde que... — calou-se — faz tempo — concluiu — Temo que às vezes seja muito para a milady Molly.

Sentia-se incômodo, não havia dúvida disso. E embora a jovem estivesse bastante surpreendida, não quis prolongar seu mal-estar.

Dedicou-lhe um sorriso.

—Obrigada, Dobby. Aprecio sua franqueza.

—Para servi-la, milady. E se me permite isso, eu gostaria de dizer que é um prazer tê-la aqui em Rosewood.

Sua boa vinda chegou ao seu coração. E a conservou inclusive muito depois de que seu marido entrasse na sala de jantar.

Snape fez notar sua presença com uma inclinação de cabeça. Tinha reservado uma cadeira para ela a sua direita. Hermione se perguntou por que não a tinha posto ao outro lado da mesa. Depois de ver o estado no que se encontrava a casa, não pôde evitar surpreender-se pelo excelente jantar. O cardápio era simples, mas saboroso, justo o que necessitava.

Ao terminar, o moreno mostrou o salão. Sentada no bordo de um pequeno sofá, a castanha olhou ao seu redor. Pôs os olhos na mesa auxiliar que havia em uma lateral. A sala estava decorada com muito prazer, pensou, mas definitivamente necessitava uma boa limpeza. Era, decidiu, algo do que teria que se ocupar no dia seguinte.

Snape foi para a mesa que havia perto da janela.

—Um copo de porto? —perguntou.

Assentiu. O porto era suave demais, mas o uísque... era algo que gostaria de se servir para tranquilizar seu repentino nervosismo. Ele tinha algo em mente. Hermione podia senti-lo. Quanto a ela, bom, não tinha sentido tentar negar o que ocupava seus pensamentos.

O casamento ainda tinha que ser consumado. Estranhou — por um momento se sentiu até agradecida—, que ele tivesse escolhido postergar sua iniciação até que chegassem em casa. Era perfeitamente normal estar assustada pela noite que a esperava.

Ele serviu uma taça para ela e outra para ele. Hermione se distraiu olhando as suas mãos, seus dedos longos e delgados. E se perguntou como seria sentir esses dedos quentes e masculinos em seu corpo. O seu coração começou a pulsar com força. A sua face ardia.

Quatro dias atrás, sua vida tinha dado uma virada. Não lutaria contra o que já não podia mudar. Mas de repente, deu-se conta de que desejava que este dia e esta noite passassem o mais rápido possível.

Estava disposta a fazer que seu casamento funcionasse. Assim que passasse a primeira noite, tudo seria mais fácil. Tudo seria melhor, disse a si mesma.

Aceitou a taça que ele a ofereceu. Ele segurou a cadeira adjacente.

—Está contente com o quarto?

Ela sorriu.

—Sim, a vista é incomparável. Mas imagino que você já sabe isso.

—Alegro-me. Temo que foi preparado a toda pressa. Se houver algo que deseje mudar...

—Não, não, tudo é muito encantador.

Ele pôs o copo a um lado.

—Há algo de que devemos falar — disse ele em voz baixa.

—Sim? — deu um sorvo de vinho.

—Este casamento.

"Este" casamento. E não... "nosso" casamento.

Foi a escolha de palavras, nem tanto o tom acalmado de sua voz, o que fez que uma campainha de alarme soasse em sua cabeça. Ela acreditava que sabia o que ia acontecer. Agora, já não estava tão segura. Mesmo assim, ele foi muito amável durante todo este tempo. Cortês, por surpreendente que pudesse lhe parecer. De alguma forma, conseguiu recuperar a coragem que necessitava.

—Se não se importar, isto... não necessito que me explique. Portanto, não há nenhuma necessidade de falar...

—Sim, há necessidade.

Soou irritado. Levantando-se, percorreu o aposento com tanto nervosismo como fez ela antes em seu quarto. Por fim, deteve-se diante da lareira.

Sua expressão era muito pouco tranquilizadora.

—Por que está zangado? — disse ela com suavidade.

Ele tocou o queixo brevemente com os dedos, como frustrado.

—Não estou zangado — disse.

—Ah, não?

—Não. Perdoe-me se pareço assim. — seu tom era brusco. Deixou cair as mãos pelos lados dos quadris. Levantou a cabeça — Sejamos francos, Hermione. Sério, não estou zangado. E você não precisa estar ansiosa. Não precisa temer pelo que vai passar esta noite.

—Obrigada — disse ela com seriedade. Voltava a ter as faces ardendo — Admito que sim, que estou ansiosa. Não é que queira... evitar esta noite. É apenas que nunca... nunca...

—Me surpreenderia — a interrompeu bruscamente — se fosse de outro modo.

Nesse momento seu rosto era uma brasa ardendo. Deus bendito, de verdade estava aí sentada falando sobre sua virgindade com o homem que estava a ponto de tirá-la.

—Sim, bom, por isso, eu gostaria simplesmente que soubesse que...

—Hermione.

—...que estou consciente do que devo esperar. E não me...

—Hermione!

Ela não queria olhar para ele. Quando por fim o fez, descobriu que tinha uma expressão bastante ofuscada. Por que não se surpreendeu? Perguntou-se com um toque sarcástico.

Mas não. Isto estava saindo das suas mãos.

—Parece-me — disse recuperando o controle — que estamos fazendo uma montanha por algo que acontece em todos os casamentos.

Sua expressão era de ferro.

—Asseguro-lhe isso, Hermione: é necessário que falemos.

—Por quê?

—Não acredito que entenda o que estou dizendo.

—E bem, o que é que está dizendo?

—Não vou tocar você. Nem esta noite, nem amanhã, nem nunca.

Ele tinha razão. Não tinha entendido. Não o entendia. Estas noites durante a viagem ela tinha acreditado que possivelmente ele esperaria chegar a Rosewood. Por respeito a sua virgindade. Porque, outra coisa podia ser se não?

—O que? — disse fracamente.

—Não tem por que preocupar-se, Hermione. Estou seguro de que pensou que uma esposa deve responder ao seu marido na cama. Simplesmente quero que saiba que não te pedirei essa obrigação em particular.

Ora, tinha advertido que seriam francos um com o outro. Mesmo assim, não estava esperando tanta sinceridade... muito menos algo dessas características!

Olhou para ele, desconcertada.

A julgar por sua expressão, não parecia disposto a repetir o que havia dito.

Respirou fundo. Se ele não tinha reparos em falar com tanta franqueza, ela tampouco os teria. Mesmo assim, era mais fácil pensá-lo que fazê-lo.

—Está-me dizendo que espera que fique aqui, que viva contigo... como se fôssemos irmãos?

Não gostou dos termos.

—Não exatamente.

—Então, como... exatamente? — o aborrecimento começava a oprimir o seu peito, cortante e seco. O aborrecimento... e a imagem de sua boca na dela, da noite em que a tinha beijado no terraço.

—Não viveremos como marido e mulher.

Hermione engoliu em seco, com os olhos fixos no rosto dele.

—É... — Deus, mas como podia dizer isto de uma forma delicada— impotente?

Pela recriminação de seu olhar soube que não era.

Olhou para ele paralisada. Era como se não pudesse pensar.

—Então o que é?

Ele apertou a mandíbula.

—Isto não é fácil para mim, Hermione!

—E é para mim? — ela estava de pé, como se alguém de repente tivesse colocado uma faca nas suas costas. Apertou os lábios. Os seus olhos ardiam— Por que, Severus? Acredito que mereço uma explicação. Por que não viveremos como marido e mulher?

—Não posso ser um bom marido. — seu tom era rouco— Fique tranquila, Hermione. Não é você. Sou eu. Não... não posso ser um bom marido para ninguém.

"Fique tranquila", disse. Ela sentia tudo menos tranquilidade. E mais, sentia-se indignada. Desconcertada. Ferida. Sentia-se flutuando em meio de uma dúzia de emoções diferentes.

Mas, sobretudo, sentia-se humilhada. Além do racional. Além do que alcançava a compreender. Além de nada que tivesse conhecido então.

—Então — disse lentamente — Não compartilharemos a cama. Não compartilharemos o quarto. Não dormiremos juntos. É isso o que quer dizer? — Utilizou a consciência em cada uma das palavras, com rebuscada precisão.

Ele não disse nada.

—Disse-me que é... necessário... que entenda. Assim, por favor, peço-te que fale com claridade.

Mesmo assim, ele não disse nada.

—Devo assumir então que, não faremos amor?

Sua expressão se tornou sombria como a noite. Sua boca tinha uma expressão que partia o seu rosto.

—Diga, Severus. Posto que estejamos sendo "francos" um com o outro, diga.

—Sim. Não... não faremos amor.

Hermione pensou em seus pais. Um aperto de mãos. Um olhar cúmplice quando pensavam que ninguém os olhava. Ela não era tão inocente, ao menos não nessa forma. Sabia o que era o amor físico. Sabia o que era o verdadeiro amor, que seus pais se professavam. Que Ginny e Harry compartilhavam. O tipo de amor que ela sempre tinha querido para si.

Ah, sentia-se tão estúpida!

Aparentemente seria lhe negado tudo. Seu coração deu um grito desesperado.

E nesse momento, pensou em Ginny e Harry. Deus, era como se tivesse passado uma vida inteira desde que Lively e Frolic tinham vindo a pular sobre sua cama. Embora não lhe tinha dedicado muita atenção a este pensamento, nunca tinha duvidado de que algum dia teria seus próprios filhos.

—E se eu quiser filhos? — perguntou fracamente.

—Não quero filhos.

Uma afirmação inexpressiva. Com uma esmagadora convicção. Não somente teria que enfrentar um casamento que era uma farsa. Negava-lhe também o que muitas mulheres desejavam acima de tudo.

Sentiu uma dolorosa pontada no peito. Gostaria de não ter perguntado!

Impotente, olhou para ele fixamente. Podia ver a dor em seu coração? Importava-lhe acaso? Não o entendia. Não "o" entendia.

—Esperaremos o tempo necessário — seguiu dizendo — e depois nos separaremos. Um ano será suficiente. Possivelmente dois. Uma vez divorciados...

Hermione gemeu.

—Divorciados? — gritou — Nunca poderei voltar a me casar. Ver-me-ei condenada ao ostracismo.

—Eu levarei toda a culpa. Ninguém poderá dizer nada mau de você. Pode dizer o que quiser. Que te enganava.

Tudo girava ao seu redor. Tão boba foi que nem sequer tinha considerado essa possibilidade? Sua garganta ficou seca. Era uma prática comum, embora resistisse a acreditá-lo, mas nunca tinha imaginado que pudesse acontecer com ela!

—Me será... infiel?

Pareceu que ocorria uma eternidade antes de ouvir a resposta.

—Não — disse ele em voz baixa — Não te serei infiel.

Sua amargura a pegou despreparada. Pedia muito dela. Entretanto, não lhe deixava outra opção que aceitar.

—Entendemo-nos então?

Hermione tomou ar, tratando de guardar a calma, tanto por fora como por dentro. Por dentro tudo queimava. Mas não deixaria que ele visse, não deixaria que suspeitasse sequer. Não se acovardaria. Não se arrastaria diante dele, não seria uma covarde, e por Deus, não choraria. Em vez disso manteve a cabeça alta, os ombros erguidos e o olhar destemido.

—Parece que sim — disse, em voz muito baixa — Escolheu não pensar em mim como uma esposa. Por conseguinte, eu terei que me esforçar em não pensar em você como meu marido. Mas há algo que quero que você entenda também. Se pudesse escolher se quero dormir nos braços de meu marido noite após noite, o consideraria um privilégio... e não uma obrigação.


	10. Capítulo VIII

Oi, oi povo! Eis mais um capítulo.

**Viola:** Então começaremos um bolão! \o/ E aí, qual é seu palpite?  
O morcegão resiste ou não resiste a Mione?  
Olha vou te dizer, tem horas que dá vontade de bater nele mesmo, teve momento que tive que parar de ler respirar fundo e para continuar, até entendo os motivos dele, mas tem horas que irrita!

**Thaiana:** Olha o bolão começou a Viola já vai fazer seu lance e vc? Quanto tempo acha que o morcegão vai resistir?rsrsrs  
O Snape é complicado, tem um trauma muito grande, a Mione terá de ter muita paciência...

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

* * *

_Nunca pensei voltar a sentir... nada. Nem sequer voltar a desejar._

Severus Snape

*.*

Ela nunca saberia o efeito que suas palavras tinham produzido nele. Terei que pagar um preço, decidiu Snape com uma careta, um preço muito alto. Mas não o pagaria Hermione, a não ser ele.

"Não posso ser um bom marido."

Tinha notado sua confusão. Tinha notado o momento exato no que se convertia em algo diferente.

Admirou sua reação. Apesar de ter sido ferida em seu orgulho, não tinha saído correndo, não tinha se escondido, não tinha se retirado. Em vez disso o enfrentou com coragem e dignidade. Não se agradou do que ele havia dito, não, não tinha gostado absolutamente! Mas o tinha enfrentado, sem afastar os olhos nem um momento enquanto pronunciava essas palavras definitivas.

Snape sabia muito bem que ela o tinha por um bastardo insensível.

Seria mais fácil assim, para os dois. Ela não podia entendê-lo agora, mas possivelmente o fizesse com os anos, quando ele não fosse mais que uma lembrança. Uma lembrança desagradável, ao menos.

Inclusive agora que tudo estava claro, não podia evitar uma espécie de profundo arrependimento. Igualmente tinha haver com sua consciência.

Mas era melhor desta maneira, decidiu exausto. Era melhor achasse que ele era um ogro. Que não esperasse nada dele.

Porque só podia ser desta maneira, disse a si mesmo. Não seria justo que ela esperasse algo que ele não podia dar.

Se o fazia, sabia que só poderia decepcioná-la.

"Bem-vinda a Rosewood", zombou uma voz em seu interior. Ah, mas não podia ser! E se estivesse equivocado? Estava condenado ao inferno. Porque o certo era que a encantadora Hermione seguia despertando nele um sentimento há muito tempo adormecido. Algo que não tinha sentido nestes cinco longos anos...

E estava seguro de não querê-lo.

*.*.*.*

Tal e como estavam as coisas, Hermione pensou que não poderia dormir toda a noite. Entretanto, dormiu como uma criança, e não despertou até que a luz da manhã penetrou timidamente pelas cortinas. Através das cortinas, pôde ver que o dia prometia, embora talvez não chegasse a ser tão ensolarado como o anterior. Ficou um momento na cama, tentada a não se mover dali. Mas não. Não. Não era nenhuma fraca e nenhuma covarde. Fosse o que fosse o que o dia a tivesse reservado, estava disposta a confrontá-lo.

Haviam-lhe trazido o baú com suas coisas a noite anterior enquanto jantavam. Depois de uma rápida lavagem no lavabo, ficou a rebuscar entre o conjunto de vestidos. Ao final se decidiu por um de musselina leve adornado sem muita ostentação. Era impossível que pudesse amarrar sozinha o espartilho, por isso se limitou a vestir as anáguas. Depois de um bom momento puxando e dando voltas ao vestido, conseguiu vesti-lo. De pé ante o espelho, arrumou o cabelo fazendo um coque solto na parte alta da cabeça e o assegurou com várias forquilhas.

Dobby estava no salão quando ela entrou.

—Bom dia, milady — saudou alegremente — Quer que eu traga alguma coisa para tomar o café da manhã?

Respondeu a ele com um sorriso.

—Obrigada. Seria maravilhoso.

O "alguma coisa para tomar o café da manhã" resultou ser comida suficiente para alimentar todo um regimento escocês, pensou a castanha ao ver os pratos que o criado trouxe.

Comeu sozinha, à exceção do mordomo, que colocava a cabeça na sala para assegurar-se de que tinha tudo o que necessitava. Uma vez mais, o cardápio era simples, mas forte. Hermione comeu com prazer as suculentas salsichas, as batatas e o pão com manteiga.

Quando o senhor voltou a aparecer, a jovem levantou a vista com um sorriso.

—Está meu marido por aqui?

—Não, milady. Saiu logo esta manhã para atender alguns assuntos.

—Que assuntos, Dobby?

—Bom, milady, tem um pouco de tudo. Terras, arrendatários, grãos — o senhor sorriu — e as ovelhas mais gordas do condado, se me permite dizê-lo.

Justo o que havia dito ele que era. Um cavalheiro de campo. Ela olhou para fora. Sentiu-se quase desiludida de ver que o dia era luminoso. Teria preferido estar fora que enclausurada em casa. Tinha esperado passar ao menos parte do dia caminhando ou cavalgando. Mas agora era uma mulher casada, recordou-se com convicção, com a responsabilidade do cuidado diário de uma casa. Não importava o papel que lhe tinha reservado na cama de Severus (ou a falta dele, para ser mais exata), era uma tarefa da que devia responsabilizar-se. E podia muito bem começá-la hoje mesmo.

Não se podia negar que havia muito que fazer ali.

A primeira coisa que fez foi apresentar-se à cozinheira, a senhora Molly. Era uma mulher de rosto corado e um coração tão grande como a comida que preparava. Hermione simpatizou com ela no primeiro momento. Os elogios da jovem eram sinceros; e a senhora resplandeceu ao escutá-los.

Passou o resto da manhã e da tarde inspecionando cada quarto, papel e lápis na mão, com o mordomo como guia. Surpreendeu-lhe bastante o estado da casa, embora evitasse dizer ao criado. À exceção da cozinha, que estava impecável, e da sala de jantar e do quarto do senhor, todo o resto estava em um estado lamentável. Não era a marca do tempo a responsável; tampouco a necessidade lacerante de reparação. Era, simplesmente, que tudo necessitava urgentemente de uma limpeza profunda.

—Dobby — perguntou enquanto caminhavam pelo último grande corredor—, houve alguma vez um pessoal de serviço completo em Rosewood?

—Ah, sim milady. Mas não... — fez uma pausa— não em muito tempo — terminou.

"Em muito tempo."

Havia tornado a dizê-lo, e outra vez Hermione teve a sensação de que o criado estava a ponto de dizer algo mais. Picava-lhe a curiosidade, mas decidiu que não seria inteligente pressionar mais. Dobby era claramente leal a Severus, e não seria justo para ele. Certamente, não queria obrigá-lo a que contasse intrigas sobre seu senhor.

Detiveram-se a meio caminho, no corredor principal da casa, frente a uma porta de carvalho. A castanha a olhou de cima abaixo.

—O que há neste quarto?

—É a biblioteca, milady.

Ela sorriu.

—Que maravilha.

O senhor, entretanto, não pareceu cômodo com a ideia.

—Não acredito que queira entrar aí, milady.

—Por que não?

—É somente que... não acredito que deva fazê-lo, milady.

Hermione rodeou o trinco da porta com os dedos.

Ele a olhou assustado.

—Milady...

—Ah, está bem! — disse com tranquilidade — me irei assear um pouco para o jantar depois disto, assim não necessito que me acompanhe mais.

—Certamente, milady. — era evidente que não estava muito contente.

—Ah, e Dobby?

— Sim, milady?

—Obrigada por sua ajuda.

O criado sorriu com franqueza.

Hermione esperou que desaparecesse pela esquina e depois entrou na biblioteca.

Enrugou o nariz. O ar estava viciado. Tudo estava tão escuro que não podia ver nada. Era evidente que ninguém tinha a utilizado fazia semanas. Meses. Possivelmente, inclusive anos, pensou irritada.

Avançou pelo aposento e ouviu o eco de seus passos no chão de mogno escuro. Dirigiu-se para as janelas, tropeçando várias vezes pelo caminho. Puxou as cortinas com a mão e descobriu que a janela estava firmemente fechada. Tateou procurando o ferrolho até que por fim o encontrou.

Maldição! Estava emperrado. Armou-se de todas suas forças e zás! De um forte puxão a janela se abriu. Com as duas mãos puxou por completo as cortinas. Um instante depois teve que puxar um lenço e tampar com ele a boca. Levantou-se tanto pó que não pôde reprimir um ataque de tosse. Mas tinha valido a pena, pensou, quando viu que a luz alagava a estadia.

Recuando-se, sacudiu as mãos de pó com satisfação e deu a volta.

A pura imensidão do aposento tirou o seu fôlego, embora de uma forma muito distinta como o fez o pó, que, é óbvio, alagava tudo. Algo muito comum nessa casa, pensou ao olhar a seu redor.

E na realidade, toda a sala parecia ajustar-se a tanta imensidão. Uma das paredes era circular. As torres das estantes se estendiam até o teto. Havia uma escada de caracol que permitia acessar às estantes superiores.

Era evidente que esta sala foi uma vez incrível. Não importava que não houvesse colunas corintianas sustentando um teto arqueado pintado à mão. De toda forma, estaria descartado, pensou. Em vez disso, as estantes de carvalho inglês chegavam até acima, firmes e contundentes, unindo-se com o teto revestido de madeira.

Em uma das esquinas havia um globo terrestre sobre uma mesa de ébano. Mais à frente da imensa escrivaninha situada no centro da sala, um par de cadeiras de biblioteca no estilo georgiano flanqueavam a lareira. Podia imaginar-se enroscada em uma destas cadeiras em um dia de chuva, o fogo crepitando calidamente na lareira e o relógio de bronze da sobremesa dando as horas.

Mas não foi a sujeira do desuso o que a impressionou. Não foi isso o que a deixou sem respiração... e paralisada.

Muitas das estantes estavam vazias. Havia literalmente dúzias de livros destroçados e atirados pelo chão, por toda parte. Não estavam empilhados de forma ordenada, à espera de serem colocados. Não, era como se tivessem sido surpreendidos por uma tormenta, uma tormenta que se cevou com eles e os tivesse feito sair disparados pela sala.

Havia um ligeiro aroma de umidade. Ela passou um dedo pelo respaldo de couro da cadeira que estava junto à escrivaninha; o couro estava gasto. Alguém tinha passado ali muitas horas. E, entretanto, o suporte de livros estava vazio. Que triste. Que trágico que algo tão maravilhoso tivesse sido abandonado dessa maneira, esquecido para sempre.

Era como se o tempo se detivesse de repente, como uma porta que se deixa fechada e que nunca mais volta a se abrir.

Quem fez isto? Por quê? E por que se manteve nesse estado? Suspeitou que soubesse a resposta à primeira pergunta; mas ainda tinha que descobrir a resposta às outras.

Ao menos tudo tinha acerto. Ah, já podia vê-lo, as prateleiras enceradas e reluzentes, a madeira ricamente lustrada. E com o sol entrando de forma oblíqua através do vidro das janelas, seria um lugar de retiro maravilhoso!

Um por um, começou a recolher os livros: poesia, clássicos, volumes de história, livros de viagens... Era uma grande biblioteca. Quando já não pôde carregar mais nos braços, empilhou os livros na longa mesa de cavalete e os agrupou por tamanhos. Voltaria a colocar mais tarde. Terminaram por causar dores nos seus braços e costas. Levantou-se, estirando-se.

Havia vários recantos escondidos nas prateleiras nos que alguém podia ler ou estudar. Seus olhos se dirigiram a um desses lugares. Em concreto, a um que tinha havido uma vez uma vitrine.

Já não ficava nada. As partes de vidro estavam todas esparramadas pelo chão. Foi então quando descobriu as páginas de um manuscrito, que tinham sofrido o mesmo destino que tantos outros livros. Supôs que tinham estado uma vez guardadas na vitrine. Algumas das páginas estavam agora debaixo dos cristais, outras em cima deles, espalhadas pelo chão como um baralho de cartas deixado a mercê do vento.

Aproximou-se para vê-las melhor, ficando de joelhos e agachando-se sobre elas. Com o maior dos cuidados segurou a que tinha mais perto. Como suspeitava, era papel pergaminho. Acariciou-a com reverência; era frágil e estava desgastada.

O texto estava em latim. No centro desta página em concreto havia um desenho com três homens montados em um burro. Percorriam um caminho que levava a igreja, enquanto anjos os sobrevoavam. Estava belamente adornada, com bordas douradas. Era fácil imaginar o tabelião, curvado sobre uma mesa iluminada com velas, trabalhando minuciosamente no manuscrito durante semanas, talvez inclusive meses.

Hermione tinha visto este tipo de manuscrito antes, mas só nos museus. Certamente teria centenas de anos, pensou sobressaltada. Uma vez mais, as perguntas a assaltaram. Por que o tinham deixado assim? Que razão podia haver para que...?

—O que faz aqui?

A voz veio diretamente de detrás dela. Assustada, ficou em pé de um pulo. Para fazê-lo se apoiou na mão. Esquecendo os vidros quebrados. Sentiu uma dor aguda na mão, como se centenas de pequenas lascas se cravassem na pele.

Ela ignorou a dor. Manteve-se erguida como pôde, virando-se para olhar seu marido.

Tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas, e o tom não era do mais tranquilizador. Olhou as páginas de papel pergaminho e depois olhou para ela, sem deixar que nada ficasse pelo caminho. Juraria ter ouvido o som de sua mandíbula ao fechar-se.

—É precisamente a pessoa que queria ver — disse alegremente — Sua biblioteca é maravilhosa, mas temo que esteja muito descuidada. O que me impulsiona a perguntar... teria sua permissão para contratar uma governanta? Perdoa que seja tão direta, mas Rosewood Manor está muito necessitada de uma, e possivelmente de várias criadas também. E acredito que deveriam começar por limpar esta biblioteca — a tosse da jovem não foi de tudo exagerada — Meu Deus, há trabalho suficiente para pôr a qualquer um em forma!

—Não — disse.

Ela piscou.

—Perdão?

—Não. — desta vez disse com uma ênfase deliberada — Não quero ninguém bisbilhotando nesta sala.

"Não quero que você esteja bisbilhotando nesta sala."

Isto era o que na realidade tinha querido dizer. Não havia nenhuma dúvida!

Mas se ele parecia não ter nenhuma inclinação por guardar as formalidades, a castanha concordou que as suas seriam mais generosas. Sua mãe se sentiria orgulhosa se a visse.

—Este é o aposento mais glorioso da casa — disse com agrado — Eu sou apenas uma aprendiz — levantou a página que tinha na mão — mas estas páginas devem ser bastante excepcionais. De fato, asseguro que são muito valiosas. Possivelmente deveria considerar trazer um perito para...

—Sei exatamente o que são. E repito, este aposento nunca será usado.

O sorriso de Hermione ficou congelado. Sua frieza a congelava.

—Se nunca for ser usada — assinalou — então talvez devesse estar fechada com chave.

—Vivo aqui sozinho — disse, cortante — Não tinha necessitado até agora.

Hermione ficou tão erguida como ele, com a palma ferida escondida depois das costas. Seu controle era uma loucura. E, maldição! Sua mão começava a doer. Supôs que tinha começado a sangrar. Colocou-a entre as dobras da saia. Maldição! Ao menos esperava que o sangue não estivesse caindo sobre essas maravilhosas páginas de papel pergaminho.

—Pode contratar uma governanta se desejar — continuou dizendo — e a todas as criadas que desejar. Faz o que quiser com o resto da casa, mas este aposento ficará como está.

—Ah — disse com sarcasmo — vamos então chegar a outro de nossos "entendimentos"?

Seus olhares se encontraram. Cada um mediu a determinação que havia nos olhos do outro.

—Chama-o como quiser — disse ele por fim.

—Acredito que me casei com um louco — apontou — O que me parece incrível é que alguma vez deixei que me beijasse.

Não gostou da frieza de suas palavras nem o torcido de seu tom. De fato, ela acreditou ouvir o rangido dos dentes.

De repente, entrecerrou os olhos.

—O que esconde aí? — perguntou, cortante.

—Eu... nada.

Tirou o pergaminho da mão e o pôs a um lado, depois segurou a outra mão e a virou.

—Pelo amor de Deus, por que não me disse que estava ferida?

—É... é só um pedaço de vidro. — cometeu o engano de olhar a mão. Tinha a metade da mão manchada de sangue, um sangue espesso e vermelho.

Deu um gemido. Os seus joelhos começaram a tremer. Estava ficando tonta. Não, pensou horrorizada. Não diante dele! Se caísse, estava segura de que morreria de humilhação. Sempre se tinha considerado uma pessoa valente, mas não quando via uma gota de sangue. Nesses casos, convertia-se em uma débil garotinha.

Apesar de seus esforços, sentiu que ia desmaiar. Balançava-se. Não podia ver Snape. Uns pontos negros giravam diante de seus olhos, uns redemoinhos nebulosos de cor cinza. Mesmo assim podia ouvi-lo. Sua voz zumbia de uma maneira que não podia entender nada do que dizia. Soava tão estranho!

Quão seguinte soube foi que ele a segurava nos braços. Segurou-a e a apertou junto ao seu corpo. Tonta, a sua cabeça dava voltas, e teria caído se não fosse por ele. Viu uma perna longa e uma bota negra ao olhar para baixo. Ele aproximou uma cadeira e a sentou nela.

—Sinto muito. — sua voz não soava tão trêmula como tinha temido. Inclusive conseguiu sorrir — É ridículo, sei. É só que...

—Cale-se. Está bem, não se preocupe. Não olhe — sua voz era quase suave — Feche os olhos, Hermione. Respire fundo, assim. Não pense nisso, só respire.

Depois de um momento, ela abriu os olhos. Severus a observava. Tinha-lhe enfaixado a ferida com seu lenço. Seus dedos seguravam a outra mão com calidez, fazendo-a sentir estranhamente segura.

—Melhor? — perguntou ele em voz baixa.

Ela assentiu.

—Bem. Vejamos se podemos levantar este emplastro. Não se levante — disse — Voltarei em um segundo.

Apertou-lhe os dedos em sinal de agradecimento. Esses lábios duros se curvaram em um breve e inesperado sorriso. Seguiu-o com os olhos. Era estúpido, mas sentiu que desejava pendurar-se ao seu pescoço. Tinha uma grande angústia no peito. Deus, pensou, o que estava se passando?

Voltou a jogar a cabeça sobre o respaldo acolchoado da cadeira e fechou os olhos.

Não passou muito tempo antes que ele voltasse a aparecer.

O lenço com o que tinha enfaixado a mão estava molhado.

Trazia um copo de uísque.

—É para você ou para mim? — perguntou ela.

Ele riu com voz rouca. Rouca, mas risada ao fim e a cabo.

—Beba — recomendou-o.

Deu um bom gole e fez uma careta.

—Tudo, por favor.

Obedeceu. O uísque queimou a garganta e o estômago.

—É horrível — se queixou.

—Algumas pessoas se acostumam — uns dedos longos tiraram o copo da sua mão, roçando-a por um instante. Uma vez mais essa risada rouca. A jovem estava certamente surpreendida.

Entrecerrou os olhos ao notar a pressão na ferida. Falava com voz baixa, dizendo que teria que esperar até que a ferida deixasse de sangrar. Ou possivelmente foi o uísque que começou a fazer efeito, pensou mais tarde.

Afastou a cabeça ao ver que segurava a garrafa de antisséptico e punha um pouco na mão. Ardeu horrores. Retorceu-se e segurou com força a mão dele.

—Tranquila — disse ele um pouco bruscamente — Temo que tenha muitos vidros cravados aí dentro. Tentarei não te machucar.

Ela olhou para outro lado. Mas pouco depois voltava a pôr os olhos no que Severus fazia. O sol fazia brilhar a navalha que ele colocou sobre a mão. Deu um gemido. Tinha vontade de vomitar.

Severus levantou uma sobrancelha escura em sinal de reprovação.

—Não — pediu autoritariamente — Não olhe.

Uma vez mais afastou a vista. Notou como seu corpo se encolhia, tentando evitar instintivamente a dor... e a maneira em que ele pressionava brandamente sobre a ferida. A navalha se introduziu um pouco mais. Respirando entrecortadamente, centrou-se no sentimento que lhe produzia ter a outra mão enlaçada a dele. Esta imagem se manteve em sua mente muito depois de afastar a vista. Ele tinha umas mãos esbeltas e maravilhosamente fortes; ao seu lado, as suas pareciam as de uma criança. Tinha a pele cálida e um pouco áspera. Ele chamava a si mesmo um homem do campo, justo como ela tinha adivinhado. Seus dedos pareciam muito escuros ao lado dos dela. Era muito consciente de sua força, algo que a teria incomodado.

Entretanto, era justamente o contrário. E dar-se conta disto aumentou sua vontade de desmaiar.

Por que diabos conseguia sempre fazer que se sentisse tão contraditória?

Ele se sentou ao seu lado, tão perto que um de seus joelhos se introduziu entre os dela. O coração da castanha começou a pulsar com força de repente. Inclinou a cabeça a um lado. Tinha uma leve ruga na testa. Apertou os lábios, concentrado no que estava fazendo.

As lembranças a invadiram, rápidas e implacáveis. A sua respiração ficou entrecortada. Começou a sentir revolta. Recordou com uma claridade quase dolorosa o calor suave de seus lábios sobre os dela. Tinha gostado. Inclusive agora, a lembrança fazia que seu coração voltasse a revivê-lo com a mesma força. Sabia ele que não se negaria se tentasse beijá-la outra vez?

Por todos os céus, estava enlouquecendo ela também? Era o uísque, pensou trêmula. O que podia ser se não?

Observou que punha a navalha a um lado e enfaixava com várias tiras de tecido limpo a ferida.

—Pronto. — seu tom foi bastante brusco— Terminou.

Hermione olhou o seu rosto. Por fora se havia recomposto, mas seu interior era uma massa de nervos.

—Eu... obrigada — não conseguiu dizer nada mais.

Olhos negros se detiveram em seu rosto. Ela tinha a incômoda impressão de que pensavam o mesmo.

—Ainda está pálida — observou — A levarei ao quarto para que possa descansar.

Ela ficou a negar com a cabeça, falando inclusive antes de dar-se conta do que estava dizendo.

—Não tem por que me acompanhar, de verdade!

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

Ela se ruborizou.

—Estou bem. De verdade — disse rezando para que não visse seu sobressalto. E afastou a vista.

Não ajudava o fato de que ele seguisse segurando a sua mão. Ela começou a retirá-la. Ele a segurou com mais força.

Então o olhou.

Era impossível decifrar sua expressão.

—Posso confiar em que acatará meus desejos com relação a esta sala? —perguntou ele em voz muito baixa.

Uma parte dela queria discutir. A outra estava pronta para jogar-se em seus braços. Uma parte dela queria desesperadamente sentir-se zangada. Mas por algum estranho motivo não o conseguia.

—Por favor.

O tom do marido era muito débil, quase entre dentes. Entretanto, desta vez a petição foi mais uma súplica que uma ordem, e cem vezes mais efetiva!

Ela assentiu.

Snape a acompanhou até as escadas que subiu com rapidez. Mesmo assim, seguia tendo o incômodo sentimento de que ele a seguia com os olhos até que ela entrou no corredor que conduzia ao seu quarto.

E durante todo esse tempo, sua mente dava voltas, como se estivesse montada em um carrossel.

Seu marido era um homem de segredos. Um homem de tristezas. Nunca esteve mais segura de algo em toda sua vida.

E de repente desejou com todas suas forças saber por que.


	11. Capítulo IX

Oi, oi povo! Atendendo a pedido e em comemoração das minhas férias... Eis mais um capítulo! \o/

**Viola:** Sim, eles são muito inconstantes, mas acho que a tendência é piorar...rsrsrs  
Esse seu mês, daria quanto em capítulos hein? Já estou anotando as apostas aqui num caderninho e quem ganhar leva o que hein? Um doce bem gostoso?rsrs  
Então, sobre a tensão que você sentiu... talvez ela aumente... *faz carinha de anjo*

**Thaiana:** Então flor, aos poucos a história do morcegão vai aparecendo, não é difícil de perceber, já apareceram muitas pistas nos capítulos anteriores, basta ficar com a antena ligada...  
Ok, palpite anotado aqui no caderninho, basta saber o prêmio de quem ganhar, estava falando com a Viola e estou pensando num doce, o que acha?rs

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

* * *

_A perda consegue mudar um homem. A perda consegue mudar tudo._

Severus Snape

*.*

Snape gostaria de ter ignorado sua sedutora nova mulher. Hermione, entretanto, fazia que fosse impossível.

Em só uns dias, tinha conseguido fazer patente sua existência. A mudança começava a notar-se em Rosewood Manor. Jogaram baldes de água e sabão. Sacudiram e limparam os tapetes. Os chãos de carvalho de toda a casa reluziam recém-encerados. Onde antes havia escuridão e abandono, agora havia luz e calidez, e uma sensação de lar começava a respirar-se por toda a casa.

Ele estava tão impressionado como irritado. Quem ela acreditava que era para ocupar-se assim de sua casa? Embora agora tudo estivesse, teve que admitir com um grunhido, muito mais habitável. Mesmo assim, às vezes sentia que ele somente tinha o papel de espectador. Ela tinha invadido sua vida, irrompido em sua casa. Mas não podia protestar, já que tinha dado permissão para fazer como tivesse vontade. Não tinha outra opção que observar com ar sombrio como mudava tudo a seu redor.

E Hermione se conduzia pelos corredores como se tivesse estado fazendo isso toda sua vida. A seu passo ia deixando um aroma de rosas tão irresistível...

Enlouquecia-o.

Havia ficado furioso o dia que a encontrou na biblioteca. Por um instante, uma ira selvagem tinha nublado sua vista. Ela se metia onde não tinha direito. Invadiu seu santuário, e ele não pôde pensar com claridade.

Não tinha posto um pé nesse aposento fazia muitos anos: pouco depois que Lílian e as crianças foram enterradas. Esse dia com Hermione voltou para aquela noite... aquela noite em que uma raiva profunda e vil tinha explodido dentro dele... a noite em que destruiu os tesouros que tanto tinham significado para ele antes.

Tinha desejado queimá-los. Queimar tudo. Como eles foram queimados.

De toda a casa, a biblioteca era a que mais lembranças lhe traziam. Lembranças dos três, deitados no jardim, o jardim que Lílian tanto gostava. O jardim que tanto gostava de brincar com seus filhos...

Ele tinha falhado com eles, com todos eles. Não pôde protegê-los, a nenhum. Não pôde salvá-los.

Snape não queria recordar. Tinha acreditado que o tempo tinha mitigado a dor, mas não era certo. Teria preferido ser um insensível! Teria preferido estar sozinho!

Mas com Hermione em sua casa, foi negada a solidão que tanto desejava.

Não podia evitar ser desagradável. Fazia o que tinha que fazer. Casou-se com ela. Trouxe-a para sua casa. E agora ela invadia seu santuário mais privado... sua mente! Será que não o permitia nem um pouco de paz? Incomodava-o. Incomodava a sua presença na casa. Em sua vida. Olhasse onde olhasse, ali estava ela. Era quase uma violação de toda a felicidade que tinha enchido uma vez seu coração.

Mas não era uma intrusa. Não era uma invasora. Nem tampouco alguém que tratasse de seduzi-lo.

Era sua mulher.

E possivelmente era isto o que mais incomodava de tudo.

*.*.*.*

Hermione nunca foi das que baixavam a cabeça. Assim que tomava uma decisão, não voltava atrás. Snape podia conformar-se com o desastre que os rodeavam, mas ela não. Ela tinha se proposto conseguir que Rosewood Manor fosse um lugar confortável, e ninguém poderia impedi-la.

Dois dias depois de sua chegada, contratou uma governanta, a senhora Demelza. Na primeira semana, tinha assegurado um serviço completo de criados. E antes que terminasse essa semana, a luz do sol atravessaria o arco das janelas limpas. O piso do térreo brilhava reluzente.

Ainda ficava muito por fazer, mas a castanha se sentia satisfeita com os progressos conseguidos. A reação de Severus — ou a falta dela — a machucava. Teria desejado que reconhecesse de alguma forma seu esforço. Não se queixou. Não discutiu. Fez como se não visse a mudança. Como fazia com todo o resto.

Mas ao menos tinha algo com o que entreter os dias. Levantava-se cedo e caía exausta na cama pelas noites. Mas nas refeições, quando estavam os dois a sós, os momentos passavam como em uma prova contínua.

Eram, em suma, pouco menos que uma terrível experiência. Não havia maneira de dissipar a tensão que se respirava. A refeição começava e terminava com as obrigatórias palavras de saudação e despedida. Entre eles, tudo que se ouvia era o tinido ocasional da porcelana chinesa ou dos talheres. Hermione se via limitada a admirar a prata recém lustrada que tinha encontrado esquecida em uma cômoda.

Odiava esses momentos. Durante toda sua vida, a refeição se dava entre bate-papos, risadas e troca de opiniões. Com Severus, estava começando a odiar as refeições, mas certamente não estava disposta a esconder-se detrás de uma bandeja em seu quarto porque seu marido tinha decidido ser um grosseiro.

E parecia que esta manhã, em particular, não ia ser a exceção.

Ele já estava sentado à mesa.

A jovem se aproximou energicamente à bonita mesa Pembroke que utilizavam como mesa de serviço. Nela se dispuseram uma grande variedade de pratos.

—Bom dia — saudou com alegria.

—Bom dia. — rodeava a xícara com seu longo dedo. Nem sequer se incomodou em olhá-la.

Segurando um croissant, dirigiu-se à mesa principal. Como de costume, o café da manhã do moreno consistia em um café forte e só. Hermione enrugou o nariz em sinal de desaprovação. Segurou o bule, o olhando por debaixo das pestanas. E nesse instante, decidiu que a refeição não se daria no silêncio habitual. Com isto em mente, limpou os dedos no guardanapo e se dirigiu a seu marido.

—Já comeu?

Ele deu um gole ao café, com o olhar fixo no jornal.

—Não.

Era evidente que achava a pergunta supérflua. Mas se manteve firme, determinada a manter a conversa.

—É uma boa hora para o café da manhã. E a Senhora Molly prepara uns ovos cozidos maravilhosos.

—Possivelmente deveria dizer-lhe.

—De fato o fiz. — o olhou abertamente. Na realidade, não teria que preocupar-se de que ele se desse conta. Podia ter sido um pedaço de argila e ele não se daria conta. Levantando-se, voltou para a mesa auxiliar e encheu o prato de diversos tipos de comida quente. Colocando a cadeira em seu lugar, voltou a sentar-se.

Enfiou na boca um pedaço de salsicha e a mastigou completamente. Não é que estivessem brigados, refletiu ela enquanto passava geleia na torrada. Ele não a tentava com hostilidade, era mais como se tivesse decidido fazer como se não existisse. Limpou os dedos com o guardanapo. Ao tentar segurar o garfo uma vez mais, a faca caiu ao tapete.

Ela se inclinou sobre ele, mas a verdade é que Severus não se deu conta. Sua cabeça roçou a borda da mesa quando estava pegando a faca. Ao levantar-se, um par de olhos negros a olhavam em sinal de reprimenda. Parecia que ao fim tinha captado sua atenção!

—Tem que fazer tanto ruído? Resulta-me difícil ler.

Hermione não teve em conta o tom. Partiu outro pedaço de salsicha e o pôs na boca.

—Temo — disse com uma doçura irônica — que esqueceu a boa educação, senhor. Possivelmente os costumes de Yorkshire sejam diferentes, mas me ensinaram que é falta de educação ler na mesa.

Snape se deteve, com a xícara suspensa a meio caminho de sua boca. Baixou-a lentamente e depois se inclinou para trás, olhando-a com um leve sorriso (se podia chamar-se assim) nos lábios.

—Sério?

—Sério — saboreou as palavras e o momento.

E parecia que por fim tinha conseguido monopolizar sua atenção. Seu sorriso se esticou.

—Como me criei em Yorkshire, não estou todo seguro de como se educa as pessoas em Londres, mas me ensinaram que é falta de educação falar com a boca cheia.

Hermione terminou de mastigar e depois engoliu. Não ia se render tão facilmente.

—Escocesa — disse por fim — Admito que seja metade inglesa, mas passei muito mais tempo na Escócia. Meu pai foi escocês. Portanto, prefiro me considerar...

—Deixe-me que adivinhe — a interrompeu — Escocesa.

—Aye — ela admitiu com satisfação.

Severus entrecerrou os olhos. O quê? Acaso esperava que partisse? Os criados podiam tremer e agitar-se, mas podia estar seguro de que com ela não funcionaria. E não funcionou. Foi criada com dois irmãos mais velhos; tinha aprendido logo a cuidar de si mesma. Nem Heitor nem Hélio a tinham intimidado (tampouco é que tivessem tentado), e tampouco ele conseguiria.

— Possivelmente — sugeriu a castanha — esse seu mau humor poderia melhorar se comesse alguma coisa. A Senhora Molly ficaria encantada.

Seus olhos jogavam faíscas.

—Não estou de mau humor.

—Ah, não? Pois qualquer um diria que faz todo o possível por parecê-lo.

Sua boca se converteu em uma linha reta. Agitou o jornal.

—O que é exatamente que sugere?

—Eu não sugiro nada. Limito-me a observar que talvez não seja um locutor particularmente brilhante.

—Critica minhas maneiras. Critica meu mau humor. Há algo mais que queira criticar em mim?

Hermione sorriu docemente.

—Não neste momento — disse brandamente.

—Ah. E tenho permissão para fazer parecidas observações em troca?

—Imagino que sim — ela acessou — Depois de tudo, é o senhor da casa.

—Está acostumada a dizer sempre o que pensa, verdade?

—Se não fizer eu, quem fará?

—Uma explicação pragmática — observou — Vejo que você também tem seu caráter.

—Essa não sou eu.

—E se orgulha de sua franqueza.

—Simplesmente, considero-me uma pessoa direta.

—Direta. É assim como você gosta de chamar?

—Como chamaria você?

—Se me perguntassem, diria que é a mulher mais obstinada que conheci.

—Tampouco sou eu — respondeu ela com satisfação. Acreditava que podia insultá-la? Era feita de um material mais duro que isso.

—Talvez tenha escolhido mal as palavras. Não é obstinada, mas sim teimosa.

— É óbvio que não! Embora eu goste de ser ligeiramente independente.

—Ah — olhou-a diretamente aos olhos — Um traço familiar, não é mesmo?

— Temo que sim — disse ela brandamente.

—Há algo mais que queira me dizer, Hermione?

Ela abriu a boca.

—Não... — começou a dizer.

—No momento — terminou ele.

Foi uma vitória da mais gloriosa. À manhã seguinte, não houve jornal na mesa.

E participou de um substancioso café da manhã.

Inclusive se dignou a perguntar como tinha dormido!

*.*.*.*

Vários dias depois, Hermione teve a oportunidade de passar ao lado de uma criada que acabava de receber o correio. Como o marido não estava por ali, a castanha sorriu e segurou o pacote que trazia a garota.

—Obrigada. Eu farei chegar ao senhor.

O escritório de Severus estava situado na parte leste da casa. Ela tinha dado uma breve olhada no primeiro dia quando esteve inspecionando a casa com Dobby. Como a biblioteca, considerava-o parte dos domínios dele, algo que parecia ajustar-se a ele à perfeição, pensou com um toque de dureza. E na realidade, também a situação do aposento, ao final do corredor, parecia ajustar-se a ele bastante bem.

Entrou e olhou ao seu redor. O ambiente era grande, forrado com a mesma madeira de carvalho inglês que a escada. Justo sob as janelas havia um bonito divã, com estofado de veludo bordô e dourado.

Um raio de sol iluminava o escritório. Hermione pôs o correio no centro da mesa, depois se deteve e olhou para cima.

Uma grande teia de aranha se estendia do teto até a parede de um dos cantos. Encolheu os ombros e fez gesto de sair dali; depois pensou melhor e voltou sobre seus passos. Fixou a vista na desagradável teia. Não ficava mais remédio... simplesmente, isso não podia estar ali.

Havia um armário das criadas justo do outro lado do corredor. Segurando uma vassoura, voltou para o escritório e subiu em cima do encantador divã de veludo do canto.

—Que diabos está fazendo?

O som da voz de seu marido esteve a ponto de fazê-la cair. Se ele não tinha cuidado com suas palavras, pensou com determinação, ela tampouco teria.

Pela extremidade do olho, viu que se colocou diante da escrivaninha.

—Que diabos você acha que estou fazendo? — a queixa veio acompanhada de uma vigorosa vassourada.

Falhou por bastante.

—Maldição — murmurou.

Severus levantou a cabeça. Ela o olhou por cima do ombro.

Tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada.

—Meus irmãos falam muito pior — se defendeu ela.

—Preferiria que minha esposa não o fizesse.

Ah, vá. Quem era ele para repreendê-la? Ignorando-o, a castanha respirou e ficou nas pontas dos pés. Com a boca apertada em sinal de determinação, apontou ao seu objetivo uma vez mais. Foi uma tentativa ainda mais valente que a anterior, mas desta vez esteve a ponto de cair.

—Pelo amor de Deus, deixe que eu faça isso. — o grunhido chegou de baixo — Se quebrar o pescoço, recairá sobre minha consciência.

Mãos fortes rodearam sua cintura. O mundo girou brevemente ao seu redor antes de pôr os pés no chão. Ficou olhando enquanto ele tirava a teia sem nenhum esforço... e sem ter sequer que subir no divã.

Hermione franziu o cenho ao ver que se sentava atrás de sua escrivaninha. Seus olhares se encontraram um momento. "O que — pensou ela— acaso queria que o deixasse sozinho?" Apertou os lábios. Se era assim podia pedir-lhe depois de tudo, estava ali primeiro.

Deliberadamente deu-lhe as costas. Ocupou-se em colocar uma pilha de livros na mesa do canto.

Não se deu conta de que o moreno a olhava com os olhos franzidos enquanto ela revoava à outro canto e voltava.

—Por Deus... será que alguma vez fica parada?

Era mais uma pergunta que uma acusação. A jovem se deteve.

Ele tamborilou a mesa com os dedos.

— Terminou?

—Perdoe-me — disse ela com expressão irônica — devo entender que quer que não o incomode mais?

—Se não for pedir muito...

Sua educação era impecável. Hermione não fez o mesmo. Fulminou-o com o olhar, sem dar-se conta do sentimento de culpa que havia provocado no marido.

Apenas um quarto de hora mais tarde, descia as escadas embelezada com sua roupa de montar. Severus estava na entrada com Dobby quando ela desceu.

Olhou-a interrogando-a em silêncio.

—Pensei que me faria bem montar um pouco. — seu tom era frio, à defensiva.

O moreno desviou a vista ao relógio de parede que acabava de dar a hora.

—É quase a hora de comer.

—Por favor, não me espere. É possível que me atrase. — deveria sentir-se agradecido que o deixasse sozinho.

Ela teria evitado sair por ali, mas ele a segurou pelo braço.

A jovem franziu o cenho ao notar que ele apertava seu braço. Seus dedos a deixaram livre... mas não seus olhos.

Sua expressão era a de uma pessoa contrariada.

—Hermione, é óbvio que tem o estábulo a sua disposição. Mas este não é um bom momento.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

—Por que não?

Seu olhar se deslizou desde seu ombro até a parte alta da janela que tinha às costas.

—Olhe ali. — com o queixo, indicou-lhe o céu. Ela viu que havia densas nuvens que se aproximava pelo horizonte. Inclusive no momento em que se voltava para olhar, a luz do sol pareceu empalidecer — Aproxima-se uma tormenta.

—Ah, mas esquece — disse ela alegremente — que vivi a maior parte de minha vida na Escócia. Um pouco de chuva não me importa. E acredito que se ficar em casa um minuto mais terminarei por apodrecer.

—Não conhece o terreno daqui — havia um leve nervosismo em seu tom.

A castanha deixou de sorrir.

—Como poderia conhecer?

Seus olhos se encontraram.

—Escute-me, Hermione. As tormentas daqui não se parecem em nada às que você conhece. Não sairá com este tempo, ouviu-me?

—É bastante impossível não fazê-lo — disse com os dentes apertados. Gostaria de seguir discutindo. Mas nesse momento se ouviu o estrondo de um trovão. Ele a olhou como lhe dizendo: "Vê! Eu disse!"

Seu sorriso doía. Ela o fulminou com o olhar.

—Se quiser me encontrar, senhor — ah, tenho uma nova ideia! Pensou — Estarei na biblioteca. Lendo, provavelmente. Ou possivelmente, limpando-a.

Não esperou para ver sua reação, por isso deu meia volta e começou a andar, determinada a pôr alguma distância entre eles. Seu caráter — esse que tinha assegurado não ter — era imprevisível.

Uma hora na biblioteca fez pouco para acalmá-la. Outra hora em seu quarto, e seguia ainda inquieta. Depois de tantos dias enclausurada, não tinha se dado conta do quanto que sentia falta de estar ao ar livre. Precisava afastar-se um pouco da casa; ou para ser mais exata, precisava afastar-se dele. Cavalgar a limparia. Esfregando as mãos, aproximou-se da janela.

As nuvens tinham passado ao longe. Só ficavam umas quantas, e se viam altas e distantes.

Recuperado o bom humor, sorriu para si e se precipitou escada abaixo.

Os estábulos estavam a pouca distância da casa. Um jovem de faces rosadas chamado George saiu para ouvir seu animado "olá" .

Pouco depois, Hermione deixava os estábulos no lombo de um lustroso cavalo negro chamado Lady Mary. Deleitou-se com o repentino sentimento de liberdade. O ar era fresco a revitalizaria, justo o que necessitava. Era maravilhoso estar em uma cadeira de montar de novo. Não tinha se dado conta do quanto que tinha sentido falta disso. Relaxou e levantou o rosto para o céu. Não longe da casa havia um terreno de pasto, alagado com capim e demandando urgentemente um pouco de atenção. Tomou nota mental disso. Guiou seu cavalo pelo atalho que levava ao caminho principal, passando por sebes de abundantes samambaias e trepadeiras.

O ar chegava carregado de um aroma de natureza selvagem. O campo circundante era de uma vez tosco e delicado, uma visão sempre cambiante de colinas e vales. Ela poderia terminar por amar tudo isto. O pensamento sobreveio de repente, e tomou forma com uma tenacidade surpreendente. Ah, pensou com nostalgia, mas faria melhor em não afeiçoar-se muito. Recordou-se que seu tempo aqui era limitado. Era estranho, mas isto a fez se sentir um pouco triste...

Cavalgou um bom trecho, com força. Ao norte, o páramo se estendia imenso e selvagem. Um tapete abundante de urze suavizava o contorno rochoso da terra. Apanhada pela terra, por sua beleza, seguiu cavalgando, sem pensar em outra coisa que não fosse no prazer do momento.

Por fim puxou as rédeas de Lady Mary para que se detivesse no alto de um montículo coberto de erva. Ao sair de casa, o ar era quente. Agora chegava carregado de uma silenciosa umidade. Jogou uma olhada ao sol por debaixo da aba de seu chapéu.

Mas não havia sol. A fronteira entre a terra e o céu tinha desaparecido. Hermione deu a volta na sela. O mundo se tornou uma quietude horripilante. Então, de repente, como se fosse dirigido por uma mão maligna e invisível, o vento começou a soprar, ganhando força à medida que atravessava os campos. A temperatura desceu bruscamente em questão de segundos. O céu virou uma inquietante cor azul escura. Como se fossem seres vivos, as nuvens começaram a enfurecer-se e revolver-se, aproximando-se perigosamente.

A castanha puxou as rédeas com suas mãos protegidas pelas luvas. Severus havia dito. Estava desfrutando tanto do momento, que não se deu conta do quão rápido o tempo podia mudar.

Soou um trovão. A escuridão e as nuvens pareciam aproximar-se de forma simultânea. A égua virou de um lado nervosa. Hermione pôs a mão no pescoço para tranquilizá-la. Ela respirou fundo. Não havia forma de distinguir o norte do sul, o este do oeste. Mas sabia que tinha cavalgado para o norte. Fez a égua girar, e a pôs a galope.

Não acreditou haver-se afastado tanto. Ia na direção certa? Começou a rezar com todas suas forças para afastar o pânico. Açulou sua montaria para que cavalgasse mais rápido, mas a égua estava muito nervosa. Uma rajada de vento retirou seu chapéu que tão graciosamente levava preso à cabeça. As gotas de chuva começaram a fazerem-se constantes. E não eram só algumas gotas. A Mãe Terra estava dando rédea solta a sua raiva com contundência.

A chuva golpeava a sua pele como se fosse granizo. Custava-lhe respirar e os pulmões começaram a arder. Era como cavalgar através de uma parede de água. O vento soprava em todas as direções. Aonde ia.

Então, de repente, sentiu um calafrio. Teve uma sensação da mais inquietante, uma sensação que percorreu o seu corpo da cabeça aos pés. Os raios alagavam o céu. Incapaz de ver algo, tampou os olhos com o braço de forma instintiva. Lady Mary deu um relincho assustado e parou em seco.

Hermione esteve a ponto de sair disparada. Descendo do cavalo, abraçou-o para proteger do vento, sujeitando as rédeas e lutando por seguir avançando.

O frio não a deixava respirar. Levava as botas de pele cheias de barro. Escorregou uma e outra vez. Se não tivesse presa às rédeas teria caído de bruços sobre a terra. Ao fim viu a cancela da entrada e o caminho que transcorria por ela.

Havia um barracão desmantelado justo do outro lado da cancela. Tinha-o visto antes e se perguntou por seu deprimente estado. Lutando contra o vento, meteu-se sob o beiral da casa e puxou a égua para que se cobrisse também.

Havia uma pilha de madeira carbonizada e enegrecida no canto oposto. A água penetrava por um buraco do teto. O refúgio deixava muito que desejar, mas era melhor que estar a céu aberto.

Uma voz dizia que não devia ficar ali. Severus tinha razão. E ela se deu conta disso.

Esperar que seu marido não se desse conta de sua escapada era querer muito.


	12. Capítulo X

Oi, oi povo! Eis mais um capítulo! \o/

**Viola:** Ah vai, não fala assim dela. Ela precisava tomar um arzinho, poxa vida.  
E viva as nossas férias! Então sobre as mordidinhas do Morcegão... Sou ciumenta... _

**Thaiana:** Sim, você captou a história dele, mas ela ainda virá na integra.  
Ahhh Razão e Sensibilidade... Adoro o filme e o livro... *_*  
Vou pensar na recompensa...rsrsrs

**Kizy Malfoy:** Menina que saudades dos seus comentários... Ahh Dê uma chance para a Ginny.

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

**Capítulo 10**

_Deus, como odeio a chuva!_

Severus Snape

*.*

As sombras cobriam o chão quando SNAPE se levantou para estirar as pernas. Esfregando a testa, fez uma pequena careta ao mover em círculos o ombro. A dor era quase insuportável, um indicador preciso do mau tempo que tinha desejado.

O ar tornou-se pesado, frio e úmido. Olhou para fora, perguntando-se do que teria que estar preocupando-se. A névoa avançava pela copa das árvores, envolvendo as colinas distantes. Uma chuva como chumbo caía com persistência.

No vestíbulo de entrada, uma criada se dispunha a acender os abajures pendurados na parede.

—Vem aqui. — Moveu um dedo. Não se lembrava do nome. Nem sequer estava seguro de tê-lo sabido alguma vez, agora que havia tantas como ela.

Ela fez uma reverência.

—Senhor?

—Está por aqui a sua milady?

A garota sacudiu a cabeça.

—Não vi milady desde esta manhã, senhor.

Ele não estava seguro de ter gostado dessa resposta. Ficou pensando um momento e depois deu a volta em direção à biblioteca.

Em algum momento ela — ou alguém — esteve ali. Os vidros tinham sido retirados do chão e também retiraram os livros. Se foi hoje ou qualquer outro dia, isso já não podia saber. Sentiu uma ligeira espetada, mas isso foi tudo.

Colocou a cabeça no salão. Tampouco estava ali. Subiu as escadas de dois em dois e se deteve só ao chegar à porta do quarto de sua mulher. Reprimiu a necessidade de abrir a porta de um golpe. Depois de tudo era sua casa. Passado o impulso, bateu na porta.

Não houve resposta.

Voltou a chamar.

Nada.

—Hermione! — chamou-a.

Desta vez não hesitou. Abriu a porta e entrou. O quarto estava vazio, mas o vestido com o que a tinha visto antes estava sobre a cama.

Uma criada o olhava com os olhos muito abertos da soleira. Ele deu a volta, com o vestido na mão.

—Onde está lady Hermione?

—Não a vi desde que saiu para cavalgar, senhor. Ainda não voltou?

Um frio intenso correu por suas veias. Houve um instante em que ficou paralisado. Depois rodeou a criada a toda pressa. Justo no momento em que chegava no final da escada, Dobby apareceu.

—Vou sair — disse Snape secamente.

—Como? Com este tempo? — o senhor não dava crédito.

Um relâmpago iluminou o vestíbulo, seguido de um violento trovão.

—Hermione está aí fora — disse de forma mecânica.

O mordomo ficou tão pálido como seu senhor. Só ele podia entender o medo frenético de seus olhos. Só ele podia entender o ódio que tinha da chuva... e às tormentas.

—Oh, não!

—Oh, sim! — Snape abriu a porta e saiu.

Aconteceu de uma forma muito estranha. Ouviu uma voz que o chamava... a voz dela. Viu o cavalo trotando entre a névoa... e depois a viu. Uma pequena silhueta desalinhada montada em Lady Mary. E durante um horrível instante, temeu que não fosse real. Que só fosse uma aparição fruto de sua imaginação.

E possivelmente por isso se tornou um pouco louco. Não podia manter-se cordato. Não em uma coisa assim.

Em alguma parte longínqua de sua cabeça, soube que tinha deixado de chover. E Hermione ria. Estava rindo.

—Olá! Parece que tinha razão...

Ele perdeu o controle. De repente se sentiu furioso. Se tinha que casar, por que não tinha que ser com uma mulher dócil, submissa, que aparecesse somente quando ele o desejasse? Independente, orgulhava-se de ser ela. E como se orgulhava! Era como se estivesse disposta a desafiá-lo cada vez que se virava, como se o pusesse a prova a cada oportunidade.

Fê-la descer do cavalo.

—Maldita estúpida!

A jovem ofegou. Vinha preparada para suas recriminações, preparada para dizer que depois de tudo ele estava certo. Era típico dos homens quererem adotar esse tipo de superioridade.

Mas não esperava uma reação assim. Houve duas coisas que a surpreenderam. A primeira, que era a primeira vez que ouvia insultá-la. A segunda, que não estava apenas zangado.

Estava lívido de medo.

Ela apertou a mandíbula.

—Já te disse que sou uma boa amazona.

Seu tom foi tão abrasador como seu olhar.

—Não é sua forma de montar que questiono, mas sim sua prudência.

Hermione manteve a cabeça alta.

—Sua família disse que tinha uma habilidade especial para se colocar em problemas. Tem que ser sempre tão estúpida?

Possivelmente não se comportou de uma maneira muito prudente. Mas vendo como a tentava, disse a si mesma que não estava disposta a reconhecer.

—Não sou — enfatizou — nenhuma estúpida. E você, senhor, pode ir ao inferno!

Ele entrecerrou os olhos.

—Uma mulher decente — disse em tom ameaçador — não deveria falar assim.

—Bem, pois esta sim, o faz.

Com isto, foi zangada para casa e subiu as escadas. Snape a seguiu, dando ordens atrás. Na metade do corredor, segurou-a pelo cotovelo com os dedos.

A castanha tentou soltar-se.

—Não necessito que me ajude.

—Mesmo assim, o farei.

Só a soltou quando chegaram ao quarto.

Ele abriu a porta. Com o queixo alto, Hermione passou por diante dele e entrou no dormitório.

Nunca pensou que fosse segui-la até dentro. Quando deu a volta, custou-lhe um momento assimilar que seguia justo atrás dela.

Sacudiu a cabeça. Por sua vida, que não se retiraria.

—Não recordo de tê-lo convidado a entrar — disse friamente.

—Não necessito um convite — seus olhos cintilavam ao olhá-la, mas não se alterou — Tire essa roupa molhada.

Ela abriu a boca.

—De jeito nenhum — gemeu.

—Está encharcada até os ossos.

Esse pensou meio apavorada e com um ligeiro tremor, não era o problema.

—Pode estar seguro de que não vou despir-me diante de você!

Sorriu com dureza.

—Esquece que sou seu marido?

"Esquece que sou seu marido?", tinha uma resposta a isso na ponta da língua. Mas não havia necessidade de jogar mais lenha ao fogo.

Luna, a garota que tinha sido contratada para assisti-la, entrou e preparou a banheira. Tentando evitar que a criada os visse discutir, Hermione guardou silêncio enquanto ela enchia a banheira e fazia prender o carvão da lareira.

Snape se aproximou do lavatório. Segurou uma toalha e secou o rosto com ela.

A castanha ficou onde estava. Que diabos? Ele não parecia dar sinal de querer respeitar sua privacidade. Olhou-o com incerteza, consciente de repente de que ela se colocou ao lado da cama.

Jogou a toalha de um lado.

—Pelo amor de Deus — disse zangado — entre na banheira enquanto a água está quente. Vai adoecer se não o fizer.

Ela não se moveu. Não podia.

Arqueando uma sobrancelha, ele deu um passo para ela.

—Está bem! Mas posso fazer isso sozinha, por favor.

Segurou a jaqueta com a mão. Desdobrou todo seu engenho para cobrir-se. Voltando-se para um lado, tentou torpemente desabotoar os botões de prata de sua jaqueta de montar.

A tentativa foi em vão, e tinham começado a bater os dentes. Pela primeira vez foi consciente do que era estar congelada. Tinha os dedos intumescidos. Tentou fazer que respondessem... tentou com todas suas forças!

Mas não respondiam. Era impossível conter os tremores.

Notou que ele afastava os seus dedos. A forma de Severus tampou os últimos raios de luz do dia. Chocada, sentiu como ele tirava a jaqueta. Ouviu-a cair molhada ao chão. Estava, não descobriu como, bastante destroçada.

Depois seguiu com sua camisa branca de babados. Como fez calor durante o dia, tinha preferido prescindir do espartilho e da combinação. Por isso o tecido molhado se colava ao corpo, transparente, Hermione descobriu que seus mamilos se erguiam firmes e totalmente evidentes. Cobriu-se com as mãos. Tratou de separar o tecido de sua pele.

Mas Severus já tinha começado a desabotoar os botões, com seus ágeis e certeiros dedos.

—Posso fazê-lo sozinha — disse ela quase sem fôlego.

Chocada, viu que a palma de sua mão tocava a parte alta do peito forte. Ela mordeu o lábio. Seu único consolo era saber que não estava olhando-a quando ocorria. Tinha uma expressão escura e intensa.

Despachou o resto da roupa com a mesma eficácia impessoal. Quando terminou, cobriu seus ombros com uma manta. Tudo passou muito depressa, de uma maneira quase brusca, enquanto ele movia suas eficientes mãos por seu corpo como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Mas o estrago estava feito. A jovem queria morrer ali mesmo. Seu marido a tinha visto nua. "Por que se importar?" Dizia uma voz zombadora em sua cabeça. Ele não parecia olhá-la como uma mulher, apesar do beijo arrebatador que se deram em Londres.

Não podia estar mais equivocada.

Ficou ali de pé, tremendo de frio, esperando que a criada voltasse com o último balde de água... esperando-a. Seus olhos eram grandes, de um castanho claro como o mais puro mel; uns olhos que não o tinham dado paz desde o dia que se conheceram no Hyde Park.

Ela não podia saber o temor frio que tinha sentido ao dar-se conta de sua partida. Ela tomou por ira. "Se soubesse!", pensou ele amargamente. Depois, quando a viu... Jesus! Essa mulher o fazia perder a cabeça. E agora estava o fazendo perder a prudência.

Fazia tanto tempo... Muito. Pulsava-lhe o sangue, um fogo abrasador atormentava o seu estômago.

Olhou as suas mãos, tinha apertados os nódulos até ficarem brancos. Era a única forma de poder as deixar quietas. Perguntou-se como seria apoiar essa carne feminina e cálida contra seu peito... como seria o tato dela. Um tremor quente o atravessou... não, foi mais que isso. Foi uma corrente. Uma corrente que chegou as suas terminações nervosas, uma corrente capaz de alagar cada poro de sua pele.

O desejo o corroia. Ah, o que teria dado para despi-la uma vez mais! Por deixar descoberto o que somente tinha podido ver de soslaio... Despi-la lentamente, deleitar-se com isso até sentir-se satisfeito. Desejava puxá-la com força e colocar-se entre suas coxas, fazer sentir o que o movia por dentro, o vulto abrasador do desejo, firme e pleno. E tão doloroso...

Atormentava a si mesmo e a atormentava.

Por que tinha ficado? Perguntou-se. Ela o teria detido? Sim. Não. Ao menos não fez, recordou fracamente, a noite que chegaram a Rosewood. Não, então não. Mas agora...

Seus olhos evitavam olhá-lo. Tinha-os cravados em seu queixo. Quase lhe divertia que não se permitisse olhar mais acima. Podia sentir sua incerteza, entrever a sombra que crepitava em seus olhos, a maneira em que engolia em seco. A maneira em que agarrava a condenada manta como se fosse um escudo de ferro.

Meu Deus, de verdade pensava que abusaria dela?

—O banho vai se esfriar.

Pôde ouvir a raiva que destilava sua respiração.

—Vire-se.

Severus fechou a mandíbula. Seus olhos se encontraram. Os dela estavam muito abertos, e o olhavam desesperados e suplicantes.

Dando volta, deixou-a para que se banhasse sozinha. No corredor, ouviu o som do chapinho da água. Snape sorriu com a boca tensa e se dirigiu às escadas.

Passou meia hora antes que voltasse. Possivelmente algo mais. Ela tinha terminado de banhar-se e estava sentada em uma banqueta junto ao fogo, passando uma escova prateada pelo cabelo. Estava descalça, e se cobria com um roupão branco preso à cintura. Pôde ver parte da panturrilha se girar. Então se deteve, com a escova imóvel na mão. Seu olhar expressava tanto surpresa como consternação de vê-lo ali. Ele fez como se não tivesse notado e fechou a porta com a ponta da bota antes de avançar para ela com determinação.

Sem dizer uma palavra, colocou a bandeja que trazia na mesa redonda laqueada que havia próxima da esposa. Viu-a respirar fundo; ruborizando-se, deixou a escova de um lado. O moreno não podia deixar de olhá-la. Era a primeira vez que a via com o cabelo solto. Deixava-o incrivelmente longo, os cachos caíam-lhe pelos ombros e chegava até os quadris, e parecia com os raios de luz que refletiam no mel, de uma cor âmbar, topázio e uísque, tudo misturado.

Deus, era uma doçura. Tão condenadamente bonita que acreditou que ia morrer de dor.

Sem dizer uma palavra, aproximou uma cadeira ao seu tamborete. Teve uma pontada de humor negro. Não podia decidir se estava a deixando nervosa ou se estava incomodando-a.

Em qualquer caso, sua capacidade de recuperação era admirável. Sentou-se ali como se tivesse estado fazendo isso todos os dias de sua vida. Ah, mas se ela soubesse o desejo selvagem que alagava sua mente e queimava o sangue, ficaria tão tranquila? Tinha o pressentimento de que teria saído correndo do quarto e deixado a casa.

Porque, na realidade estava sendo imprudente, disse-lhe uma voz em seu interior. Por que demônios havia voltado? Podia ter enviado um criado com a bandeja. Não deveria estar perto dela. Não agora. O que tinha que fazer era manter a distância: em coração, em corpo e em alma.

E ainda continuava furioso por seu comportamento, recordou-se a si mesmo.

Embora nada disto parecesse importar agora.

Estirando as pernas, encheu duas taças de brandy e ofereceu uma a ela.

—Bebe — disse em voz baixa.

Seus dedos não se encontraram quando ela o segurou. Tinha evitado intencionadamente? Perguntou-se Snape. Descobriu de repente que essa ideia o irritava.

Hermione fez uma careta enquanto deixava que o líquido descesse pela garganta.

—Mais — disse.

Ela tossiu, passando o dorso da mão sobre a boca.

—Tenho a impressão de que está tentando me envenenar. Primeiro uísque. Agora brandy.

O moreno teve que esforçar-se por permanecer calado. Um nervosismo inquietante corria pelas suas veias, embora não desse sinais visíveis disso. Ele o reconheceu imediatamente: era o desejo. Quase como fome, seus olhos se fixaram na atrativa esbelteza de seu pescoço.

Ela levantou a cabeça para beber e a jogou para trás, deixando descoberto a fragilidade de seu pescoço. Imaginou deslizando os dedos por debaixo de seu cabelo, lhe acariciando a nuca. A imagem era cativante. E o cativava como se fossem os muros de uma prisão.

Possivelmente estivesse destinado a essa prisão, pensou com amargura. Possivelmente era uma prisão que ele mesmo construiu...

Sabia como seria. Sabia exatamente como seria com ela. Sua carne seria cálida, tão suave como a de um bebê, a textura de seu cabelo seria como a seda entre seus dedos. Imaginou pondo sua boca no oco de sua garganta, passando a língua até o lugar onde o pulso é mais intenso.

Seus olhos terminaram fixos em sua boca. Tinha os lábios vermelhos como o rubi, coloridos pelo brandy... úmidos.

Cada tendão de seu corpo se esticava de desejo. Havia um ritmo de pulsações que crescia em seu interior, como um punho que ia apertando e soltando o estômago.

Segurou o copo e sentiu que os dedos queimavam com a necessidade de aproximar-se dela. Com a necessidade de tocá-la.

Snape não negou a fome ardente que corria por suas veias. Não o saboreou. E é óbvio não poderia satisfazê-lo. Possivelmente, pensou com tristeza, esta era sua penitência, seu preço... desejá-la com tanta força que a necessidade rasgava sua alma.

Hermione se dispôs a colocar os pés nus sob a prega de seu roupão. Um leve sorriso suavizava seus lábios, um sorriso que ela não via. Não havia nada abertamente provocador nem em sua pose nem em seu traje. Tanto a camisola como o roupão eram modestos. Não havia certamente nada que justificasse a força de seu desejo...

Salvo o fato de que a havia visto nua. E cada curva de seu corpo de mulher ficou gravada em sua consciência como uma marca.

A jovem parecia ter esquecido seu anterior desconforto. Sua postura era formal, tão pouco em consonância com o torcido de seus pensamentos que quase queria rir. De fato, parecia completamente alheia ao nó de desejo que tinha nas vísceras. Mas por que ia ser de outro modo? Disse uma voz zombadora em seu cérebro. Tinha deixado bastante claro que não reclamaria seus direitos como marido.

Entretanto, traía-lhe o corpo. E de alguma forma saber isto só conseguia multiplicar por dez a onda de calor que tinha entre as pernas. Severus decidiu que era uma sorte estar sentado, de outro modo estava seguro que tivesse envergonhado os dois.

Centrou sua atenção na bandeja que tinha posto entre eles. Havia queijo, umas grossas fatias de pão, e bolo de carne coberto de molho. Ele a serviu de um prato com um pouco de tudo, e depois se serviu.

Hermione por sua vez brincou com o pão, servindo-se com bastante liberdade causada pelo brandy. Depois de um momento, o moreno se deu conta de que tinha centrado sua atenção nele. Parecia estar lhe observando de perto, com a cabeça inclinada de um lado. Ela tinha o costume de fazer isto, pensou Snape, quando se debatia entre várias possibilidades. Era quase como se pudesse ver os pensamentos que se formavam em sua cabeça.

—Há algo que queira me dizer? — perguntou ele.

—Na realidade, sim — declarou ela — É bastante ridículo, sabe?

—O que? — provou o bolo de carne. Estava delicioso.

—A maneira em que me evita.

As palavras não procuravam outra coisa que provocá-lo. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

—Estou te evitando agora?

—Sabe que não — olhou com o cenho franzido, estava repreendendo-o? Estava ainda considerando as duas opções quando ela voltou a falar.

—Eu gostaria, entretanto, te perguntar uma coisa.

—Por favor, faça — Snape reprimiu um sorriso. Olhou o copo que ela tinha na mão, e viu que estava quase vazio. O brandy, suspeitou, acendia sua coragem e soltava sua língua.

—Muito bem. Eu gostaria de saber se foi sempre tão difícil.

—Não tinha ideia — disse ele bastante friamente — de que fosse.

—Bem, pois é — anunciou ela — Acredito que faz todo o possível por me evitar. Acredito que quer que pense que é difícil. Na realidade, acredito que se esforça para que eu não goste de você.

O moreno ficou calado. Possivelmente era assim. Possivelmente ela terminasse por detestá-lo.

—Equivoca-se — se limitou a dizer.

—Ah, sim?

—Sim, vamos... — maldição. Pôde engolir as palavras bem a tempo.

Começou de novo.

—Eu não a evito — mentiu — E certamente não me desgosta — Isso, ao menos, era verdade — Se esse fosse o caso, não teria me preocupado quando soube que estava em meio da tormenta. — "Contra minha vontade", esteve a ponto de dizer, embora fosse melhor não fazê-lo.

—Bom, pois não tinha do que se preocupar — foi sua alegre resposta.

A observou enquanto tomava outro bom gole de brandy. Esteve a ponto de lhe tirar o copo da mão. Ah, mas fazia só um momento que ela o chamou de difícil.

—Estava desesperado, Hermione — sua voz era apenas um sussurro.

—Tolices! — como sempre, deu sua opinião com veemência.

—Ah, mas estava — seu tom transmitia a gravidade do que dizia — Prometa-me que não voltará a fazer uma estupidez assim outra vez.

Deu-se conta de que estava assustando-a. Ela piscou, como se não soubesse muito bem o que pensar. Sacudiu a cabeça ligeiramente.

—Severus — lhe chamou por seu nome — Estava bem. Não tem por que preocupar-se. De verdade. Estive resguardada da tormenta quase todo o tempo.

Ele franziu o cenho.

— Onde?

— No barracão que há justo ao entrar pela cancela. Esperei ali até que o pior da tormenta passou.

Ele engoliu um grunhido.

—Na casa de carruagens? — perguntou com brutalidade.

—É isso o que é? Não estou segura. Mas ali deve ter ocorrido um incêndio no passado — seus olhos estavam fixos nele, com uma expressão muito séria.

Houve um instante, que o duro batimento do coração, no que Snape foi incapaz de respirar. Ou de pensar. Muito menos de falar. Tudo em seu interior se converteu em um vazio negro.

—Meu Deus! — disse bruscamente — Tem ideia do quão perigoso é? Estou seguro de que viu que o teto está caindo.

—Sim, sim, vi. Mas se é perigoso, por que não a derruba? Ou a reconstrói? Se alguém pode se machucar, não seria melhor que...?

Uma emoção tosca e estranha se apoderou dele. Não podia suportar mais. Não podia ouvir nada mais.

Soltou o garfo no prato. A seguir dobrou o guardanapo em um quadrado limpo e perfeito (era a única forma de evitar que as mãos tremessem).

Hermione calou-se e o olhou fixamente.

Jogando a cadeira para trás, ficou em pé. A jovem o olhou assombrada.

—Severus? O que ocorre?

Ele podia ouvir a confusão que havia em sua voz. Podia sentir sua preocupação. Mas não podia dar-lhe nenhuma resposta. Nem sequer podia olhá-la! Não era mais que um maldito covarde. Um cão. Mas era como se lhe tivessem posto uma corda ao pescoço de repente.

—Rogo que me desculpe — fez uma forçada reverência — Temo que perdi o apetite.

Sem olhar para trás nem uma vez, saiu do quarto.


	13. Capítulo XI

Oi, oi povo! Não me batam, sei que demorei um pouquinho hoje, mas eis mais um capítulo e com ele uma revelação! \o/

**Thaiana:** Menina, como vc estava empolgada no seu review!rsrs Adoro isso.

Capítulo interessante esse né? Gosto muito dele , mas tem outro mais pra frente de que gosto bastante, logo, logo ele chega.

Sobre a história do Snape, vc está chegando cada vez mais perto da verdade, mas vc perdeu um detalhe no meio das dicas que apareceram nos outros capítulos...

**Viola:** É como estava dizendo para a Thaiana, gosto bastante desse capítulo, penso que ele é um marco para o inicio da mudança.

Me fale de suas especulações sobre o passado sombrio do nosso morcegão, estou bem curiosa para saber o que especulou.

**Senju: **Seja muito bem vinda! ^^

Estou muito feliz que esteja gostando da fic, veremos quais serão as artimanhas que Hermione usará!

**Kizy Malfoy:** É só juntar as peças flor. A história começa a aparecer, logo, logo ela virá a tona e acho que o resultado não será muito bom...

**Renata:** Seja muito bem vinda! ^^

Pronto, pronto. Não precisa sair atrás da minha pessoa, estou aqui com um capítulo novinho em folha. ^^

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

* * *

_Suponho que é uma estupidez continuar com este diário. Mas sei que seguirei fazendo-o._

Severus Snape

*.*

Era tarde quando Hermione despertou na manhã seguinte, os olhos frágeis e tão cansada como quando se arrastou a noite anterior até a cama. A sua cabeça palpitava... O brandy da noite anterior? Ou seu marido? Decidiu que tinham sido ambas as coisas.

Olhou para a janela e o que viu não a ajudou muito a levantar o ânimo. Fazia um dia cinza e deprimente. As nuvens no horizonte pressagiavam que a chuva do dia anterior poderia repetir-se.

Tinha demorado muito em conciliar o sono à noite anterior. Sabia que Severus tampouco tinha dormido bem. Era quase de dia quando tinha ouvido o ranger da porta, e o eco de seus passos no quarto contiguo ao seu. Algo que tampouco era incomum. Desde sua chegada a Rosewood Manor, tinha ouvido quase cada noite o ranger do chão de seu quarto muito depois da meia-noite.

Tampouco era a primeira vez que se perguntava o que o impedia de dormir. Uma amante, talvez? Não. Não sabia muito bem por que, mas estava segura de que não era uma amante.

Essa manhã, o marido tinha saído cedo. Hermione ouviu o relincho de um cavalo pouco depois do amanhecer. Levantando-se, foi para a janela e olhou ao exterior para vê-lo montar e sair dali galopando.

Eram quase dez quando desceu as escadas. Não era surpresa que Severus não tomasse o café da manhã com ela, dada à hora. Mas ao ver que tampouco aparecia para comer, olhou irritada o lugar que havia vazio na cabeceira da mesa.

Então ouviu um ruído na porta. Voltou-se esperando vê-lo. Mas só era o mordomo.

—Bom dia, milady.

—Bom dia, Dobby — e o dedicou um cálido sorriso — Hoje não vi ainda Severus. Estava pensando se não deveria dizer à Senhora Molly que esperasse com a refeição.

O sorriso de boas vindas do senhor se desvaneceu. Em seu lugar, apareceu uma expressão de ligeira consternação.

—O senhor tinha negócios para atender com os arrendatários esta manhã. Parece que está levando mais tempo que o previsto.

Apesar da rapidez de sua resposta, a jovem teve a sensação de que tinha hesitado.

Ela inclinou a cabeça.

—Sim — disse, em tom agradável — deve ser isso.

—Digo-lhe que deseja vê-lo, milady?

—Não, obrigada,Dobby. Não é necessário.

—Que tenha um bom dia então, milady.

Ela respirou fundo.

—Você também.

Não podia culpá-lo pelo que fazia seu senhor. Mas não estava bem que tivesse que ser ele quem se desculpasse. Embora fosse muito melhor que esperar que o marido o fizesse.

Sentiu um nó no estômago ao dar-se conta de que todo esse tempo esteve brincando com seu anel de casamento no colo, uma e outra vez. De repente, ficou insuportavelmente pesado.

Talvez fosse melhor que tenha ido, pensou. Se tivesse estado ali, estava segura de que o teria estrangulado. Por ela, podia morrer de fome se quisesse. De fato, estava de tão mau humor que até pensou que seria maravilhoso que acontecesse.

Enquanto lia no salão ouviu passos de botas na entrada. Era ele, reconheceu sua forma de andar. Então os passos se detiveram. Ouviu sua voz de barítono e a voz feminina da governanta. Não podia entender o que diziam. Levantando a cabeça, olhou para a porta, contendo a respiração enquanto esperava vê-lo aparecer.

Ah, mas como podia pensar algo assim! Seus passos se afastaram em vez de aproximar-se. Foi para o seu escritório ou ao seu quarto. Era uma estúpida por pensar que viria procurá-la!

Seu abandono — não, seu visceral rechaço — doía profundamente. Disse-se amargamente que não tinha sentido que se preocupasse com ele, quando ele não parecia preocupar-se o mínimo com ela.

Ficou em pé rapidamente. Precisava tomar ar. Precisava sair. Deus, se ficasse nessa casa um minuto mais, estava segura de que se afogaria. Abrindo as portas do terraço, saiu ao exterior.

Justo nesse momento deixava de chover. Um sol aquoso começou a aparecer entre as nuvens. Hermione caminhou rodeando a casa, sem dirigir seus passos a nenhum lugar em particular.

Havia uma horta justo no lado sul da casa, rodeada por uma parede baixa de pedra em três de seus quatro lados. Viu-se sem saber por que seguia o atalho. Um pássaro saiu voando de um matagal, pegando-a de surpresa.

Olhou ao seu redor. Os grilos tinham reatado seu canto. Uma mariposa revoava aqui e lá. Notou o zumbido de uma abelha no ouvido. Sorriu. O primeiro sorriso verdadeiro há dias. As gotas de chuva brilhavam como diamantes por todos os lados. O ar era pesado e úmido, carregado com os aromas de umidade, terra molhada e uma rica mistura de fragrâncias campestres. O musgo e as samambaias cresciam à sombra da parede norte, ainda molhada pela chuva que acabara de cair.

Ao outro lado havia uma fila serpenteada de roseiras.

Hermione nunca foi uma admiradora dos jardins sofisticados e planejados pela mão do homem. Ela via a beleza na ordem da natureza, na queda cíclica das folhas das árvores, no sonho reparador do inverno, e nos brotos frescos que dava a terra na primavera.

Mas neste caso a Mãe Terra se comportou de uma maneira um tanto retorcida, quase lastimosa, porque de outro modo este jardim teria sido um lugar encantador, um lugar cheio de paz no qual desfrutar do sol. Fixou-se nas rosas. No centro havia três moitas com botões de branco cremoso e pálido. Embora fossem lindos, viam-se um tanto solitários ali afastados de todas as demais flores. Quanto às outras, tinham os ramos partidos e enredadas umas com outras, como se estivessem em meio de uma batalha.

A castanha colocou um dedo no queixo e tentou concentrar-se. Estaria muito melhor, refletiu, se essas três roseiras brancas fossem intercaladas com as roseiras de vermelho intenso.

Deveria contratar um jardineiro, pensou. Por que não lhe surpreendia que não houvesse?

Só levou um minuto para se decidir. Por que esperar um jardineiro? E mais, por que tinha ela que esperar alguma coisa?

Voltou para casa precipitadamente e pediu emprestado um avental e umas luvas a uma criada da cozinha. No caminho de volta, deteve-se no abrigo do jardim que havia atrás da parede e tirou uma pequena pá e um balde; depois entrou energicamente no jardim uma vez mais.

*.*.*.*

Dobby encontrou sua nova milady justo quando saía da cozinha.

—Milady! — teve que reprimir um gesto de surpresa. Com a pá apoiada no vestido, o chapéu torto, parecia tão jovem e viva, que quase parou o seu coração. E a julgar por seu alegre sorriso, seu humor tinha melhorado bastante desde o almoço.

—Ah, olá!

—Milady, o senhor voltou. Digo que deseja vê-lo?

Ela enrugou o nariz.

—Melhor não — disse.

Ele a olhou fixamente.

—Milady?

—Não é necessário, Dobby. Estarei ocupada com outra coisa por um momento. Entretanto, se deseja saber onde estou, diga que estou no jardim.

—O jardim?

—Sim — respondeu ela alegremente — O viu ultimamente? Necessita urgentemente que alguém se ocupe dele, sabe?

O senhor engoliu em seco.

—Milady, possivelmente deveria...

—Sei o que está pensando, e agradeço isso. Mas não preciso de ajuda. De verdade. Sou perfeitamente capaz de mover algumas roseiras sozinha. A terra é bastante branda, sobretudo depois da chuva que caiu — riu ligeiramente — Segue seu caminho, anda, que eu seguirei com o meu!

Ele a olhou com os olhos muito abertos enquanto se afastava. "Não — pensou — ai, não..."

Pesaroso, caminhou para o escritório de seu senhor. Bateu ligeiramente na porta, e depois entrou.

—Senhor?

O homem levantou os olhos da mesa.

—Sim?

O velho mordomo hesitou. Não gostava de ter que contar essas coisas. Muito menos histórias que afetavam à nova milady de Rosewood. Gostava dela... ora, havia inclusive chegado a amá-la, porque em pouco tempo tinha conseguido trazer luz e calidez a um lugar que somente tinha visto sombras e escuridão durante muito tempo...

Gostaria que seu senhor pudesse ver isso da mesma maneira. Deus se permitisse a si mesmo vê-la!

Mas não correspondia a ele fazer esses julgamentos. E diabos, não ficava outro remédio que fazer o que estava a ponto de fazer!

—É milady, senhor. Ela...

—Ela o quê? Fala, homem.

—Está no jardim, senhor — engoliu em seco — Ali — assinalou pela janela.

Os olhos do moreno seguiram seu dedo, até ver uma silhueta que brincava de correr alegremente pelo atalho.

—Ela... disse... disse algo a respeito de... mover as roseiras, senhor.

O homem já estava de pé e rodeando a mesa de seu escritório. Uma maldição devastadora saiu de seus lábios.

Dobby afundou os ombros. Não se sentia absolutamente orgulhoso do que acabava de fazer. Era um traidor. E só podia esperar que sua nova milady o perdoasse...

E o entendesse.

*.*.*.*

—Que demônios está fazendo?

Hermione deu um salto ao ouvir a voz as suas costas. Ressoou em cada poro de seu corpo, como se fosse um dos trovões que tinham rugido no céu no dia anterior.

Respirou. Uma respiração tranquila e profunda. Depois afastou uma mecha de cabelo que caía pela sobrancelha e olhou ao seu marido.

Que diabos estava fazendo ele? Pensou zangada. Parecia um louco, tão sinistro como a tormenta passada. Colocando as tesouras de podar junto à roseira maior, virou-se para trás, de cócoras. Não podia perder os nervos. Não o faria.

—Pensei que era óbvio — disse friamente — Estou limpando o jardim — limpou as mãos — Acredito que esta roseira ficará melhor ali — assinalou — O branco fica muito mais bonito em contraste com o vermelho. Além disso, olha... cresceu tanto que parece...

—Não a corte. Não a mova. Não a toque.

Mãos fortes a agarraram pelos ombros e a puxaram para cima.

Hermione se desfez dele.

—O quê? — gritou, furiosa — Deixe-me, Severus! Estou farta de suas normas. Farta de suas mudanças de humor. Não vá ali. Não vá lá... Estou farta de que me diga onde posso ir e onde não. Não deixarei que me diga o que posso ou não posso fazer.

Ele a olhou com olhos que jogavam faíscas.

— Escute-me, Hermione. Não vai cortar essas roseiras. Não vai nem movê-las nem tocá-las.

Suas palavras avivaram ainda mais seu aborrecimento, era como se fosse um combustível.

—E por que não? — gritou — Por que não posso movê-las? Por que não posso tocá-las ou qualquer outra coisa que estiver ao seu redor?

Ele a olhou com uma expressão de profunda intensidade.

—Porque minha mulher está enterrada aí. Minha mulher... e meus filhos.


	14. Capítulo XII

Oi, oi povo! Pois é povo, vamos finalmente conhecer o passado do Morcegão, as mais sensíveis preparem os lencinhos...

**Senju: **Pois é... Será mesmo que a Hermione vai compreender bem logo de cara? Você entenderia? É algo a se pensar...

**Viola:** Muito interessantes as suas suposições... Vou deixar vc ler o capítulo e ver onde acertou e errou.  
Espero não ter causado uma parada cardíaca... Tentei ser o mais rápida, mas com o final das férias chegando e com dois casamentos pra organizar as coisas tendem a ficar estranhas...rsrs

**Thaiana:** Juro que não é maldade, mesmo porque logo, logo chega o capítulo interessante...rsrs  
A reação da Hermione, será no mínimo interessante. Garanto! Agora o Dobby, ele é um xuxis!  
Aposta ainda rolando... rsrsrs

**Daniela:** Seja muito bem vinda! ^^

**Kizy Malfoy:** Pois é... E agora José? Uma bomba foi jogada na Hermione, será que ela aguenta? Só lendo pra saber...  
Realmente tem horas que dá raiva do Snape, mas depois desse capítulo será totalmente compreensivo, mas isso não significa que a raiva vai embora em certos momentos...

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

* * *

_Se não tivesse acendido uma vela..._

Severus Snape

*.*

Foi como se cravassem uma faca no seu peito. Afligida, partida por dentro, Hermione esteve a ponto de cair sob o ataque violento de seu olhar.

Suas palavras a tinham deixado fria. O chão parecia afundar-se sob seus pés. Não podia pensar com claridade, as dúvidas subiam e depois baixavam como as correntes marinhas. Não, pensou. Não era certo. Não podia ter ouvido o que acreditava que tinha ouvido.

O momento de debilidade passou. Levantou o queixo e cravou um de seus olhares mais devastadores.

—Acredito que perdeu o juízo. Eu sou sua mulher, Severus, eu sou sua esposa. Por mais que desgoste. Por mais que não deseje...

Sua voz se quebrou, porque viu que ele não dizia nada. Limitou-se a ficar ali de pé, com uma expressão contraída no rosto. Até o ar que havia entre eles parecia zumbir.

Então ele moveu os olhos. Algo correu por seu rosto. Algo que fez que o dela ficasse branco. Hermione procurou em seu cérebro, como se pudesse resgatar o que acabava de ouvir. Sua mente ainda se rebelava, mas seu coração...

Levantou os olhos e enfrentou os dele. Olhou-o fixamente, até que sua vista se tornou imprecisa e as lágrimas umedeceram seus olhos. Nas vísceras só sentia um forte nó de dor.

—Meu Deus — disse, com uma voz afogada. Colocou os dedos trêmulos sobre a boca — Meu Deus! Quer dizer que...?

—Sim. Sim!

Ficou com a mente em branco. Era mais do que podia compreender. Não podia mover-se, nem sequer podia respirar. Doída por sua aspereza, tentou reagir.

—Maldição — disse em voz baixa — Maldição!

Uma vergonha ardente a alagou; no mais profundo de seu ser a raiva a queimava. Reagiu sem pensar, nada a importava. Levantou a mão e lhe deu uma bofetada. Esbofeteou-o tão forte como pôde, deleitando-se com a dor que sentiu na mão ao tocar sua face, deleitando-se ao ver o rastro branco que deixava em sua pele.

Ele apertou os lábios, mas não disse nada.

—Heitor sabe?

—Sim — seu tom era cortante.

—Você disse ao meu irmão e a mim não? — parecia-lhe incrível, queria bater nele outra vez!

Era como se houvessem vendado os olhos com um tecido negro. Não revelavam nada do que continham seus pensamentos.

—Disse-lhe que me ocuparia. Sentia que era algo que devia saber por mim.

—Dizer-me! E quando exatamente planejava fazer?

A vergonha subia feito ondas vermelhas pelo pescoço.

Ela queria morrer, era como se todo seu corpo fosse se paralisar de repente.

—Por isso me isola? Por isso me odeia?

—Não seja absurda.

Uma risada quase histérica brotou de sua garganta.

—Bastardo! — gritou — Quando morreram?

Houve um silêncio, um silêncio que parecia não terminar nunca.

—Faz cinco anos — disse por fim.

—Como? — sacudiu a cabeça — Estavam doentes?

Um músculo da sua face esticou.

—Não.

—Então, como?

—Responderei a todas as suas perguntas, Hermione. Mas não aqui. Não agora.

Ela podia sentir o negrume de seu ânimo, o negrume de seu coração. Não se importava. A ira cegava qualquer outra consideração.

—Não! — disse ela fora de si — Mereço saber. Tenho o direito de saber...

— O que tenho que fazer, Hermione? Pedir isso, suplicar-lhe isso — Estendeu as mãos para ela — Eu o farei. Na realidade, acredito que devo fazê-lo. Suplico-lhe isso, agora não! — não esperou que lhe respondesse e se foi.

Gravou em sua cabeça a amplitude quadrada de seus ombros, as linhas rígidas de suas costas. O olhou até ter chegado a borda do jardim.

Hermione estava paralisada. Uma fúria incontrolável a impedia de mover-se. "Maldição", pensou. Ao inferno com ele!

—Severus! — foi quase um grito — Severus!

Se a ouviu, não deu sinais disso. As linhas de suas costas não se moveram. Fez o que estava tão acostumado a fazer.

Sair fugindo.

*.*.*.*

Hermione não quis descer para jantar. Luna, sua assistente pessoal, trouxe-lhe uma bandeja com a comida, mas ela não quis prová-la. Pensar em comida dava vontade de vomitar.

Um pouco depois alguém bateu na porta. Fez como se não tivesse ouvido.

A porta se abriu e seu marido entrou no quarto.

Ela se encolheu no assento da janela, com os joelhos colados ao peito. Lá fora tinha começado a garoar.

Ao ver que era ele, contraiu os lábios. Afastou o rosto de propósito.

—Vá embora — disse friamente.

Mas ele não foi. Podia ouvir suas suaves pisadas no tapete.

Olhou-o com os olhos acesos.

—Não me ouviu? Não te quero aqui. Estou segura de que entende quando alguém quer estar sozinho! — sentiu certa satisfação de poder devolver suas próprias palavras. Ah, mas não era vingança. Por dentro, sua integridade pendia por um fio.

Ele se deteve na frente dela.

—Está bem — anunciou a castanha — Parece que terei que ir a algum outro lugar — agarrou a saia e pôs as pernas no chão.

Severus a observou.

—Hermione, sei que você...

—Não! — exclamou — Não sabe. Não sabe nada! Não sabe nada de mim! Nem o que penso, nem o que quero, nem o que sinto! Não sabe qual é minha cor favorita, nem se prefiro chá ou café...

—Chá. Dois torrões de açúcar e uma colherada generosa de creme.

Estava tão indignada, tão fora de si... tinha a pele cada vez mais vermelha. E de alguma forma, Snape não podia fazer nada para tranquilizá-la. Sabia que não podia.

Um lado da boca dele se curvou em um indício de sorriso.

—Vamos, não se atreva a rir de mim!

—É seu sangue escocês, Hermione.

Ela se dispôs a jogar uma almofada nele. Mas ele foi mais rápido e segurou os seus ombros com as mãos.

Tratou de desfazer-se dele, mas não a deixou. A castanha sempre estava em movimento. Em uma mudança contínua. Tão apaixonada. Tão cheia de vida. Como a cor de seus olhos, pensou, que mudavam com a luz, com seu estado de ânimo. Era tão condenadamente expressiva. Muito...

Era incapaz de esconder o que pensava, o que sentia. Sua angústia brotou nua e nítida, seus olhos se obscureceram e brilharam cheios de lágrimas.

—Hermione — disse brandamente — Hermione...

Ela desatou a chorar.

Tanta desolação o destroçava. Vê-la assim o comovia profundamente. Sentia uma emoção inominável. Não teria dado as costas a ela embora o mundo inteiro tivesse deixado de girar nesse mesmo instante. E não o fez. Rodeou-a com seus braços e a atraiu para ele. Sustentou com força seu frágil corpo, colocando a cabeça sob seu queixo, e deixou que suas lágrimas molhassem o oco de seu pescoço.

O que podia dizer? Como podia explicar que merecia sua cólera, não sua compreensão. Merecia a sua raiva, não sua compaixão. As palavras tinham saído de sua boca sem pensar, antes que pudesse detê-las.

Nunca deveria saber de Lílian e das crianças dessa forma. Só ele tinha a culpa. Senhor, que estúpido tinha sido!

Manteve a boca sobre a pele suave de sua têmpora. Ela tinha posto as mãos em seu peito. Recostando-se nele. Se perguntou se dava conta disto.

— Perdoe-me, Hermione. Nunca devia dizer o que disse.

Ele baixou a cabeça, percorrendo o rosto dela com os olhos. As lágrimas molhavam a ponta de suas pestanas.

Emoldurando o seu rosto com as mãos, secou-lhe as faces com os dedos e depois roçou o lábio inferior da sua boca.

Depois a atraiu contra seu peito uma vez mais.

—Deus, fui um estúpido — murmurou.

—Uma observação bastante acertada... — sua voz soou amortecida contra a camisa dele.

Soube o momento exato em que ela tinha recuperado o controle. Sentiu sua respiração profunda e entrecortada. Seus seios suaves e volumosos roçando o seu peito quando inalava e exalava. Seu estômago se comprimiu. Tratou de pensar em outra coisa, porque esse era um terreno perigoso que não queria entrar: nem com sua mente, nem com suas mãos!

Lentamente, Hermione jogou a cabeça para trás. Seus olhos se encontraram.

—Severus — disse, com um ligeiro tremor na voz — juro que não queria magoá-lo. Mas há tanto que não entendo, tanto que não sei. Tanto que preciso saber — hesitou, e depois pôs a mão no antebraço — Sua mulher, Severus — sacudiu ligeiramente a cabeça — Eu... nem sequer sei qual é seu nome.

O moreno ficou em silêncio. Seus olhos procuraram os dele, grandes e líquidos, com um olhar imóvel. Ele reconheceu o que significava: era uma súplica.

Fixou os olhos na mão pequena e branca que prendia a manga da camisa, e depois voltou a olhar seu rosto. Uma sensação vaga de irrealidade o invadiu, uma desolação insuportável. Com grande suavidade, soltou-se dela e foi até a janela, onde olhou ao exterior através da fina cortina de chuva.

Não virou-se.

—Lílian —disse por fim— Eu a chamava de Lily.

Sentiu a aproximação da jovem inclusive antes que a visse aproximar-se com a extremidade do olho. Colocou-se de pé à esquerda, a menos de um passo de distância dele.

Ela estava meio surpresa, tinha o mesmo nome de sua priminha.

—E seus filhos? Eram dois?

O timbre de sua voz era muito baixo.

—Jonathan era o mais velho. Tinha quatro anos.

—E o pequeno?

A emoção era cada vez maior. Lutou contra esse sentimento, mas logo se rendeu, sabendo que era uma batalha perdida de antemão.

Levantou a mão e a pôs sobre a janela. Lentamente, separou os dedos contra o cristal nebuloso.

O retalho triste e doloroso de um sorriso tocou seus lábios.

—James — disse brandamente — Chamava-se James.

*.*.*.*

Hermione o olhou fixamente. Uma suspeita começou a tomar forma em sua mente. Afogou um gemido. Ah, mas agora começava a entender tudo. Tudo começava a encaixar...

Não teve consciência de seus movimentos. Um momento estava atrás dele, e ao seguinte junto a ele. Queria tocá-lo, mas por algum motivo não se atrevia.

— Conte-me o que aconteceu — disse em voz baixa.

O silêncio alagou tudo. Durante um bom momento, ficou sem dizer nada. Seus olhos passavam roçando os dela e depois olhavam para outro lado.

—O dia que chegou — disse — recorda as páginas do manuscrito que encontrou na biblioteca?

Como se pudesse esquecê-lo!

—É um colecionador?

—Era — corrigiu ele — Desde pequeno, meus pais me inculcaram o amor por toda a escrita. À idade de sete anos, meu pai me deu meu primeiro diário. Escrevia nele todos os dias. Com bastante fidelidade, para ser um menino. Meu pai tinha uma pequena coleção, eu comecei a minha um ano depois, quando minha mãe me deu de presente um diário escrito por um general na guerra contra as colônias. Aos vinte anos, minha coleção era bastante extensa. Prosa, poesia, livros em latim, grego, anglo-saxão. Era bastante variada, na verdade: cartas, sermões de um vigário, memórias, inclusive um livro de conjuros mágicos. Apaixonava-me. Para mim, eram retalhos da história, uma oportunidade de saber como eram, quais eram as personalidades e as atitudes de nossos predecessores e do mundo no que viveram. Era uma paixão que esperava inculcar a meus filhos.

Havia um olhar ausente em seus olhos. Era quase como se pudesse ver entrar nas páginas do tempo.

—Estava claro que Jonathan seria um dia o mais estudioso dos meninos. Em seu quarto tinha um livro de rimas. Cada noite, quando se metia na cama, insistia para que Lily ou eu o lêssemos. Não dormia até que não o fazíamos.

Lílian. Era evidente que a tinha amado profundamente. Havia uma ressonância, uma ternura na maneira em que pronunciava seu nome...

—Jonathan recitava todas e cada uma das rimas de cor. Havia inclusive começado a ler um pouco... e acabava de fazer quatro anos.

—E James? Como era?

Houve um momento de silêncio. Algo doloroso correu por suas feições, algo que fez que sua garganta se contraísse.

—James era um ano mais novo que Jonathan — disse lentamente — Era... ah, não quero parecer o típico pai! Mas James era o menino mais feliz da terra. Raramente chorava, nem sequer quando era um bebê. E Lily sempre dizia que não sorria, mas sim brilhava como o sol. Juro, assim era! Sempre estava movendo-se, sempre explorando. —Fez uma pausa, e depois disse em voz baixa — Eram crianças maravilhosas.

—Posso imaginar — murmurou ela. Em sua mente apareceu a imagem de uma família unida, feliz e cheia de vida, justo como a sua. E não pôde evitar pensar em Ginny e Harry, em Frolic e Lively.

—Tinha mencionado a sua coleção — disse ela.

Ele assentiu.

—Acabava de comprar as últimas páginas de um manuscrito ilustrado, um livro de cânticos do século XIV. Estava atrás dele fazia vários anos. Inclusive viajei a Irlanda, ao monastério onde estava guardado. A obra era a melhor de todas que até agora formava minha coleção. Fomos ao povoado para consegui-lo... o vigário o tinha recolhido em meu nome quando esteve em Londres. Lembro sustentar as páginas em minha mão, deleitado por minha boa sorte. O papiro era tão frágil, e mesmo assim as cores se mantinham tão brilhantes. Tinha centenas de anos, e era meu, o mais valioso (e caro) de tudo o que tinha adquirido até então. Minha intenção era esperar até o dia seguinte para pegá-lo. Mas não pude. Estava tão ansioso por vê-lo, que saímos de casa pela tarde. Ficamos jantando com o vigário, assim era quase de noite quando saímos de novo para Rosewood. Lily queria puxar a calesa, porque era um dos dias mais calorosos da primavera, e assim o fizemos. Ia rindo quando deixamos a igreja. Ela tinha a risada mais maravilhosa do mundo, plena, pura e doce. "Imagino que deve se sentir muito satisfeito", disse-me.

—E assim era. Era um dia inesquecível. A vida era maravilhosa. Mais que maravilhosa, pensava eu. Deus nos tinha abençoado com dois filhos até o momento, meninos fortes que eu criaria para que fossem grandes e saudáveis, e boas pessoas. Estava extasiado com minha aquisição; minhas preciosas páginas foram bem guardadas em uma carteira sob o assento da calesa. O tempo estava divino. Ah, havia algumas nuvens quando deixamos o povoado. Mas nada do que preocupar-se, disse-me.

A chuva chocava contra o vidro da janela. Os olhos de Snape estavam fixos em algum ponto longínquo. Hermione era consciente da respiração longa e profunda dele.

—Íamos pelo caminho que sobe do povoado. Começaram a se ouvir alguns trovões que provinham do norte. Açulei os cavalos para que fossem um pouco mais rápidos. No alto da colina, Lily viu meu rosto de preocupação. Não queria preocupá-la. Assegurei-lhe que estaríamos em casa antes que a tormenta nos alcançasse.

—Mas não foi assim? — adivinhou a castanha.

—Não — disse ele em voz muito baixa — Aproximava-se de uma velocidade trepidante. Lily reuniu aos meninos junto a ela. Ficou cantando para que não tivessem medo. O sol — sacudiu a cabeça — pareceu desvanecer-se em um segundo. As nuvens se aproximavam... muito rápido! Lily e os meninos tremiam. Um vento gélido começou a soprar. Até então íamos já a galope, tentando escapar da tormenta e do vento. O banco de nuvens trocou de direção e ficou diretamente sobre nossas cabeças. Houve um grande relâmpago. Lily deu um salto, Jonathan o viu. Ficou muito nervoso. E James... Embora fosse o mais novo, não tinha medo. Nem sequer estava assustado.

Ao escutá-lo, ao saber que todos tinham morrido, Hermione sentiu uma dor no peito.

Snape continuou.

—A tormenta parecia vir de todos os lados. O céu se tornou da cor de chumbo, como se estivesse doente. Tinha visto céus assim antes. Tinha visto tormentas como essa antes, umas tormentas horríveis. Queria que Lily e os meninos estivessem a salvo, assim que nos detivemos na casa das carruagens.

Os cabelos de Hermione ficaram arrepiados.

—O vento sacudia as portas, por isso nos custou muito conseguir inclusive que Lily e os meninos entrassem. Quando conseguimos, James saiu disparado e se escondeu debaixo de uma carruagem. Eu me zanguei. Quando o segurei, repreendi-lhe bastante severamente e disse que não era nenhuma brincadeira. Pude ver seu rosto envergonhado enquanto subíamos as escadas que levavam ao mezanino. Mas assim era James, sempre se movendo, incapaz de estar quieto. O mezanino estava sujo e cheio de pó, mas havia uma mesa e cadeiras onde poderíamos nos sentar e esperar que passasse a tormenta.

O moreno forçou um suspiro.

— Tinha pegado a carteira antes de sair da calesa. As portinhas estavam fechadas, por isso tudo estava bastante às escuras. Acendi uma vela e a pus na mesa, perto da carteira. Justo nesse momento houve um estrondo tremendo de trovões. O chão cambaleou por um momento a nossos pés. Jonathan começou a chorar. Lily tentou consolá-lo. "Não chore, querido", disse-lhe. Eu despenteei o seu cabelo e brinquei com ele. "Os anjos do céu estão montando um pouco de animação", disse-lhe.

Uma sombra pareceu abater-se sobre Snape então.

—Olhei por cima do ombro. Vi que James tinha pegado a carteira. Era muito travesso, sempre inventando travessuras. Sentou-se no chão, entretido em tirar as páginas douradas do manuscrito, uma atrás de outra. Voltei a brigar, mas James tomava suas próprias decisões. Não me obedeceu. Aproximei-me dele e por fim deixou cair a carteira. Mais páginas saíram dela e se estenderam aos seus pés. Então perdi a paciência. ... Gritei, acredito. Lembro que Lily me olhou, sem acreditar. Ele ficou em pé, segurando a borda da mesa para levantar-se. E então...

Hermione conteve a respiração.

—A vela caiu no chão. James me olhou, assustado. Eu... eu voltei a gritar. Não estou seguro. E então vi o manuscrito... as páginas estavam ainda no chão, e tinham acendido o fogo. Então a porta se abriu. Era Dobby. Tinha nos visto e tinha vindo ajudar com os cavalos. Mas a tormenta os tinha espantado e se foram.

Ficou em silêncio.

—Ainda segurava James — disse por fim Snape — Rodeando a mesa, sentei-o na cadeira junto a Lily. "Não se mova", disse-lhe muito sério... muito sério, já que tinha a mente posta no manuscrito e que não queria que ele voltasse a tocar. Não queria que o danificasse. Havia raiva em meus olhos... em minha voz... "Não se mova até que eu volte", disse-lhe.

O moreno fechou os olhos um momento, como se tentasse reconstruir o passado. Olhou o ombro de Hermione, e em seus olhos havia tanto desespero que deu vontade de chorar.

—Pude ver a dor em seu rosto. Tremiam-lhe os lábios. "Papai", chorou, levantando os braços para mim. "Papai" .

—"Fique quieto!", disse-lhe. "Fique quieto e não se mova!", gritava, acredito. —passou a mão pelo cabelo — James começou a chorar. Não me importou. Estava muito furioso com ele.

A castanha olhou seu rosto. Havia uma horrível tensão que percorria o seu corpo. Como gostaria de tocá-lo, abraçá-lo e tirar tanto a dor! Mas algo a impedia.

—Dobby e eu chegamos ao alto da colina. De repente me detive. Nun... nunca saberei por que. Mas de repente tive um estranho pressentimento. Passou de uma forma muito estranha... Tantas imagens. Tantos sons. O avanço dos cavalos, o som de minha respiração me golpeando nos ouvidos, o trovão... Dei a volta e olhei à casa de carruagens. E então vi...

Hermione sentiu que sua garganta ficava seca. Só podia olhar para ele. Seu corpo ficou frio. Uma sensação de horrível impotência tomou conta dela. Não. Não era possível...

—Algo golpeou o telhado. Lembro que fiquei olhando-o como um estúpido. Pensei que era névoa. — falava em voz muito baixa, por isso ela teve que fazer um esforço para ouvi-lo — Não me dava conta de que era fumaça até que vi as chamas saindo pelas janelas.

O controle rigoroso que até agora tinha mostrado sobre seus sentimentos pareceu derrubar-se.

Ela estava conhecendo um pequeno pedaço de seu passado. Mas doía vê-lo assim. Doía escutá-lo. Tinha os olhos tão cheios de lágrimas que não podia enxergá-lo.

—Corri... corri como um louco, mas não havia sinal de Lily e dos meninos. Nunca esquecerei... quando começou a chover. Não era suficiente. E era muito tarde. — sua voz ficou rouca — Não podia abrir a porta. Tentei, mas... dava-me conta então de que Lily e os meninos estavam presos. Presos e impotentes...

Na janela, Hermione podia ver o reflexo de seu rosto. Sofrido. Cansado. Havia tanta raiva contida...

Tanta angústia...

—Tinha que ter acontecido comigo e não a eles! — golpeou a parede com a mão — Por fim consegui abrir a porta... Mas não podia ver nada. Havia muito fumaça, e então algo me golpeou. Uma parte do teto, acredito. Fez-me cair ao chão, mas me levantei. Segui gritando. Chamava Lily, Jonathan e James — olhando uma vez mais a esposa, respirou profundamente — Juro que podia ouvi-los. Juro que era assim! Mas... não pude chegar até eles. Não pude salvá-los.

Sua expressão partia seu coração. Podia escutar a tortura em que vivia com cada uma das palavras que pronunciava.

—Nunca poderei me perdoar por isso. Falhei com eles. Com Lily e Jonathan. James. Oh, Meu Deus! James... nunca o esquecerei... A última vez que o vi estava chorando. Estendendo seus braçinhos para mim. Como pude ser tão insensível! O fiz chorar. Fiz que meu filho chorasse. E James nunca chorava. Nunca chorava...

Houve um silêncio dilacerador. E depois sussurrou:

—Gostaria que nunca tivesse acendido aquela vela... Deus não tivesse acendido nunca aquela vela.


	15. Capítulo XIII

Oi, oi povo! Último dia das minhas férias. T_T

**Thaiana:** É esse capítulo foi difícil... Agora podemos entender e até ver o tamanho da vulnerabilidade dele, por mais irritante que seja, é compreensível, afinal de contas foi um grande trauma... Mas é igualmente interessante, por mais que não aparente, descobrimos que ele repara sim na Hermione e sabe do que ela gosta, foi uma grande surpresa pra ela, mas numa hora indevida... É... foi bem dolorosa a história do James e totalmente explicada a reação com o priminho da Mione...

**Viola:** Pois é, foi um belo chute...  
Muito obrigada pela sua indicação, obrigada mesmo, nem sabia que vc escrevia também, passarei lá p/ ler sua fic. ^^

**Senju: **Vamos ver qual será o comportamento da Hermione depois de descobrir tudo isso, ela vai tentar, mas será que ele deixará?

**AnaNina: **Seja muito bem vinda e se divirta com a história.

**Daniela:** Aproveite o capítulo! ^^

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

* * *

_As noites seguem me perseguindo. Agora mais que nunca._

Severus Snape

*.*

Os músculos de sua garganta se contraíram, por isso não podia falar. Tinha o coração esmigalhado. Hermione não parou para pensar. Não quis parar para considerar as coisas. Simplesmente, fez tudo o que o corpo lhe pedia. Rodeou a sua cintura com os braços e se apertou a ele.

—Sinto muito, Severus. Sinto tanto...

As palavras pareciam tão desconexas! Mas não sabia que outra coisa podia dizer.

Esse gesto o pegou de surpresa. Ela soube ao notar sua rigidez. Baixou a cabeça e a olhou.

Havia tanta doçura em seu olhar que pensou que ia se derreter. Estava a ponto de chorar. Não podia dizer nada.

Snape sussurrou seu nome. Abraçou-a, com uma lentidão que era quase dolorosa.

—Estou bem, Hermione.

Mas não estava. Essa longínqua noite o perseguia. Nunca o deixava tranquilo, nem um só momento. Estava em sua pele, uma dor que se cravava continuamente, todos os dias, há todas as horas. A jovem podia sentir sua dor. Era insuportável. E se ela não podia suportar, como ele iria fazê-lo? Como?

Mas, ah!... que ele tratasse de consolá-la... Isso podia fazer que começasse a chorar de novo.

De repente entendeu o que não tinha entendido antes.

O dia no Hyde Park, quando ela e Ginevra passeavam com Lively e Frolic... o dia em que se conheceram, a forma em que brigou depois de salvar o pequeno.

Que não queria segurá-lo nessa mesma noite, essa sensação de que ocorria algo que não sabia muito bem como definir.

Essa atitude de abandono para com Rosewood. O desastre da biblioteca, sua proibição de tocá-la.

Seu aborrecimento no dia anterior quando tinha desatendido seus desejos e se aventurou na tormenta. A expressão de seu rosto quando a viu, uma expressão que ela reconheceu como um pânico cego e profundo.

Ela não tinha entendido nada disto. Não tinha entendido. Agora sim.

Quando Lílian, Jonathan e James morreram, as páginas de sua vida deixaram de passar. Severus se tinha encerrado em si mesmo, havia tentando se afastar da dor.

Ah, mas esteve equivocada todo este tempo! O marido não era uma pessoa fria como ela tinha pensado. Não era alguém sem sentimentos. Simplesmente, era um homem com uma carga muito pesada sobre seus ombros.

A prima pensou que era uma pessoa solitária.

Mas já não tinha por que estar sozinho nunca mais. Agora tinha a ela... tanto se soubesse como se não... Tanto se quisesse como se não.

Inclusive embora fosse só por um ano.

Fechando muito os olhos, apertou a face contra o suave linho de sua camisa. Tinha um nó enorme na garganta. Não poderia ter articulado uma palavra embora quisesse. E de repente, sua proximidade teve um efeito inesperado. Notou um tremor que atravessava o seu corpo. Não estava preparada para o desejo urgente que a invadiu; apoderou-se dela como se fosse uma tormenta, tão intensa que por um momento não pôde respirar. E quando pôde, sua respiração foi desesperada, precipitada.

O pulso começou a latejar com força. Podia Snape ouvi-lo? Sabia?

Se fosse assim, não deu sinais disso. Ele seguia imóvel. Limitava-se a abraçá-la... algo que nesse momento foi mais doloroso que agradável.

Conteve uma pontada quando por fim ele a soltou, por que tinha que soltá-la? Desejava ficar assim para sempre, apanhada no cálido amparo de seu abraço. Queria desesperadamente que ele a abraçasse uma vez mais. Desta vez com ardor e fogo, com paixão e promessas...

Ah, mas era absurdo desejar coisas que não podia ter. Tão absurdo como pedir desejos às estrelas.

Lutando por sossegar o clamor de seu coração, Hermione deixou escapar um suspiro. Levou-lhe um momento para dar-se conta de que o marido tinha os olhos fixos nela. Sua boca ficou seca ao devolver, impotente, o olhar.

Com uma mão, roçou-lhe a face, uma carícia tão incrivelmente terna que deu um nó no seu estômago.

—Está bem?

A castanha sentiu que ia ficar a tremer.

Ele tinha começado a afastar-se, mas Hermione respirou fundo.

—Espere — disse.

Ele a olhou sem compreender.

Segurou-lhe as mãos, agradecida de que a pouca luz escondesse o rubor de suas faces. Por dentro era um molho de nervos.

—As condições de nosso casamento estão bem definidas — disse, com um fio de voz — Entendo que não me quer em sua cama. Entendo que não me queira como... mãe de seus filhos. Mas devemos viver juntos durante o próximo ano, Severus. E... não temos por que ser inimigos.

Não sabia o que ia dizer até que o fez. Agora, bom, não se arrependia.

Houve um momento de silêncio.

—Nunca foi minha intenção te fazer sentir mal aqui, Hermione. Mas é assim como tem sentido, verdade?

Agora foi a jovem que hesitou. Podia sentir o peso de seu olhar.

—Sim — disse ele lentamente — Posso ver que sim.

—Foi difícil — ela admitiu.

Uma espécie de sorriso se desenhou nos lábios do moreno.

—Não tem que fingir, Hermione. Fui uma pessoa difícil. Na realidade, bastante insuportável, não é verdade?

Ela não sabia o que dizer.

O sorriso dele se desvaneceu.

—Eu gostaria — parecia estar escolhendo as palavras com muito cuidado — que me perdoasse.

Ah, Deus. Deus! Como não ia fazê-lo?

—Eu... claro, é óbvio. — sentiu-se de repente muito torpe.

—Tentarei fazer o melhor, prometo. Mas você deve me prometer algo também.

Hermione piscou.

—Se for insuportável, terá que me dizer — ela mordeu o lábio.

—Severus...

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas de forma apenas imperceptível.

—Muito bem — as palavras se precipitaram — prometo.

—Maravilhoso — murmurou ele.

E então a surpreendeu, porque pensou que ia partir.

Em vez disso, aproximou-se dela, tão perto que teve que conter a respiração. Tanto este movimento como sua proximidade a pegaram despreparada.

Tocou-lhe o queixo com os dedos, e com um pequeno movimento, levantou o seu rosto para ele.

Seus olhos se encontraram irremediavelmente. Algo brilhava nos dele, algo que acelerou o seu coração. Era como se estivessem disparado em seu peito com uma flecha de fogo. Por um momento, se perguntou se ia beijá-la. Só de pensar, tinha um redemoinho nas vísceras.

Mas tudo o que fez foi passar o polegar pelo seu lábio. Sentiu-se aliviada? Ou desiludida?

Depois essa sensação desapareceu, tão repentinamente como tinha aparecido.

—Boa noite, Hermione — inclinando-se, deu-lhe um ligeiro beijo na testa, como um sopro de ar — Que durma bem.

O contato foi breve, fugaz... e casto. Muito casto.

Lentamente, ela começou a respirar, sem dar-se conta sequer de que até então tinha deixado de fazê-lo. Muito depois que Snape se foi, ela seguia ali de pé, paralisada, tentando desesperadamente acalmar o ritmo licencioso de seu pulso. Possivelmente era uma loucura. Possivelmente estava louca. Tudo girava ao seu redor, como o vento no páramo. Esse beijo casto que ele tinha dado não era nem por indício o tipo de beijo que desejava!

Ela queria mais. Muito, muitíssimo mais.

Mas sabia que não havia imaginado o intenso olhar do marido no instante em que a tocava. Não era fruto de sua fantasia. Mas o que significava? Carinho? Amizade? Não. Não. Era mais que isso. Podia perceber em cada canto de sua mente.

E nesse momento, Hermione recuperou a esperança.

*.*.*.*.*

Severus não pôde evitar sentir-se intranquilo essa noite. Sentou-se no escritório, fazendo girar seu copo de uísque na mão. Era estranho, mas não se envergonhava de ter se justificado com a esposa. Não é que se sentisse aliviado tampouco. Era o que tinha que fazer, e isso era tudo, não havia muito mais que pensar.

Não, não era isto o que lhe impulsionava a beber outro copo de uísque. Era sua consciência. Perseguia-o, golpeava-o como nunca antes o tinha feito. Corroia-o por dentro. Era como as rajadas de vento que ia ganhando força e terminava por converter-se em uma tormenta.

Não gostava de saber que se comportou como um animal. Não gostava que sua encantadora mulher pensasse algo assim dele! Tinha mudado, pensou com tristeza. Tinha mudado mais do que se atrevia a reconhecer!

Tinha ficado amargo. Uma dor tomou conta de si. E pensar que ele foi uma vez um homem paciente... Tinha sorte. Sorte de que a maravilhosa Hermione se dignasse a perdoá-lo.

Os minutos se converteram em horas. Outro copo de uísque queimou a sua garganta. E depois outro.

O que ela tinha? Pensou. Sim, era muito atraente. Mas Lílian foi igualmente bonita. E Hermione era uma exaltada, quase beligerante... ao menos com ele! Embora tampouco pudesse culpá-la. Ocupava toda sua mente, de uma maneira que não gostava. De uma maneira que nunca pensou que pudesse ocorrer. Nunca outra vez em sua vida. Nunca outra vez neste mundo.

Levantou os olhos ao céu, uma e outra vez.

O quarto dela estava justamente em cima do escritório.

Quase ao amanhecer, subiu por fim as escadas cambaleando. Aceso pela bebida, exaltado pelo desejo, deteve-se justamente rente a sua porta.

Assaltava-lhe um desejo que não podia controlar; simplesmente não podia evitá-lo. Tinha perdido a consciência. Não se importava. Os pensamentos vagavam por sua cabeça desorientada. "Dormiria nua?" Perguntou-se. Não, Hermione não. Ela teria posto uma fina camisola de rendas. E se levantasse, se a luz do fogo desse por detrás, possivelmente, mostraria cada curva deliciosa de seu corpo. Como se estivesse nua.

Rodeou com os dedos o trinco dourado da porta. Tinha que vê-la. Tinha que saber.

Antes que se desse conta, estava de pé junto a ela.

Olhando-a. Tinha o cabelo revolto sobre o travesseiro, uma tentação que nunca antes tinha acreditado possível. Tinha a mandíbula apertada, mas seu olhar se entregou ao prazer, deslizando-se por onde quis. Agradeceu ardentemente poder desfrutar desse momento. Porque sabia que ninguém o dissuadiria. Que ninguém o deteria.

Ela dormia de barriga para cima, com os lençóis cobrindo o seu peito. Estava certo: não dormia nua. Mas o grande decote de sua camisola caía para baixo, deixando descoberto a forma de um ombro nu e sedoso.

Tinha a cabeça inclinada de tal maneira que deixava ver a esbelteza de seu pescoço, uma parte de seu corpo que sempre o tinha fascinado. A necessidade de tocá-la era insuportável. Snape teve que controlar-se, porque não havia nada que desejasse mais que desenhar com seus dedos a curva de suas sobrancelhas, o contorno de sua face. Mas o que mais desejava de tudo era segurar com seus dedos o tecido da camisola e rasgá-la... rasgá-la! Para poder ver os seus seios, esses seios redondos, pálidos e perfeitos que recordava de quando a tinha despido na noite da tormenta... Ah, era incrível que tivesse podido dissimular tão bem. Havia dito a si mesmo que tinha que fazê-lo pelo seu bem. E pelo dela também! E embora tivesse tentado não olhar, no final não pôde evitar.

Sem saber do escrutínio que estava sendo objeto, Hermione dormia como uma criança. Tinha as faces rubras, os lábios abertos, as mãos caídas a cada lado do travesseiro, as palmas para cima, com os dedos esbeltos entrecerrados. Então se moveu, e Severus esteve a ponto de rir, embora nunca tenha sentido vontade de rir nesse momento!

Uma gota de suor frio caiu pela sua testa. Incapaz de deter-se, passou um dedo pela linha delicada de sua mandíbula, maravilhado com a textura de sua pele. Fez um ligeiro movimento e segurou um cacho sedoso de seu cabelo entre os dedos. Depois o levou a boca.

A castanha seguia adormecida.

O tempo se deteve. Seus lábios eram da cor das rosas, de um rosa profundo e brilhante. Inclinou-se para ela. Aproximou os lábios da sua boca, tão perto que podia sentir a calidez de seu fôlego sobre sua boca. Queria ter uma prova quente e prolongada de sua boca. Na realidade, queria muito mais... O que faria ela se desperta-se? Se deitasse junto a ela e deixasse que acontecesse o que tinha que acontecer, e mandasse todo o resto ao inferno!

Não se atrevia. Ela confiava nele, ao menos de forma implícita. Severus não sabia por que, mas era assim.

Seu corpo se contraiu, seu coração se encolheu. Se ao menos pudesse deixar de pensar em Hermione como em um ser desejável. Não podia. Porque não o era. Não podia livrar-se da paixão cálida que o invadia cada vez que ela se aproximava.

Embora tampouco pudesse se deixar levar por ela.

Uma emoção sombria e inexplicável sobreveio, como um manto de névoa. A esposa não via sua deformidade. Ele a escondia. Não via sua feiura. Nem a interior nem a exterior.

Não, decidiu, não podia deixar-se levar. Não o faria, disse-se com brutalidade. Podia suportar o bastante, como fez antes.

Um ano. Um ano e se separariam. Seria mais fácil assim. Seria o melhor.

Com um passo atrás, respirou profundamente. Mas por algum motivo Snape não podia esquecer a voz que lhe falava em sua cabeça.

"Não temos por que ser inimigos", dizia-lhe.

Ah, mas tudo seria mais fácil se fossem!


	16. Capítulo XIV

Oi, oi povo! Pois bem povo, mais um capítulo e um pouco de paz...

**Viola:** Rsrsrs, interessante esse capítulo hein? Esse é outro de que gosto bastante.  
Fico muito feliz em saber do quanto você gosta da fic, muito mesmo. Tentarei entrar na sua fic essa semana. ^^

**Kizy:** E o vento levou foi um dos filmes mais maravilhosos que já assistiu, vai pra listinha dos top 10.

**Daniela:** Aproveite o capítulo! ^^

**Senju: **Vou confessar uma coisa, queria tanto que ele perdesse o controle...rsrs

**Luiza:** Muito obrigada pelo elogio, fico muito contente em saber que estou agradando. Aproveite o capítulo. ^^

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

* * *

_Tenta-me. Monopoliza meus pensamentos por completo. Nunca pensei que fosse possível!_

Severus Snape

*.*

Estabeleceu-se uma trégua entre os dois essa noite.

Depois disso, as refeições deixaram de ser uma fonte de tensão, um momento obrigatório que Hermione temia. Na realidade, o tempo que passava com seu marido se tornou melhor a cada momento do dia, sobretudo os jantares. Frequentemente ficavam juntos após a sobremesa, ela com um livro ou costurando, ele com um charuto ou um copo de porto. Algumas vezes falava de como foi o dia no campo, de suas visitas aos arrendatários. Pouco a pouco, deixava-se conhecer e começava a compartilhar sua vida com ela. Deixou de ser a pessoa formal e aborrecida do princípio. A castanha deixou de sentir-se incômoda ou rejeitada. Um dia, justo depois da refeição, Hermione segurava o queixo com a mão enquanto olhava pela janela. No lado de fora, o sol brilhava em um céu azul e sem nuvens.

—Que dia tão bonito — refletiu, mais para si mesmo que para o marido — Muito bonito para ficar em casa. Acredito que irei cavalgar esta tarde.

Snape pôs o guardanapo na mesa.

—Tenho alguns assuntos para atender esta tarde, mas não me ocuparão muito tempo. Você gostaria de vir comigo?

—Eu adoraria — foi sua pronta resposta. Sempre desfrutava do tempo que passava com ele.

Correu escada acima para ir trocar-se. À volta, Lady Mary e Chaucer (um nome que se ajustava perfeitamente aos gostos literários de seu dono) estavam preparados e esperando.

A vários quilômetros de Rosewood, tomaram um caminho flanqueado de sebes e roseiras silvestres. Ao final havia uma casinha de pedra. Severus desmontou e depois ajudou a esposa a fazer o mesmo.

Um homem baixinho e um pouco curvado apareceu na porta. Chegou arrastando os pés e ajudado por uma bengala.

—Senhor! Voltou cedo!

—Sim, senhor Flitwick. — o moreno manteve a porta aberta para que o ancião pudesse sair por ela.

—E vejo que trouxe com você uma jovem beleza. — O senhor dedicou o que parecia um sorriso sem dentes— Quem é?

—É minha esposa, lady Hermione. Hermione, o senhor Flitwick. Este senhor foi o chefe dos estábulos de meu pai durante muitos anos.

A jovem sentiu um calafrio. Era a primeira vez que o marido a apresentava como sua mulher.

—Sua mulher! — disse — e uma verdadeira lady, por isso vejo. — os dedos do ancião, enrugados e cheios de manchas pelos anos, seguravam a alça da bengala. Não obstante, apertou a mão de Hermione com afeto— Você é de Londres?

—Minha mãe é inglesa, sim. Mas meu pai era escocês, e passei a maior parte de minha infância na Escócia. Por isso — ela olhou Snape de lado; sua expressão era divertida — sempre me considerei escocesa também.

O senhor voltou a sorrir.

—Não há um lugar melhor na terra que a Escócia... — declarou alegremente — depois de Yorkshire.

A castanha riu.

O Flitwick se dirigiu a Severus.

—Não foi justamente ontem que esteve aqui?

—Sim. E prometi que procuraria um pedreiro para que arrumasse a lareira. —assinalou um ponto perto do telhado, onde havia vários tijolos quebrados — Estará aqui a primeira hora da manhã.

Falaram por alguns minutos mais. Antes de partir, o moreno tirou uma pequena cesta dos alforjes que tinha de um lado da sela.

—Saudações da Senhora Molly — disse ao ancião.

Hermione estava de uma vez encantada e impressionada de como o marido atendia as necessidades do ancião. De algum modo ela sempre soube que tinha uma boa base, que era querido, generoso e cuidadoso com outros.

Dali trotaram pela velha ponte de pedra, passando por espessas árvores coroadas de ninhos de gralhas, os dois em amistoso silêncio. A casa não estava tão longe, mas a tarde era bastante cálida. Pararam para descansar uns minutos sob a sombra de um olmo.

No cercado, havia duas cabras de orelhas caídas, brancas e negras. Ao vê-los, levantaram a cabeça por cima da cerca.

—Oh, olhe! — exclamou a castanha — Não as tinha visto antes. São lindas! São mansas?

—Sim, certamente — disse Snape sem mostrar muito entusiasmo— Nino e Kika ficariam todo o dia aí se alguém afagasse as suas cabeças.

Hermione passou uma mão pela cerca e começou a fazer exatamente isso. As duas tentavam chamar a sua atenção. Ela riu e concordou, utilizando as duas mãos para poder acariciar os dois ao mesmo tempo. Então perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu ao chão. Snape a ajudou a ficar em pé enquanto ela sacudia a parte de trás do vestido, sem deixar de rir.

Juntos caminharam de volta aos cavalos. O moreno uniu suas mãos para que ela utilizasse de estribo e pudesse subir à garupa de Lady Mary. Seguia ainda de pé quando a jovem se inclinou, com uma expressão de entusiasmo nos olhos.

Segurou as rédeas.

—Tenho uma proposta para fazer, senhor. Brincamos de corrida?

Snape levantou os olhos.

—Uma corrida?

—Sim — assinalou — Rodear o carvalho que há na costa das pastagens, e voltar até aqui. Aceita?

Ele pensou por um momento... e depois deu um meio sorriso.

—Aceito...

A castanha cravou o calcanhar no flanco de sua montaria e saiu disparada antes que Severus pudesse reagir. Entretanto, só durou um instante. Ele se equilibrou sobre a garupa de Chaucer e saiu correndo atrás dela, fazendo todo o possível para alcançá-la.

Mas a esposa tirava vantagem. Inclinada sobre o pescoço da égua, açulou Lady Mary para que corresse, rodeando o carvalho e dirigindo-se de volta ao olmo.

Snape seguia ainda bastante aturdido quando por fim segurou as rédeas do cavalo e o fez parar ao lado da esposa.

—Hermione, você trapaceou!

—Não — disse — Ganhei!

—Só desta vez — se defendeu — Até agora não tinha querido aceitar que o pobre Chaucer se queixava de sua pata dianteira esquerda.

—Claro Chaucer está coxo, não é? É como Heitor e Hélio. Nenhum dos dois queria admitir nunca sua derrota. Além disso — disse, altiva — não é culpa do cavalo, mas sim do cavaleiro.

—Ah, sim, tinha me esquecido dessa sua insuperável destreza como amazona.

A jovem o olhou, e viu que estava zombando dela.

—Mesmo assim sigo dizendo que trapaceou — acrescentou o moreno.

—Eu não trapaceio — informou ela — Simplesmente, faço para benefício de minhas habilidades...

—E para ofensa de seus adversários?

—Esquece que me criei com dois meninos, mais velhos do que eu... — tentou fazer-se de vítima — Como não ia ganhar? Se tivesse que...

—Trapacear?

Hermione franziu o cenho em um gesto de completa naturalidade.

—Se te servir de consolo, só trapaceava com eles.

—E agora comigo!

Ela não respondeu.

Agora foi Severus quem saboreou a vitória.

—Ah, então admite!

Ela apertou os lábios.

Snape levantou os olhos ao céu.

—Senhor, me ajude. Casei-me com um demônio disfarçado de anjo.

—Senhor, está me ferindo profundamente! — A castanha fingiu sentir-se ofendida.

—Imagino que seus irmãos aprenderam rápido a não olhar para o outro lado quando você estava perto — brincou — Recorde-me de nunca jogar cartas contigo... ou ao menos, se não estiver muito atento.

E riu uma vez mais. Hermione pensou que era maravilhoso vê-lo tão relaxado e tranquilo.

Ao final, foi o dia mais maravilhoso que tinham passado em Rosewood. E nos dias seguintes, ela esteve mais segura que nunca de que seu marido não era a besta fria e sem sentimentos que tinha acreditado no início.

Entretanto, havia uma coisa que não mudava... e era o que com mais ardor a jovem desejava que mudasse!

Severus seguia sem tocá-la, à exceção de um beijo de despedida na testa quando ela ia dormir... um beijo tão breve que quase não se podia considerar-se tal coisa! O que faria ele — se perguntou uma noite—, se em uma dessas ocasiões ela levantasse a cabeça e oferecesse os lábios?

Mas Hermione sabia que não teria coragem para fazer algo assim. Tinha medo do que pudesse ver no rosto dele. Tinha medo do que poderia não ver! Se a rechaçasse, a dor seria imensa. Estava segura disso.

Por isso ao final, ficava sem fazer nada. Não queria que nada rompesse a frágil paz que se criou entre eles. Não queria voltar para os primeiros dias. Seria muito duro para os dois.

Ao menos ia cultivando certa confiança entre os dois, embora não tão rápido como ela teria desejado.

A castanha era sempre a primeira a desejar boa noite. Sabia que depois dela ir para a cama, o marido ia a seu escritório para trabalhar. Sentia-se quase culpada por retê-lo, mas não mentiria a si mesma... haveria se sentido só se ele não a tivesse acompanhado.

Uma noite, entretanto, Hermione despertou a meia-noite. Ficou um momento deitada, com a mente ainda sonolenta. Dando meia volta, olhou ao relógio da mesinha. Foi então quando se deu conta de que a porta que separava seu quarto da de Severus estava aberta.

Estranho. Afastou o cobertor. Por que estava aberta? Ela não esteve no quarto dele... Na realidade, nunca esteve naquele quarto. Teria entrado ele no seu, possivelmente?

Levantando-se, cruzou o quarto com a intenção de fechá-la. Mas algo a deteve. Uma força desconhecida a fez ficar onde estava, os dedos rodeando o trinco.

Olhou dentro.

Um silêncio profundo invadia o ar, tudo estava às escuras, exceto pela luz da lua que chegava da janela. As cortinas estavam abertas. No céu brilhavam as estrelas.

A jovem esperou que seus olhos se acostumassem à escuridão. A cama estava vazia, a colcha posta. Snape estava sentado na cadeira de pernas douradas que havia em frente em sua escrivaninha.

Ficou petrificada. Os sentidos, alerta.

Ao olhá-lo, viu que estava completamente vestido. Bom, tirou a jaqueta, mas tinha as botas postas. Tinha uma mão apoiada no joelho, sobre a perna cruzada. E nela, o copo de cristal.

Ele ainda não a tinha visto. Hermione mordeu o lábio. Queria desesperadamente romper o silêncio, chamar por seu nome, perguntar se passava algo e se por isso não havia se deitado ainda. Na realidade, tinha seu nome na ponta da língua, mas se conteve. Algo dentro de si disse que era melhor não revelar sua presença.

O copo se levantou no ar. Severus bebeu dele. Apurou-o até o final e depois recuperou sua posição, com o olhar perdido na noite.

A partir desse momento, ela soube que não poderia dizer nada embora quisesse.

No céu noturno, as nuvens se abriram. A luz da lua banhou seu perfil.

Deu um nó no peito dela vê-lo daquela maneira. A escuridão o envolvia, mas era uma escuridão da alma mais que de qualquer outra coisa. Essa expressão a rasgava por dentro. Podia ver tanto desespero, tanta desolação em seu rosto... que teve vontade de chorar.

Voltou silenciosamente para a cama e se aconchegou sob os lençóis, com uma sensação de mal-estar tão intensa que nem sequer fez o esforço de tentar dormir.

Muito depois, ouviu seu marido fechar a porta que unia os dois quartos.

A castanha engoliu em seco. Tudo girava. O coração pulsava com força. Severus esteve em seu quarto. Aqui, junto a ela. Sobre ela.

Nas noites seguintes, Hermione confirmou suas suspeitas. Cada vez que despertava a meia-noite, voltava a ver a porta aberta. Ouvia-o mover-se nas horas prévias ao amanhecer. E assim todas as noites...

Sentava-se na escuridão. Sentava-se em silêncio. Sentava-se sozinho.

E todas as manhãs ela despertava com a estranha convicção de que ele esteve ao seu lado, observando-a.

Os dias seguiam sendo quentes, alguns até calorosos, apesar de estar já chegando à terceira semana de agosto. Hermione passava os dias muito entretida. Quase todas as manhãs, ocupava-se dos assuntos da casa. As tardes eram para ela, normalmente, para cavalgar ou dar um passeio.

Também se responsabilizou de outra tarefa, ou mais precisamente, de duas. O marido era previsível. Saía cedo pela manhã e voltava depois para a refeição. Depois, saía de casa uma vez mais e não voltava até a noite, quando ia trabalhar um momento em seu escritório até antes do jantar. E este horário previsível brindou a castanha uma oportunidade que não pôde desperdiçar.

Não terminava de conformar-se com o caos que reinava na biblioteca, ou com o matagal do jardim. Não só tinha a ver com sua natureza feminina, mas também com o fato de que foi criada apreciando a ordem e a limpeza. E possivelmente estava metendo-se onde não lhe correspondia, mas se propôs começar a limpar a biblioteca. Tirou o pó e varreu, ordenou e colocou tudo nas prateleiras. No jardim, cavou e plantou, podou e se ocupou com muito cuidado das três roseiras brancas que havia ao fundo. Fez ela sozinha, sem a ajuda de nenhum dos criados.

Se o marido soube desta ocupação, não disse nada.

Hermione estava bastante segura de que não sabia. Pressentia que não havia tornado a pôr o pé em nenhum destes lugares.

Mas também queria pensar que um dia trocaria de ideia. Que possivelmente um dia pudesse recordar Lílian e os meninos com certa paz, com ternura e alegria, sem essa angústia e essa dor que o corroia agora.

Esperava estar certa. Rezava para que assim fosse.

Porque não podia suportar pensar que Severus seguiria vivendo no mesmo inferno no qual tinha vivido durante os últimos anos.

Um dia particularmente quente, o moreno estava de pé no vestíbulo falando com Dobby. Hermione descia nesse momento as escadas.

O senhor desapareceu por uma das portas do vestíbulo e Snape se virou para ela.

—Boa tarde — saudou.

— Boa tarde, senhor.

Seu tom era despreocupado, mas o pulso tinha começado a latejar com força. Tinha as mangas arregaçadas e mostrava seus fortes bíceps. Seus antebraços eram longos e musculosos. Tinha desabotoados os primeiros botões da camisa, mostrando a masculinidade de seu peito coberto de pelo. A boca da jovem ficou seca, era difícil não olhar para ele!

Ele ofereceu o braço.

—Acredito que a Senhora Molly é a melhor cozinheira de Yorkshire. Cheira maravilhosamente, não acha?

Ela estava segura de que não se deu conta. Ficou onde estava, com os braços cruzados.

—Severus Snape, onde demônios acredita que vai?

Ele piscou.

—Como? Comer.

—Severus Snape — disse — saia agora mesmo daqui.

—O quê?

A castanha repicou com o pé no chão.

—Não vê que o piso está impecável? As criadas estiveram limpando-o esta manhã!

Era evidente que o marido não via o que queria dizer.

—E?

—E você, senhor, não! — ela o olhou de cima abaixo.

—Como?

Apertou a boca.

—Possivelmente poderia me dizer onde esteve esta manhã.

Ele voltou a piscar.

—Por quê? Fora, nas pastagens.

—Sim, como temia — enrugou o nariz com desagrado — A próxima vez, senhor, agradeceria que deixasse as ovelhas no campo!

Fez um gesto para suas botas. Os olhos de Snape seguiram o percurso de seu dedo.

Um sorriso de menino travesso aflorou na sua boca, para terminar convertendo-se em uma gargalhada.

E Hermione não pôde evitar rir também. Deus, não podia. Esse sorriso a desarmava. Era o sorriso mais carismático que tinha visto. Porque era tão incomum, tão lindo, que acreditou que o seu coração tinha parado.

Mais tarde, ela entrou em seu escritório. Severus ia nesse momento sentar-se na cadeira.

—Ah, não sabia que estava aqui!

—Acabo de voltar. E minhas botas, lady Hermione, estão imaculadas.

Tinha visto uma faísca em seus olhos? Certamente que sim. Ela sorriu.

—Ah, terei então que agradecer a Dobby, não?

O moreno riu, depois se inclinou para trás na cadeira, olhando-a com curiosidade.

—Queria algo?

A castanha levantou o pano que levava em uma mão.

—Ia limpar o pó de seu escritório enquanto estava fora.

—Não levará muito tempo — tirou um livro de contabilidade de uma das gavetas — Tenho que anotar algumas entradas aqui e depois...

De repente, calou-se. Fixou a vista na parede próxima à porta.

—Onde está o quadro que havia ali?

Hermione sentiu que um rubor quente subia pelo seu pescoço e tingia suas faces. Parecia que a tinham surpreendido. Como estava acostumado a acontecer, um pouco antes do que tivesse imaginado. Não tinha tratado de escondê-lo (como se pudesse fazê-lo!). Mas não pensou que fosse estar presente quando ele se desse conta de que o quadro tinha desaparecido, e sobretudo, de que o tinha substituído... Na realidade, era isso o que mais a preocupava. Por isso é que tinha pensado em dizer no jantar, antes que o visse...

—O coloquei no salão — disse ela alegremente — Havia ali uma parede que estava pedindo a gritos que pusessem um quadro com uma velha ponte...

Em seu lugar tinha posto uma tapeçaria com um mapa de Yorkshire, com Rosewood Manor no centro. Tinha-o encontrado na biblioteca, pendurado em um canto escuro. Foi para a tapeçaria e ficou em um canto.

—Não pude evitar. Pensei que as cores do tapete desta sala ressaltariam o vermelho e o dourado dos fios. — ela conteve o fôlego.

Snape não havia ainda afastado a vista da tapeçaria que ela tinha pendurado ali apenas meia hora antes. A jovem tinha os nervos à flor da pele. De repente se deu conta de que se precipitou. Possivelmente foi uma estupidez! Como desejava que dissesse alguma coisa! O que fosse!

—Claro, se você não gostar... — tinham intumescido os lábios tratando de manter o sorriso — o tirarei imediatamente...

—Não — disse ele pensativamente — É como se pertencesse a este lugar, não crê? — seus olhos se voltaram para ela — Obrigado — disse brandamente.

Estava a ponto de retirar-se quando ele a deteve.

—Espera — disse. Inclinou-se para a correspondência no canto da mesa — Tem uma carta. De sua prima, acredito. — a entregou.

Quase uma hora mais tarde, Snape a viu sentada na banqueta da janela que havia atrás da escada. Tinha os joelhos dobrados junto ao peito e o queixo em cima de um deles. Segurava a carta entre os dedos de uma mão.

O moreno enrugou a testa.

—Hermione? O que ocorre?

Ela girou a cabeça. Compreendeu que a tinha assustado.

Fez um sinal para a carta. Sabia que era de sua prima.

—Tudo vai bem?

—Sim, sim, claro.

Tentava desesperadamente se convencer disso, pensou Snape.

—Pareceria que não — ele disse com certa seriedade, sentando-se junto a ela — Está triste.

—Não é verdade — se apressou a negar. Muito rápido, pensou o moreno.

Tratou de esconder a cabeça para que não a visse, mas foi muito tarde, porque já tinha visto seu desconforto. Segurou o seu queixo com os dedos para poder vê-la. Olharam-se.

—Está sim — disse ele em voz baixa.

A castanha abriu a boca. Pensou em discutir por um momento, mas logo rechaçou a ideia.

—Conte-me o que se passa — disse o marido.

—Sei que é uma estupidez... — fez um gesto vago, com a esperança de não parecer tão desafortunada como se sentia, mas com medo de ser descoberta — É só que... sinto muitas saudades. Nunca pensei que pudesse sentir tantas saudades. Da minha mãe e de Heitor. De Ginny e das crianças. De Hélio inclusive, embora confesse que cheguei a me acostumar que estivesse sempre ausente.

Severus se sentiu culpado. Bastante culpado. Recordou o olhar dela quando deixaram Londres a caminho de Rosewood. Então tinha se surpreendido com sua integridade, considerando a delicada circunstância do casamento. Delicada? Disse uma voz zombadora em seu interior. Vamos, era ridículo!

—Não é estranho — disse ele — E certamente não é nenhuma estupidez. Eles são sua família. É óbvio que tem que sentir saudades deles. Vi todos juntos, sabe? Surpreender-me-ia que fosse de outra maneira.

Viu como ela acariciava a carta com os dedos, um gesto mais eloquente que qualquer outra coisa que tivesse podido dizer.

Suspirou com nostalgia, e sorriu com tristeza.

—Ginny diz que Heitor decidiu ficar na cidade com nossa mãe até o Natal — lhe confiou — Espero ter uma carta de mamãe logo. Ginny diz que esteve me escrevendo um livro inteiro. Ela e Harry estão quase preparados para mudar-se para sua casa da cidade. Ela e mamãe estiveram bastante ocupadas comprando as coisas para o bebê... Ginny e Harry estão esperando um bebê outra vez, sabe? Lively decidiu que não quer que a chamem mais Lively, mas de Lily Luna... seu segundo nome. Ah, e compraram para James seu primeiro pônei — sua risada tirava o fôlego — Terei que vê-lo! Ginny diz que os gritos de James se ouviram por toda Thames... — de repente, deteve-se. Olhou-o nos olhos. Hesitou.

E Severus soube por que. Sacudiu a cabeça.

—Não passa nada, Hermione. Pode dizer. — abraçando-a, segurou uma mecha de cabelo e o passou por trás da orelha. Maravilhado de sua suavidade, tratou de ser o mais convincente possível — Pode dizer o nome de James.

Ela procurou os olhos dele, uma busca sem fim, ao que parece. Ele se surpreendeu ao notar a palma de sua mão sobre sua face.

—Obrigada por se sentar aqui comigo — seu tom era sério, mas em seus lábios se desenhava um sorriso — Obrigada por ser tão atencioso.

O que fez depois o surpreendeu ainda mais.

Inclinando-se, beijou-o na boca.

O contato foi breve, quase irreal... Mas tão dolorosamente doce que o seu coração deu um tombo.

Snape sentiu este beijo em cada poro de sua pele...

Queimou-lhe como uma chama.

E ficou gravado no mais profundo de sua alma.


	17. Capítulo XV

Oi, oi povo! Bem... Final de ano está chegando, gostaria de agradecer a todos que favoritaram, tanto a fic como meu perfil, a todos que comentaram e os que apenas leram... Muito obrigada do fundo do meu coração. Que todos tenham um natal repleto de paz e alegria. Se não conseguir postar nada semana que vem, que todos tenham um ótimo ano novo de muitas realizações.

Um beijo grande no coração de todos!

**Viola:** Pois é, as coisas estão começando a ir para outro caminho, mas será fácil?  
Eu também queria que ela o pegasse no flagra...

**Daniela:** Aproveite o capítulo! ^^

**Thaiana:** Ei senti falta dos seus comentários! ^^ Ficou realmente fofa a cena dela brigando com ele por conta das botas, RS  
Fique a vontade para comentar do jeito que mais agradar, gosto dos seus comentários! ^^

**Makele:** Seja muito bem vinda! Fico contente que esteja gostando de minhas adaptações, adoro história de época!

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

* * *

_Um homem não sabe quais são seus maiores temores até que os enfrenta._

Severus Snape

*.*

Ah, sim, Snape sabia muito bem quanto que sua família significava para Hermione. Sabia o quanto eram unidos.

Enquanto cavalgava de volta a Rosewood, não podia deixar de pensar no que tinha passado no dia anterior.

Sentia-se culpado. Nunca tinha pensado em como se sentiria a esposa depois de ter sido separada de todos eles. Nem o quão duro devia ser para ela!

Não até que receberam a carta de Ginevra.

Incomodava-o. Incomodava-o sobremaneira. Uma parte dele quase desejava que nunca ela tivesse confessado. Porque tudo seria muito mais fácil!

Mas agora não podia afastar de sua mente. Não podia afastá-la de sua mente.

Devia mandá-la de volta a Londres? De volta com sua família? Pensou que poderia ir visitá-los. Diabos! Mas ele não podia acompanhá-la. A época da colheita estava perto e não podia permitir-se estar longe de Rosewood tanto tempo. Mas se Hermione voltava para Londres tão logo depois do casamento... e sem ele... daria pé a falatórios.

Inclusive dentro de sua família.

Não, não podia expô-la a essa situação. Negava-se a pô-la nessa situação comprometedora.

Ou tinha uma razão muito mais egoísta?

Sua consciência exigia que fosse sincero consigo mesmo.

Gostava da maneira em que Hermione cuidava de sua casa. Não podia negar. Depois dessa primeira semana em que as criadas tinham alagado a casa (e o certo é que não podia culpá-las, porque a casa parecia um desastre), as mudanças se produziam agora com muito mais sutileza. Um vaso aqui e lá, o aroma de flores no vestíbulo... Gostava. Gostava desses pequenos detalhes que ela tinha introduzido na casa.

Também gostava da maneira em que cuidava dele. Recordou o dia que no salão se atreveu a dizer que era de má educação ler na mesa... Riu ao pensar em quão teimoso foi a princípio! Mas Hermione era a única capaz de enfrentá-lo... não tinha levado muito tempo para descobrir que também ela podia ser muito obstinada! Era cortante e direta, sempre segura de si mesma, incapaz de aceitar uma derrota.

Seu sorriso se desvaneceu.

Ainda cravava a sua consciência.

Se não podia ser completamente honesto com ela, ao menos tinha que sê-lo consigo mesmo!

Não queria enviá-la para fora.

Porque, e se fosse embora... e alguma vez voltaria?

As horas do dia se tornavam intermináveis. Não podia afastar nem um momento de sua mente o tumulto de seus pensamentos... o desassossego de seu coração.

Estava entrando em águas perigosas. Ah, desafiou-se a dar as costas à beleza de sua jovem mulher.

Mas Hermione tornava tudo muito difícil.

Cada vez que a olhava... cada vez que se aproximava dele... o desejo crescia, como um invasor implacável. Duplamente poderoso. Duplamente perigoso. Todas e cada uma das vezes. De forma indisputável.

De forma infalível.

E Severus se sentia indefeso contra ela.

Esta era a verdade mais arrepiante de todas.

Tão absorvido estava em seus pensamentos, que não viu a pequena lebre que cruzava em seu caminho.

O cavalo se assustou. Tudo que soube foi que caiu da cela. Utilizou o braço para amortecer o golpe. E ao cair, sentiu uma dor insuportável. Tanto, que era difícil respirar.

Não estava seguro do que era pior, se a horrível sensação de não ser capaz de respirar ou a dor que paralisava seu ombro direito.

Suando, agarrou as rédeas e se arrastou para subir de volta à sela.

*.*.*.*

Na casa, Hermione cantarolava uma canção enquanto passava pelo vestíbulo de caminho a sala de jantar.

De repente, a porta principal se abriu de um golpe. Ela se deteve em seco. Não podia acreditar o que via.

Era Severus, a quem o mordomo trazia apoiado no ombro esquerdo. Estava despenteado e levava a camisa suja. Parecia andar com dificuldade. Por um instante, pensou que estava bêbado.

Mas ao olhá-lo no rosto soube que não era assim.

—O que ocorreu?

— Eu caí.

— Machucou o ombro, milady! — gritou Dobby. Snape dirigiu-lhe um olhar fulminante.

— Homem de Deus, ainda sou capaz de responder eu mesmo!

A castanha apertou os lábios. Voltavam para os tempos nos que seu marido era insuportável. Ingrato! O mordomo o venerava de corpo e alma. Acaso não sabia?

Tinha o rosto pálido, quase lívido.

—Há um médico no povoado, verdade, Dobby?

—Não preciso de nenhum médico!

O senhor assentiu com a cabeça. Seus velhos olhos a olharam com preocupação. Ele mal podia sustentar seu senhor. Com um sorriso cheio de confiança e agradecimento, Hermione passou o braço de seu marido sob os ombros e relevou ao devoto criado. Snape o repreendeu com os olhos.

—Não estava falando com você, senhor! — disse entre dentes — Falava com Dobby!

Quando por fim chegaram ao quarto, Severus estava já a ponto de cair ao chão. A jovem podia notar sua respiração entrecortada sobre sua orelha. Dando tombos, chegou à cama e caiu sobre ela.

A castanha já tinha os dedos postos em sua camisa, e procurava os botões para desabotoá-los. Ele tratou de desfazer-se dela.

—Dobby pode me ajudar.

—Eu também posso.

Ela não queria ser brusca. Mas quando esses olhos negros como uma tormenta se encontraram com os dela, deixou de se importar.

O moreno apertou a mandíbula.

—Estarei bem. Só preciso me sentar. Agora, diga a Dobby que volte.

Ela não ia ceder.

—Sou sua mulher, Severus. Não permitirei que me deixe de lado!

Sua insistência só conseguiu consolidar a dele. Desafiando-o, puxou a camisa de dentro das calças, abrindo-a pelos extremos. Mas não estava preparada. A camisa caiu sobre seu estômago. Um arbusto de pelo escuro e encaracolado cobria o seu peito e o estômago. Era a primeira vez que o via nu.

E era maravilhoso. Ele era absolutamente maravilhoso.

Com a boca seca se sentou junto a ele.

Foi então quando viu...

A horrível cicatriz que cruzava a parte superior de suas costas... Nesse lado a pele era mais grossa, dura e escura, tão esticada como a pele de um tambor. Hermione nunca tinha visto esse tipo de cicatriz antes. Mas soube imediatamente de onde procedia... De repente recordou que o tinha visto de vez em quando coçar o ombro.

"Havia muito fumaça, e então algo me golpeou. Uma parte do teto, acredito. Fez-me cair ao chão, mas me levantei. Segui gritando. Chamava Lily, Jonathan, James."

O coração da castanha se encolheu.

"Juro que podia ouvi-los. Juro isso! Mas... nunca pude chegar até eles. Não pude salvá-los."

Sabia que tinha ido buscá-los. Que tinha tentado salvar Lílian e seus filhos. Que tola tinha sido! Não tinha se dado conta de que se queimou...

Respirou com raiva. Desejava entendê-lo... saber por que era tão distante, tão antissocial! E agora que sabia o que se passava, podia culpá-lo? Não era frio. Não era de pedra. E certamente não era uma pessoa insensível. Mas as feridas que tinha estavam também em seu interior... e essas eram as mais difíceis de curar, pensou com dor.

Como podia alguém suportar uma perda assim? Uma dor assim. Afogou um gemido, porque doía só de pensar nisso.

Snape moveu a cabeça, com uma expressão cheia de rebeldia.

Lentamente, como provando, acariciou as suas costas com suavidade, no lugar no que começavam suas terríveis feridas.

O moreno se contraiu. Visivelmente. Fisicamente. Escondeu-se dentro dele, em um lugar aonde Hermione não podia vê-lo. E ela soube como se pudesse ler a sua mente.

Tinha os músculos contraídos.

—Não — disse com secura. Olhava-a de frente — Estou seguro de que te revolve o estômago.

Não era certo. O que doía era ver como se escondia.

O que doía era saber a agonia pela qual devia estar passando.

—A verdade é que não — disse ela de forma inexpressiva. Mas enquanto falava, seus olhos hesitaram, e sua mão também. Mas não se afastou. Passou os dedos pelo ombro. Começavam a ficarem visíveis, umas contusões escuras e grandes. Sacudiu a cabeça, preocupada — Isto não tem boa aparência, Severus. Tem uma cor diferente do outro lado. Espero que não esteja quebrado.

Ele negou com secura.

—Estará bem pela manhã.

A castanha levantou o queixo. Se queria tornar as coisas difíceis, teria que ver-se com ela.

—Não acredito — disse ela.

Alguém bateu na porta. O mordomo colocou a cabeça.

—Milady? O médico está a caminho.

—Obrigada, Dobby. Por favor, faça com que suba assim que chegar.

Viu que o marido estava a ponto de explodir. Era porque o senhor se dirigiu a ela em vez dele? Ah, não importava! Pensou. Por que todos os homens pensavam que eram indestrutíveis? Por que não podiam mostrar nem um pouco de debilidade? Lembrou-se daquela vez em que seu irmão Hélio teve febre, pouco antes de sair para a Índia. Nunca admitiu. Ninguém soube nada até que desabou nas escadas um dia, dando um susto de morte em sua mãe. Não se podia ser forte todo o tempo. Nem Hélio. Nem Heitor. Nem Severus, nem nenhum outro homem. Era ridículo!

Aparentemente, não queria que ficasse ao seu lado. Bem, pensou ela sem alterar-se. E se levantou. Com a vista fixa na cadeira com braços que havia frente à lareira, segurou e a aproximou da cama. Depois se sentou, movendo-se um pouco até encontrar a postura mais cômoda.

Snape a olhou.

Hermione saboreou o triunfo.

Quando chegou o médico, o moreno estava recostado nas almofadas, com o braço em cima do estômago. Tinha os olhos fechados, e suas longas pestanas escuras contrastavam com a palidez de sua pele.

Ela se levantou e se apressou para a porta.

—Boa tarde! —disse o homem que entrou com Dobby — Sou o doutor Slughorn.

Um homem de grande e robusto. O doutor tirou o chapéu. Suas maneiras eram impecáveis. De algum modo seu tamanho dava segurança, e suas mãos correspondiam com sua envergadura. Hermione ficou de pé junto a ele enquanto inspecionava o ombro do marido.

Por fim se afastou.

—Bem — disse alegremente — Não está quebrado. Mas terei que colocá-lo no lugar. Levantou o braço direito de Snape e o estendeu por completo — Advirto-lhe que isto vai doer como mil demônios.

A jovem mal teve tempo de conter a respiração. Viu e não viu. Ouviu um som como de "pop" e o marido ficou rígido. Em seus olhos pôde ver um brilho de dor contida e o seu rosto ficou branco como a cera.

Ao menos foi rápido. Severus seguia respirando com dificuldade enquanto o doutor punha o braço em uma tipoia.

—Leve-o assim alguns dias — ordenou — Um pouco de descanso e voltará a estar bem — disse ao moreno.

A castanha acompanhou o doutor à porta.

—Não é sério — disse o Slughorn — Pedi que use a tipoia alguns dias. Compressas quentes se necessitar — fez uma pausa — É uma pena que tenha ocorrido no mesmo ombro. Devo imaginar que ainda segue incomodando... — olhou-a como se a interrogasse.

—Severus... não é dos que se queixam — ela se sentiu bastante torpe. Não sabia muito bem o que dizer.

Estavam já no patamar.

—Nunca esquecerei essa noite — dizia o doutor — Demorou tanto em recuperar-se... Vi a viga que o golpeou. — sacudiu a cabeça — É um milagre que não tenha destroçado o ombro. E essas queimaduras... sou apenas um médico rural. Não estava sequer seguro de como tratá-las — o médico voltou a sacudir a cabeça — Teve sorte, como digo sempre. Muita sorte.

No início das escadas, deteve-se.

—Ouvimos sobre você no povoado — disse — É um prazer poder conhecê-la por fim.

Hermione lhe apertou a mão.

—Obrigada, doutor. Agradeço-lhe que tenha vindo tão rápido.

Lentamente, fechou a porta, com a cabeça ainda aturdida por tanta informação.

Quando deu a volta viu o mordomo de pé atrás dela, com uma expressão de ansiedade no rosto.

—Ficará bem, Dobby. De verdade — suspirou — Sinto que tenha sido tão mal educado contigo antes. Às vezes parece que quer nos pôr a prova, sabe?

—Não se preocupe, milady.

Ela mordeu o lábio.

—Posso te perguntar algo?

—Certamente, milady.

—À noite em que Lílian e os meninos morreram... Severus disse que você estava ali.

—A... Sim, milady.

—Entrou para buscá-los, não é? E você entrou em busca dele?

O senhor assentiu lentamente.

—Acabava de entrar quando caiu o teto. Nunca esquecerei o que disse quando despertou... Disse que deveria tê-lo deixado ali. Que eu — as lágrimas apareceram brilhantes nos olhos do velho criado — que eu tinha que tê-lo deixado morrer.

Uma dor abrasadora queimou sua garganta. Segurou-lhe a mão.

— Ele tem sorte de ter você, Dobby.

O ancião engoliu em seco.

—Ia dizer o mesmo de você, milady. — estreitou-lhe os dedos e depois voltou para o quarto do marido.

Encontrou-o puxando o calcanhar de sua bota direita, suando.

—Ora, isso deve doer uma barbaridade — observou a jovem da porta — Quer que o ajude?

Franzindo o cenho, exalou com impaciência.

—Pensei que seria óbvio. Necessito de ajuda com minhas botas.

Ela não se moveu.

—Como Ginny e eu dizemos sempre a Lively e a Frolic — disse sem alterar-se — é de má educação pedir coisas de má maneira. Além de que assim não está acostumado a conseguir nada, parece-me que um pouco de cortesia...

—Por favor — disse cortante.

Hermione arqueou uma sobrancelha.

—Por favor...?

—Poderia, por favor, me ajudar a tirar as botas?

Ela sorriu docemente.

—Senhor, somente tinha que me pedir.

Pouco faltou para cair em cima do traseiro ao puxar cada bota, mas por fim conseguiu tirá-las e as jogou aos pés da cama, levantando-se.

Snape estava de pé, tentando desabotoar torpemente o botão da calça.

A castanha elevou os olhos ao céu.

—Deus, é um teimoso! Deixe que eu faço isso.

Deu um passo para ele. Baixou o olhar e subiu as mãos à altura de seus quadris...

E de repente, deixou de sentir-se tão segura de si mesma.

Tinha já os dedos no primeiro botão. Desabotoou-o. Seus nódulos roçaram a pele que havia debaixo, uma pele cálida e coberta de um pelo áspero.

De repente, o seu coração pulsava com força. Esteve a ponto de afastar a mão. "Agora, já o tem feito, Mione!", disse uma voz em seu interior. Deu-se conta de que foi uma atrevida. Em que diabos estava pensando? Em nada, claro.

O primeiro botão estava desabotoado. O segundo também. Controlando os nervos e tentando parecer segura de si mesmo, atacou o terceiro.

Abriu-se rápido.

Concentrou-se tudo o que pôde, sem reparar no nó de pânico que se formou em sua garganta. "Deixa de ser tão afetada, Mione! Pode fazê-lo. Mas sem olhar."

Retorceu-se mais forte, introduzindo o indicador no espaço livre do músculo, entre a curva de seus quadris. Em sua determinação, nem sequer pensou em tentar evitar seu...

Por todos os céus, não o fez.

Baixou os olhos. Não podia não olhar. Sentiu-o então, o calor que subia de seu corpo. Sentiu como ele ascendia.

Diretamente sob sua mão.

Severus levantou a cabeça. Aterrorizada, pensou que o coração ia parar. O seu corpo ficou rígido... respirava com dificuldade.

—Ai, senhor! —disse ela a ponto de desmaiar.

Ele segurou as suas mãos.

—Eu me ocupo — disse com um som estranho na voz — eu me ocupo.

Não durou mais que um instante.

Ai, Senhor, mas pareceu uma eternidade!

Hermione se virou e ficou de costas. Podia ouvir o roce dos lençóis enquanto ele se deitava na cama.

Um momento depois se virou de novo. Sentiu uma espécie de sacudida. "Estava nu", pensou tremendo. O lençol o cobria até o colo; girou-se ligeiramente para a esquerda. Viu a forma redonda de sua nádega.

O seu coração começou a pulsar com força. Embora estivesse coberto com o lençol, era como se seu peito nu a chamasse. Ela se sentia absolutamente desconcertada, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha curiosidade... estava fascinada!

Assim, deitado na cama, sua poderosa silhueta parecia maior que de costume. Alguém poderia dizer que suas proporções eram exageradas, mas honestamente, não o pareciam para ela. Não, pensou para si mesma, não era que a intimidasse. Era sobre tudo que o tornava... irresistível.

O ar saía com dificuldade de seus pulmões. Tanto o lençol como a tipoia que tinha posto o médico pareciam muito brancos contra o pelo escuro de seu peito. Engoliu em seco ao baixar o olhar. Por nada do mundo teria deixado de olhar... e não o fez. Seguiu com o olhar o caminho do pelo que se frisavam em seu peito e chegava até o seu estômago, formado redemoinhos, mais claro na parte em que desapareciam sob os lençóis. Hermione sentiu um pequeno e estranho calafrio.

Pensou na elegância e na graça silenciosa com que se movia. Na largura de seu peito, a amplitude de seus ombros e o vigoroso comprimento de seus braços. Não precisava vê-lo nu para saber quão ereto estava. Não precisava vê-lo. Mas queria fazê-lo... ah, desejava-o tanto que doía pensar no quanto que necessitava estender a mão, passar os dedos pelo denso arbusto de pelo de seu peito e abrir suas mãos sobre ele. Desejava saber como seria sentir um homem. Senti-lo.

Era a curiosidade que provocava estes pensamentos? O que provocava este clamor em seu coração? Um pouco, talvez. Mas ela sabia instintivamente que havia algo mais. Muito mais.

Fascinação. Desejo. Um clamor fervente do sangue. Uma onda de algo que provocava um tremor por todo o seu corpo.

A luz do abajur piscou, contornando o perfil de seu proeminente nariz, o arco orgulhoso de sua sobrancelha, a cativante beleza de sua boca. Moveu a cabeça no travesseiro, e viu os seus olhos, negros.

Suas pernas se moveram inquietas. A castanha conteve a respiração. Teria notado a forma indecente em que o estava olhando?

Moveu-se uma vez mais. Desta vez o lençol desceu por debaixo de seu quadril, mostrando a força hercúlea de suas coxas. E por um instante mínimo, um instante arrebatador, ela permitiu que seus olhos fossem aonde não deviam ir.

Desta vez não podia negá-lo. Viu o contorno de seu sexo contra seu ventre.

Hermione não podia respirar. Abrasavam-lhe as faces. É óbvio era incapaz de recuperar a compostura para olhá-lo. Ruborizada, com o pulso a cem por hora, conseguiu por fim murmurar:

—Eu virei para vê-lo dentro de um momento.

Segura já em seu quarto, recostou-se atrás da porta, tentando encontrar um pouco de ar. Luna entrou no quarto e foi então quando levantou a cabeça da madeira. A garota a ajudou a despir-se. Enquanto não esteve vestida a camisola de gaze branca não pôde acalmar-se.

Luna trouxe um pouco de comida. Com a escova de prata na mão, pensou que devia ir ver como estava o marido. Sem dúvida teria fome. Esteve fora quase todo o dia e certamente não teria comido no café da manhã... Não é que tivesse medo de vê-lo outra vez, mas como podia olhá-lo sem...?

Nesse momento, ouviu-se um ruído de algo que caía no quarto do moreno.

Hermione abriu a porta. Uma cigarreira de madeira jazia aberta no chão; os charutos se esparramaram pelo tapete como ramos de uma árvore.

Snape tentava sair da cama.

A jovem correu para ele.

—O que faz?

Ele a olhou com uma expressão que parecia feroz. Seu tom certamente era.

—Não sou um inútil, Hermione. Nem tampouco uma criança.

—Então não se comporte como se fosse — disse ela sem alterar-se — Grita com Dobby. Fala-me de má maneira. Zanga por sua estupidez. Sente-se infeliz e é como se todos os que estivéssemos ao seu redor também tivéssemos que estar.

Apertou a mandíbula.

—Quero uma bebida — grunhiu.

—Bebe muito — desafiou.

—Sim — ele acessou com frieza — mas isso não me fará mudar de ideia.

A castanha entreabriu os olhos.

—Vamos ter uma discussão? —perguntou ela.

—Não — disse ele bruscamente — E se tentar me dissuadir, Hermione, deve saber que não conseguirá. Quero meu uísque. E terei meu uísque. Não tenho nenhum problema em ir buscá-lo, embora acredite que poderia ofender a sua sensibilidade.

Ah, era um bruto insuportável! Quando viu que puxava uma perna longa e a punha no chão, deu-se conta de que faria o que dizia. Embora não estivesse segura do que teria feito se não tivesse sido pelas rugas de dor que viu desenhada na comissura de seus lábios.

—Ah, pelo amor de Deus! Fique onde está. Eu o trarei.

Desta vez foi ela que lhe fulminou com o olhar. E Snape saboreou o triunfo.

Foi até a mesa, onde estava a garrafa. Depois entregou o copo com expressão resignada.

O moreno desfrutou da bebida. Seus olhos se encontraram; os da esposa que se ruborizaram sem que pudesse fazer nada por evitá-lo.

Um momento depois, Severus sorria abertamente.

Hermione não usava o robe. Sua camisola era um vestido de gaze simples. Sem bordados. Sem nenhuma intenção provocadora, com um decote amplo e nenhum adorno, o tecido de fina cambraia folgada e esponjosa.

Mas era justo como ele tinha suspeitado. A luz atrás dela. E deixava ao descoberto cada palmo de seu corpo... suas pernas longas e esbeltas, a redondeza de seus quadris... cada linha sinuosa de sua silhueta. Como se estivesse nua.

Seguiu com os olhos cada um de seus movimentos. Ao inclinar-se para recolher a cigarreira e seu conteúdo, deu-lhe de presente sem saber uma vista perfeita de seu bonito traseiro. Severus se deteve, com o copo suspenso a meio caminho de sua boca.

Era como se não tivesse pressa. De repente, balançou-se apenas uma fração de segundo, adiante e atrás, enquanto agarrava os cigarros. Com os olhos entrecerrados, Severus seguiu sua silhueta que, ao erguer-se joga para trás a cabeleira castanha dourada, deixava ao descoberto a linha elegante de seu pescoço e de seu ombro.

—Estou bem, Hermione. Não tem que me vigiar.

—Não estou vigiando você. Estou organizando tudo isto.

Inclinando-se sobre ele, afofou os almofadões que tinha às costas.

O decote se fez mais amplo. Seus seios se fizeram claramente visíveis, perolados e suaves, contundentes e trêmulos com cada um de seus movimentos.

Snape ficou paralisado... e esteve a ponto de deixar cair o copo.

Ela o olhou com suspeita.

—O que? O que ocorre? O machuquei?

Severus não teve nenhuma consideração. Podia ver tudo o que escondia até a concavidade de seu estômago, o escuro triângulo que havia debaixo... Embora fosse esses maravilhosos seios que o deixavam sem respiração. Se estivesse certo, seus mamilos deviam ser do mesmo rosa lustroso que seus lábios.

Era extremamente desconcertante, isso é que era!

—Seria muito pedir — disse em voz baixa — que se cobrisse?

Ela piscou. Por um precioso instante, não se moveu. Pôde notar que seu sexo se excitava uma vez mais. Perguntou-se se a esposa seguiria ali se soubesse o caos que provocava em seu corpo. Passou pela sua mente deixá-la ver exatamente o efeito que sua presença e sua proximidade provocavam nele. Mas inclusive embora o visse, saberia o que significava?

Pareceu confusa. Olhou a si mesma.

—Ah — gemeu, e depois uma vez mais — ah!

Levantou-se, com as faces coradas. E depois o olhou, como se fosse culpa dele!

Dando um passo atrás, ergueu os ombros.

—Há algo mais que necessite?

Sua tranquilidade era admirável, seu tom cuidadosamente neutro. Ele respirou.

—Meu diário. Está na gaveta superior da minha escrivaninha.

Fixou a vista na tipoia de seu braço. Franziu o cenho.

—Mas não pode...

Algo em sua expressão fez com que se desse conta. Segurou o diário com capa de couro e o pôs no colo.

Snape respirou outra vez.

—Obrigado.

—Desejo boa noite, então — disse brandamente. Pareceu hesitar — Severus...

Ele deu um rugido.

—Boa noite, Hermione!

Levantou o queixo.

—Chame se necessitar de algo.

—Obrigado, o farei.

Os dois sabiam que não o faria.

Na porta, ela se deteve e voltou a olhar para ele. O moreno sentiu o contato de seus olhos como se o marcassem.

A porta se fechou. O rugido de uma dúzia de maldições encheu seu peito.

Terminou o uísque e depois se recostou sobre os almofadões.

Não podia evitar. Seu corpo o traía. Descobria-o da forma mais cruel e traidora.

Uma e outra vez a imagem de Hermione aparecia em sua mente. A dor que sentia no ombro não era nada comparado com o que sentia nas vísceras, até que finalmente deixou de pensar nisso.

Pôs o copo de um lado. Era estranho que não houvesse sentido o menor pingo de desejo até que ela apareceu em sua vida.

Sentia-se zangado consigo mesmo, por desejá-la, mas não podia evitar. Estava duro como uma pedra. Deu meia volta na cama.

Colocou a mão sob os lençóis. Segurou com força... Apertando os dentes, fechou com força os olhos, como se ao fechá-los pudesse apagar a imagem de Hermione de sua mente. Que Deus o ajudasse, era impossível. Não podia evitar. Não podia lutar contra isso. A jovem, sem dúvida, diria que era um cretino. Um bruto. Mas por Deus, também era um homem. Com as necessidades próprias de um homem. Seu corpo não deixava de recordá-la.

"Hermione — pensou — Minha querida Hermione. O que está me fazendo? Você é minha perdição. É você quem me faz rastejar. É você quem me envia às sombras do desespero, como uma raposa escondida no bosque."

O movimento de sua mão se tornou mais rápido. Seu corpo se esticou. Retorceu-se. Então começou a tremer. Ofegou em busca da liberação.

E quando por fim a teve, abriu as pernas e os braços, de barriga para cima, rindo em silêncio. A liberação não seria completa. Não esta noite, nem nenhuma outra noite.

Não sem Hermione.


	18. Capítulo XVI

Oi, oi povo! Feliz 2013! Eis o primeiro capítulo do ano!

**Viola:** Sim... ele fez isso mesmo, rsrsrs Se prepare, a coisa só vai esquentar daí pra frente...rsrsrs

**Makele:** São dois bobos de cabeças duras, mas calma, as coisas vão começar a se ajeitar, ou não?rsrs

**Daniela:** Então flor, são 21 capítulos mais o epílogo. Tá quase lá...

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

* * *

_Meu coração está em perigo. Sei... mas não posso detê-lo._

Severus Snape

De manhã cedo, Hermione deu uma olhada no quarto de Severus, com cuidado para não despertá-lo. Normalmente, despertava muito antes que ela; algumas vezes o ouvia mover-se, ouvia o ranger da madeira do chão, o clique da porta...

Mas hoje seguia dormido, deitado sobre o lado bom, com a tipoia cuidadosamente junto ao estômago. Entrou silenciosamente e se aproximou da cama.

O que diria se soubesse que o observava dessa maneira? Sua garganta fechou de uma forma estranha. Vê-lo dessa maneira, indefeso, provocava-lhe um amontoado de sensações tão intensas que pensou que suas pernas tremeriam. Tinha a oportunidade de observá-lo com prazer, por fim! Uma oportunidade que talvez não voltasse a se repetir. Não tinha necessidade de conter-se. Não havia tensão, nem desconforto, não havia rechaço, nem dúvidas, nem resistência.

Com a ponta do dedo, riscou o contorno de suas costeletas, lhe roçando apenas acima e abaixo com a unha.

Maravilhada com ele.

Conteve a respiração. Sem saber, uma mão misteriosa tinha penetrado o seu peito e tinha roubado o seu coração.

Amava-o. Amava Severus Snape.

Moveu a cabeça sem terminar de acreditar confusa. Não podia dizer quando tinha ocorrido. Mas era assim!

Tinha ocorrido exatamente como Ginny havia dito que aconteceria na noite antes do casamento: "Algumas vezes acontece e a gente não pode explicar onde nem como nem por que, nem sequer quando aconteceu. Simplesmente acontece".

Seu sorriso se desvaneceu. "Seu casamento seria muito melhor — pensou com uma pontada no peito — se o marido não fosse tão contrário a torná-lo possível." Sua vida podia ser muito melhor. Podia ser feliz de novo, estava segura disso, ao menos em certa maneira! Mas ele se empenhou em carregar a culpa, um peso que nenhum homem podia suportar! E Hermione não tinha nem ideia de como fazer com que a carga fosse menor.

Ou nem sequer podia fazê-lo.

Se tudo saísse como o moreno tinha planejado, quando terminasse o ano se separariam para sempre. E ela nunca poderia esquecê-lo.

Porque o amaria para sempre.

Mas, como ia dizer isso a ele. Como, sabendo que só conseguiria machucá-lo ainda mais?

Ele já tinha sofrido o suficiente.

Mas possivelmente não tinha por que ser desta maneira.

Possivelmente houvesse outra maneira...

*.*.*.*

No meio da amanhã, Snape tinha levantado e caminhava pela casa. A castanha acabava de entrar com um cesto cheio de flores quando o viu falar com Dobby. Segurava o mordomo pelo ombro enquanto ia em direção ao vestíbulo. Ela se deteve. Não tinha nenhum interesse em escutar a conversa, mas viu que o senhor assentia com a cabeça. A expressão do marido era séria. E quando o ancião levantou a cabeça para ele, viu que sorria de orelha a orelha...

Quando Hermione entrou na casa, seu andar era tão ligeiro como seu coração.

Deixaria se guiar pelo coração. Amava este homem e não ia deixá-lo escapar sem lutar; se Severus não via as coisas da mesma maneira... bom... terminaria por fazê-lo. Uma gargalhada ressoou de repente no vestíbulo. Uma das criadas olhou para ela, assombrada. A jovem dedicou um sorriso e depois seguiu caminhando, balançando alegremente a cesta.

Sua teimosia seria de muita ajuda desta vez, decidiu. Tinha tomado uma decisão inabalável. Faria tudo o que estivesse em sua mão, o que fosse necessário. Seria lisonjeadora e carinhosa. Persuasiva e persistente. Tinha quase um ano, recordou-se a si mesma, um ano para convencê-lo de que pertenciam um ao outro.

Só tinha que ser paciente.

Não fraquejaria, agora que sabia o que queria.

E o que queria era seu marido.

Mas primeiro — ah, sim, primeiro!—, tinha que fazer que ele também a quisesse.

Desde o começo, não podia olhar para ele sem sentir uma espécie de tremor... um sentimento de reconhecimento. Inclusive quando não sabia o que era, estava ali. Com cada olhar, com cada pulsação. Sentia Severus o mesmo? Ou ainda pior, como podia fazer que ele sentisse o mesmo?

Nos dias seguintes, Hermione estudou minuciosamente a estratégia que devia adotar.

Algo em seu interior dizia que no concernente ao marido, o descaramento não a ajudaria muito. Além disso, nunca foi dela adular e conquistar. Como desejava que a prima estivesse ali para aconselhá-la! Devia ser sutil, decidiu, mas também chamativa. Mas como podia ser provocadora e audaz sem exagerar?

Como de costume, se retirou essa noite antes de Severus. Mas não passou muito tempo antes que o ouvisse em seu quarto. Tomando coragem, parou frente à porta que unia os dois quartos. Uma esposa tinha todo o direito de entrar no quarto de seu marido, disse a si mesma. Não estava errado. E certamente, não era estranho.

Mesmo assim, custou mais do que pensava levantar a mão e bater na porta... ainda mais abri-la e passar por ela como se tivesse feito um milhão de vezes antes.

O moreno estava sentado na escrivaninha, escrevendo no diário. Quando ela entrou, virou-se ligeiramente, com a pluma na mão.

Parecia que o seu coração iria parar... embora felizmente não fosse assim. Severus tinha a camisa abotoada pela metade. Esteve a ponto de cair de costas ao ver a intensa masculinidade que irradiava seu peito.

—Temo que tenha que te incomodar, querido. Necessito que me ajude. Não sou capaz de abrir o broche deste colar. Se não se importar... — graças a Deus sua voz não soava tão trêmula como tinha temido. Inclusive conseguiu rir quando deu a volta e lhe deu as costas.

Detrás dela, ouviu o rangido da cadeira ao mover-se. Soube o momento preciso em que ele esteve ao seu lado. Cada um de seus sentidos o dizia.

—Certamente, Hermione, não me incomoda.

Ela tinha se detido em frente a sua mesa de barbear. Dobrando a cabeça ligeiramente, conseguiu ver-se no espelho. Severus olhava o que estava fazendo com profunda concentração.

— Alegro-me de que ainda não estivesse deitado... — as palavras saíam oscilantes de sua boca, assim como sua respiração. Parecia que tinha passado uma eternidade antes que ele levantasse as mãos e as pusesse nas costas.

—Como está o seu ombro?

—Fresco como uma alface. Não se mova, sim? — enredou a corrente no cabelo.

Seu tom era bastante áspero. Ah, mas escondia algo que a fez tremer. Ela não se moveu embora tivesse querido. Sentia calafrios que percorriam as suas costas de cima a baixo, os calafrios mais maravilhosos que uma vez sentiu.

Com o moreno tão centrado em sua tarefa, atreveu-se a dar outra olhada ao espelho. Não podia ver os seus olhos, mas havia algo em sua expressão que fez o seu estômago fechar.

E com razão.

Severus tentava de manter a compostura. Na realidade, resistia. Tudo dentro dele era um torvelinho, sentia-se apanhado. Preso em sua proximidade, cativado por seu calor.

Ela tinha a cabeça baixa, o que lhe deixava a nuca nua. Fixou a vista durante um bom momento na tenra curva de seu pescoço. Queria plantar sua boca ali, contra esse lugar frágil e vulnerável, queria percorrer com a língua as mechas onduladas de seu cabelo. O aroma que desprendia explorava as suas fossas nasais, esse aroma de rosas delicado e único que sempre tinha conseguido enlouquecê-lo.

Tentou centrar sua atenção na penugem suave de sua nuca. Respirou fundo e depois apertou os dentes. Diabos, não servia de nada.

—Pronto.

Levantando a mão, abriu a palma para ele. Ele deixou cair o colar sobre ela.

A castanha não se moveu.

—Já que estou aqui, poderia também me desabotoar o vestido.

Seu tom era bastante inocente, e tinha um perfil que parecia ter sido cinzelado em mármore.

Snape voltou a respirar fundo.

—Onde está Lana?

—Luna — corrigiu ela — Foi passar a noite em sua casa.

Com a mandíbula apertada, concordou, liberando os pequenos botões das casas, um a um. E durante todo esse tempo foi incapaz de separar os olhos de suas costas. Pouco a pouco o vestido foi se abrindo, da nuca até a parte inferior das costas, deixando ao descoberto uma pele suave e cremosa. Severus tentou não tocar... tentou também não olhar... mas era inevitável. Com os nódulos roçou o vale da sua coluna. Tinha que se concentrar no que estava fazendo!

Ah, Deus, a quem queria enganar? Muito menos a si mesmo. Fazia tanto tempo... muito tempo. E Hermione era tão cálida, sua pele era como o alabastro, branca como o leite; e com uma textura deliciosa, quase translúcida. Estava a ponto de ficar a tremer pela necessidade de colocar suas mãos entre o tecido e rasgá-lo em farrapos. Despi-la, baixar o vestido. E baixá-la também, ou pô-la em cima dele. Entre ele, contra ele, de qualquer forma que pudesse segurar as suas nádegas e estreitá-la contra seu sexo endurecido.

—O corpete também, por favor.

Bem, como podia falar com tanta naturalidade?

Uma vez terminado, ela ficou imóvel onde estava, como se quisesse dá-lo de presente uns minutos de vista gratuita. Em uma parte longínqua de sua mente, deu-se conta de que seu coque se soltou. Umas mechas sedosas se enroscavam em seu pescoço. Um puxão, e a teria ao seu lado, debaixo de suas mãos.

Diabos, pensou de repente. Se Hermione não se importava, por que tinha que importar ele?

Seus olhos desceram ardentes pela pele dela, desceram por seu corpete solto, pelo suave vale de suas costas... e alcançaram inclusive as covinhas de suas nádegas!

Era tudo o que podia fazer para não virá-la e colá-la contra ele. Em seu peito devia liderar a maior das batalhas, uma batalha cheia de contradições que até agora não tinha conhecido.

Justo quando pensou que não poderia suportá-lo mais, ela virou-se.

Foi como se tivesse levado um chute no estômago. Cada nervo de seu corpo ficou rígido.

Ah, pareceria que sua doce e encantadora esposa sabia os efeitos que estava provocando nele. Mas sabia que ela era inocente. Sabia que era virgem. Nunca teve dúvidas sobre isto. Na realidade, não se atrevia a pô-lo em duvida por um momento! Embora passasse pela cabeça que tudo fosse uma tática, uma estratégia. Um jogo, possivelmente?

Não. ela não jogava esse tipo de jogos. Hermione não jogaria esses jogos.

Mas de repente soube, e o seu coração parou; soube que a esposa estava pronta para que tomassem, pronta para que ele a tomasse. Podia fazer tudo o que quisesse com ela...

Porque não o rechaçaria.

Não o deteria.

Esta certeza o deixou nervoso. Tentava-o profundamente a sua alma. Outros homens teriam sentido inveja, já que ela era uma beleza. Para alguns, o fato de que ainda não tivesse consumado o casamento teria sido inconcebível. O fato de que ela compartilhasse sua casa e seu sobrenome, mas não sua cama, seria visto como algo absurdo. Que o tivesse negado ele mesmo, que deliberadamente reprimisse seu desejo... era sem dúvida ridículo.

Como o tentava! Punha-o a prova. Por Deus, torturava-o.

Apertou a mandíbula. Abriu e fechou os dedos. Tratou de afasta-se para trás, de engolir o seu desejo e dar as costas. Não podia deter esse redemoinho de desejo que o queimava nas vísceras. Era luxúria, disse a si mesmo. Tinha que sê-lo, porque qualquer outra coisa teria sido... simplesmente, não podia ser. Simplesmente, não deixaria que fosse nada mais.

Começou a suar. Um suor frio. Que estúpido era! Que arrogância a sua, pensar que podia negá-lo ou escondê-lo.

Morria por ela.

Ela pôs os dedos no centro do seu peito.

—Estava muito masculino esta noite no jantar.

Olhou o seu rosto.

—Você também — disse solenemente.

A jovem riu brandamente.

—Ora, obrigada. Não acredito que tenham me achado masculina antes.

Ele deu um meio sorriso.

De repente, o ar se fechou e se fez espesso. A respiração que entrava em seus pulmões era quente. E agora o sangue golpeava o peito com violência, cheio de desejo.

Deixou de sorrir. Pôs uma mão debaixo da sua cabeça, e depois a outra. Abrindo caminho entre sua cabeleira, enredando-se em seu cabelo, jogou lentamente a sua cabeça para trás.

A expressão do seu rosto o fez estremecer. Não se escondia. Não se retirava. Não fraquejava. Tinha uma expressão doce, uns olhos luminosos.

Segurou-a mais forte, um pouco mais. O ritmo de seu coração se acelerava por momentos. Começava a zumbir a cabeça. Só uma prova, disse a si mesmo. Só provar um pouco. Só uma carícia. Só um beijo.

Seus lábios se fecharam sobre os dela.

Provou o vinho e teve sabor de glória. Provou-a...

E beijou-a como nunca a tinha beijado antes. Beijou-a como ninguém a tinha beijado antes. Como nunca ele tinha beijado antes.

Tinha a boca quente. Úmida. Suculenta. O cabelo caía entre as suas mãos, espesso, cacheado e abundante. Encheu o seu punho com ele e com os dedos da outra mão tocou o seu quadril. Entregue a um reino cheio de sensualidade, atraiu seu corpo contra o seu.

E a castanha se deleitou com ele. Saboreou-o como nunca fez antes. Não era um beijo casto o que ela queria. E não era casto o beijo que agora ele lhe dava.

Expandiu-se por cada parte de seu corpo. Sentiu a palma de sua mão ao redor de um de seus seios, acariciando o mamilo através do vestido. Foi como uma pontada de fogo. Perguntou-se como seria sentir algo assim de novo, sem roupa que se interpusesse entre eles.

Hermione queria mais, muito mais. Estavam unidos do peito ao estômago. Ela era plenamente — cruelmente — consciente do roce de suas coxas. Com uma mão, ele a atraiu para fazer que seus quadris se acoplassem aos dele.

Seu coração parou. Sabia o que esse volume masculino significava. Inclusive através das camadas de tecido de seu vestido, podia senti-lo, grosso e rígido.

Severus a desejava. Poderia ser que o escondesse. Que o negasse. Mas seu corpo não podia fazê-lo.

Não se surpreendeu, e tampouco a assustou. Sabia o que significava. Era nova na paixão, nos sentimentos que percorriam seu corpo. Era nova nisto, na reação que uma mulher podia provocar em um homem. Mas sabia o que significava, sabia o que era este calor comovedor da excitação.

Sentia-se feliz. Capaz de qualquer coisa. Triunfante. Eufórica. Rodeou o pescoço dele com os braços e se pendurou, sem reservas, sem vergonha alguma.

Então, de repente, Severus ficou gelado. Afastou-se, levantando a cabeça.

Ela abriu os olhos. Seus olhares se encontraram, conscientes os dois de sua proximidade. Os dois respiravam com força e de maneira acelerada.

Bruscamente, Snape a soltou.

—Por Deus — disse, como se voltasse para a realidade. Havia algo violento em seus olhos, algo que cruzou por seu rosto, algo que ela não conseguiu captar. Confusão? Culpa? Possivelmente um pouco das duas coisas...

Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo e depois deu as costas. Apoiando as mãos na escrivaninha, baixou a cabeça. Quando por fim se virou, sua expressão era indecifrável.

—Sinto muito, Hermione — falava em voz baixa e tosca — Por favor, me perdoe.

Com uma inclinação quase majestosa de seu queixo, a jovem o olhou diretamente nos olhos.

—Não sinta — disse às claras — porque eu pelo menos não lamento.

*.*.*.*

Que pudesse voltar para o seu quarto foi certamente um milagre, decidiu Hermione. Era um milagre o simples feito de que pudesse caminhar! Um pouco tonta, apoiou-se sobre a porta, porque de outro modo teria caído irremediavelmente.

Seus joelhos ainda tremiam, e o mundo girava ao seu redor fora de controle. Incapaz de se deter, tocou os seus mamilos com os dedos, como se assim pudesse desafogar-se. Ainda os tinha erguidos; e doíam, sensíveis. Com estes mesmos dedos tocou depois os lábios, ainda palpitantes pelo efeito de seus beijos.

A jovem havia sentido a fome dele. Tinha saboreado a ferocidade de sua boca contra a dela. Por Deus, havia sentido a contundência de sua excitação sobre seu próprio estômago. Através do tecido de suas calças... através das camadas de tecido de seu vestido.

Um homem não podia beijar assim e não sentir nada.

Desejava que esse beijo durasse para sempre. Estava tão cheia de emoção, tão cheia dele! Queria seguir entre seus braços ternos e apaixonados. Teria jurado que tinha tremido tanto como ela! Desejava que a fizesse dele. Desejava ser de Severus. De todas as maneiras possíveis — de todas! — que um homem podia possuir a uma mulher.

Com o coração ainda enlouquecido, deitou-se na cama. Tinha descoberto muitas coisas essa noite... a maioria dele.

Por exemplo, que não era tão indiferente a ela como tinha acreditado. E tinha o pressentimento de que também ele se deu conta disso. Lutava com todas suas forças para conter a atração que sentia por ela. Ah, ter esta certeza pareceu a coisa mais maravilhosa do mundo!

Estava mais convencida que nunca, e é óbvio seguiria tentando-o.

Não renunciaria. Não deixaria que a esquecesse. Não o deixaria ir embora.

E se ele não vinha a ela, ela iria a ele.


	19. Capítulo XVII

Oi, oi povo! Finalmente o capítulo que tanto esperavam, aproveitem.

**Viola:** Pois é, mas chegou a hora dele ceder... Como será hein...?

**Daniela:** Aproveite flor, esse cap. Está bem interessate...

**Senju Yume:** Pois é... Acho que também não conseguiria me segurar... Aproveite o cap.

**Dora:** Primeiramente, seja bem vinda. Que delicia ler seu comentário, é por esse tipo de comentário que vale a pena escrever, ou no meu caso, adaptar. Aproveite o cap.

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

* * *

_Persegue-me pelas noites. Tenta-me durante o dia._

Severus Snape

*.*

Não falaram do que tinha acontecido essa noite no quarto dele. Tampouco havia necessidade. Ele não podia esquecer. E tinha a estranha sensação de que Hermione não queria que o fizesse!

Ou estava perdendo a cabeça, ou sua adorável mulher estava flertando com ele.

Embora isto fosse tomando forma em sua mente, não podia estar seguro. Na realidade, custava acreditar. Estava assombrado. Maravilhado. Inclusive um pouco assustado.

A jovem procurava qualquer desculpa para tocá-lo. Um roce casual de dedos enquanto enchia a sua taça de vinho. A mão no ombro quando ele a acompanhava ao seu quarto a cada noite. Um sorriso provocador e encantador quando por acaso se encontravam no vestíbulo.

Havia outras pequenas coisas que também podiam interpretar assim. Todas as noites, quando aparecia para jantar, chegava recém-banhada, penteada e perfumada, cada vestido mais bonito que o anterior, seu decote maior que o anterior. Por três noites consecutivas, seu guardanapo — acidentalmente, é óbvio — caía do colo e ia parar ao chão que havia entre eles. Como cavalheiro que era, Severus se agachava para recolhê-lo. Também, as três noites seguidas, ela se inclinava justo no momento em que ele levantava a cabeça...

Desta forma o permitia ver seus provocadores e deliciosos seios. E depois ria, fazendo que tremessem de uma maneira cativante.

A reação de Snape? Era imediata e intensa. Seu corpo gemia de fome. Um calor animal percorria suas veias, um calor que levava dias avivando-se. E assim era precisamente como ele se sentia nesse momento. Primitivo e tosco, selvagem.

E de repente recordou o que lhe havia dito a noite que chegaram a Rosewood...

"Se pudesse escolher se quero dormir nos braços de meu marido noite após noite, o consideraria um privilégio... e não uma obrigação."

Estas palavras queimavam seu cérebro. Marcava-o. Queimava-o por dentro e por fora.

Por três noites seguidas, Severus pensou que não ia poder falar. Tinha que fazer uso de toda sua força de vontade para não jogar-se sobre ela, para não baixar as calças e deixar que o desejo se apoderasse dele.

Hermione era uma mulher cheia de vida e sensual. E ele não era de pedra.

Tentava seduzi-lo. Os sinais eram evidentes. Como ia ignorá-los? Como podia ignorá-la? E o mais importante: como ia resistir?

O dia começou do mais inocente, pensou. Ou talvez não tão inocente, dependendo do ponto de vista que se olhasse.

No café da manhã, o moreno a fez saber o que tinha pensado fazer nesse dia. Iria ao povoado para ver um garanhão que ele acreditava que podia ser um excelente exemplar para seu estábulo. Depois de um momento, deu-se conta de que era ele o único que falava.

Sua esposa se limitava a observá-lo, algo que o deixou muito nervoso. Observava-o com um olhar intenso, inclinando primeiro a cabeça a um lado e depois ao outro... não havia dúvida disso!

Subiu-lhe um estranho rubor pelo pescoço. Tomou um gole de café para esconder seu mal-estar. Demônios, ele também podia ir direto ao ponto.

Olhou-a.

—Ocorre algo, Hermione? Tenho restos de ovo no queixo? Ou sopa no cabelo?

—Não — ela respondeu sem hesitar.

—É outra coisa?

—Absolutamente.

—Há algo que queira me dizer, então?

—Nada em particular.

Ela segurava o queixo com a mão, o cotovelo sobre a mesa, em uma postura relaxada.

—Hermione, está me olhando.

—Ah, me perdoe! Sério?

—Sim — disse com severidade — Está claro que tem algo na cabeça.

Enrugou a testa.

—Não é tão estranho que tenha algo na cabeça...

—Hermione!

—É mais uma pergunta, na realidade. Tenho bastante curiosidade por saber algo...

—Solta-o, Hermione! — não podia suportar mais.

Olhou-o sem estar muito segura.

—Está seguro?

—Sim! Diga o que quiser. Pergunte-me qualquer coisa! — tornando-se para trás na cadeira, segurou a xícara de café.

—Está bem... Dá prazer a si mesmo?

Snape esteve a ponto de se engasgar.

—Como disse?

Ela apertou a boca.

—Acredito que me ouviu perfeitamente.

—Porém não posso acreditar.

—Então perguntarei outra vez, senhor. Satisfaz a si mesmo?

—Não acredito que tenha direito de me fazer essa pergunta.

Ela o olhou com toda a tranquilidade do mundo.

—É uma pergunta lógica, acredito. Teve uma mulher e dois filhos. Estou segura de que esses filhos não saíram do ar. Está claro que não tinha uma relação casta com Lílian. E após, deve estar necessitado de... companhia. Necessitado de... — só então vacilou — prazer físico.

—Quer saber se estive celibatário desde que Lily morreu.

Seu tom foi surpreendentemente reto.

—Foi?

—Isso não é assunto seu — disse ele, cortante.

—Acredito que sim. — levantou um pouco o queixo — Sobretudo quando sou sua mulher. Sobretudo porque quero saber se tem uma amante.

—Não tenho nenhuma amante — disse entre dentes — Fim da conversa — pôs-se de pé.

Os olhos da castanha brilhavam.

—Bem — murmurou — disse-me que podia perguntar o que quisesse.

Esta conversa ficaria na mente dos dois. O moreno não podia acreditar que tivesse sido tão audaz com um assunto semelhante.

Estava surpreendida com o seu descaramento.

Não importava que não tivesse respondido a sua pergunta. Seu silêncio falava por si mesmo. Severus não esteve com nenhuma mulher fazia cinco anos. Tinha amado Lílian com desespero! Com desespero seguia amando-a!

E com desespero sentia falta dela.

O suspiro que deixou escapar Hermione estava carregado de um sabor agridoce e doloroso. Sentia um vazio profundo no peito. Era a culpa o que o fazia afastar-se? Ela não queria apagar o amor que ele tinha sentido pela mulher; certamente que não! Mas a aterrava pensar que seu coração se fechou para sempre. E isso não a deixava descansar. Se Lílian tinha amado Severus da forma em que ele a amava —e por algum motivo sabia que era assim — desejaria que ele chorasse pelo resto de sua vida?

Estava segura de que não. Devia se segurar nesta esperança. Não podia esquecer a forma em que o marido a tinha beijado — Hermione e não Lílian —, com fogo, com paixão e desejo. Não era imaginação dela, disso estava segura! Então, por que se afastava? Por que a afastava?

Uma dor aguda, como de uma faca, partia o seu peito. Querer que os dois compartilhassem a cama, que compartilhassem suas vidas... não podia ser errado. Queria este casamento. Queria-o. Ela tinha esperanças de saber o que tinha levado este homem para que se casassem. Sua vulnerabilidade, porque era muito vulnerável!... E sua força.

Mas era esta mesma força que estava cravada no coração e partindo-o em dois... essa tremenda força de vontade.

Precisava curar-se. Necessitava dela.

Quanto tempo poderia mantê-la afastada? Quanto tempo poderia ignorá-la? Como podia ela penetrar essa couraça de ferro que se colocou? O que necessitava para chegar a ele?

Todas estas perguntas formavam redemoinhos em sua mente e não a deixavam dormir. Levava já um momento dando voltas na cama, movendo-se inquieta. Por fim vestiu o robe. Possivelmente lhe viria bem um copo de leite quente.

A casa estava às escuras e cheia de sombras quando desceu as escadas. Deslizou sem fazer ruído, descalça, pelo corredor. Quando passava por diante do escritório de Severus, viu que uma das portas estava aberta. Cruzou o vestíbulo para ir fechá-la.

E então o viu.

Estava sentado em seu escritório, sentado na cadeira olhando à janela. Fixou-se mais atentamente nele. Havia tirado a jaqueta, mas vestia a mesma roupa do jantar. Era evidente que ainda não havia ido deitar-se. Tinha as pernas estiradas e olhava pela janela; a luz da lua desenhava seu perfil. Parecia tão cansado, tão angustiosamente sozinho, que tudo em seu interior pedia para que se aproximasse dele.

Sem estar segura, Hermione se deteve, com os dedos ainda postos no trinco da porta. Não queria vê-lo desta maneira. Não queria deixá-lo desta maneira. Tinha medo de falar, mas algo em seu interior disse que devia fazê-lo.

—Severus... — disse em voz baixa.

Ele a olhou.

A jovem era uma massa de nervos. Fazendo das tripas coração entrou no escritório. Os olhos escuros do moreno a seguiram, mas não disse nada. Nem sequer se moveu.

Vê-lo assim era um suplício.

—Está bem?

—Certamente. Estou bem. Por que não estaria?

Coçou, incômodo, a nuca.

Ela mordeu o lábio.

—Está trabalhando?

—Não.

Ela insistiu.

—Então, por que está aqui a estas horas da noite?

—Não durmo bem — se limitou a dizer.

—Por isso se deita tão tarde todas as noites?

Fez-se um profundo silêncio.

Nervosa, molhou os lábios.

—Eu o vi antes, sabe? — escapou antes que soubesse — Sentado em seu quarto. Sentado na escuridão...

Através das sombras, viu uma espécie de sorriso na boca dele.

—Está me espiando, Mione?

"Mione". Era a primeira vez que a chamava assim. Ao ouvi-lo, sentiu uma estranha dor no peito. Como uma tola, seus olhos umedeceram. Furiosa, conteve as lágrimas.

—Bom... deixa a porta aberta.

E assim era. O sorriso de Severus se fez mais evidente. Durante muito tempo, tinha guardado o que tinha em seu interior. Era mais fácil esconder seus sentimentos em alguma parte remota de sua alma. Onde não precisasse pensar neles.

Mas Hermione o tornava impossível.

Durante cinco longos anos, a noite não só foi seu refúgio, se não também seu consolo.

Já não era mais. Não com ela ali. Não, do momento em que se conheceram, pensou ele com uma sinceridade que dava medo. Não teve paz após, nem um só minuto de paz.

E agora estava ali de novo, dividindo-o.

—Hermione — disse brandamente — Volta para a cama.

O suspiro que deixou escapar foi profundo e decidido.

—Não, se você não vier comigo.

O coração dele deu um tombo. Por Deus, estava-lhe pedindo...

—Vem comigo, Severus. Vem comigo agora.

Uma dúzia de emoções atravessou o seu peito. Que Deus o ajudasse, sentia-se preso. Perdido. Assediado pela tormenta de seu coração, uma tormenta de necessidade, desejo e temor.

Uma a uma, ela tinha derrubado as barreiras que os separavam. Ele não sabia como detê-la. Nem sequer sabia se podia fazê-lo.

Era uma loucura desejá-la. Uma loucura inclusive pensar nisso! Nunca poderia fazê-lo e deixá-la ir embora. Ele não era assim. Não podia fazer o amor sem senti, sem amá-la.

Por isso não esteve com nenhuma mulher desde a morte de Lílian.

Não, nunca poderia fazer amor com Hermione e virar as costas depois. Seus sentimentos o comprometiam muito. Não podia permitir-se tocá-la. Cuidar dela. Não podia permitir-se a si mesmo amá-la. Havia dito que seguiria o caminho mais fácil. O único caminho. Manter a distância.

Mas sua jovem esposa não facilitava.

Agora se aproximava dele. Rodeando a mesa de seu escritório...

Ajoelhou-se entre suas botas.

O seu coração pulsava com força. Pisava em um terreno movediço... a meio caminho entre o desejo e o desespero. Havia dito que não permitiria que se aproximasse dele. Que não a deixaria. Não podia lhe dar o que queria. O que merecia. Um homem com esperanças e desejos tão construtivos como os dela mesma.

Havia muito em jogo. Era muito arriscado.

Era tudo ou nada.

Não podia amá-la...

E certamente, não podia utilizá-la.

Mas ali estava ela... de joelhos frente a ele. E Severus queria gritar com todas suas forças. Queria gritar de raiva, e de ira. O amor e a perda tinham amargurado o seu coração. Não o negava. Não podia fazê-lo.

E aterrava-lhe pensar que não podia ter um sem o outro.

Durante muito tempo tinha conseguido viver afastado do mundo, afastado da vida. Era melhor estar sozinho que arriscar-se à devastação e à perda... Era isso egoísmo? Era errado?

Tinha passado tanto tempo... e possivelmente já era muito tarde.

Mas qualquer homem tinha um limite. Um limite do que podia suportar.

Mas se a levasse agora a sua cama, nunca o perdoaria. E tinha a horrível e inequívoca sensação de que Ela não o perdoaria tampouco.

Respirou fundo, tratando de se tranquilizar. De tranquilizar sua voz.

De tranquilizar seu coração.

—Hermione — disse, com a voz muito baixa — Convimos que isto não ocorreria.

Não, pensou a castanha. Não tinha havido nenhum acordo.

—Não o vê? Não pode ocorrer. Eu... isso mudaria tudo.

—Como? — perguntou ela com voz trêmula — Como mudaria as coisas?

O silêncio tenso e profundo que seguiu esteve a ponto de terminar com a pouca força que ainda ficava. Os delicados lábios tremiam. Colocou as pequenas mãos nas suas coxas. Com o coração em um punho, como sua voz.

—Severus... — sussurrou — por que não me deseja?

Sob seus dedos, notou que as coxas ficavam rígidas. Algo passou pelo o rosto do moreno, um olhar cheio de agonia, pensou ela, algo que o cortava por dentro e por fora. Estava tão equivocada, então? De verdade era tão cega?

Justo quando pensou que ia romper-se em duas, ouviu-lhe.

—Te desejo muito — sussurrou, um sussurro que era de uma vez débil e furioso.

Seu coração se contraiu. Esse tom de fúria a fez sentir-se débil.

—Então me demonstre isso Severus. Demonstre-me isso esta noite. Demonstre-me isso agora.

Segurou o seu rosto com as mãos.

—Hermione... — não podia fazer nada. Sentia-se impotente.

Sem separar nem por um segundo os olhos dos dele, acariciou-lhe a face...

E o beijou.

Sua dignidade o desarmou. Sua valentia o fez fraquejar.

Sua ternura o derreteu.

Com essa mesma rapidez, no que dura um batimento do coração, a barreira de seu coração caiu. A luta que vinha liderando em seu interior desapareceu.

"Hermione, Hermione — pensou fora de si — faz com que me excite. Faz com que sinta. Faz com que me esqueça."

Antes de deixar que o coração saísse pela boca, puxou-a para cima... para cima até tê-la em seus braços.

Ela afundou o rosto nele. Era um gesto tão crédulo, que Severus se sentiu desarmado por completo.

Qualquer pensamento racional desapareceu de sua mente. Esqueceu-se do tumulto de sua alma; tudo o que podia sentir era paixão, uma paixão que bombeava o seu sangue, palpitava-lhe nas têmporas. Lílian naquele momento era apenas uma lembrança. Só um momento na vasta amplitude do tempo. Mas a mulher que tinha em seus braços era de carne e osso. E era dele.

Sem uma palavra, levou-a escada acima até seu quarto. Uma vez ali, a colocou no chão. Mas não queria deixá-la ir. Não ainda. Ela possuía um encanto que nenhum homem em seu são julgamento podia ignorar, um encanto que ele não podia ignorar!

Não por mais tempo. Não agora que tinha provado sua paixão desenfreada, seu corpo rendido contra o dele. Estava amadurecida para a colheita, amadurecida para ele. Saber que o desejava com tanto desespero como ele a ela era embriagador e doce... e conduzia a um estado de excitação insuportável.

As janelas tinham as cortinas abertas. Os raios prateados da lua tomavam conta do quarto... e o desejo tomava conta dele. Tinha-o hipnotizado. Detento de um encantamento. Sob a seda fina de sua camisola, seus seios se sobressaíam erguidos, tentadores e plenos. Podia ver perfeitamente seus mamilos, a cor castanha de suas auréolas empurrando contra o tecido... era uma visão que desejava, incrivelmente erótica. Tinha a boca seca. Estava seguro de que seriam da mesma cor rosa que seus lábios.

Sua proximidade... seu aroma... o enlouqueciam. Era como se o desejo fosse partir o seu peito. Uma parte dele queria esmagá-la contra ele. Queria cobri-la por completo, fazê-la rodear a cintura com suas pernas e penetrá-la até o infinito. Com dureza, com fúria, com rapidez.

Entretanto, outra parte dele, a mais racional, queria saborear cada momento, gravar cada carícia doce e embriagadora em sua mente e fazer que durasse toda a noite.

Mas ela tinha os olhos cravados nele, olhos tão claros, puros e dourados, que tiravam o seu fôlego e roubavam o seu coração. Enfiando uma mão sob o arbusto sedoso de seu cabelo, acariciou-lhe a nuca. Capturou seus olhos, medindo-os, como se assim pudesse desenterrar todas as emoções que escondia sua alma.

Ela se aproximou, e ficou diretamente entre seus pés.

—Severus — disse brandamente — Beije-me. Toque-me. Ama-me.

Sorriu de uma maneira tão delicada e insegura que ele pensou que ia desmaiar. Seus olhos se obscureceram. Arrebatado de desejo, capturou o cinto de sua camisola com os dedos.

Puxou lentamente para abri-la, e depois a tirou pelos ombros e deixou cair o tecido no chão. Em um estalo de dedos, teve-a nua frente a ele.

E esse sorriso delicado e inseguro não desapareceu.

Baixou o olhar contemplando-a.

Hermione, pelo contrário, elevou.

O moreno percorreu com os olhos seus seios erguidos e ela fez o mesmo com sua boca.

Levantou as delicadas mãos e tocou os seus ombros com os dedos.

—Severus... — disse em um sussurro — Severus, por favor...

Uma vez mais se sentiu perdido.

Rodeou-a com os braços. Em um momento a pôs sobre a colcha. As botas golpearam o chão. Tirou a camisa de uma vez, desabotoou os botões da calça. Com impaciência, puxou a roupa que sobrava de um lado.

A castanha se apoiava sobre um cotovelo. Ele viu a maneira em que se aventurava a olhar as suas partes baixas... Não teve mais remédio que gemer ao ver o assombro inocente de seu rosto, a redondeza de seus olhos.

Abriu a boca.

—Ah, querido — disse como em um desmaio.

Ele não podia ocultar seu desejo. Não podia esconder a excitação que lhe produzia, não agora. Tampouco queria fazê-lo. Tombando-a de barriga para cima, conteve o som na garganta e conteve o dela com sua boca.

Não pôde evitar recordar a noite anterior, em seu quarto. Tinha jurado que só seria um beijo. Uma carícia...

Esteve a ponto de espremê-la contra si. Ela se aferrava a ele com os braços, com a boca, de uma forma que o fazia perder a razão. Ardia-lhe todo o corpo. O sangue. Queria fazê-lo lentamente, com cuidado, de uma forma singela. Rezou para que assim fosse!

Nunca havia sentido uma paixão tão deliciosa, tão intensa como esta que roubava o seu sentido agora. Pulsava-lhe o pulso.

Abriu a boca e a apertou contra a dela. Uns braços nus e esbeltos se fechavam ao redor de seu pescoço. Ela se agarrava a ele cegamente. Cegamente, dava-se a ele, dava-lhe seus lábios sem hesitar. Severus introduziu sua língua por uma fila de dentes cremosos, saboreando-os. Seu beijo era quente e febril, desenfreado. Notou uma perna nua o rodeando, e celebrou que a forma de seu corpo fosse dar diretamente contra seu sexo. Passava vários dias já em estado perpétuo de excitação. Só uma grande força de vontade fez que não desse rédea solta a sua ereção nesses momentos.

Ela era tão segura. Tão cálida. Tão entregue. A maneira em que se entregava atingia-o diretamente no coração. O desejo passou por ele como uma rajada de ar. Tocou-a com a mão. Viu-a com os olhos. Explorou-a com a boca.

Seu beijo era brusco e desesperado. Possivelmente inclusive egoísta, porque quando a beijou, o mundo desapareceu, como a areia entre seus dedos.

Ela era cálida. Cheia de vida. E ele percorreu com sua boca quente, quase agônica, o comprimento de seu pescoço. Com total deliberação, colocou a boca na base de sua garganta, para sentir o batimento do coração, de seu sangue sob a língua, seu coração acelerado. E com cada pulsada se excitava um pouco mais. Um pouco mais. Tanto como não esteve em sua vida.

Então levantou a cabeça e dedicou um momento a saborear a esbelteza de seu corpo. Para Hermione, este olhar a devorou e a fez tremer da cabeça aos pés.

Tinha o peito cheio. Seu olhar era tão intenso que foi como se a estivesse tocando. Suas faces se ruborizaram, mas não se importou. Desejava que ele a quisesse. Necessitava que a quisesse. Precisava vê-lo. Senti-lo. Ouvi-lo.

E por Deus bendito que assim foi. Teve sua recompensa ao ver o brilho quente de seus olhos, um olhar que a fez tremer por dentro e acelerou o seu pulso.

Era como se tivesse esperado séculos que esta noite acontecesse. Como se tivesse esperado por ele. Sentia-se tão bem! Agora sabia mais que nunca. Isto era o que necessitava. O que ele necessitava.

—É tão bonita como recordava. Tão maravilhosa, Hermione... Tão insuportavelmente incrível.

Disse-o em um sussurro baixo e brusco. Um sussurro que parou o seu coração e a arrepiou. Chegou até a sua medula. Sentiu-o com cada fibra de seu ser.

Incapaz de afastar os olhos dele, viu como uma mão forte se apossava de um de seus seios. Admirou a cor perolada de sua própria carne, pálida e fascinante. Os mamilos se pronunciaram altos e erguidos, preparados para inchar-se e retorcer-se. Ele começou a rodeá-los com a ponta de seus dedos, atormentando-os, uma e outra vez até que enlouqueceu de desejo. Seu corpo se arqueou contra o dele, suplicando sem palavras.

Esteve a ponto de gritar quando por fim ele segurou um dos mamilos com a boca e começou a brincar com ele utilizando a língua, da mesma maneira irresistível como o fez antes com os dedos. Foi como se lhe cravassem centenas de pequenas agulhas no centro dos seios. Começou a sentir um calor profundo entre suas coxas. Aturdida, só podia olhar à língua que rodeava seus mamilos, que os lavava com a umidade de sua saliva, inundando-os no interior da boca e chupando forte. Faltava-lhe o ar. Por um instante, foi incapaz de respirar. Era a primeira vez que sentia algo tão dolorosamente intenso.

Ao ouvi-la, Snape levantou a cabeça. O que viu fez que o seu corpo tremesse.

Atravessou-a com o olhar. A mandíbula tensa.

— Você me faz arder.

Disse com a boca apertada, com um tom cheio de ferocidade. Havia um que de rudeza em sua voz. Entretanto, tremeu da cabeça aos pés ao ouvi-lo.

Pondo um dedo no seu lábio inferior, desfrutou desse sentimento, hipnotizada pela expressão ardente de seu rosto. Não se importou de mostrar com o olhar o que dizia seu coração.

—Você também me faz arder — a confissão saiu de sua boca com total espontaneidade.

Seus olhos se acenderam como a luz das velas.

—De verdade?

Com a garganta contraída, somente pôde mover a cabeça em sinal de assentimento. Que Deus a ajudasse, porque era certo. Ele a beijou outra vez, um beijo abrasador e sufocante que fez que se derretesse profundamente... e que se desse conta da forma em que sua mão morena descia além de seu estômago.

Sua respiração era um furioso ofego. Não importava onde tocasse, seu corpo ardia ao contato com seus dedos. Seus dedos se enredaram entre suas coxas, terminando em uma busca que rasgava a sua alma... ou talvez fosse só o começo. Com um dedo solitário, entrou nos pelos suaves e úmidos da sua carne, provando-a, acariciando-a, abrindo caminho entre as dobras exteriores e entrando depois nas dobras mais profundas, suaves e rosadas. E desta vez encontrou o centro de seu desejo em um pequeno refúgio de carne escondida entre as pernas.

Foi uma carícia tão íntima... Surpreendentemente atrevida, surpreendentemente audaz. A jovem sentiu como se queimassem por dentro; não, mas bem como se derretesse ali onde seus dedos desenhavam círculos infinitos. Sentia-se escorregadia e molhada, e notou como empapava seus dedos com um calor líquido. Devia envergonhar-se? Porque não estava. Não podia estar. Não com Severus.

—Quero te dar prazer, Hermione — seu olhar era abrasador, sua carícia devastadora. Movia-se com imprudente precisão — Quero te dar prazer.

Ela ficou com um nó na garganta. Quase não podia articular uma palavra.

—Fará — disse balbuciando — já o faz.

Mas o certo é que não sabia muito bem a que se referia, até que... de repente, sentiu-se agonizar, retorcer-se de prazer entre seus dedos. Era como se todo seu corpo se visse invadido por milhares de sensações.

Segurou-se a ele, gemendo, gritando seu nome. Ele afogou o som de seu orgasmo com sua boca. Os olhos dele ardiam como duas brasas, e se prendiam nos olhos dela.

O moreno se afastou um pouco para vê-la. Ela percorreu com as mãos o contorno apertado de seus braços. Tinha a pele escorregadia e lisa. Durante dias se perguntou como seria estar nos braços de seu marido. Deitar-se nua junto a ele, sem barreiras que os separassem, sem nada exceto o desejo.

Sobre ela, seus ombros se perfilaram à luz da lua. Ele era extremamente atraente, pensou atemorizada. Hipnotizada, soube que essa imagem ficaria gravada para sempre na lembrança.

O seu coração pulsava com tanta força que lhe doía.

—Severus... — seu nome foi um som débil e afogado. Um som de necessidade, uma pergunta sem formular que ele afogou entre seus lábios.

—Hermione — disse — Mione.

Ao ver sua expressão acreditou que ia chorar. Podia sentir sua ferocidade, via-a crescer e percorrer seu rosto. Mas não a assustava. Não tinha medo. Ele parecia... faminto. Não havia outra forma de dizer.

E esse olhar a mudou para sempre.

Seus olhos se encontraram. Os dele eram duas chamas ardentes. Duas chamas que se faziam maiores cada vez que ela respirava. Hermione podia sentir a tensão nele, a maneira em que se continha, a agonia que se desenhava em seu rosto. Sobre ela, contra ela, parecia que ia sair queimando. Não podia deixar de olhar para ele, ali, elevando-se sobre ela. Sentia seu desejo, sentia-o duro e inchado na parte baixa de seu ventre. Teve um calafrio.

Ela estava fascinada. Ele, fora de si.

—Abre as pernas.

Foi um sussurro abrasador que exigia uma resposta.

—Mais... mais.

Ficou escarranchado sobre ela.

Tinha o rosto contraído. Inclinou a cabeça. Sua testa tocou a dela. Seu fôlego quente roçou a sua face.

Seus dedos se entrelaçaram. Tocaram-se um a um. Confundiram-se... perderam-se em suas mãos... e depois os dedos dele acariciaram a sua cabeça.

— Eu não vou te machucar — disse entre dentes — Você vai ver.

Respirava com força. Com brutalidade.

A jovem tinha deixado de ouvir os batimentos do seu coração.

— Eu sei — gemeu — Eu sei...

A ternura que viu em seus olhos a fez se decidir.

Era tal e como tinha imaginado. Acendia-o. Abrasava-o. Desarmava-o. E Severus não tinha forma de evitá-lo. Não podia lutar contra isso.

Seus corpos se uniram. A ponta redonda e inchada de seu pênis tratou de abrir caminho pela densidade de seu pelo encaracolado. A sua testa suava. A necessidade de empurrar forte, de penetrá-la até dentro era quase insuportável. Imensa. Foi então quando encontrou com a frágil membrana de sua virgindade.

Estaria sendo muito brusco? Teria que tê-la preparado mais. Teria que tê-la preparado para ele. Tratou de serenar-se, de controlar seu desejo, recordando-se que era sua primeira vez.

Um som surdo encheu o ar, metade frustração, metade renúncia.

Ouviu uma voz afogada contra seu pescoço.

—Não se detenha — suplicou — Não se detenha agora.

Deus bendito, não seria ele quem faria.

E com um gemido de derrota, com um tremor de seus quadris, a fez dele.

Nunca imaginou que uma derrota pudesse ser tão maravilhosa.

Lentamente, levantou a cabeça. Olhou para baixo, ali onde acabavam de unir-se. Ali onde o pelo escuro e grosseiro dele se unia com os cachos castanhos e suaves dela. A carne quente e sedosa dela rodeava com força seu pênis. Era como se o tragasse. O tinha tragado de tal forma que já não sabia onde terminava seu corpo e onde começava o dela.

Ela sorriu, com um tremor no lábio.

—Sabia que seria assim. Sabia...

Mas Severus não sabia. Ou possivelmente não tinha querido admitir.

Fechou os olhos e deixou que o prazer o invadisse. Era ardor o que o atravessava. Um rio de sangue fervendo. O ar tornou-se sufocante de repente... também ele. Não podia deixá-la. Não podia parar. Não podia voltar atrás. Não podia ir mais devagar. Agora não. Não com ela retorcendo-se debaixo dele. Tinha durado muito.

Desejava-a muito.

E ela era muito, muito maravilhosa... Entrelaçou suas mãos com as dela. Beijou-lhe o nariz, os olhos, os lábios. Transbordante de um prazer sombrio e doce, penetrou-a ainda mais, possuiu-a até que os dois se viram sacudidos pela tormenta.

A sua mente nublou. Era seu corpo quem mandava. Tudo o que podia fazer era sentir... e tudo o que podia sentir era ela. Uma e outra vez, em um êxtase irracional, em um frenesi inesgotável. Senti-la unida ao seu corpo, ao seu membro, era insuportavelmente erótico. Com o coração em uma pura chama, procurou sua boca. Ela a ofereceu sem respirar, com um gemido surdo.

Um calafrio percorreu as suas costas. Um tremor que o dividiu. O calor queimava o seu sangue e o precipitava para o orgasmo. Apertou os dentes, mas foi incapaz de deter-se. Não podia contê-lo por mais tempo. Não podia. Rugia dentro dele, bramava por sair, por alagá-la, por afogá-la com o calor espesso de seu sêmen.

Foi o orgasmo mais potente e intenso de sua vida.

Pouco a pouco, a força foi abandonando. Incapaz de respirar, ficou de lado e a rodeou para que se unisse a ele. Um único pensamento ressoava em sua mente.

Era como voltar para casa depois de uma longa e difícil viagem.


	20. Capítulo XVIII

Oi, oi povo! Finalmente tudo começa a se encaixar... Será?

**Daniela:** Pois bem flor, mate sua curiosidade... ^^

**Lizaaa:** Obrigada flor, espero que esse capítulo a agrade também.

**Senju Yume:** Obrigada, espero que esse capítulo também agrade.

**Viola:** Rsrs, calma eis o capítulo, aproveite.

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

* * *

_Pensei que tinham me roubado o coração para sempre... Mas agora, já não estou tão seguro._

Severus Snape

*.*

Em geral, decidiu Severus, foi um dia do mais deprimente.

Não tinha havido um só momento do dia que não tivesse pensado no que tinha ocorrido à noite anterior entre eles. Desejava-a, desejava-a com todas suas forças. E a noite anterior...

Recordou como se derreteu em seus braços... como tinha se derretido para ele. Recordou o sabor de seus lábios... como cerejas no verão. Recordou a forma em que o abraçou, o quão perto que a tinha tido. O quanto se sentiu bem ao tê-la. Era a cristalização de tudo o que tinha imaginado.

No café da manhã, seu sorriso pareceu maravilhoso. Tinha revoado todo o dia daqui para lá, movendo os quadris pela casa de uma maneira que... Era como se o desafiasse para que a segurasse em seus braços, subisse ao dormitório e fizesse amor com ela durante todo o dia... diabos, durante todo o mês!

Algo ridículo, certamente.

Não podia esquecer. Não podia ignorá-la. E certamente não podia pretender que não tinha ocorrido.

Remoia-lhe a consciência. Mortificava-lhe sua debilidade. Jurou manter distância, não transpassar os limites de seu coração. Mas agora tinha medo, aterrava-lhe ter cometido um grande engano. Não devia ter permitido que se aproximasse tanto dele! Não podia deixar que seguisse perto dele.

E tampouco, descobriu, podia seguir mentindo para si mesmo.

O que sentia por Hermione o assustava. Assustava-o. Se baixasse a guarda, ela entraria nele... até o centro de sua alma.

Tinha pânico só de pensar.

Via-se no meio de uma tempestade, e que Deus o perdoasse, mas não sabia para onde devia ir! Inclusive passou pela cabeça mandá-la de volta a Londres, com sua família. Mas tinha a estranha sensação de que sua encantadora esposa não aceitaria essa solução. Além disso, sabia que teria imediatamente Heitor reprovando sua negligência.

Sinceramente, Snape sabia que não o faria. Não podia. Seria uma humilhação para ela. Envergonharia-a. Não queria magoá-la. Não a Hermione, não a doce e valente Hermione.

Deus, a quem pretendia enganar? O certo era que não queria deixá-la partir!

Gostava de ter esses sentimentos que o provocava. Havia se sentido perdido por tanto tempo... E agora sua vida voltava a ter sentido.

Ela fazia que voltasse a ter esperança. Sonhos. Provocações.

Mas ele era dessas pessoas que se negavam acreditar que havia novos começos, novos destinos. Um homem que tinha perdido todas suas esperanças na noite que perdeu sua família.

Por não falar do quão grande era seu medo. De fato, nunca antes havia sentido um medo assim.

A jovem nunca entenderia. Severus não estava seguro de que ele mesmo entendesse.

Tudo o que sabia era isto... Que nunca se atreveria a amar Hermione. Porque tinha medo de amá-la para depois perdê-la...

Não podia fazer isto. Não podia suportar. Não uma vez mais. Nunca mais.

*.*.*.*

Às onze da noite desse dia, Severus saiu de seu escritório e subiu as escadas em direção ao seu dormitório. No corredor, seus passos eram seguros e decididos. Foi direto ao seu quarto sem olhar a porta do quarto de Hermione.

Na realidade, sentia-se bastante orgulhoso de si mesmo, e bastante decidido a não voltar a pensar em sua esposa até o café da manhã.

Deu-se conta, entretanto, de que ela não havia se deitado ainda, algo bastante incomum dada à hora.

Sobretudo quando tinha entrado revoando em seu escritório depois das nove, bocejando sonoramente e anunciando seu desejo de retirar-se. Naturalmente, ele tinha se despedido dela desejando um educado boa noite. Ela tinha procedido então a sair revoando dali (o certo é que não havia outra forma de descrever) depois de beijar a sua face.

Ao sair, tinha um sorriso angelical nos lábios.

Ele, entretanto, não sorriu da mesma maneira.

Ainda tinha o rosto quente por esse doce beijo. Enquanto subia as escadas, prometeu que esta noite não seria diferente às demais.

Finalmente, o relógio do andar de abaixo deu meia-noite. Ao ouvi-lo, Snape inclinou-se para trás em sua escrivaninha, olhando com o cenho franzido a linha de luz que se desenhava no tapete. O diário descansava aberto sobre a mesa, sem nada acrescentado durante o dia. De fato, disse uma voz em sua mente, o que ia dizer? Que desejava sua esposa que, inclusive agora, esperava-o para que se deitasse com ela? Que enviava sinais, de forma tão atraente...? Que estava disposta a seduzi-lo da forma mais irresistível que alguma vez tinha imaginado? Deus santo, e que o tinha conseguido de maneira admirável!

Jogando a pluma, apertou a mandíbula e se decidiu. Uma noite, repetiu-se. Uma só noite tinha baixado a sua guarda e a tinha deixado transpassar a linha. Não voltaria a ser tão descuidado outra vez. Não voltaria a ser tão débil.

Com frequência durante a hora que seguiu, viu a piscada de sua sombra ao passar pela porta do quarto contíguo. Finalmente, a luz de seu quarto se apagou. Amaldiçoou-se a si mesmo, com todas suas forças, furioso de repente. Era isto o que ia resignar-se? A brincar de gato e rato até altas horas da noite?

Não o faria. Não podia fazê-lo. Assim procurou refúgio com a única coisa que conhecia... com a única coisa que podia permitir-se.

O uísque abrasou a sua garganta, tanto como a imagem de sua bonita mulher queimava a mente.

Passou uma hora. Ou foram duas? Meio inconsciente, Severus não podia estar seguro.

Com o ânimo tão sombrio como a noite, ficou olhando fixamente ao fundo do copo. Beber não era o que necessitava. O que precisava era de Hermione.

Debaixo dele.

Ao redor dele.

Sobre ele.

Demônios, pensou. Se a castanha estava disposta, por que tinha ele tantos melindres?

Antes inclusive de que se desse conta, tinha a mão no trinco da porta. Abriu-a de uma vez. Os raios de lua penetraram pelo chão, iluminando o caminho que levava a cama dela.

"Era muito para manter-se firme", disse uma voz cheia de sarcasmo.

Ela dormia de barriga para cima, com os lençóis enredados à altura de sua cintura, e uma expressão no rosto de pacífico repouso.

Severus não sentiu a menor vontade de sorrir agora, e entretanto, tudo o que provocava essa visão era uma grande paz no peito.

Aceso de desejo, por dentro e por fora, percorreu o seu corpo com o olhar. Sua boca ficou seca. A delicada camisola que usava não escondia nada. Com cada respiração, o tecido tremia sobre seus seios que empurravam erguidos e volumosos, os mamilos rosados pegos ao tecido. Uma pontada de desejo transpassou as vísceras. Queria vê-los, passar sua língua por eles, sentir como se endureciam ao contato com sua boca, e ouvi-la gemer de prazer.

De repente ficou gelado.

Uma sombra ácida sobreveio. Um asco profundo por si mesmo. Por Deus bendito! O que era o que estava fazendo? Tão baixo tinha descido para deixar que o desejo nublasse a razão?

Não podia fazer isto. Por Deus, não devia.

*.*.*.*

Houve um estrondo que atravessou a noite.

Hermione abriu os olhos, imediatamente consciente da procedência do ruído. O som vinha do quarto do marido.

Afastando os lençóis, correu para a porta.

—Severus? Severus!

Um forte aroma de álcool chegou ao seu rosto. Não necessitou mais que um segundo para dar-se conta da situação. O abajur de sua escrivaninha estava caído. Emitia uma tímida esfera de luz. Na parede que havia à direita da escrivaninha, havia um círculo de líquido cor vermelha brilhando ainda contra a pintura branca. O piso estava cheio de vidro.

Ele estava sentado à mesa, com as pernas esparramadas. O som de seu nome pareceu pegá-lo despreparado, mas depois se tornou para trás.

—Sinto muito — disse — Despertei-a?

—Ouvi alguma coisa — moveu-se para ele, com cuidado de não pisar nos vidros. Com o olhar posto nele — Está bem?

—Perfeitamente. Não tem por que se preocupar.

Que não tinha por que se preocupar? Ela definitivamente não opinava igual. Apesar de seu estado de embriaguez, sua fala era mais clara que nunca, seu olhar mais tranquilo que nunca. Mas seus olhos estavam injetados em sangue. Umas linhas profundas marcavam suas faces. Seu coração encolheu. O desânimo que refletia seu rosto era desolador.

O diário descansava aberto sobre a mesa e a pluma repousava em cima das páginas. Mesmo sem ler a castanha sabia o que continham... o que significava. Continha seu coração. Sua vida. O mais profundo de sua alma.

E mesmo assim...

Ele notou a maneira em que a esposa olhava o diário.

—Por que segue escrevendo-o? — as palavras queimavam na garganta. Não podia guardá-las — Por que... se atormenta tanto?

Algo sombrio passou pelo seu rosto. Era como se, por um horrível momento, visse claro seu interior: e o que viu rompeu o seu coração. Queria poder chorar por sua angústia... e pela dela.

Então, de repente, tudo mudou. Nesse mesmo instante o viu retirar-se. Viu como fechava seu coração. Como se encerrava para que ela não pudesse vê-lo.

Estirou o braço para o canto da mesa, para o outro copo que havia na bandeja.

Ela foi mais rápida. Tampou o copo com a mão.

—Não —disse.

Ele entrecerrou os olhos, recuperando a máscara de aço. A jovem se sentia tão exasperada quanto furiosa.

Estava disposta a ganhar esta batalha.

Levantou o queixo. Estava acostumada a esse rígido controle que sabia exercer sobre si mesma. Quando o utilizava, era uma fortaleza impenetrável, formidável.

Possivelmente fosse o momento de obrigá-lo a ver que ela também podia ter vontade.

O olhar dele passou de seu rosto ao copo... e voltou outra vez.

—Hermione...

—Não — disse outra vez.

Não ia permitir que a fizesse calar. Não ia permitir que a deixasse de lado.

O moreno entrecerrou os olhos. Estava bêbado, e não só um pouco, para falar a verdade. Estava furioso, mas de uma vez também se sentia excitado. Uma parte dele queria tirá-la dali. Fisicamente, se fosse necessário. Da maneira em que tinha querido tirá-la da biblioteca aquele dia. Penetrava-o, punha-o a prova, provocava-o. Sabia onde tinha que atacar.

Mas outra parte dele queria jogá-la ao chão e beijá-la até fazer que perdesse o sentido.

—Minha querida Hermione — disse friamente — aprecio sua preocupação, mas pode estar segura de que sou capaz de decidir por mim mesmo...

—Não necessita, Severus.

—Ah, não? — deixou escapar uma risada nervosa — É a única forma que tenho de encher minhas noites...

—Eu encherei suas noites.

Algo feroz brilhou em seus olhos, uma emoção que não pôde reprimir. E nesse instante, no intervalo que existe entre um batimento do coração e o seguinte, um silêncio de outra índole se abateu sobre eles. O ar se encheu de repente de espera. Uma tensão abrasadora, como se o ar tivesse cobrado vida. Soube pela forma em que apertava os dentes, que estava liderando uma batalha consigo mesmo.

—Não me deixa nem um momento de paz.

—Não me deixa alternativa.

Snape apertou a mandíbula. Seus olhos desceram lentamente aos seus lábios e ficaram ali. Hermione se deu conta de que não estava tão desolado como pretendia. Nem tão imune a sua presença como pretendia estar.

Pondo uma mão no peito, obrigou-o a sentar-se. Abaixando-se, sentou-se em uma de suas longas e duras coxas, adquirindo o papel de sedutora com naturalidade. O corpo dele se endureceu por completo. Embora desta vez, ela pensou que nada o tinha excitado tanto antes. Uns olhos ardentes e negros pousaram lentamente sobre sua face, sua mandíbula... e por fim sobre sua boca.

Rodeou a delicada cintura com seu poderoso braço. E a apertou contra ele. Ela se deixou fazer. Possivelmente tratasse de levantá-la, mas era como acabava de dizer: não deixava alternativa.

—Beije-me, tolo.

Um sussurro que excitou os dois. Os dois respiravam com força quando finalmente Severus procurou sua boca. Tinha um olhar tão cheio de desejo que a castanha sentiu que ia desmaiar.

Ele se moveu, medindo os botões das calças. A jovem baixou a vista, justo no momento no que ele conseguia desabotoá-la. Justo quando ele deixava livre a materialização de seu desejo.

Hermione o olhou fascinada. O seu coração deu um tombo. O moreno a aproximou mais a ele. Sem deixar de olhá-la.

—Tenta-me — disse — Toque-me.

E assim o fez. Tocou o ali, onde ninguém o havia tocado há muito tempo... sua respiração ficou entrecortada. A dor que provocava o prazer era delicioso.

Ela descobriu que o membro ia se inchando e endurecendo quando o acariciava acima e abaixo vigorosamente.

Ele a animava que continuasse.

Tinha um nó no estômago, as faces acaloradas. Não podia evitar sentir um tanto envergonhada, apesar das múltiplas maneiras nas que se haviam tocado a noite anterior. A visão de sua mão nessa parte de seu corpo era desconcertante. Não tinha havido olhares entre eles a noite anterior.

Tampouco ia haver agora.

Seus dedos, molhados de um calor leitoso, fecharam-se ao redor da cabeça de seu membro, o fazendo gemer com um som baixo e rouco.

Segurou-lhe a mão e foi mostrando o caminho. Os pôs contra ele, ao redor dele. Um a um, foi apertando-os forte ao redor de seu membro quente. Envolta por sua mão, envolvendo-o a ele, ensinou-lhe a passar a mão pelo centro de seu desejo... e voltar. Uma e outra vez, mais rápido e mais forte cada vez, até alcançar um ritmo assombroso... Era uma carícia tão explícita, tão incrivelmente sexual, tão animal e explosiva, que deu um nó na garganta.

Severus começou a respirar com mais rapidez. Viu que tremia. Hermione sentiu um calafrio doce e sombrio. Era ela que o fazia tremer. Não podia evitar olhar para ele. Tinha a expressão tensa, as cordas de sua garganta estiradas. Seus olhos eram de um negro brilhante, um reflexo líquido do desejo mais puro e irracional.

O ritmo se tornou mais rápido, como os batimentos do coração de seu coração.

—Por Deus. — com um gemido, o moreno se tornou para trás. Mas não deixou que o soltasse.

Subiu a sua camisola até a cintura. Tinha os olhos quentes e brilhantes. Uns dedos fortes seguraram as suas nádegas, e puxando ela para baixo, sujeitou-a com um joelho. Sentiu-se transportada. Elevada, como se não pesasse nada. Respirou fundo. Ai, Senhor, nunca tinha imaginado...

Ele a apertou sobre suas coxas. Escarranchada, viu-se sobre ele, rodeando-o. Tinha a camisola feita uma confusão à altura da cintura. Mais abaixo, estava completamente nua. Mais acima, também. As mãos do marido imprimiam um ritmo compassado aos seus quadris.

Sobressaltada, abriu muito os olhos. Abriu a boca, inclusive quando seus dedos a dividiam.

—Severus... — pronunciou seu nome em busca de uma baforada desesperada por ar.

— Abra-se para mim, Hermione — sussurrou ele, sufocado — Sim, amor, assim...

Seus olhos se encontraram, e depois baixaram. Como seu corpo. Umas mãos fortes a sujeitaram pelos quadris. E a fizeram descer. Palmo a palmo, foi descendendo sobre a força de seu sexo.

Seus pés tinham deixado de tocar o chão. Tinha as coxas tensas. Duras. Era uma indicação do quão profundo a estava penetrando. Tão profundo como um homem podia entrar. Tão profundo como ele podia entrar.

Hermione ofegou.

Severus gemeu.

Sua boca se fechou contra a dela... e a dela contra a dele.

A sensação era tão intensa que parecia ter um milhão de foguetes no ventre.

Tão intensa, que era como centenas de chamas tivessem ateado fogo aí dentro.

Os quadris dele começaram a subir e a baixar, lentamente... ah, tão lentamente a princípio...

—Deus — gemeu ele com voz rouca — Deus.

Era como se o desejo fosse rompê-lo por dentro. Bombeou com força, conduzindo-se para dentro... e sua esposa se precipitava e se revolvia, em uma união selvagem e frenética que fazia os dois crepitar. Severus emitiu um grito rasgado. Hermione apertou os olhos, porque era mais do que podia suportar. Um último empurrão, um empurrão desesperado... e depois explodiu dentro dela. Nesse mesmo instante, as paredes dela se contraíram, uma e outra vez.

A castanha se deixou cair sobre ele, com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro. Pouco a pouco, foi recuperando o sentido.

—Meu Deus — disse fracamente.

O moreno riu.

—Bem — murmurou — não é assim que eu teria dito, mas acredito que valerá.

Ela se ruborizou.

E ele voltou a rir.

*.*.*.*

Pouco antes do amanhecer, Hermione se encontrou instalada em sua cama. Tinha uma vaga lembrança de ter visto que o marido a levava ali, colocava-a na cama e a agasalhava com os lençóis. Deitou adormecida.

—Severus...?

—Cale-se. Volte a dormir — sentiu o roce suave de uma mão em sua face. Ao dar meia volta, sentiu a respiração de um beijo sobre seus lábios. Sorrindo, virou o rosto contra o travesseiro e voltou a dormir.

No café da manhã, o moreno foi insuportavelmente educado. Sentiu uma pequena pontada no peito, que tratou de ignorar rapidamente. Tratou de fazer o mesmo que ele, mas não era fácil. Dobby se dirigiu a ele com algum outro assunto, e depois de colocar um beijo mecânico na sua testa, saiu.

Hermione estava furiosa. Apertou os lábios. Furou-o com o olhar. Se pudesse fazer um buraco nas costas, o teria feito. Não podia separar de sua mente a sensação de que parecia aliviado... o descarado! Não voltou a vê-lo até o jantar.

Até então... ah, até então! A castanha fez uma promessa. A promessa de que não voltaria a ser ela quem o procuraria. Se ele queria tê-la, teria que ser ele a se aproximar.

Uma parte dela não esperava que o fizesse...

Mas o fez. Essa noite, e quase todas as demais noites a partir de então.

Às vezes ele fazia amor de uma forma lenta e aprazível. Outras vezes era a paixão que os unia como o fogo, tórrido, ardente e incontrolável.

Sua ânsia de possuí-la a emocionava. Suas carícias a derretiam. Ele compartilhava seu corpo. Sussurrava o quanto a desejava. Mas à luz do dia, não falavam de tudo o que acontecia com eles nessas horas posteriores à meia-noite.

Ele vinha a ela só quando já era noite fechada. Somente na escuridão.

Como se tivesse vergonha.

Não é que fosse um amante egoísta. Tentava dar prazer a ela... mas depois negava o seu próprio prazer. Hermione não era tola. Nem tampouco estava cega. Estava aí, na rigidez de seu corpo sobre o seu, no poder esmagador dos seus braços ao redor dela. Via-o em sua expressão torturada, metade prazer, metade dor, na maneira em que respirava com dureza e dificuldade sobre seu ouvido.

Levava-a até o clímax, pondo em perigo o seu.

Por que o negava dessa maneira? Por que a negava dessa maneira? Quando chegava a manhã, partia. E deixava-a sozinha.

Sentia-se confusa. Às vezes estava zangada e às vezes se desesperava. Severus a amava. Isso não se podia negar. Soubesse ou não, quisesse-o ou não. Mas a amava o suficiente? Chegaria algum dia a amá-la o suficiente?

Ela queria mais. Queria tudo... tudo o que ele pudesse dar, e mais.

Da maneira em que ele se entregou a Lílian.

Isso era errado? Cobiçar, capturar seu coração? Isso era egoísmo?

Hermione nunca o negaria. Nunca o rechaçaria. O desejo dissimulava seu amor, entretanto. Se ele queria proteger seu coração com tanta força... então ela também protegeria o seu.

A pedra angular de seu casamento foi tão pequena... Na realidade, apenas um momento de desejo.

Tinham se passado dez semanas desde o casamento. Dez longas semanas nas que tinha havido tanto êxtase como tortura. Ah, tinham andado um caminho tão longo!

Mas agora... agora ela temia que tivessem chegado a uma situação inamovível.

*.*.*.*

Possivelmente, especulava Hermione vários dias depois, tanta tensão estava cobrando o seu preço mais do que teria imaginado. Pelas manhãs, levantava-se tremendamente cansada. Desejava virar e seguir dormindo. Ao final do dia, terminava exausta.

Tratou de não pensar nisso, já que não era dessas pessoas que se preocupavam com qualquer coisa; e tampouco era muito dada a pensar negativo.

Mas essa mesma manhã, imediatamente depois de tomar o café da manhã, se sentiu tão enjoada como se estivesse em alto mar. De fato, quando deu uma olhada ao menu do dia seguinte, mencionou à Senhora Molly se tinha a possibilidade de tirar o leite.

Acabava de deixar a cozinha quando viu o marido no vestíbulo.

—Aí está — disse alegremente — Vou ao povoado visitar o vigário Dumbledore. Quer vir comigo?

Normalmente, ela teria aceitado alegremente. Agora acompanhava seu marido com bastante frequência quando tinha que visitar seus arrendatários, ou quando ia ao povoado. Possivelmente fosse uma estupidez, mas tremia cada vez que a tirava da carruagem e punha a mão no cotovelo. Tremia cada vez que a apresentava como sua esposa.

Sacudiu a cabeça.

—Hoje não.

—Como! Tão má companhia eu sou?

—Absolutamente! Entretanto, acredito que prefiro ir descansar um momento.

O moreno levantou uma sobrancelha.

—Nem sequer são doze horas — sorriu — e quer ir dormir?

Esse sorriso encantador que a fazia sentir cócegas nos dedos dos pés. Era tão alto, tão incrivelmente bonito, que tirava a sua respiração.

—Possivelmente poderia me trazer uma dessas maravilhosas bolachas da padaria. Aquela com uma rica cobertura.

—Está bem. Mas será melhor não dizermos à Senhora Molly que você prefere essas do que as dela — com uma faísca brincalhona nos olhos, baixou a voz para que ninguém o ouvisse — se não teremos que nos pôr a procurar outra cozinheira.

Nós. Nunca tinha pensado que uma só palavra pudesse significar tanto... Sentiu uma emoção tão grande em seu interior, que temeu não poder se conter.

—Quer algo mais?

"Só você!", queria gritar. Com a garganta ardendo de repente, Hermione sacudiu a cabeça. Demônios, pensou impotente, o que é que acontecia? Observou-o enquanto se virava e saía dali.

—Severus! — balbuciou.

Ele virou. Parou no meio do caminho fazendo ressonar os saltos de suas botas no chão.

Ao chegar onde ela estava se deteve, com uma ternura nos olhos difícil de descrever. Segurou o seu queixo e a beijou. A jovem sentiu como se o coro da catedral cantasse em seu estômago.

Sem pensar, abraçou-se ao seu pescoço. Foi um gesto impulsivo e carinhoso.

Snape riu. Mas também ele parecia comovido por sua espontaneidade. Seus olhos se encontraram. Ele franziu o cenho.

—Está bem? Ficarei, se quiser que eu...

"Se queria que ele..." Ah, Deus, queria ele ao seu lado o tempo todo. Precisava dele o tempo todo.

—Estou bem — disse, quase sem fôlego — Só um pouco cansada.

A olhou com um gesto compreensivo. Mesmo assim, Hermione viu algo mais em seus olhos, algo que fez o seu coração dar um tombo... que a fez desejar voltar a ficar abraçada com ele. Depois ele acariciou o seu lábio inferior com o polegar.

—Descanse então. Voltarei logo.

Depois que ele foi embora, ela subiu ao seu quarto e se deitou na cama. Estava esgotada, mas os seus nervos não a deixavam dormir. Por fim se levantou. Colocou um xale de caxemira pelos ombros para se proteger do frio outonal que começava a refrescar o ambiente. Não era à toa que as folhas das árvores tinham começado a ficar douradas e vermelhas.

Suspirando, dirigiu-se a escrivaninha que havia em frente à lareira. Tentava-se de uma deliciosa peça de madeira rosa, muito na moda esses dias, com acabamento em madeira de álamo. Tinha enviado uma carta a sua mãe no dia anterior, mas fazia uma semana que não escrevia a Ginny.

Então se lembrou de que tinha usado o último papel ao escrever a carta de sua mãe. Possivelmente Severus tivesse algum em seu escritório.

Sentiu-se um pouco culpada por procurar na gaveta superior do escritório de seu marido, mas sim, resultou que tinha que fazê-lo. Segurou meia dúzia de folhas e se dispôs a voltar para o seu quarto. Então se deteve.

O diário de Severus estava aberto no canto da mesa.

Algo se agitou dentro dela. Por um instante, a necessidade de segurar e ler o seu conteúdo se sobrepôs a tudo. Felizmente, seu bom senso, e seu raciocínio, foram mais poderosos. Seria uma violação de sua intimidade, algo que não se podia permitir e nem aceitar.

Apesar de suas boas intenções, não pôde evitar dar uma olhada. Um raio de luz entrava pela janela iluminando precisamente essas páginas, como em um convite para serem lidas.

A primeira coisa que viu foi à data.

Vinte e oito de setembro de 1848.

A data de ontem. Não havia nada de estranho nisso.

Entretanto, sua expressão ficou áspera. Sua mente começou a contar para trás... procurando desesperadamente... e então encontrou.

O seu coração deu um tombo. Sua boca ficou seca.

Colocou a mão na barriga.

Nesse instante, Hermione foi incapaz de processar alguma coisa. Incapaz de pensar.

Mas no mais profundo de seu ser, soube o que ocorria.

Ia ser mãe.

E Severus ia ser pai outra vez.

Estava contente? Surpreendida? Possivelmente um pouco das duas coisas, pensou tremendo.

Não saberia dizer o tempo que ficou ali, imóvel. Por fim, o estalo continuado de umas rodas aproximando-se da casa chamou sua atenção. Aproximou-se da janela para ver o que ocorria.

Teve que esfregar os olhos várias vezes. Já não precisava escrever a prima, pensou como em um sonho.

Ginny estava ali, em Rosewood.


	21. Capítulo XIX

Oi, oi povo! Vamos começar a nos preparar para o fim!

**Viola:** Antes de mais nada, você tem um bom gosto para mitologia! ^^  
Sim, está chegando a hora da verdade, ela conseguirá dizer pro morcegão?

**Daniela:** Eis mais um capítulo... ^^

**Hermione:** Seja muito bem vida e aproveite o capítulo. ^^

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

* * *

_Não posso negar que o destino me pôs a prova durante todos estes anos. Mesmo assim, ao mandar a minha querida Hermione, não posso evitar me perguntar... É esta a forma que tem Deus de me castigar?_

Severus Snape

*.*

—Ooolááá!

Hermione correu escada abaixo. Abriu a porta ao escutar a saudação borbulhante de Ginevra. Vagamente, viu que Severus estava ajudando-a a descer da carruagem... não sabia que vinha do povoado. Depois, tudo passou a um segundo plano porque a ruiva levantou o rosto e a viu.

Com o chapéu na mão, e um arco íris de laços ondeando atrás dela, subiu correndo as escadas da entrada principal.

—Mione!

Caiu uma nos braços da outra. A castanha ria e chorava ao mesmo tempo.

—Ginny! Ai, Ginny, não posso acreditar que esteja aqui! Acreditei que ia ficar em Londres até Natal. Ah, agora mesmo ia escrever para você!

—Ora, olhe! Digo, que não tive de você a não ser... quantas...? Duas cartas em todas estas semanas? Não me ficou mais alternativa que vir e comprovar com meus próprios olhos como estava.

Hermione ainda não estava acreditando e abraçaram-se uma vez mais.

—Vai a Gleneden? — perguntou — Ou a Lancashire? — Lancashire era onde Ginevra e Harry tinham a sua primeira residência.

—Gleneden — disse a ruiva — Heitor está ali há quase um mês, sabe? Harry foi semana passada reunir-se com ele para caçar um pouco. Tia Jane recebeu um convite para ir a Bath, a casa de sua amiga. Ah, e Hélio está pensando em renunciar a sua missão. Não seria maravilhoso tê-lo em casa depois de todo este tempo? Tenho a impressão de que esteve na Índia durante anos, verdade? Bom, na realidade, sim, não...?

Ginevra seguia com sua habitual forma brincalhona de falar, dizendo várias coisas ao mesmo tempo.

—Assim, como vê, deixaram-me sozinha em Londres. Decidi que os meninos e eu poderíamos muito bem nos unir a Harry e Heitor na Escócia. E como Yorkshire está no caminho... bom, mais ou menos... já sabe quão espontânea sou... — sua gargalhada foi exuberante — Pensei que seria maravilhoso vê-la de novo. Assim espero não ser nenhum estorvo... não se incomodará se passarmos a noite aqui, verdade?

Por fim se deteve. Seu sorriso penetrou nos corações tanto de Snape como da esposa.

—Não aborreço, verdade?

—Absolutamente. Estamos encantados de tê-la aqui — o moreno as esteve olhando, com um sorriso no rosto.

Hermione se sentiu profundamente agradecida por sua rápida e sincera resposta.

Até agora, Lively e Frolic estavam em pé segurando a mão da babá. A castanha se voltou para eles e ofereceu os braços. Eles saíram correndo e se abraçaram a ela.

A pequena ruiva estampou um úmido e ruidoso beijo na face da prima. James apoiou a cabeça sobre seu ombro.

Hermione riu encantada, afundando o nariz no pescoço suave de Lively antes de beijar Frolic no nariz.

—Passaram todo o dia nervosos — riu Ginevra — Estavam ansiosos por vê-la!

O condutor tirou uma mala do porta-malas e a meteu na casa. A castanha disse à criada que mostrasse os dormitórios para eles, e a ruiva e os meninos a seguiram.

Uma vez sozinha, a jovem parou na escada e deu a volta para olhar Severus. Hesitou, mas depois passou ligeiramente um dedo pelo seu braço.

—Está seguro de que não se importa que fiquem?

Ele cravou os olhos na sua boca antes de responder. Um ligeiro sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios.

—Que tolice — a repreendeu — Não precisa pedir permissão, já sabe. Qualquer membro ou toda sua família, é bem-vinda a esta casa sempre que quiserem e durante o tempo que queiram.

Mais segura, ela sorriu... um sorriso que chegou a sua alma.

Pouco depois, reuniram-se para tomar o chá no salão. Hermione se sentou junto ao marido, perto, mas não tanto como para que seus corpos se tocassem. Uma criada trouxe os doces que ele tinha comprado. Dois pares de olhos pequenos começaram a brilhar imediatamente. Frolic agarrou um pedaço da bolacha que a castanha tanto gostava. Lively deu um gritinho e segurou uma bolacha de limão em cada mão.

—Lively — disse Ginevra — uma é o suficiente, querida.

—Uma para mim e outra para Emy — explicou a ruivinha. Olhou à boneca que estava sentada junto a ela no sofá. Ao ouvir uma lógica tão esmagadora, Hermione esteve a ponto de cair ao chão de tanto rir.

—Não acredito que Emy tenha fome ainda — a ruiva levantou uma sobrancelha — Por que não a põe em meu prato para que eu possa guardá-la? — sugeriu.

A pequena apertou os lábios, mas pôs a massa no prato de sua mãe. Ginevra olhou para a prima e seu marido .

—Lively e Emy são inseparáveis — explicou.

Conversaram uns minutos. Os meninos olhavam para Snape de vez em quando, mas não diziam nada, bastante tímidos diante um estranho. Pondo sua xícara de chá na bandeja, Ginevra percorreu a sala com a vista e depois se dirigiu ao moreno.

—Tem uma casa maravilhosa.

Snape cruzou os tornozelos.

—Obrigado. Confesso que se deve em sua maior parte a influência de Hermione.

A castanha avermelhou de prazer. Passou um dedo pela xícara, com a esperança de que sua prima não visse um sentido mais profundo nessas palavras.

James meteu na boca o último pedaço de bolacha. Tinha os lábios e as faces sujos de glacê.

Hermione deixou de um lado a taça.

—Frolic, vem aqui, querido. — o pequeno olhou Snape, depois decidiu, aparentemente, que era seguro subi-lo ao seu colo. A castanha secou a sua boca e depois limpou as suas mãos com seu guardanapo.

Sentado comodamente em seus joelhos, James levantou os olhos para ela.

—Mione — disse.

—Sim, querido?

Seus olhos verdes reluziam.

—Sabia que a mamãe tem um bebê na barriga?

Ginevra abriu os olhos, surpreendida. Sua boca formou um "o", bastante envergonhada... e profundamente orgulhosa.

—Pulou dentro dela — disse Frolic antes que alguém pudesse responder.

A ruiva ralhou com ele.

—James Sirius!

O pequeno a olhou como se apenas tivesse quebrado um prato.

—Sim, mamãe?

Ginevra olhou para a prima. Ela levantou os olhos em uma risada silenciosa. Não era muito habitual que a ruiva ficasse sem fala, e Hermione estava desfrutando disso!

—Frolic, não... não deveria dizer isso.

Ele suspirou como se possuísse a sabedoria dos anciões.

—Mamãe — disse habilmente — Papai me disse.

A ruiva baixou o tom.

—Ah, sim?

James assentiu. Parecia estar desfrutando com a conversa.

—Sim. E quando nascer — continuou triunfal — teremos um irmãozinho.

Lively interveio, batendo o pezinho no chão.

—Não, Frolic! — com um punho no quadril, apertou a boca com fúria — Teremos uma irmãzinha. Se chamará Emy.

—James! Lily! — Ginevra estendeu as mãos, tentando conter a risada também — Não discutam, queridos! Prometo que será ou um ou outro. E papai e eu decidiremos o nome, meus filhos, e estou segura de que vocês adorarão.

A ruiva não se deu conta de que Snape tinha saído um momento. Hermione mordeu o lábio quando o viu reaparecer atrás dela. O rosto da prima era de um vermelho intenso e, estava segura disso, também o dela! O marido teria ouvido a discussão? Não sabia se devia sentir-se envergonhada ou divertida!

A salvação chegou do modo mais inesperado. Dos bolsos, o moreno tirou duas barras de caramelo. Isto fez com que Lively e Frolic esquecessem seu acanhamento. Ficou agachado diante deles e ofereceu um a cada um.

Frolic segurou o seu. Lively apanhou o caramelo com rapidez e o meteu na boca, chupando-o um momento. De repente, seus olhos se moveram com curiosidade para o rosto de Snape. A castanha conteve a respiração ao ver uma expressão estranha no rosto do marido. Então, de repente, a ruivinha tirou o caramelo da boca.

—Como se chama?

Snape sorriu.

—Meu nome é Severus.

—Tem um cachorrinho? — perguntou ela esperançosa.

—Não — disse — mas temos uma ovelha, e vacas, e um estábulo cheio de cavalos. Ah, e duas cabras que adoram ser acariciadas.

A pequena se entusiasmou.

—Uma cabra menino? — respirou — Ou uma cabra menina?

Hermione e Ginevra se olharam. Com muita dificuldade continham a risada.

—Um menino e uma menina. Nino e Kika. A senhora Molly, nossa cozinheira, faz queijo com o leite da Kika. Vocês gostariam de vê-los?

Os olhos de Lively se abriram com expectativa.

—Nino e Kika! Quero ver o Nino e a Kika! —Começou a dar saltos, incapaz de se conter.

O moreno ficou em pé. Pareceu hesitar um momento, mas depois estendeu uma mão à menina. A pequena não se fez de rogada e a segurou em seguida. Snape olhou a James.

—Quer vir conosco, Frolic?

Ele moveu a cabeça para cima e para baixo. Segurou com força a outra mão. Em sua excitação, Lively esqueceu inclusive de Emy.

A castanha respirou por fim, sem se dar conta de que não o fez até então. Não podia negar sentir-se aliviada. Tinha duvidado um pouco, talvez inclusive tivesse temido que o marido se sentisse incômodo com a presença dos priminhos. Ah, sabia que não podia ser grosseiro com eles a propósito. Mas a reticência que ela tinha pensado que podia sentir com as crianças, sobretudo com James, não parecia ter estado presente...

Hermione seguiu ao trio com os olhos enquanto saíam do salão. Passou um momento antes de se dar conta de que a prima estava falando.

—Agora que Frolic tem um pônei — dizia a ruiva com voz lacônica — Lively decidiu que o que mais deseja neste mundo é um cachorrinho. E Harry a prometeu que terá um.

A castanha riu.

—Recorda-me tanto de você quando era pequena.

—Que estranho — riu Ginevra — estava a ponto de dizer o mesmo de você!

A prima seguiu contando as últimas novidades de Londres. Hermione escutava só pela metade. Sua mente estava com o marido e os meninos. Por fim pôs de lado a xícara e sacudiu as migalhas do colo.

—Possivelmente deveríamos ir ver como estão Lively e Frolic — graças a Deus tinha conseguido dissimular sua ansiedade.

—Boa ideia — a ruiva observou-a alegremente — Embora esteja segura de que estão em boas mãos.

Não eram os pequenos os que preocupavam Hermione... Mas não disse nada.

Severus e os meninos vinham pelo caminho quando as duas saíram. O moreno trazia Lady Mary pela brida; James ia montado na égua.

O pequeno ficou a gritar.

—Mamãe! Mione! Olhem-me. Estou montando Lady Mary!

Lily vinha dando saltos segurando a mão de Severus, golpeando o cascalho. Depois de olhar a sua mãe e a prima, deu a volta e estendeu os braços para Snape.

—Minha vez! Minha vez! — gritou.

Severus a segurou e a pôs detrás do irmão, segurando suas costas cuidadosamente com uma mão.

A ruivinha estava radiante. Algo completamente inesperado aconteceu... Snape começou a rir com todas as suas forças.

O coração de Hermione parou nesse instante. Assim era como desejava vê-lo sempre: relaxado e tranquilo, e sorrindo.

Os três se detiveram frente ao pórtico da entrada. Severus desceu as crianças da garupa de Lady Mary.

—Mamãe! —gritou Lively — Nós tocamos Nino! Mas Kika não nos deixou. Severus a seguiu pelo campo. Mas não pôde segurá-la!

A castanha riu com todas suas forças ao imaginar o marido correndo atrás da cabra. Os lábios de Ginevra se torceram. Severus as olhou com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

Lively ficou a dançar diante do moreno.

—Posso acariciar Nino e Kika outra vez? — pediu — Por favor?

—Possivelmente antes do jantar. Se a sua mãe não se importar, claro — olhou a ruiva com um sorriso — Suponho que necessitam um pouco de diversão depois de todo esse tempo metidos na carruagem.

—Nem imagina! Asseguro que a todo o momento, se não era um era o outro me perguntando pelo tempo que faltava para ver Mione. Não imagina o quanto que sentiram falta de você, Mione! — sorriu a sua prima, depois olhou o agora também primo — Entretanto, digo-lhe isso de verdade: não quereria que fosse uma carga para você.

—Não são, asseguro isso.

Ginevra arqueou uma sobrancelha.

—Hora da sesta, Lively. E Frolic, você também. Depois poderão ir.

A ruivinha rodeou Snape com os braços e gritou.

Um pouco depois, a tarde, o moreno, James e Lily tomaram o caminho de volta ao pasto. Severus teve que segurar a pequena e levá-la nos braços todo o caminho. Frolic parava frequentemente para segurar uma pedra e com um rugido a jogava por cima da cerca. A ruiva e Hermione caminhavam atrás, a certa distância.

— Ele se dá bem com as crianças.

—Sim — murmurou a castanha — verdade que sim?

Foi este pensamento que ocupou sua mente essa noite. James e Lily foram dormir depois do jantar. Severus se desculpou e foi ao seu escritório. As primas caminharam para o terraço. Estava a ponto de anoitecer. Um aroma de rosas alagava o ar proveniente do jardim próximo. Muito em breve, pensou Hermione vagamente, o inverno murcharia as rosas.

Ela sabia que a ruiva tinha os olhos postos nela.

—Alegro-me de vê-la tão bem — disse Ginevra brandamente.

Se alguém as tivesse estado escutando, teria pensado que era uma observação obrigada, um pouco forçada. A castanha detectou a pergunta que se escondia.

Deixou de sorrir. Colocou-se o xale pelos ombros.

E agora a prima a olhava fixamente.

—Mione? — sussurrou. E depois — Mione! Ah, sinto muito. Não era minha intenção te incomodar...

—Não tem que se preocupar, querida — Hermione fez rodar uma pedra debaixo de sua bota. Fez uma valente tentativa por parecer normal. Mas de repente, notou como se um nó se formou na sua garganta. Seu autocontrole estava no limite. Tinha o desejo mais absurdo de chorar e desabafar.

Porque se tratava da prima, a quem sempre tinha contado tudo. Mas ela não podia, não devia! Contar a situação atual de sua relação com o marido. Não podia certamente dizer o que acabava de averiguar hoje: que ia ter um filho. Não, quando nem sequer havia dito a Severus. Sobretudo quando não podia predizer qual seria sua reação.

Esta era uma realidade brutal a que ela devia enfrentar sozinha. Não, a castanha não podia fingir que tudo estava bem. Não podia ocultá-lo.

Ginevra segurou as suas mãos.

—Recorda o que te disse em Londres antes que se fosse? Que acima de tudo, eu gostaria que tivesse o mesmo que eu tenho — disse brandamente.

Como poderia esquecê-lo?

—Recordo.

—Não esqueci sua resposta, Mione. Disse-me que algum dia seria assim.

Assim era. E naquele tempo, naquele momento, não tinha nenhuma dúvida a respeito.

Hermione suspirou.

—Agora já não sei se isso ocorrerá — disse em um tom de voz muito baixo. Doía muito dizê-lo em voz alta.

A prima apertou os seus dedos.

—Mione! Não diga isso. Tem que acreditar nisso.

—Eu gostaria de fazê-lo. Eu gostaria tanto... Mas não é tão simples. Severus... — umas lágrimas involuntárias afogaram suas palavras — tinha uma...

—Sei — disse tranquilamente — Uns dias depois que partiram, Harry recordou algo... e perguntou a Heitor — fez uma pausa — As coisas mudaram, Mione. Ele é diferente. Posso vê-lo. Você o mudou.

A boca da castanha tremia.

—Possivelmente você pode ver coisas que eu não posso.

—Possivelmente — disse a ruiva com um leve sorriso — Mas você e Severus pertencem um ao outro. Eu disse uma vez e... bom, sigo pensando o mesmo. Assim seca essas lágrimas, querida. Seque as lágrimas. Conheço-a — se limitou a dizer — e sei que encontrará o caminho.

Hermione não conseguia olhá-la. Ginevra suspirou. Começou a dizer algo, e então, calou-se de repente.

—Olhe! — disse a ruiva. Assinalou por cima do ombro da prima — Olhe ali!

A castanha girou para seguir a neblina que flutuava sobre a copa das árvores e que seguia para o oeste e se perdia no horizonte... justo ali começava a brilhar uma estrela. Sua luz era contundente.

—A primeira estrela da noite — gemeu a ruiva — Pede um desejo... Rápido!

—Ginny...

—Mione!

—Não se tornará realidade se disser isso...

—Então não me diga isso! — foi o murmúrio fervente de Ginevra — Pede um desejo, Mione. Agora!

Ela fechou os olhos, levantando o rosto ao céu...

Quando voltou a abri-los, um doce sorriso se desenhava nos lábios da prima. Ah, Ginny era tão romântica! E mesmo assim...

Sentiu-se com esperança. Sentiu que a força voltava a acompanhá-la.

Hermione sorriu para sua prima.

—Não sei como faz, mas sempre que necessito, consegue fazer que me sentisse melhor.

—Bom — disse a ruiva alegremente — graças a Deus não necessita muito frequentemente. Mesmo assim tento.

Esticando os braços, a castanha abraçou-a com todas suas forças.

*.*.*.*

Ginevra decidiu que sairiam cedo para Gleneden no dia seguinte. Já de amanhã, agruparam-se na porta para despedir-se. As primas se abraçaram uma vez mais. Lively soltou a sua mão dentro da de Severus. Ele se agachou e ela rodeou o pescoço com os braços dando-lhe um sonoro beijo na face. Frolic apertou a mão do moreno como um perfeito cavalheiro.

De joelhos, Hermione abraçou os pequenos. James começou a chorar.

—Eu gostava quando vivia conosco, Mione. Não quero que viva aqui mais.

Seu desconsolo chegou à sua alma.

—Frolic, agora sou uma mulher casada. Como sua mamãe e seu papai, querido. Agora vivo aqui. Com Severus.

Pendurou-se a ela.

—Não me importa. Vem conosco, Mione. Vem conosco.

A castanha tirou o seu cabelo da testa.

—Amor, visitarei você logo. O que acha?

Seus lábios rosados se abriram de repente.

—Promete-me isso?

Ela passou o dedo por seu nariz apertando-o.

—Prometo-lhe isso.

A ruiva foi a última. As duas tinham os olhos úmidos, as duas resistiam a dizer-se adeus.

Foi Hermione quem finalmente se afastou, rindo aguadamente.

—Vê-nos? Grande par de choronas parecemos.

Um último e rápido abraço entre todos e depois partiram. A jovem disse adeus com a mão até que a carruagem desapareceu de sua vista, recordando sem saber o quanto que havia sentido na despedida no dia do casamento, quando ela e Severus deixaram Londres.

Era exatamente como havia dito a Frolic. Esta era agora sua casa. Sua vida estava aqui, com o marido.

As coisas tinham mudado, havia dito a prima. Ele tinha mudado. Que ele mudasse era o que mais desejava Hermione neste mundo!

Se pudesse ter a fé de Ginny.


	22. Capítulo XX

Oi, oi povo! Eis mais um capítulo, se preparem para fortes emoções!

**Viola:** E mais uma vez digo que você tem muito bom gosto para mitologia! Sou suspeita em dizer isso, mas o que se esperar de uma historiadora que tem um nome grego?rs  
Também gosto bastante das crianças, elas dão um ar todo especial p/ história. Aproveite o capítulo.

**Hermione:** Bem não demorei, só aviso, cuidado para não hiperventilar...rsrs

**Daniela:** Aproveite o capítulo... ^^

**Senju:** Estamos torcendo por isso! ^^

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

* * *

_Parece que tenho passado toda uma vida desde a última vez que cortejei uma mulher. Que estranho me parece inclusive pensar em fazê-lo. Tenho medo de não saber fazer... Porque a mulher que quero cortejar não é qualquer mulher. É minha mulher! E não posso evitar me perguntar... passou tanto tempo. Será muito tarde?_

Severus Snape

*.*

Hermione tinha ainda que contar ao marido seu segredo.

Não deixava de pensar na gravidez. Estava eufórica. Atemorizada. Possivelmente até um pouco envergonhada. Menino ou menina, não importava. Estava ansiosa por sentir esse corpinho no espaço de seu ombro. Sabia que seria uma sensação maravilhosa e que tudo seria perfeito!

Sentiria Severus o mesmo?

Era uma pergunta que a corroia por dentro.

Dizia a si mesma que era precaução, não covardia, o que a fazia guardar silêncio. Antes de tudo, queria estar absolutamente segura. E como tinha imaginado, tampouco este mês tinha vindo o seu período.

Em segundo lugar, estava o assunto de "como" dizer. Hermione tentava encontrar a melhor forma de dar a notícia ao marido. Em terceiro lugar, queria que fosse o momento oportuno. Não queria limitar-se a soltar isso de qualquer maneira... isso provocaria uma situação muito incômoda para os dois!

Rezava para que fosse um momento de ternura e paz, de bondade e alegria. Mas o certo é que não estava segura de como Severus reagiria.

O comportamento dele com Frolic e Lively tinha dado a ela esperanças... mas era suficiente?

Não podia esquecer as preocupações dele na noite em que fizeram amor pela primeira vez. Ele havia dito que tudo mudaria; na realidade, era por isso que fez tantas colocações! O medo não a deixava descansar. Seguia pensando que deviam separar-se depois de um ano?

Tampouco podia esquecer seu discurso da primeira noite em Rosewood... a afirmação de que não queria filhos.

E era isto o que mais a amedrontava.

Tinha que ser sincera consigo mesma. Não sabia o que Severus queria dela... além de seu corpo. Se não se contentava seguindo como até agora, ao menos parecia que se resignou a isso. A paixão que havia entre eles era real. Deixava os dois sem fôlego e desesperados, ansiosos. Mesmo assim, havia uma parte dele que protegia com unhas e dentes.

A castanha queria esta criança, era o filho de Severus. Esta podia ser muito bem uma oportunidade para começar uma verdadeira vida juntos. Para compartilhar suas vidas, suas esperanças e seus sonhos.

Não estava segura do que a impedia de dizer a ele. Por algum motivo, o momento oportuno parecia não chegar.

E este poderia ser o ponto de inflexão de seu casamento.

Se ao menos pudesse saber de que forma isto afetaria ao seu casamento!

Sentia falta da solidez da prima. Sua fé, porque quanto a ela, parecia tê-la perdido por completo.

Uma semana depois que Ginny e as crianças haviam partido para Gleneden, Hermione terminou, sem dar-se conta, no escritório do marido. Pôs a correspondência do dia sobre a mesa e deu uma olhada lá fora. O amanhecer havia trazido uma capa baixa de nuvens cinza. Talvez fosse esse tempo que a fazia sentir um tanto melancólica.

Por algum motivo, era como se não pudesse ir-se dali. O aroma da colônia de Severus seguia flutuando no ar. Resultava-lhe bastante reconfortante, e terminou sentada no divã, segurando a face com o punho. Deitaria um pouco. Só um momento...

A casa estava muito silenciosa e tranquila. Ela recordou de repente o quão alegre tinha parecido quando as crianças e a prima tinham estado ali... e uma lembrança em particular veio à sua mente.

Na manhã da partida, a castanha os acompanhou escada abaixo até o vestíbulo. Enquanto esperavam a que chegasse a carruagem, Lively pediu que a segurasse nos braços. Ela a levantou e a abraçou com força, sentindo a calidez de seu pequeno corpo.

—Dance — tinha pedido a ruivinha — Dance, Mione!

Assim ela se pôs a dançar e a dar voltas, uma e outra vez, cada vez mais rápido até que as duas terminaram tontas e mortas de risada. No último giro, cambaleou-se pensando que ia cair. Umas mãos fortes a seguraram pela cintura, resgatando-a...

—Tome cuidado — tinha sussurrado Severus.

Um sorriso de indulgência, quase preguiçoso, desenhou-se em seus lábios... recordou como ele parecia incrivelmente atraente. Hermione não tinha pensado em adormecer, mas assim foi. E sonhou... sonhou uma vez mais estar girando e dançando pelo vestíbulo. Mas a criança que tinha nos braços não era Lively, mas uma bonita menina de cachos acobreados e faces rosadas.

"Dance — pedia a menina — dançe mamãe." Levantava o rosto, uma versão delicada das bonitas feições de seu pai. E uma vez mais, Severus vinha resgatá-la. Mas esta vez ele ria também...

Era um sonho maravilhoso... tanto, que Hermione odiou ter que deixá-lo ir. Segurou-se a ele, embora tudo parecesse empurrá-la para o mundo real de novo. Suspirando, sorrindo ainda, abriu os olhos.

Demorou no início ver o marido sentado na escrivaninha. Tinha o livro de contabilidade aberto e a pluma na mão. Havia algo que cintilava em seus olhos; algo que tirou a sua respiração. Em seus lábios, tinha a promessa de um sorriso.

Ela soube que esteve observando-a enquanto dormia.

—Ah, olá.

—Olá... — seu sorriso se fez mais pronunciado agora.

A jovem se levantou lentamente.

—Quanto tempo está aí?

Levantou uma sobrancelha.

—O suficiente para saber que seus roncos são maravilhosos.

Ela franziu o cenho com total naturalidade.

—É de muito mau gosto sentar aí para ver como...

—Ronca? — terminou ele, divertido.

Hermione avermelhou.

Snape riu, depois cruzou os braços e a olhou.

—Com o que sonhava?

Sentindo-se amarrotada e despenteada, passou a prender o cabelo com a mão.

—O quê?

—Sorria enquanto dormia. Suponho que estaria sonhando.

Ela procurou algo que fazer com as mãos... segurou o grampo que tinha deslocado no cabelo.

—Acredito... acredito que estava pensando em Ginny — baixou as mãos — e nas crianças.

—São encantadores, verdade? Seu sonho também devia ser maravilhoso, a julgar pela expressão que tinha.

"Não imagina quanto", pensou entusiasmada. Sua mente começou a fazer conjecturas e o seu pulso acelerou. Devia dizer agora? Ah, mas o que ia dizer?

"No verão, a casa já não estaria tão vazia. No verão, Frolic e Lively teriam um novo primo."

Ele moveu a cabeça.

—Hermione? Ocorre algo?

Isto era absurdo, a verdade. Era seu marido. Por que não podia dizer a ele? De repente, sentiu um grande peso na língua.

Seu olhar deveria ter dito alguma coisa. Porque seus olhos piscaram e seu sorriso desapareceu.

—O quê...? — disse fracamente — está grávida?

Ela apertou as mãos no colo. Não negou nem confirmou. Em vez disso respondeu a sua pergunta com outra.

—Lembro que quando viemos aqui, disse que não queria filhos... Ainda não os quer, verdade?

Houve um silêncio estranho... um silêncio interminável!

Não disse nada. Não tinha que fazê-lo. Seu silêncio falava por si mesmo.

Nesse momento, odiou-o. Odiou-o amargamente. Tinha que assumir que o seu não era um casamento normal. Os filhos eram uma consequência natural do casamento. Era natural... todo mundo o esperava! Qualquer mulher, qualquer esposa, desejava ter filhos para alimentar, amar, cuidar e ver crescer. E qualquer homem... qualquer homem desejava filhos para que levassem seu sangue e seu sobrenome.

Todos os homens menos Severus Snape.

O silêncio se tornou insuportável.

Hermione ficou gelada. Isto era o que tanto tinha temido. Soube então... soube que não queria um filho. Não poderia convencê-lo. Não poderia chegar até ele. Tinha acreditado que poderia fazer com que a amasse. Tinha acreditado que poderia fazer que cuidasse dela.

Ela só tinha pensado no futuro.

Quando ele só pensava no passado.

Não podia lhe dizer da criança. Simplesmente, não podia.

—Então — disse ela tranquilamente — por isso é que se nega a ter prazer, verdade? Por isso se afasta antes de ejacular?

Ficou frio.

Ela não podia sentir a não ser amargura.

—O quê? — disse — Acredita que não ia me dar conta?

Por dentro, estava chocada, doída, mas não estava disposta que ele visse isso.

—Recordará — disse a propósito — que algumas vezes não foi tão cuidadoso.

—Uma vez — disse ele em voz muito baixa.

—Duas vezes, Severus. Duas vezes... — ela se sentiu quase feliz de poder recordar.

Uma cor bastante reveladora subiu pelo seu pescoço.

—Acredito que estava bastante bêbado — disse friamente — Não posso recordar bem...

—Mentiroso — disse ela — Mentiroso.

Seus olhos se tornaram frios.

—Minha querida Hermione, o tema dos jogos da cama não deveria ser discutido...

A castanha se levantou de repente.

—Sinto não estar de acordo com você, senhor! Faz-se... e logo não se pode falar disso? É meu marido. Eu sou sua esposa. Senti como tremia de desejo. Senti como tremia de paixão, mas se nega a deixar que me aproxime de você. Deita-se comigo pelas noites. Coloca-se dentro de mim. Mas pelo dia, nem sequer é capaz de me olhar nos olhos. Como se nada tivesse acontecido. Não compartilha nada comigo... exceto seu corpo... não, nem sequer isso!

Umas pequenas linhas brancas apareceram junto à boca de Snape. Apertou os lábios. Fechou com força o livro de contabilidade... mas não conseguiria fazer o mesmo com ela.

Caminhou para ele, diretamente frente a mesa. De verdade estava tão cego? Ou ele só parecia com ela?

—Olhe-me, Severus.

Ele segurou as mãos e as pôs sobre a capa do livro.

—Querida, tem toda minha atenção.

Ela suspirou, um suspiro seco e agônico.

—Conheço-o, Severus. Sei o que esconde. Vejo o que esconde. Nega-se a deixar sua semente em mim. Não deixa que eu chegue em você. Tem ideia de como isso me afeta? Engana a si mesmo. E me engana.

O moreno apertou a mandíbula. Era certo. Ela o conhecia, reconheceu com fúria. Ameaçava-o. Desmascarava-o. Tinha encontrado a fenda de sua armadura, e o atacava precisamente aí, onde mais poderia machucá-lo.

Tamborilou a tampa com os dedos.

—Demônios, Hermione, o que é o que está fazendo? Sabe de sobra que nunca te faria mal...?

Um gemido saiu de seus lábios.

—Como pode dizer isso? Como? — os seus olhos obscureceram — Meu Deus — sussurrou — está me rompendo o coração... acaso se importa?

Apertou ainda mais a mandíbula.

—Sei o que pensa — falava em um tom muito baixo — que não sei como amar.

—Vamos, Severus, acredito que sabe muito bem como amar. Sei que é assim. Acredito que o fará.

Ele suspirou. Sentia-se... deslocado. Longe do mundo e de todos os que formavam parte dele.

Deslizou a vista para outro lado, a um ponto justo além de seu ombro. Engoliu em seco.

—Não posso, Hermione — era uma verdade entristecedora e frágil. Uma verdade brutal — Não sabe como é, não entende. Os filhos são tão frágeis. A vida é tão frágil...

—E eu sou? É tão egoísta! Crê que é o único que perdeu gente a que amava? O único que perdeu um filho? Minha mãe perdeu três, Severus. Três. E a meu pai... sentei-me na beirada de sua cama durante quase um ano para vê-lo morrer; pouco a pouco. Dia após dia. Minha mãe mal se separava de seu lado. Quando morreu, quando seus filhos morreram, não fugiu. Não se escondeu. Assim não se atreva a me dizer que não sei como é.

Hermione brincou com os dedos.

—Não quero ser cruel. Mas se foram, Severus. Lílian e seus filhos se foram. Você esteve castigando a si por isso todos estes anos. Quanto tempo mais vai seguir-se castigando? Quanto tempo mais vai castigar-me? Quero um marido. Quero filhos. Meus próprios filhos. E os teus também.

Ela não ia parar ali.

—Sua dor segue viva. Enterre-a, Severus. Enterre-os.

Severus se sentia como se o estivessem golpeado. A cabeça dava voltas, o mundo ao seu redor dava voltas.

—Basta — disse rudemente — deixe de fazer isto.

—E se eu não quiser deixá-lo? Não pode me mandar para o meu quarto como se fosse uma criança. E certamente não pode me castigar.

—Então não me castigue! — seu tom era como o gelo.

Ele seguia lutando com ela, pensou a castanha. Nunca teria imaginado que pudesse doer tanto. Era como uma faca que penetrava em seu coração. Partia-a em dois. Por dentro somente queria chorar. Seria sempre assim?

Era como se a estivessem se afogando. Ele poria a salvo seu coração embora com isso arriscasse o dela, e isso era mais do que podia suportar. Sangrava por dentro. Estava partindo em dois. Não podia dizer a ele da criança. Não agora. Não queria que se sentisse culpado ou responsável.

Não queria metade. Não queria as migalhas. Não se conformaria com isso. Conservaria seu orgulho e não cederia.

Desejava descansar a cabeça sobre seu ombro, passar com ele toda a noite! Pôr a mão no seu coração, confiar nele e sentir-se segura.

E saber que quando se fizesse de dia, ele seguiria ao seu lado.

Queria-o a seu lado. Cada noite. Todas as noites.

Era tudo ou nada. Não se conformaria com menos.

Mas sua expressão era inescrutável. Podia ver como se inclinava para trás, como se defendia, esquivo e recolhido em si mesmo. Parecia voltar aonde pensou que não voltaria a vê-lo. Não deixaria que o fizesse. Não desta vez.

No peito tinha um nó de dor, um nó de impotência e raiva.

Deu uma tapa na escrivaninha com a mão.

—Por que é assim? — gritou — Por que quer que eu me cale?

Ele não disse nada, limitou-se a tornar-se para trás na cadeira e a olhá-la com frieza.

—Hermione, está muito alterada. Quando conseguir esclarecer um pouco sua mente, seguiremos com esta discussão.

Cegou-a uma raiva profunda.

—Minha mente nunca esteve tão clara.

—Pelo amor de Deus, Hermione, por favor, escute...

O aborrecimento de Severus só fez aumentar o dela. De repente, sua aliança de casamento pareceu um peso impossível de sustentar. Começou a fazê-la girar com os dedos, uma e outra vez.

—Não — ela disse, indignada — me escute você. Não serei uma mulher pela metade. Não serei uma esposa pela metade.

Tirou o anel de casamento. Com toda vontade, jogou para ele, diretamente contra o seu peito. Diretamente contra seu coração.

—Se não me quiser, então, asseguro que tampouco quero você.

O anel ricocheteou em seu peito e depois caiu no chão.

Snape deixou escapar uma maldição.

—Hermione, que diabos está fazendo? Hermione!

Mas ela tinha deixado de ouvi-lo. Por fim, com certa satisfação, pôde fazer o que tinha desejado fazer tantas vezes...

Deu meia volta e saiu dali o deixando com a palavra na boca.

*.*.*.*

Hermione não desceu para jantar essa noite. Não tinha energia, nem o desejo de enfrentar o marido justo agora. Não se arrependia. De nada. Estava cansada de lutar. Frustrada de encontrar sempre a mesma resistência. Tinha acreditado que somente fosse uma questão de persistência e paciência, que ele terminaria por ceder. Nunca pensou que seria tão duro. Era absurdo pedir desejos às estrelas, sonhar todo o dia com algo que nunca se cumpriria.

Foi uma estúpida.

Luna trouxe uma bandeja ao seu quarto. Ela beliscou só um pouco e deixou que a criada a ajudasse a despir-se. Depois pediu à garota que se retirasse e se sentou em frente à penteadeira. Deus, como estava pálida! Tirou as forquilhas do cabelo e as empilhou de qualquer modo. Dando um puxão do pente de prender cabelo de marfim que segurava o coque, deixou cair a cortina de cabelo sobre seus ombros.

Depois começou a escová-lo lentamente com a escova de cabo prateado. A monotonia do movimento conseguiu acalmá-la um pouco. A discussão com Severus a tinha deixado vazia. Não queria pensar nas consequências do dia. Não queria pensar no amanhã. Não queria pensar em nada.

Tinha a mente tão abstraída que nem sequer ouviu o som da porta que conectava os dois dormitórios.

Embora tenha ouvido ele se aproximar.

Ficou completamente quieta, com a escova ainda na mão. De repente, teve vontade de chorar, era como se tivesse um nó na garganta.

Não podia vê-lo, mas sabia que estava ali. De pé na escuridão. De pé nas sombras, com o coração em trevas.

Então, de repente, ficou atrás dela. Viu seu reflexo no espelho. Conteve a respiração.

Sentiu suas mãos fortes e cálidas sobre os ombros.

Lentamente, baixou as alças da camisola, deixando-a nua até a cintura.

Paralisada, não podia mover-se. Era como se o seu coração tivesse parado.

Severus começou a acariciar os seus ombros e foi descendo as mãos todo o caminho até chegar aos seus seios, que rodeou com os dedos. Com as palmas pressionou a carne firme e lisa, como se a reclamasse para si. Ela não podia afastar a vista do espelho, absorta com a visão dessas mãos grandes sobre seu corpo, desses dedos que pareciam ainda mais morenos em contraste com a brancura de sua pele. Era uma visão tremendamente erótica. Ele brincou com seus mamilos, massageando-os e fazendo que todo o seu corpo tremesse. Abriu a boca, a escova ainda suspensa em uma de suas mãos.

Deixou-a cair ao chão. Ela captou um único reflexo de seus olhos, negros e brilhantes. Sem dizer uma palavra a segurou e a virou para jogá-la em seus braços. A primeira coisa que pensou é que estava bêbado.

Mas não era assim.

—Necessito de você, Hermione — sussurrou com uma voz estranha e contraída — Necessito! — e disse com tal desespero que lhe deu vontade de chorar.

Esmagou sua boca contra a dela. Reclamou sua língua em um beijo tão erótico como suas mãos massageavam os seus seios. Foi um beijo que anulou sua vontade, que acabou com qualquer queixa que tivesse podido formular. Suas pernas tremiam, cairia se não fosse o seu abraço arrebatador. Sentiu-se apanhada não por ele, mas sim por um desejo incontrolável que nascia dela mesma. Tudo dentro dela ardia em um fogo devastador.

Tudo o que importava agora era ele. Só Severus importava.

Assim, o beijou com um gemido afogado. Rodeou o seu pescoço com os braços. Perdeu a razão, perdeu o coração. Não estava se rendendo, não estava claudicando. Não havia nada de triunfo ou vitória em seu abraço, a não ser um desespero puro e duro que era tão feroz como o dela.

Uns braços fortes a elevaram no ar. Apenas se deu conta de que a porta que separava seus dormitórios tinha ficado aberta. Sentiu as mantas em suas costas, e depois Severus, tão nu como ela. Suas bocas se selaram. Hermione acariciou as suas costas com os dedos. Acariciou as cicatrizes. Ele se encolheu, mas sem rechaçá-la. Fazendo pressão com a palma da mão, coloco-o de barriga para baixo. Seus lábios roçaram as bordas desiguais das cicatrizes e depois beijou cada canto dessas horríveis marcas até que uma exclamação baixa e afogada saiu de seus lábios.

Quanto a Severus... virou-se para celebrar a visão de seus seios. Depois afundou a língua no seu umbigo. Com uma mão, introduziu os dedos pelo vale emaranhado de seu sexo, fazendo-a perder o sentido. Seu corpo começou a tremer. Quando pensou que não poderia suportar mais, um ombro liso e forte separou as suas coxas. Ela o olhou com os olhos muito abertos, maravilhada com a escura cabeça que entrava entre as suas pernas.

Era mais do que poderia imaginar. O moreno abriu o centro de seu desejo com os polegares. E a seguir sentiu uma língua que brincava e se movia entre as dobras, dando um prazer que nunca pensou que pudesse existir. A jovem se rendeu ao ataque, retorcendo-se contra sua boca... contra sua língua... até que por fim explodiu.

Ao voltar para a realidade, tudo o que viu foi o marido de joelhos entre suas pernas. Com elas abriu as suas coxas e a penetrou até o infinito, selando a sua boca... selando todo o corpo. Ela gemeu. Ele a penetrou ainda mais. Com cada movimento, ele tocava a parede de seu ventre, a parede de sua alma, inclusive. Hermione se rendeu a ele por completo. Severus não negou nada. Segurando as suas nádegas com uma mão, obrigou-a a unir-se ainda mais a ele, apertando-a com força, transbordou-se dentro dela, uma e outra vez como se não fosse se esvaziar nunca. Foi como uma tormenta, e deixou aos dois exaustos.

Pouco a pouco, Severus pôde recuperar o controle de seus membros. Acariciou os seus cabelos com os dedos. Ficando de lado, rodeou sua cintura com o braço.

Adormeceu em poucos minutos.


	23. Capítulo XXI

Oi, oi povo! Chegamos ao último capítulo, mas não no final. Teremos um epílogo.

**Viola:** Foi um presente para vocês a atualização rápida, isso porque já tenho uma nova fic para postar assim que essa acabar e adivinha... é SS/HG!  
Foi como prometi, altas emoções! E vou abusar mais um pouco nesse capítulorsrsrs

**Hermione:** Você descobrirá nesse capítulo flor, aproveite! ^^

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

* * *

_Nunca esquecerei a primeira vez que a vi... a minha querida Hermione. E nunca esquecerei o momento em que voltou para mim._

Severus Snape

*.*

Esta era a primeira vez que dormiam juntos toda a noite.

Severus dormiu profundamente, e não se levantou nenhuma só vez.

Hermione não teve a mesma sorte, entretanto. Excitada pelos acontecimentos do dia, não conseguiu dormir. Sua mente se debatia uma e outra vez, primeiro em uma direção, depois em outra... tanto ou mais que seus sentimentos!

Finalmente, o amanhecer trouxe os primeiros raios de luz ao quarto. Se marido dormia de barriga para baixo com todos seus membros estendidos. Contendo a respiração, ela se moveu lentamente para conseguir sair de debaixo de seu braço e levantar-se da cama.

Um último movimento e pôde tirar uma mecha de cabelo que tinha ficado presa sob seus bíceps. Foi assim toda a noite; ele a tinha rodeado com seu corpo e tinha dormido com uma mecha de seu cabelo entre seus dedos, como se a capturando se assegurasse de que não poderia escapar nunca de seu lado.

A castanha não estava bastante segura de poder explicá-lo, mas não queria estar com ele quando despertasse. Não queria estar nem em sua cama... nem em seu coração.

Nessa mesma manhã tinha tomado uma decisão. Ia fazer algo que nunca fez antes...

Fugir.

Sentiu-se bastante aliviada ao ver que o marido não aparecia no café da manhã. Estava já, na realidade, de volta ao seu quarto, quando o ouviu passar ao patamar e descer as escadas.

Pouco tempo depois houve um golpe na porta.

—Entre — disse ela.

Severus entrou. De uma olhada vislumbrou o baú cheio pela metade, a pequena e ordenada pilha de coisas que havia sobre a cama.

O pulso da jovem se acelerou. Seu comportamento, entretanto, era calmo.

—Bom dia — saudou. Terminou de dobrar a camisola que tinha nas mãos e a colocou sobre a cama.

Os olhos dele se moveram da camisola ao seu rosto.

—O que é isto, Hermione?

Sentiu uma pontada de remorso ao ouvir seu tom. Pôs a camisola de um lado. Arrumando a saia, clareou a garganta, rezando para que a calma não a abandonasse.

—Estou recolhendo algumas de minhas coisas.

Ele olhou o baú.

—Mais de algumas, diria eu.

Ela clareou mais uma vez a garganta. Não tinha sentido prolongar isto. Teria que dizer-lhe antes ou depois.

—Pensei que seria uma boa ideia me unir a Ginny e Heitor em Gleneden.

Severus entreabriu os olhos.

—Isto é bastante repentino.

—Sim. Suponho que Sim. — por algum milagre desconhecido, conseguiu parecer serena.

Ele a olhou um bom momento.

Hermione segurou as mãos para que não tremessem. De repente, não estava segura de nada. Demônios, por que tinha que a olhar dessa maneira? Estava fazendo com que se sentisse culpada!

Ele se aproximou. Podia sentir seus olhos cravados nela.

—Posso ir contigo?

—Não! — essa era a última coisa que queria! Mas ela fez que parecesse um castigo...

Frustrado, Snape a olhou. Respirou profundamente.

—Isto não tem nada que ver com que queira ver sua família, não é? É por causa de ontem à noite.

A castanha sentiu que estava a ponto de perder o controle, sua boca tremia. Era uma loucura amá-lo. Uma loucura seguir ali. Agora que o amava, bom... era muito que se arriscava.

"Necessito de você", havia-lhe dito. Mas queria mais que isso. Queria mais que paixão.

Queria mais do que ele podia dar.

Engoliu em seco.

—Não posso fazê-lo, Severus. Não posso seguir assim. É muito duro. Dói-me muito. Tenho... tenho que ir. Preciso ir. Precisamos nos separar. Acredito que é o melhor para os dois.

"Se for o melhor, então por que dói tanto?", ela tentava não escutar a voz em seu interior.

Um silêncio, espesso e desesperador, abateu-se entre os dois.

—Quanto tempo estará fora? — perguntou.

A pergunta fez uma fissura na sua consciência. Tentou lutar contra ela. Tinha um peso tão fundo no peito que não podia respirar.

—Quanto tempo, Hermione?

Sua garganta se encolheu.

—Quer que eu diga isso? Não sei quando voltarei, Severus. Não sei sequer se voltarei.

Ele a buscou com o olhar.

—Não quero que vá — disse.

—Não me dá nenhuma razão para ficar!

As palavras saíram de sua boca antes de poder detê-las. Uma expressão estranha cruzou pelo rosto dele. Dor? Culpa? Não estava segura. Ela tinha os olhos chorosos, assim mau podia vê-lo.

Ele ficou olhando-a fixamente. Hermione pensou com pânico que podia atravessar seus pensamentos muito bem... que ele via muito.

—Não pode ir, Hermione. Não pode. Eu... — tinha o tom contraído, a expressão forçada — Não quero que vá.

Não podia falar. Ouvi-lo falar doía muito.

—Demônios, Hermione. Você... me ama — seu tom era pouco mais que um sussurro — Seus olhos me dizem isso cada vez que me olha...

Não, pensou destroçada. Não.

A agonia que ouviu em seu tom a deixou presa no lugar. Tomou a sua mão... tomou o seu coração.

Ela se afastou, tremendo, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

—Já não sei a quem pertenço. Nem sequer porque sigo aqui... — surpreendeu-a ouvir-se dizendo isto — Não há nada mais que dizer. Assim, por favor, não me detenha. Se importar comigo, embora seja um pouco... deixe que eu vá embora.

Ele a capturou com os olhos. O grande silêncio que seguiu esteve a ponto de desfazer a pouca compostura que ainda ficava.

—Talvez tenha razão — disse, por fim — Talvez seja o melhor — fez uma pausa — Mas temo que tenha que esperar até manhã. Dobby me disse esta manhã que tinha que arrumar uma das rodas da carruagem.

Hermione assentiu.

—Irei pela manhã então.

*.*.*.*

Severus saiu do quarto da esposa e se encaminhou para seu escritório. Ali foi diretamente para a garrafa de uísque. Com a garrafa e o copo na mão, deixou-se cair na cadeira.

Uma hora mais tarde, a garrafa e o copo, seguiam na frente dele.

Não os havia tocado.

"Deixe que eu vá embora."

A súplica se repetia em sua mente uma e outra vez, como uma ladainha. Não podia esquecer o rosto dela... e não podia esquecer a noite anterior. Tinha a face pálida, com seus bonitos olhos castanhos cheios de lágrimas e uma expressão tão dolorida neles. Era como se esse olhar tivesse gravado a fogo na alma, como uma lança dirigida ao coração.

O sentido de finalidade de suas palavras o paralisava.

Suas lágrimas haviam dito tudo... tudo o que ela não tinha podido dizer.

Seu coração encolheu. Tão infeliz tinha sido, então?

"Está me rompendo o coração... acaso se importa?"

Deu-se conta então de que tinha roubado. Tinha roubado tantas coisas! Hermione precisava viver rodeada daqueles que amava... e daqueles que a amavam. Mas a única coisa que ela precisava era o que ele não tinha se permitido oferecer.

Meu Deus. Foi tão egoísta. Ela tinha dado tanto. E ele tão pouco.

Mas voltar para uma vida sem sua esposa... só em pensar era como afundar-se em uma cova cheia de escuridão.

Tinha vivido perdido durante muito tempo. Mas Hermione... ela era como uma vela na noite. Um farol na noite. Ela iluminava seu caminho...

Iluminava sua vida.

Sentiu uma dor profunda no peito.

Quando tinha se convertido em uma pessoa tão covarde?

Como podia deixar que ela fosse embora? Como?

Este pensamento rugiu em seu interior, tornou-se grande, até que o golpeou como se fosse um tambor em cada poro de seu corpo.

A dor o rompeu por dentro. Não podia suportar a ideia de viver sem ela. E se a perdesse agora...

Então sim saberia o que era perder algo, de verdade.

Então sim saberia o que era estar perdido para sempre.

*.*.*.*

No meio da tarde, Hermione trocou o vestido por um de passeio e calçou umas botas. A casa parecia em sombras. De repente se sentiu sufocada. Um passeio seria bom, pensou.

O tempo estava ótimo, bastante quente apesar de estar em meados de outubro. Acima no céu, o sol brincava com as nuvens: penetrava entre umas nuvens brancas esponjosas, e se afastava delas.

Caminhou contornando a cerca em direção norte dentro dos terrenos de Rosewood. Caminhou e caminhou, com a cabeça baixa e seus pensamentos como única companhia. Não sabia ainda como ia dizer ao marido, nem quando, que ia ser pai. Não era sua intenção ocultar isso dele. Embora quisesse, sabia que não poderia. Não estaria bem. Severus podia não amar esta criança, mas mesmo assim merecia saber que ela existia.

Tocou levemente a sua barriga. Por mais que doesse admitir que a criança que levava em seu ventre podia crescer sem um pai, algo a dizia com uma segurança surpreendente que amaria este filho pelos dois.

E quanto ao que o futuro tivesse reservado a ela e Severus... Não podia saber. Tampouco tinha muitas esperanças. Por mais que doesse, só o destino poderia dizer. Possivelmente se divorciassem, mesmo com o escândalo que isto suporia. Ou possivelmente não.

Em qualquer caso, ela sabia que não voltaria a se casar.

E estava bastante segura de que o moreno tampouco o faria.

Em Gleneden, possivelmente, encontraria as respostas que necessitava.

Um sopro de vento golpeou seu chapéu, fazendo voar os laços. Hermione levou a mão à cabeça para segurá-lo e olhou ao céu.

Umas nuvens escuras e ameaçadoras cobriam agora o sol. Diante dela, o páramo se estendia sombrio. Ao olhar por cima do ombro, viu que a casa estava mais longe do que tinha imaginado. Não tinha se dado conta do quanto tinha caminhado.

Um inesperado torvelinho de vento a fez estremecer. Não usava nem xale nem jaqueta para se cobrir, tampouco tinha pegado um guarda-chuva ao sair. Já não era questão de saber se iria chover ou não, a questão era saber quando começaria. Nesse momento, sentiu umas gotas na cabeça. O vento açoitou a sua saia. Um raio abriu caminho entre as nuvens.

Ai, Deus! Pensou no marido. Ele não gostaria nada de descobrir que tinha saído com este tempo.

E assim era.

De volta a Rosewood, Snape entrou no dormitório da esposa. Sua criada estava de pé junto ao armário, e levava os braços carregados de vestidos.

—Lana... Luna — retificou— onde está milady?

—Acredito que saiu para dar um passeio, senhor. Faz já um bom tempo. Não acredito que tenha retornado ainda. — os olhos da moça se moveram em direção à janela, onde as nuvens haviam coberto de repente o sol por completo.

O moreno já ia escada abaixo. De fato ia correndo quando chegou aos estábulos. Nesse momento, um trovão fez tremer a terra.

Era como se congelasse o seu sangue. Saiu cavalgando do estábulo a toda velocidade. Dizer que o perturbava descobrir que sua mulher havia tornado a sair com semelhante tempo era pouco. Sobre tudo era esse medo aterrador que o cegava como a nuvem mais negra. Não estava seguro de poder comportar-se como um ser racional. Não em algo assim...

Na realidade, tudo aconteceu de uma forma um tanto estranha... No alto da colina, por cima da casa, parou. A chuva que caía era tão forte que mal podia ver algo. Então, de repente, houve um relâmpago. E a luz fez com que pudesse vê-la...

Sua querida Hermione... Era uma silhueta contra o céu, contra a tormenta, uma silhueta molhada e pequena que cambaleava colina acima, para ele, com o vento açoitando sua saia. Ao vê-la, foi embargado pela emoção mais profunda e sincera que alguma vez sentiu. Ela levantou a mão para saudá-lo...

Ele levantou seu coração para entregar a ela.

Estava ali, esperando, e ele conduziu o seu cavalo para junto dela.

—Sei o que vai dizer — tinha que gritar para fazer-se ouvir em meio da tormenta — Prometi que não voltaria a sair com este...

Não pôde seguir falando. Um braço rodeou a cintura. Um braço que a puxou e a fez ficar nas pontas dos pés contra ele, e prendeu seus lábios aos dele. Beijou-a sem fim. Hermione tinha o cabelo molhado, na realidade, ela estava toda molhada. O vento ululava a seu redor, incontrolável; o céu chorava... como ele.

Ainda não tinha deixado de beijá-la, quando pareceu que de repente se acalmou. O vento esqueceu sua raiva e se converteu em uma brisa cálida que deu boas vindas aos primeiros raios de sol.

Quando por fim ele teve a força suficiente para soltar a sua boca... e na verdade custou toda a força de vontade que possuía... descobriu que os braços de sua mulher ainda se enlaçavam ao redor de seu pescoço, os olhos ainda fechados.

—Severus? —sussurrou.

Roçou a sua face.

—Sim, amor?

Com um pequeno suspiro, abriu os olhos.

—Podemos ir agora?

Deu-lhe um beijo na comissura dos lábios, sorrindo.

—E aonde quer ir?

— Para casa — ela se limitou a dizer.

—Uma ideia maravilhosa, meu amor.

*.*.*.*

Já em casa, Severus deixou Hermione segura em seu quarto para que se banhasse e trocasse de roupa. Luna estava ali, esperando. Mas antes de deixar sua mulher, acariciou a sua face com os nódulos dos dedos.

—Quando terminar — disse em voz baixa—, temos que falar.

Ela mordeu o lábio.

—Sei.

Ele estava impaciente, mas a mocinha estava a só uns passos de distância. Limitou-se a passar com suavidade a mão pelo cabelo.

Em seu quarto, o moreno tirou a roupa molhada e vestiu uma calça e uma camisa branca limpa. A esposa seguia ainda trancada com a criada. Ao não ouvir o chapinhar da água, decidiu que tinha que fazer algo em seu escritório.

Pouco depois voltava a subir as escadas. Mas ela não estava ali. Para sua surpresa, viu que tampouco estava em nenhum outro lugar da casa.

Desconcertado, saiu ao jardim. Não estava ainda disposto a admitir que sua preocupação começasse a ser alarmante.

Como estava acostumado a ocorrer frequentemente depois de uma tormenta, o dia ficou maravilhoso. O sol da tarde iluminava a terra e enchia de cor as folhas das árvores. As gotas de chuva pareciam diamantes. O ar era fresco e penetrante, uma mescla de erva e terra molhada.

Snape parou no terraço. Um segundo depois, seus passos o levaram pelo atalho que conduzia às roseiras. Não sabia muito bem por que, já que em raras ocasiões se aventurava a aquela parte do jardim. Mesmo assim, era como se uma estranha força o empurrasse.

Aguçou a vista para ver o que havia ao final do caminho. A imagem fez com que o seu coração parasse.

Era Hermione, de joelhos frente às três roseiras brancas onde Lílian e as crianças tinham sido enterradas.

Estava falando... falando com a Lily.

—Ele te amava muito, não é mesmo? — dizia-lhe — e pensei que se fosse mais como você, chegaria a me amar da mesma forma. Crê que teríamos sido amigas? Eu gosto de pensar que assim fosse. Eu também o amo, sabe? Eu ... O amo tanto...

Ao ouvir a sua voz trêmula, ele sentiu que sua garganta se contraía. Deus. Meu Deus! Não era sua intenção espiá-la. De verdade que não. Mas nenhum poder sobre a terra poderia ter feito que se movesse dali.

—Minha prima Ginny diz que o amor acontece quando e como tem que acontecer e que não há nada que possamos fazer para detê-lo. E um pouco da mesma forma, acreditei, que poderia fazer... que poderia fazê-lo me amar. Mas para isso precisaria ser feliz outra vez, Lílian. Acredito que você teria desejado isso... vê-lo feliz outra vez... gostaria tanto de tentar mais uma vez alcança-lo, mas não sei se me resta forças... Eu não suportaria...

Nesse momento, o moreno se retirou, tão silenciosamente como se aproximou. Quando ela caminhou de volta para casa, ele estava de pé no terraço. Tinha as mãos às costas. Virou-se para ela.

—Venha aqui... — ele disse em voz baixa.

Hermione hesitou, depois chegou até onde ele estava. Ficou completamente quieta enquanto ele percorria com o dedo indicador a sua mandíbula.

—Sabe que eu iria buscá-la, não é verdade? Onde quer que vá, a encontrarei sempre.

A julgar por sua expressão, Snape teve o pressentimento de que suas palavras pareciam estranhas.

Segurando sua mão, pôs o anel de casamento no dedo. Depois levou a sua mão à altura de seus lábios e beijou o anel dourado.

—Não volte a tirar isto. Nunca mais.

Apertou-a forte contra sua face, só durante um segundo.

Sua voz parecia entrecortada. A jovem parecia surpresa ao sentir um calor distinto e úmido...

Quando ele levantou a cabeça, seus olhos resplandeciam, escuros, de um negro puro e suave. Não havia sombra neles, nem dúvidas, nem vazio. Em vez disso, pareciam cheios, cheios de uma ternura infinita.

Ele conseguiu fazê-la perder o controle. Hermione desatou a chorar.

Severus fechou a mão sobre a dela e a atraiu para si. Jogando a cabeça dela para trás, passou um dedo pelo queixo, obrigando-a a olha-lo. Sua voz era muito suave.

—Disse-me que não ficava nada a dizer. Mas há uma coisa que não te disse ainda — inclinou-se de tal forma que seus lábios estavam se roçando — Eu te amo, Hermione. Eu te amo.

Ela começou a chorar outra vez.

—Cale-se, amor — abraçou-a mais forte — Eu te magoei muito. Só espero que possa encontrar um lugar em seu coração para me perdoar.

A castanha o calou pondo um dedo nos lábios. Sacudiu a cabeça, sorrindo levemente.

—Severus — sussurrou — direi o que há em meu coração. Nunca amei a ninguém tanto como eu te amo neste momento. E nunca deixarei de te amar.

Beijaram-se como nunca haviam se beijado. A soltou contra sua vontade, e depois pôs a testa contra a dela.

—Hermione — sussurrou — minha Mione... te darei tudo o que tenho, Hermione. Meu coração. Minha casa — beijou a comissura do seu lábio — um filho...

Ela sorriu da forma mais doce e atraente que alguma vez viu.

—Severus — disse brandamente — já tenho um...


	24. Epílogo

Oi, oi povo! Terminamos mais uma fic, minha quarta adaptação. Estou muito orgulhosa do trabalho que fiz, principalmente ao ver que tantas pessoas gostaram. É muito gratificante.

Agradeço do fundo do meu coração, a todos que favoritaram, seguiram, comentaram, o meu muito obrigada!

**Viola:** Obrigada pelo apoio e seus comentário. Fizeram a diferença! ^^

**Alfinatti:** Obrigada, espero que goste da próxima que farei.

**Daniela:** Obrigada pelo apoio flor. Te espero na próxima! ^^

**Hermione:** Valeu pelo apoio. ^^

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura e até a próxima adaptação!

* * *

Sua filha nasceu no mês de maio.

Já era mais de meia-noite quando Severus levou Hermione ao seu quarto. Tinha sofrido com uma insistente dor nas costas durante todo o dia, mas não foi até a noite que começou a sentir contrações, quando se deu conta do que acontecia. O moreno teve o pressentimento todo o dia de que o parto estava perto. Justo antes que se fizesse noite, mandou procurar o doutor Slughorn.

Foi uma boa ideia, também, que tivessem decidido não esperar.

Pouco depois da meia-noite, as nuvens começaram a cobrir a lua. Pareciam reunir-se para começar a lançar seu fogo e sua raiva contra o céu. E de fato, foi uma noite como a que não tinham visto em muito tempo. Uma dessas noites nas que os trovões parecem furiosos e o vento sopra selvagem e feroz explodindo em uma tormenta interminável. Essa noite foi como se as paredes de Rosewood Manor tremessem e se agitassem... e com elas toda a terra que as sustentava.

Poder-se-ia dizer que era a tormenta mais horrível do ano.

E essa foi a noite em que sua filha escolheu vir ao mundo.

Mas quando a tormenta amainou...

Ah, quando tudo terminou, Severus pôde segurar sua filha nos braços pela primeira vez.

Envolta em uma delicada manta de renda, pensou que era a criatura mais bonita que tinha visto em sua vida... com exceção de sua mãe, claro. Tinha as feições delicadas e finas dela, mas em miniatura... um pequeno botão como boca, um cabelo como o mais fino pó de bronze, e um pequeno queixo arrebitado que fazia as delícias tanto de sua mãe como de seu pai, e os fazia rir perguntando-se de onde a teria tirado.

O moreno não se moveu do lado da esposa nem um instante... onde mais podia ter ido? Hermione segurou a menina para abraçá-la um momento e depois voltou a dá-la ao seu pai. Ele beijou a castanha com um ardor que fez com que o pobre doutor Slughorn limpar a garganta e desse a volta... Depois procedeu em comprovar que a filha estava perfeitamente sã.

Pareceu-lhe um momento maravilhoso, esse em que a sustentava nos braços, sabendo que estaria com ele para sempre. Hermione resplandecia ao pôr a menina nos braços. Um sentimento de amor e amparo o invadiu.

Sorriu com lágrimas nos olhos, com o coração neles, como sempre.

Severus queria gritar ao mundo que tudo estava bem. Contentou-se rindo ao riscar com seu dedo a face da menina. Dirigiu o olhar para o primeiro raio de sol que entrava pela janela e depois voltou a olhar para sua filha. Beijando a sua cabeça dourada, sorriu.

—Bem-vinda ao mundo, raio de sol.

Chamaram-na Victória, ou Vick, não por ninguém em particular, só porque gostavam do nome. E porque de alguma forma era como se esse nome se adaptasse perfeitamente ao ser diminuto que dormia tranquilamente nos braços de seu pai.

*.*.*.*.*

Quatro anos depois, as coisas eram um tanto diferentes. Vick resultou ser um torvelinho. Entre outras coisas, não havia nada que gostasse mais que dar voltas com sua mãe.

—Dance — pedia a filha — Dance, mamãe!

E Hermione girava uma e outra vez até que as duas se sentiam cansadas e tontas. E quando estavam a ponto de cair, sempre havia um par de mãos fortes para segurá-las.

Quando Vick se juntava com sua prima Dominique (que chamavam Nick e era apenas sete meses mais velha que Vick), o resultado era imprevisível.

Tagarelavam. Gritavam. Corriam atrás das ovelhas no campo... e corriam atrás de Lively e Frolic.

Ao menos, como Ginny comentou um dia rindo a prima, sempre sabiam onde estavam quando estavam juntas.

Sabiam que as duas estavam tão unidas como suas mães estiveram... e como ainda eram.

Neste preciso dia do verão, Vick e Nick se fixaram nos baús de suas mães. Tinham decidido representar uma obra no salão. Desfilaram embelezadas com vestidos de decotes enormes, arrastando-os no chão. O irmão mais novo de Vick, Hugo, passeava pelo quarto com as botas de seu pai. Lively tinha se apresentado a todos os presentes como a "mamãe". Frolic estava ocupado pondo ordem entre seus irmãos e primos.

Vick tinha ido se trocar e vestir outro vestido. Houve uma explosão de risadas de trás do divã no que Severus, Hermione, Ginevra e Harry estavam sentados.

Vick saiu correndo e ficou diante deles com os braços levantados.

—Mamãe — gritou — Olhe! Papai, olhe!

Tinha decidido vestir o espartilho de sua mãe sobre o vestido.

Snape se agachou.

—Uma aventureira, tenho que dizer.

A castanha não estava segura de se devia rir ou chorar. Decidiu por um gemido.

Essa mesma noite, um pouco mais tarde, Severus teve que obrigar Vick e Nick a voltarem para suas camas à meia-noite.

Tanto o moreno como Hermione pensaram que a casa ficaria horrivelmente silenciosa depois de enviar as crianças com Ginevra e Harry para passar uma semana em Lancashire.

Era, entretanto, uma oportunidade que nenhum dos dois queria desperdiçar, sobre tudo quando uma fina camada de chuva tinha começado a cair essa noite.

A noite seguinte, já sozinhos, a jovem passou a mão pelo peito do marido.

—Acredito —anunciou com solenidade— que vai chover durante pelo menos outros três dias.

Snape passou uma mão sob a sua camisola.

—Mmmm — lambeu-se com um sorriso travesso — isso espero.

Hermione contraiu a boca, como se nunca tivesse quebrado um prato.

—Suponho — sussurrou — que teremos que encontrar algo com que passar o tempo na casa. Ah, querido, o que acha que podemos fazer?

O sorriso dele não era muito menos inocente.

—Sim — disse— deixe por minha conta.

_Fim_


End file.
